


Lost and Found

by ToadWarts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agony, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Count the Ways, F/F, F/M, Fazbear's Fright, Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Into The Pit, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Fetch, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mystery, Polyamory, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Therapy, Thriller, fnaf - Freeform, fnaf agony, fnaf count the ways, fnaf millie, into the pit, millie fitzsimmons, remnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToadWarts/pseuds/ToadWarts
Summary: A continuation of Count the Ways, but Millie Fitzsimmons survives.As she struggles with recovery and therapy, Millie still feels as if she's on the chopping block, unable to run or hide from the terrifying events that still haunt her dreams from Christmas night. She begins to notice odd missing persons cases and deaths--all seeming to have some ties to Fazbear Entertainment....including her own killer robot, Funtime Freddy himself. She comes to begrudgingly accept that the only option to uncovering the truth and keeping herself and her loved ones safe from a strengthening darkness is returning to the bear that tormented her. With the newly found and returned Bon-Bon's mediation and guidance, they form a shaky truce--starting a path of healing, reconciliation and unraveling the truth of Agony.
Relationships: Bon-Bon/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnet & Funtime Foxy, Bonnet & Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Millie/Brooke, grandpa/hobbies and antiques
Comments: 251
Kudos: 186





	1. The Imp of the Perverse

Millie slammed into the concrete floor of her grandfather's workshop with a scream, scrambling desperately for purchase. She felt a blade cutting air mere inches from her back, clanging hard against something metal in the workshop.

"Hey, cupcake! How'd you get out of my belly? You're not supposed to do that!"

Millie struggled to her feet, shaking violently as Funtime Freddy's eyes rolled back to the front of his face, settling into place and glinting mischievously as they looked right at her. He braced himself with one hand against the wall, aged metal groaning with wear as he began to bring himself to his feet.

"Please, stop!" Millie whispered, wiping at her black-rimmed eyes. "I don't want to die. It's not fair! I just crawled into you to get away! I shouldn't have to die for things everyone do-"

The massive animatronic stepped forward, creaking and squeaking as his worn body lurched like a zombie.

Millie fumbled with the door, shaking so horribly that it was difficult to undo the lock.

"Silly Millie-wherever you go, you know I'll find you! I'm just here to make all your dreams come tru-ACK!"

With a blood-curdling loud crash, Funtime Freddy fell to the floor. His entire body heaved up and down-she was unsure iif he was coughing or laughing-and he tried to bring himself up before crashing back down. A long cord of obviously defunct Christmas lights tangled around his ankle, and the robotic bear and his dingy, old metal shell struggled to get himself loose, seeming truly irritated for the first time during their encounter.

Millie wasted not a second, flinging the door open and then slamming it closed before the animatronic could get a word in. Tears flooded down her face, made black by her mascara, and blindly she reached for the spare key and desperately tried to lock it back.

She sobbed incoherently once she heard the soft click, collapsing down onto the snow-covered walkway and grabbing fistfuls of her hair. Her chest tightened until it was unbearable, her breath nothing but ragged gasps as she choked down air the best she could. Dread blanketed her like the darkness of the night, her mind a swirl of dark dripping reds and peals of Freddy's bright laughter.

"Millie! Millie! Millie, honey, what's wrong?!"

She felt warm hands grab her shoulders and screamed, her back slamming against the workshop door. She finally opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned face of her grandfather, wisps of gray hair fluttering around his face in the breeze. She coughed hoarsely and felt her stomach churn, and before she knew it she was somehow on her feet and locked in his warm embrace.

"Millie, it's okay. I've been so worried about you girlie, where have you been?" He rubbed one broad palm across her shaking back, his own eyes growing misty. "Millie?"

"I...I'm so sorry, Grandpa!" She forced out, "I've been so horrible to you. To everyone. I'm also mean, and bratty and you're so n-nice and…" She sobbed, gripping his cardigan and burying herself in his chest. "Safe. I just… I don't feel good!" She sounded like a child-which was appropriate, considering that for the first time in a long time, she genuinely felt her age.

"Millie…" Her grandfather's voice was gentle, delicate as glass. "I don't blame you, sweetheart. You're at a rough age, I wouldn't go back to that for anything. Your parents, your...no friends. It's okay." He stroked her hair. "It's okay, Millie."

The girl looked up at him, her face smeared with black. "I… I hid in your workshop. The big bear robot, it locked me in its belly and was talking and trying to get me to decide how it'd kill me and it tried to chop off my head-"

Grandpa looked confused. "I heard a big crash, Millie… It's why I came outside. But I promise you nothing is wrong with that robot, other than being old. It's perfectly fine. I don't think I've been taking how bad you've been feeling seriously enough, girlie…"

"No, Grandpa, I promise!" She whispered, stepping away and looking desperately to the workshop door. "We have to call the police, or something. He fell, but he's going to get back up and he's going to come after me!"

"Millie." Grandpa's voice was kind, but firm. He stepped past her, fiddling with his keyring for a moment before inserting one into the lock. "It's okay."

"GRANDPA!" She stepped back, heart pounding desperately in her chest. "Don't-"

The door swung open, the light still on. Grandpa clicked his tongue, sighing when he saw Funtime Freddy sprawled out on the floor. The animatronic was sprawled motionless on the floor. Unmoving. His jaw hung open and his eyes were blank, flickering light glinting off the dull colors of his metal hide.

"Millie, see?" Grandpa approached the bear and Millie felt her blood go colder than the wind around her, freezing her in place. He lifted one arm with a grunt and then let it flop back to the floor. Hand on one knee, he smiled at her. "See, sweetpea? It's just an old robot. These were popular back when I was your age, and someone just tossed him out in a junkyard. I thought I could fix him up, but it's not the same without his missing parts… He's just a bunch of old metal. Can't hurt ya."

Millie stayed rooted to the spot, her lip trembling. Would she ever run out of tears?

"Say, Millie? Why don't we work together to get this guy sitting back up nice and neat again, and then go inside? I have leftovers, and the others left. There's presents waiting... Annabel Lee hasn't stopped meowing for you! And we can talk."

Millie didn't speak, just shook her head vigorously.

Her grandfather sighed. "That's alright, I'll get him set back up later. Let's just get you inside, alright?"

She nodded.

Her grandfather shut off the light, and as he closed the door, Millie swore she saw a pair of twin blue sparks in the darkness.

Her heart skipped a beat.

XXX

Even though she was now in the warm house, heavy blankets wrapped all around her, Millie could still feel the oppressive dome of metal surrounding her, a rusty blade slicing through air, blue eyes that saw right through her. She trembled, picking at her tofurky ham and trying to overcome her sour stomach to show her grandfather how grateful she was.

"Millie, I'm an old man. I don't quite understand what you're going through, and I know it's not good… And while I know I'm not the most equipped to help you, other people are."

She looked up at him, eyes red rimmed and her bare face stripped of makeup. She looked smaller without it, more vulnerable. "What are you saying?"

"I think you should try therapy. It helped me a lot when I lost your grandmother. You've been going through a lot, more than what most kids go through. You could use the help." He brought a hand over the bald top of his head slowly, thoughtfully, clearly anxious.

"I… I don't need it." She was surprised, Grandpa's concern almost seeming to sour her even further. "I'm just a brat. I'm just rude, quick to anger, judgmental. Ungrateful." Her throat hitched as she repeated Funtime's Freddy list of her crimes. Crimes she deserved to die for. Should've died for.

_Change is hard. Giving up is easy._

Her grandfather looked shocked. "No, Millie. You're a child. A child with no friends, parents halfway across the world, and struggling with how you feel. I...I don't mean to be invasive, but I've seen some of your writing. I don't mind all the goth stuff, I think it's great you express yourself the way you do, but I think there's something deeper...manifesting itself. It's not healthy anymore. I'm worried about you." He swallowed thickly and placed one broad, wrinkled hand above her own. "I love you, Millie. Your parents love you. Even if they're different from other parents. We don't want you to, to disappear. You've never really seemed happy, but... We want you here, and we want you to be happy. For you."

Millie felt something inside her chest break. She always said happy people were just lying to themselves-but was that really true? Even after Grandpa had lost so much, he still did what he loved and treated everyone around him with kindness. Maybe that's what life was supposed to be-maybe everything really was genuinely miserable, but just finding little things to smile about and being with people you liked… Maybe that made the misery worth it.

She thought of Dylan, and how happy she had felt with him. No dating, even if she wanted to… Just friends.

Maybe even Brooke Harrison wasn't that bad.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." Millie whimpered.

He rubbed the back of her palm with his thumb. "I know. I'm going to talk to your parents in the morning, and we'll figure out how to get you some help. You can be there too, if you want."

"I...would like that." The words came out of her like a thick tar, but her chest felt a little less tight. Then, unbidden, a laugh broke out of her, dry as a desert. "You know what they call me at school, Grandpa? Dracula's Daughter."

Grandpa snorted. "That's the best they can come up with? They oughta know that's a compliment to you, Millie. Least, it should be." He smiled and winked, and Millie couldn't help but smile back. It felt strange on her lips. "But… I want you to talk to the doctors about the animatronic thing too, okay? I locked it up good, nice and tight, but… I think it may have been you daydreaming about how bad you're feeling. Or something else. That's not healthy for you, sweetheart."

Millie opened her mouth to argue, then stopped. She supposed it did sound pretty crazy. And Funtime Freddy could barely walk… so maybe she was safe for now. _But would a lock stop him? Doors?_ She shivered, the chill crawling up her spine like a trail of ants. She ignored the whispers in her head, the ones that told her she was indeed crazy, and had imagined all of it in a suicidal haze. Right now, it was best to keep the promises she had made to herself-being kinder, more thoughtful. Apologizing and making amends. And maybe...that included taking care of herself too.

Maybe she deserved that grace.

"Grandpa… Can Annabel Lee and I stay in your room with you tonight? I...really don't want to be alone."

"Of course, Millie. Let's get you some rest, and then we can see what we're going to do tomorrow." He stood up from his chair, joints creaking as he began packing the leftovers into tupperware for the fridge. "There's always tomorrow."

Millie smiled, but it hurt this time. Was there always tomorrow? When would the tomorrows finally run out?

She didn't want to know. But she had to believe.

Tomorrow was another day.


	2. A Dream Within a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie reflects on therapy and medication, finds something special (and terrifying) at an antique store, and meets with Dylan to make amends. Nothing wrong here.

Millie played anxiously with her selected mourning necklace of the day, an intricate locket of dark brass and swirling, thorn-studded vines encircling the centerpiece--a lock of black hair, much like her own, a white ribbon neatly tied to keep the dry curls together. It was a gift her parents had bought off ebay and had shipped right to her as a celebration of her starting therapy. Millie had been surprised--she had no idea her parents knew what she liked and wanted. No idea they would pay so much for a gift for her, even though they struggled with money. They were trying to support her, the best they knew how. It was a start and it was...nice. 

She ran her fingers over the intricate vines, the design reminding her of the poem she had written about Dylan. How would she ever be able to face him after how selfish she had been? 

She stood in line at the local pharmacy, just a few blocks down from her therapist’s office. There was only a pair of old ladies in front of her, both arguing with the pharmacist about some sort of heart medication. 

_Prazosin for nightmares. Trintellix for depression. Buspar for anxiety. Propranolol for panic attacks._

She had only been to therapy four times now, and to a psychiatrist once. Ms. Keys was nice and helpful, and Doctor Simone was short in her speaking, but insightful. She didn’t realize just how many problems she really had--and shame from the words Funtime Freddy had said to her in his judgement still burned. She had denied she needed medication, deciding that she wouldn’t let it “change” her, but after her doctor saw she hadn’t ever visited the pharmacy for pick-up and continuously avoided questions about her experience on the medications, she had called Millie’s grandfather. 

He seemed dubious about medications too, but his concern for Millie overrode everything else and he implored her to at least try. She finally relented and said she’d give it a shot--after all, what did she have to lose?

She stepped up to the counter and spoke to the pharmacist, but she still felt miles away from him. She felt like she was back in Ms. Key’s office, knees to her chest and eyes to the floor. Ms. Keys always started their appointments complimenting Millie’s fashion and makeup, but Millie always felt like it was superficial--you know, with Ms. Key’s auburn hair, pulled back with floral headbands, pearls, and modest pink lip gloss and a different turtleneck and pencil skirt each week. 

But… Millie told herself she would start being more positive. Believing in people more, rather than what her head told her. She just couldn’t shake the paranoia that she was right in her miserable judgements. 

She grunted a quiet ‘thank you’ to the pharmacist after she paid with the cash her grandpa had given her, stopping by the bathroom to touch up her makeup. She touched up her pale pallor and the dripping effect of her eyeliner before heading out to meet her grandfather outside. She looked down at the bag, listing out all her prescriptions as she walked. Her chest tightened. 

She was most excited for the prazosin, she had to admit. Ever since...the incident, she had recurring nightmares about Funtime Freddy, and would often wake up in the middle of the night, unable to move and swearing she heard the whispers of his giggles right under her bed. She could also swear she would hear him moving around outside, see the flash of his eyes in a dark corner, hear the clanking and groaning of old metal… That he was laughing at her and her paranoia. 

It almost felt like she was waiting to die. 

Grandpa forced her to tell the doctors about what happened to her and her continuous fears. Apparently it was maladaptive daydreaming and hallucinations due to stress. Some kind of nightmare that manifested from unresolved trauma. 

As time went on and the animatronic bear hadn’t come to kill her despite her nightmares and paranoia, she tried to believe what her care team told her. Ms. Keys was always sympathetic, but she still felt embarrassed whenever she brought up the robot. She desperately tried to convince herself it really was all just a dream, but even more desperately she wished her grandfather would get rid of the pile of junk. 

But Ms. Keys said overcoming her fear of Funtime Freddy was the key to overcoming her suicidal ideation--the two were linked, the animatronic itself the emotional embodiment of her desire to die, and her fear of it the will to live. 

“Easy peasy.” Millie sighed heavily, shielding her eyes from the bright sun overhead. Grandpa waved at her from the driver’s seat of his old dingy tan car, a big smile on his face as usual. Millie forced herself to smile back as she slid into the passenger’s side. “Hey Gramps.”

“Hey there, Millie. How was therapy today?”

She shrugged. “It was okay.” She paused, forcing the discomfort and lump in her throat back down. “She thinks… I should try to be a little more social. I’ve still been avoiding Dylan and he hasn’t tried to talk to me, so she helped me write out some different ideas for apologizing to him and making amends. I’m going to leave a note at his locker asking him to meet me at the coffee tea shop we went to together this weekend.” She also had talked about some of her poetry, and how she felt getting help was useless for someone as miserable as her--but for now she left that out. She promised the psychologist that she would at least put the affirmations up on her bathroom mirror. 

“That’s great, girlie!” Her grandfather beamed. “You seemed a lot happier when you had a friend. I think it’ll do you some good, even if it’s not some kind of fairytale, or Poe, sort of ending. You don’t have to be friends with everybody, but even one good friend makes a difference.” 

“Sure.” 

He exhaled. “Well, in any case, I thought you and I could check out a couple of antique and thrift stores before we make the drive home! I know at least one antique store around here carries dead things, and maybe you can find some new clothes? Maybe something colorful?” 

She felt a smidge of excitement ignite in her chest and shrugged again. “That sounds cool, Grandpa. You’re pushing it with the colors though.” 

He backed the car up and smirked. “I’m just saying, Millie--color really does affect mood!” 

“So you say.” 

XXX

Millie trotted slowly through the stalls of the antique store, keeping her eyes peeled for old books or taxidermy. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her faux leather jacket, platform boots clunking noisily in the quiet space.

She paused in front of a large oak bookshelf, eye glittering as she began scanning the spines of the dusty old tomes. Upon seeing the author Percy Bysshe Shelley, she let out an excited squeak and pulled it from its place, a cloud of dust in its wake. 

She hurriedly flipped the book open and felt her heart glow--it had been so long since she had gotten a new poetry book, and such an old one no less! She skimmed the yellowed pages, her fingers fluttering over the frayed edges delicate as a moth. She snapped it shut and hugged it to her chest, doing her best to focus on this small joy and stroke of luck--another thing Ms. Keys had told her to do to help her mental health. 

She looked up, eager for the opportunity to find something else in this dusty old shop when her eyes met with a pair of pale purple plastic eyeballs. 

Millie screamed, jerking back and jamming a glass table into the small of her back. A box of vintage magazines and signed baseballs crashed to the floor, breaking the fragile silence of the shop. “G-Grandpa!” 

Millie’s grandfather rushed around the corner as if summoned, eyes wide. “Millie? What’s going on?” 

The girl pushed her fists into her eyes, trying to hold back the tears, knees shaking. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just a toy. I just thought…” She pointed at the shelf. 

There lay a small blue rabbit of metal and plastic, bright blue with a rose-red bow tie and cheeks and a gaping smile. The plastic eyes were expressionless and dull--nothing like the lively, cruel sparks her captor’s had been. It was just a toy. 

“Oh, Millie! There’s no need to be scared.” He smiled softly. “Can I touch you?” When she nodded, forcing her trembling lips into a scowl,he squeezed her hand. “It’s alright, dear.” He turned to take a look at the blue rabbit, humming to himself. Millie sucked in a breath when he plucked it off the shelf, shocked at its full length of nearly two feet. He flipped the rabbit over and chuckled to himself. “Wow, Millie, would you believe it? This is one of the missing parts I need for that old bear! It’s the old Bonnie Hand-Puppet! I remember this little fella way back in the day…” He stopped when he saw Millie’s face, even paler than usual. “...Oh.” 

Millie exhaled, her mouth dry as she remembered what her therapist had told her. 

Facing her fears was the key to being...some semblance of happy. At least stable. 

“No, Gramps, it’s okay.” She forced herself to say, even though she felt goosebumps prickle across her skin. The shame that washed over her from nearly bursting into a panic attack in public was even greater than the cloud of dread. “I know you’ve been wanting to fix that pile of junk up. It was one of your biggest projects before...the incident. This is a really cool opportunity. Don’t let me stop you. Or something like that.” 

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at his granddaughter and then back to the metal hand-puppet. “Millie, are you sure? I don’t want to do anything that would upset you.” 

“Grandpa. You made quinoa and cauliflower steak for the first time in your life. And it was good! You do so much for me.” These kinds of words still felt foreign and itchy on her tongue. _Action isn’t easy, not like snuffing all the bad things out is...but it’s worth it._ Her skin crawled. “Do the things you love.” 

Her grandfather smiled, eyes crinkling. “Thank you Millie. Do you still want that book you dropped on the floor? We can both go home with things we love today.” 

“I would like that.” She nodded, resisting the urge to shed her skin like a cocoon and float away. “Thank you, Grandpa.” 

“Sure thing.Now, let’s get down to the register and get going! I’m getting a bit hungry. It was an adventure making that quinoa though… I think I may go the easy route and do spaghetti tonight. Want some garlic bread with it?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

XXX

Millie smoothed her skirt as she approached the You and Me Coffee and Tea. She had taken extra care with her makeup, jewelry and clothes today, even though she knew Dylan wouldn’t take any notice. Not how she wanted him to, anyways. She had no idea if he’d even show up after all, which only made her nerves even more electrified. 

_“So what do you think, cupcake? Electrocution? You’d be shocked at how effective it is! An electrifyingly good time!”_

Millie shuddered, rolling her shoulders back. _Not now. I took all my meds, and I’m just feeling weird. Just remembering. I’m fine. It can’t hurt me._ It had been three days since her grandfather had brought the hand-puppet home, where it rested on an already-crowded ottoman in the living room until Millie’s grandfather had time to work on it. Two since she left a note with Dylan. 

She reached into her jacket pocket to double check she had her propranolol and traced her finger over her name on the bottle label as if it was a lifeline, breathless. She opened the door to the cafe. 

There he was, in all his frizzy fire-engine red haired glory. 

Dylan sat in one of the corner tables, almost looking as anxious as Millie did. He listlessly stirred at a mug of hot tea--she knew it’d be chai--and fiddled with the piercings lining his ears. When the door opened with a soft melodic ding, he looked up and gave her a tight smile. 

She lifted her hand in greeting, feeling her legs turn to jelly. Even still, she pushed forward, and then was suddenly sitting at the table in front of him. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” He looked viscerally uncomfortable, and Millie was aware of every little movement he made. “So… You wanted to talk to me.” 

“I’m sorry.” She blurted. “I was too quick to judge. I was...just really jealous. I’ve never really had friends, Dylan. I don’t know what it’s like.To have a friend that’s a boy but not a boyfriend. I’ve never been able to connect to people like normal people, and the one friend I had as a kid left when she wanted to hang out with the popular kids. Or she realized I’m weird. I don’t know.” 

She desperately tried to force her tears away--she didn’t want to make Dylan feel guilty. “I just really liked you. You were the first person that was nice to me in a really long time. And… I felt like I was abandoned. But I wasn’t! You were a really good friend, I was just lost in my daydreams and obsessing over someone finally liking me. It was selfish, and stupid and judgemental. I’m sure Brooke didn’t deserve it.” The tears came. “I was...acting just like the people who hurt me. You were right, I am a hypocrite.” 

Dylan watched, his face impassive as she blurted it all out. Then, his eyes softened, and he reached out across the table. “Hey, Millie… It’s okay. I mean, it’s not, but it is. It seems like you’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I appreciate you explaining it to me.” He hesitated. “I didn’t know you didn’t have other friends. Not even online or outside school?” 

She swallowed. “No. And..my parents are halfway across the world right now. It’s pretty much just me, my Grandpa and my cat.” 

“You never told me that.” His mouth twisted, and Millie forced herself to look away from his lips. 

“It’s not about me, Dylan.” She said. “It’s about you, and how I hurt you. And Brooke.” 

His hand perched on top of hers, and she felt like she might die. 

“It’s okay. I understand a lot better after you explaining it to me. And not using it all as an excuse. You’ve always been really smart, and I’m glad you’ve been reflecting.” 

“I... “ She remembered Ms. Keys telling her that she needed to give trust to earn trust. No matters how much the vulnerability hurt. “I’m in therapy. It’s been helping a lot. And talking to my Gramps a little more.” 

She had expected Dylan to react in some sort of shocked way, but he just smiled. “That’s good. Therapy is helpful--it really helped me a few years ago, when my dad died.”

Now Millie was actually shocked? His dad had died? A few years ago… He had to be barely older than ten. What loss. Her heart wrenched. “I’m really sorry, Dylan. That must have hurt.” 

“It did. It still does. But actually talking to people, communicating, it really does help.” He squeezed her hand. “I’m still pretty hurt by the way you acted, and I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you just yet.” Her heart skipped a beat. “But… I wouldn’t mind starting over, and seeing how I feel. Just as friends? Maybe with some new boundaries?” 

Millie choked back the disappointment in not being instantaneously forgiven. She had to earn trust. Had to take action. She couldn’t wallow in pity and isolation forever. “I would like that.” 

“That sounds good to me too.” He leaned back, relieved. “I think you would like Brooke, Millie. I know she may not look the part, but she’s into horror and we’ve been playing some cool roleplaying games with some of the other kids from school. If you ever felt comfortable… Maybe we could get together and do something fun?” 

“Maybe,” Millie said, and instead of pushing down the flutter of excitement and replacing it with bitterness, she let the butterflies soar. “But first, let me start with some earl grey and just talking to you a bit. Maybe we have a bit to catch up on.” She unzipped the black pack she had brought with her, knocking three tubes of black lipstick and a face powder away to pull out a book. “Plus, I found a really nice copy of Carmilla online. I brought it as a peace offering. Would you...want to read it together?”

Dylan grinned now, flashing his mouth full of braces. “I’d be honored, Millie!” 

Millie smiled her black smile, all teeth and happiness. And for just a while the thoughts of death and a robotic bear making it happen floated away. Rebuilding the friendship wouldn’t be easy, but this was a nice place to start. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Thanks for reading. :3 Feel free to visit my blog on tumblr @chicatenders for more fnaf stuff, headcanons, and possibly art. Take care you guys, and stay safe during these stressful times.


	3. The Pit and the Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie deals with night terrors and then goes off the shits. You know how it is.

_Millie screamed, kicking her arms and legs out and feeling her bones throb and skin bruise as she pounded against metal._

_"Scream all you want, nobody can hear you, Silly Millie!" The voice that had haunted her for weeks taunted. "It's just you and me, but soon it'll just be me!" The laughter was like nails on a chalkboard, carving up her brain._

_"I don't want to die! I don't deserve to die!" Millie shrieked, desperate. "I'm doing better! I'm being better! I'm just a kid!"_

_"Aw, no way, cupcake! You're still being selfish! You don't even care about what I want! How I've been bored out of my mind, only able to listen to you whine and whine about death and misery while you pore over books even older than me. And after all you made your choice, and now you have to live with the consequences! Well, actually, you'll die with the consequences!"_

_His entire body rattled around her, his blue eyes flashing from every angle as if they were filling up the empty space around her. She tried to force the door open with the cuff on her wrist, sobbing and trying to escape those damned **eyes** , eventually throwing her entire body against the door to no avail._

_She heard the animatronic begin his jaunty countdown, a truly terrible french accent grating her ears, and screamed for her parents._

_The rattling stopped._

_The sound of a blade._

_Pain._

Millie shot awake, struggling to move. Her body felt paralyzed, as if she was still trapped in the small cavity of Funtime Freddy's belly.

Her eyes rolled frantically in her head, almost like a dying animal, and she frantically willed her limbs to move. Though her room was completely dark, she could feel the horrible animatronic somewhere just out of her vision, grinning his horrible unhinged grin and just waiting to pounce. Terror seeped through her, down into her very bones, and she silently wept, tears falling down her face.

Was that a chuckle?

A creak?

A flash of gray-pink metal?

Plastic eyes that seemed almost human?

When she could finally move, Millie pushed her face into her pillow and sobbed. With shaky hands, she ripped open her curtains to let the moonlight in, and flicked on her bedside lamp. She quickly opened up her propranolol and took a dose, dripping water all over her sheets as she did.

She struggled to breathe evenly, remembering her psychiatrist's tips. She cast a quick glance out the window to make sure nothing was there, then around the room, and cried with the relief of it.

She brought her knees to her chest and truly cried, guttural and agonized, until she could cry no more. She swept the wet hair out of her face and heaved each breath, her limbs shaky and jelly-like. She picked up her bottle of water and groaned when she saw it was empty, the last of it spilled over her bedsheets.

She stood up and sighed, forcing herself out of the room. _Just get some water, go pee, back to bed. Nothing's there. It wasn't real. They told me it wasn't real._ But still, she ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen.

She gasped when she flipped the light on, adrenaline spiking back up and making her feel like she was going to puke. The stupid, ugly little rabbit hand puppet was on the kitchen table, a few screwdrivers and springs next to it. Her grandfather must have been fiddling with it when she went to do her homework and go to bed after dinner-what unfortunate timing.

"I hate these stupid robots." She growled, twisting away and stomping toward the sink. In reality, she hated the power they held over her. "I never should've let Grandpa bring that awful thing home." Though she faced away, she swore she could feel the smiling rabbit's eyes trail after her.

Her skin felt on fire, and she finally whipped around and bared her teeth at the wretched thing. "I hate you! I hate you and your big stupid buddy! I hate you and you can't hurt me! I'm tired of you controlling me! You're not real!" For the first time she really believed it too. She really was tired of hurting, tired of letting misery control her life. Tired of night terrors and the sleep paralysis and panic attacks and flashbacks to something everyone told her hadn't really happened. "You can't hurt me!"

The rabbit stared back at her blankly.

She stared right back, panic fighting rage in her chest like a pair of rabid dogs. "You know what? I'm just going to go throw you in the workshop right now. I'm going to prove to myself that none of it, none of you, are real!" Her heart pounded like a jackhammer, threatening to break free of her ribs. "I'm not going to let this control me anymore!"

She plucked the rabbit up from the table, ignoring the icy flames of fright rocketing through her hands and up her arms. She grunted at its unexpected weight, stomping to the front door and walking outside without bothering to even put on shoes. She headed straight for the workshop, ignoring the cold seeping into her feet, snatching up the spare key and throwing the door open.

Millie flicked on the light and shook violently, looking at the dingy old animatronic in the corner. "You stupid thing." She snarled, holding the hand-puppet at her hip and clenching her free hand into a fist. "I oughta just take a crowbar and beat you into junk metal!" Anger was so much easier than despair. "You're not real."

She looked down to the floor, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. So much for the propranolol helping with panic. She focused on a tiny ant, crawling through the cracks in the concrete all alone. It soothed her, and she found herself hoping it'd make its way back to its colony.

"Well, that's no way to talk to a friend, lambchop!"

The entire world stopped for Millie.

"You know, before you looked like you were dressed for your own funeral. Now you just look like a scared little girl! I guess it's fitting though, right, with your latest _fits_ and all!" The jeer was instantly recognizable and utterly undeniable.

Auditory hallucinations from stress. Maladaptive daydreaming. Her mind trying to create fantastic out-there scenarios to give her reasons to die. To hate herself. It wasn't real.

"You can't hurt me." 

She looked up and nearly screamed, but it felt as if all energy instantaneously drained out of her. She just stood there, the weight of the hand-puppet like the entire sky on her shoulders.

"Aw, Silly Millie! I won't hurt you! I will kill you though, and I can bet it's gonna hurt anyways!" The animatronic bear grinned his inhuman grin right at her, eyes flickering cheerfully. He sat slumped on a bench, the wood bowed from his weight as he lifted one rusty arm, the metal giving a haunted-sounding creak, and held out a hand to her. "How about an encore performance? I've just been dying to see you again, cupcake!"

All at once, rage surged through Millie. She thought of her rude uncle, of Dylan falling for another girl and their embarrassing fallout, of her parents on the other side of the map, on Hannah for abandoning her, for this ugly old robot for torturing her and trying to kill her when she **was just a child**. For him mocking her and haunting her nightmares, and apparently waiting for her to return.

"I hate you!" She snarled. "I hate you, and I hate what you did to me! I'll burn this whole workshop down to the ground to get rid of you if I have to! I don't care what Grandpa does, or what the doctors say!" She grabbed the rabbit with both hands, screaming as she threw it into the wall. It crashed loudly into a pyramid of 1950s glass soda bottles, all falling to the floor and shattering. One of the rabbit ears snapped off, skidding across the ground.

Funtime Freddy laughed a belly-laugh, amused by her rage. He opened his mouth to cast more stones at her, but suddenly paused when his gaze jerked to the floor. "...Bon-Bon?"

Millie's face scrunched, confused. He said it like 'Bawn-Bawn', and so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"My grandpa told me this was supposed to go where your missing hand is." Millie murmured. "You miss your little pet?" She stepped forward, ignoring the red-hot pain of glass slicing into her feet. It wasn't the first time she had felt pain like it. "I should smash it before I smash you."

"Wait, Silly Millie!" The bear's voice seemed to rise a pitch. "Let's not be hasty… I'm only trying to help you, after all! Your fate was sealed the moment you crawled into my belly, the moment you began idolizing death over enjoying life! It's what you wanted, what you craved! I'm the best friend you ever had. And he's the best friend I ever had!"

"As if." Millie sniffed. "You can't walk right can you, you old thing?" Her eyes grew hard. "Tell me."

"Maybe not right now, but give your paw-paw a little more time and maybe we can make more than one dream of yours come to life." He cackled, almost as if he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, right." She gritted her teeth, feet bloody and on fire from the glass. "You're about to get a fate way worse than a boring junkyard." _Where is all this confidence coming from? Maybe therapy really is working._

Millie leaned down, hand outstretched for the rabbit's still intact ear. She would smash him against the wall again and again and again until the stupid bear cried, just like he had made her cry. And this time, she'd decide _his_ fate.

"Wait!"

Millie stopped, frozen in time. Even Funtime Freddy didn't have anything to say.

"Millie, please stop." The hand-puppet rattled as it attempted to right itself, its round paws scrabbling for purchase on the ground. It turned its eyes up to her, a soft purple gaze that held not even a lick of contempt. He sounded boyish and charming, almost musical in the way that he spoke. "I know you must be upset, and very scared, but please let me explain things!"

All Millie could see was its inhuman eyes, the clacking of its jaw as it spoke. Even though it wasn't even two feet tall, she could picture its metal teeth digging into her flesh. She backed away, now realizing that she was in a room with two living animatronics, glass studded in the soles of her bloody feet.

She swore she could feel a blade inches from her neck.

"Please," She whimpered, all the fire gone out of her. She felt like little more than a tired fourteen year old girl again.

"Bon-Bon! Oh, I have so much to tell you! Where have you been?" Funtime Freddy beamed. "Let me take care of Silly Millie here and we can catch up!"

"No, Freddy," Bon-Bon seemed reluctant to take his gaze from Millie, but was swift in his denial. "How about we calm down and just catch up instead?"

Funtime Freddy's shoulders slumped. "Oh, but Bon-Bon, you have no idea just how bored I've been! It's been _killing_ me! And now I just want to _kill_ her, she's the most interesting thing I've seen in years!"

"I know, I know, Freddy." Bon-Bon pulled himself across the floor with his arms, speaking softly. "But I have so much I want to tell you too! Don't you want to hear?"

Funtime Freddy lifted his hand, tapping his wide chin with a single finger. "Hmm… I really have missed your sweet voice. And I've really been wanting to catch you up on all my fun research! I think I've grown to be quite the genius after…" He blinked, looking confused. "After something. Somewhere. Anyways, have you ever heard of an iron maiden?"

Millie stood silent in a corner of the workshop, her mind racing and feet burning. She watched their back and forth with bated breath, her mind desperately attempting to process what she was seeing.

Bon-Bon patted Funtime Freddy's foot, shaking his head. "I haven't, no! Why don't we connect and you can tell me all about it? The night is still young!"

Before she could hear Funtime Freddy's answer, Millie's body caught up with her sheer panic. She dashed out of the workshop and slammed the door, not even bothering to lock it. She ran until she was back in the house, upstairs and in her bathroom.

Her breathing went out of control, her vision spotty, and before she knew it she was heaving over the toilet. She vomited until her stomach was empty, until the tears stopped running, until she was left with nothing but shaking limbs and a hollow feeling in her chest.

She sat on the edge of the tub and pulled each shard of glass from her foot, not even whimpering at the pain-in fact, she couldn't even feel it. She was completely numb.

She didn't bother disinfecting, just rinsed them off and held a rag to her soles until the blood was staunched and stopped flowing. She stared at the wall for a long time, then down to the tile, and then up at the ceiling.

She leaned against the toilet, the taste of bile on her tongue, and just stared blankly forward until her body betrayed her and her eyes drifted closed.

XXX

Millie awoke to a stiff neck and sore back, curled up on the bathroom floor. Annabel Lee meowed loudly outside the bathroom door, and she could see her little black paws scrabbling underneath the door frame.

"I'm okay, Annabel," Millie murmured, yawning and scrubbing her eyes with her fists. "What a dream…" She began to stand up and winced at the pain in her feet, a flash of dread speeding up her awakening and settling deep in the pit of her stomach. "No… I've gotta talk to Grandpa. Why the hell did I just run away? I should've…" _Should've what? Could a skinny fourteen year old girl really beat a giant robot bear to death? Burn a building down and go to juvie?_

She limped out of the bathroom, grimacing at the pain in her feet. She quickly slipped on a pair of socks so her grandfather wouldn't notice, and shuffled forlornly into the hallway, Annabel Lee trotting beside her.

Her grandfather was in the kitchen, hunched over the stove. "Good morning, Millie! I saw what you did last night, so I wanted to do something nice and special for you. I found a recipe for these no egg banana chocolate chip pancakes, so I'm seeing how I do with them!"

Millie blinked, taken aback. "What...did I do?" _Other than break glass bottles and run crying from animatronics again?_

Grandpa turned around, smiling kindly. "I saw you took my Bonnie puppet up to the workshop last night. I know it would've been the first time you went back in there since Christmas, and I'm proud of you. You even put him on old Freddy. One of the ears fell off, but that'll be an easy was loose anyways." He chuckled. "That was very brave of you, Millie. I'm really so proud of how far you've come in a short amount of time." His voice turned serious. "But what happened to make you do it?"

Millie was dumbfounded. "...What? Did you see the blood and broken glass?"

He looked concerned, tilting his head with an addled, yet kind, chuckle. "No? Everything was spic and span in there, girlie! Were you having trouble with seeing things again?"

Millie felt the world spin, and had to lean against the doorway. "...No, Grandpa. The rabbit was freaking me out, so I took it out there. To face my fears too. I…" She battled within herself. Why would all the blood and glass be gone? Had it not happened? But her feet… She had hurt herself before though, and maybe the whole ordeal was sleepwalking and dreaming-her doctor had said it was a part of night terrors before.

Logic and fear roared at each other inside of her, battling for dominance.

"I… Was really scared last night. But I'm fine. Now."

"Well that's good sweetpea! You know, if you need to talk, I'm here." He smiled. "I know it must've been hard for you. But hopefully pancakes will make it easier."

He turned back around, and Millie slunk to the dining table, slipping down into her chair with a scowl on her face and a sour feeling in her stomach. Feeling crazy, confused, and downright miserable, she pulled out her phone and opened Woogle, beginning to aimlessly scroll on Pixogram.

At this point, she didn't know what to believe. She swore everything last night was real, but after weeks of treatment...how could something that fantastic possibly be true? But then again, how else would the hand puppet get out there? And what about her sliced up feet?

But where was the blood? The broken glass bottles?

She was stumped. She didn't know what was real anymore, and only wanted peace.

_Well, there's always one way to be at peace…_ She thought of the poem she had written about death months and months ago, before Dylan or any of the animatronic insanity. A mysterious stranger, the only one in the whole cold universe who could set her free.

_**Girl Found Dead in Beach House Bathroom. Lab Partner Claims Robot Dog!** _

Millie grimaced at the headline on her screen. Robot bears, robot rabbits, robot dogs. _Animatronics gone rogue? Or something more sinister? What the hell is going on?_ She suddenly felt cold all over, and both the soreness from her night on the bathroom floor and the cuts on her feet seemed to ache more fiercely. This strange new world of mystery that was forcing itself upon her felt too heavy for her head to bear, much less make some semblance of sense out of.

She startled when Grandpa slid a plate down in front of her, piled three pancakes high, pooling with maple syrup and fresh banana. He looked at her sympathetically and stepped around to his side of the table. "I hope you like them, sweetpea." He poked his head above a pile of knick-knacks, pushing them aside so he could see her better. "You sure there's nothing you want to talk about, kiddo?"

Millie shook her head, stabbing her pancakes with more force than she meant to. _What can I tell you? That I wished I had been brave enough to burn down the workshop and the two...things inside it like I wanted to? That I can't figure out if I'm insane and suicidal or actually part of some terribly ironic horror story?_ She stuffed the pancake into her mouth, and forced a smile. "No, Gramps. I'm fine. These pancakes, on the other hand, are great though! Thank you for trying them out."

"No problem, Millie. I'm happy I'm finding more things you like!"

The syrup was soothing on her raw throat, and the pancakes really did taste great. But her lingering panic and dread remained, and she wasn't sure where to go from here without ending up in a police car or in the mental hospital. Not to mention the headline she saw weighing heavy on her mind now too.

Right now, the mess was cleaned and the doors were locked. That had to mean something. Right now, Grandpa was with her, and she was safe. She would stay with him until school, and then stay with him after too. Try to calm down and figure things out.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one a lot. Expect a lot more animatronics in the next one. :) 
> 
> I also posted this while dealing with a python wrapped around my head and insisting to blindfold me with her body, so be proud I managed to get it up! XD


	4. The Haunted Palace

"Millie! It's so nice to meet you!"

Brooke really was a lot different than what Millie had pictured. Where she had seen plain and conventional prettiness, she could now see the special little things that made Brooke unique-the charm bracelet at her wrist with a startling amount of frogs on it, a messenger bag practically stuffed to the brim with books, the peeling Funny Bunny stickers on the toes of her bright pink shoes.

When Brooke met her with a shy smile, the "basic" pink lipgloss and plaid skirt included, she felt the shame wash over her. She was certain that Dylan must've told Brooke what she had said, and still the girl was being sweet. She seemed genuine about it too. Even when she complimented Millie's tattered Curt Carrion shirt.

"I've seen you in our U.S. government class," Brooke continued. "But you've never really talked. Me neither, I always get a bit shy!"

"Uh… Yeah." Millie nodded. "I don't like talking a lot either."

"Yeah, she'd rather sit in the corner and brood." Dylan winked at her. "Not that I blame her, school's a drag. Especially government class-I'd much prefer something like _Basics of Anarchy_."

Brooke giggled, and Millie smiled. Despite the crawl of regret and discomfort roaming over her skin, this felt...nice.

"Well, I don't know about brooding, but I like to doodle a lot. I have a bad attention span and it makes my brain wander, but doodling some brainless little doodles helps me focus on the lessons a little bit better." She blushed. "Sorry… I ramble a lot when I'm nervous!"

_Nervous? What does she have to be nervous about?!_ Millie shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I mostly uh… Shut down."

"Well, why don't we go ahead and go sit down inside? It's still pretty cold out here, and Brooke had some new books she wanted to show us!" Dylan put a hand to the small of Brooke's back, and Millie forced down the stab of jealousy that ripped through her chest, focusing instead on a sticker weakly clinging to the side of the girl's shoe.

Together they went into The Chubby Buddha, a local Chinese restaurant. Millie used to come all the time with her parents when she was younger, and its good mock meat and tofu dishes made it one of her favorite haunts. The familiar space and making amends with Dylan and his girlfriend were also a good distraction from the events in the workshop a week ago. She hadn't been coping well with what had happened, but with little options left to her, she decided to be strong and try to play it cool. Like a mysterious novel protagonist.

"Have you ever had boba tea?" Brooke beamed at her after they ordered their food. "Dylan didn't think he'd like it, but he's a big fan now! It's just a little to get used to."

"I like to pretend the tapioca is popping eyeballs," Dylan chuckled, wiggling his fingertips.

"Gross!" Brooke shoved him playfully, and they both startled giggling.

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all…_ Millie looked down.

Brooke seemed to notice and frowned, tapping the table with her perfectly manicured nails. "Anyways, gross stuff aside, have you?"

Millie shrugged. "No. I've mostly ever just drank hot tea. Maybe with a little locally resourced honey."

"Well, maybe we can order some! I'd love to see your face when you try it." She reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of books. "But I brought these books to show you! Dylan told me that you like a lot of old gothic literature and poetry, and while these books are from only three years ago they're still pretty gothic and really well written!"

Millie smiled. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's all about the fae courts. A fae prince falls for a young human poet, even though it's forbidden. Once his mother, Queen of the Winter Court, discovers this, she kidnaps the human boy and brings him to the faerie realm. I won't spoil it for you, but the Queen is a really amazing villain and there's some great horror AND romance elements! I wish there was at least a third book, but it still ends pretty dang good!"

Millie couldn't deny, it really did sound pretty cool. Maybe Dylan wasn't lying when he said Brooke was well read. "I'll have to check it out."

"No way, I want to read it first!" Dylan exclaimed, faking a pout.

"No sir, I give you book recs and let you borrow out of my library all the time! Let me make friends with Millie-"

The waiter brought their food and slipped each dish onto the table, making sure everything was satisfactory before leaving. Brooke dug eagerly into her kung pao chicken, finally going quiet.

Millie poked her tofu lo mien with a pair of brittle wooden chopsticks, eyes downward as she considered the encounter thus far--Brooke, out of class, was a lot different than she had expected. She was clearly anxious, though Millie couldn't exactly figure out why--and that only made it harder to talk. She didn't quite know what she was up against. ...But she was really enjoying company that wasn't a kooky old man or a moody little cat, so that was something.

"So, you don't eat meat?" Brooke started up again.

"No," Millie said simply. _She really doesn't take a break..._

"She goes hard on it," Dylan added. "I'm just flexitarian." Whatever that meant.

"I've actually really been wanting to go vegan… I really love animals, I have so many pets. Like eight dumpy tree frogs."

Millie had to suppress a smile at the name and failed, much to her chagrin.

"And I want to be a veterinarian...but every time I've tried, I slip up!"

"If you wanted, I could give you some tips. I've been vegetarian and mostly vegan for a really long time-when I was a kid I thought meat was gross so that made it easier. And y'know, murder and all that. I've heard it can be really hard to transition at first, but it's not too bad when you know how to cook veggies right. And what the good junk food is." Millie advised.

Brooke nodded. "That would be great, thank you! If you want, you could stop by my house sometime, and meet my froggies! Nugget is the star of the show."

Millie smiled shyly, noticing that Dylan let loose a deep breath and relaxed. He must have been nervous too-another stab of guilt. "I like animals too. I have a cat named Annabel Lee."

That started the three of them down a path of great conversation, starting with Dylan's lamenting of never having a pet. He wasn't as big on animals, but had always wanted a dog to play with, something mysterious like a weimaraner or something with long hair he could 'style'. They bounced from topic to topic, and Millie slowly felt herself warming up to the pair-both to her old friend and to...a new one. Brooke seemed to keep everyone alive on their toes, and she was pretty too-they really were a good looking couple, and had great chemistry too. Even though it wasn't her causing it, she was glad to see Dylan smiling so brightly too-especially when the last memory she carried of him for weeks was his cold disappointment and sadness. She just had to get over her envy.

"So, speaking of spooky stuff, I heard a crazy rumor from a town over," Brooke started in after a conversation about the history of gothic fashion. "Apparently there was a mass hallucination in a school cafeteria, where a girl slipped and fell and started turning into like...junk and garbage and robot parts. And she just ran out, little bits of junk falling off her. Nobody knew what happened and no adults believed the kids, but the girl came back to school the next day, totally fine."

"That's crazy," And Millie felt her stomach twist into knots. She knew crazy things could really happen though, and this news unsettled her.

"Yeah, that's like something out of a book! I heard rumors another guy was found outside of an abandoned facility with the insides of his body totally scraped raw and bloody-but like in his arms and legs, not just his stomach and throat like you'd think. All swollen and stretched out."

"Oh my gosh! Is he alive?" Brooke looked terrified.

"I dunno… My mom knows someone from a police department in a town we used to live in, and he swore the whole department over there was buzzing. Apparently the guy was semi-conscious and saying something about dolls and robot nurse ladies… I have to wonder if any of that crazy stuff is real."

Millie felt herself stiffen. "That is...really creepy." She forced herself to say. She started thinking back to the headline she had seen on Pixogram a few days ago, the one about a boy claiming a robot dog had killed his lab partner. Her mind flickered unwillingly back to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon.

They hadn't made so much as a peep since Millie's encounter with the pair a week ago, but she hadn't been able to shake the feeling of being stalked and remained unsure of how to get them off the property without ending up in jail or a mental hospital. Her grandfather had definitely noticed her increased paranoia, and she knew he'd push her to tell her therapist about it when he dropped her off at her appointment tomorrow. And he'd probably check in with Ms Keys anyways, even if she promised that she'd talk about it. She had always loved classic horror, but she wasn't too keen on her life becoming one of those spooky stories. At least it seemed she wasn't the only one. But that wasn't really a good thing either.

"For sure. Gotta stay careful out there," Dylan said simply. "But I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, dudes. I'll be right back!"

Once he disappeared around the corner, Brooke eyed Millie with a concerned expression. "Hey, Millie... I just wanted to let you know, that um, I'm sorry."

Millie blinked out of her ruminations. "What?"

"I'm sorry. About Dylan. I… I didn't know you liked him. He told me what happened."

Millie hoped the flush on her cheeks didn't muddle her pale pallor, but she knew it was. She could just imagine the blotchiness on her face, showing even beneath the ghost-white powder. "It's okay, don't worry about it. He really likes you. And… I'm sorry. I thought pretty badly of you before. Me being rude and jealous is what ruined our friendship, not you."

"I...actually don't have a lot of friends either," Brooke confessed. "I'm in a lot of extracurriculars and have a lot of school-friends, but not a lot of hanging out after. No sleepovers or anything like that. I'm kinda always at the edge of the group." She looked down, her own cheeks blotchy and red.

"I just want you to know that I get how it feels. I was scared to make friends or even talk to someone like you, because I...I uh, though you were scary. Plus a lot of people look at me and just see a pretty girl. They don't see the actual me. That's why I really like Dylan, even more as a friend than as a boyfriend. And why I don't feel bad about him being friends with you, even though you two have more in common. He _sees_ people."

_So this is why she was nervous. She was planning a speech._ "Take a second to breathe," Millie tried joking, but it felt flat. "Ah… I don't know what to say, Brooke." She really didn't--this girl was pouring it all out to her, complete vulnerability. And the look in her eyes said it was because she _cared_. Like, actually cared about people. _Not selfish and judgmental like you._

"You don't have to say anything. I understand you're not that much of a talker." Brooke suddenly seemed very interested in her dirty plate. "I just… Wanted you to know. And know I'm here for you. I would like to try and be friends, Millie. If that's okay for you."

Millie tried to play it cool and just shrug, but she couldn't keep the smile off her black lips-she almost felt like she could cry. Even if she felt paranoid, she couldn't deny Brooke's sweetness, or Dylan's kindness and depth of character. "From the looks of it, you have pretty damn good literature taste. I'd be stupid to not make friends with a walking library. So sure." She said it easily despite the tight feeling in her chest, and gestured at Brooke's overstuffed book-bag.

"That's wonderful!" Brooke beamed, and it was like sun rays breaking through storm clouds. Maybe the sun wasn't always so bad after all. "I really can't believe we've never talked before. I feel like I've known you my whole life! Er… Which I mostly have, actually. Just not personally." She laughed.

Millie laughed too. She had actually been laughing a lot more lately, and it felt good. She didn't even need a propranolol for this encounter, since not a second had been sour, much less panic inducing.

Dylan returned then, and from the satisfaction written across his face, Millie could guess he had been eavesdropping. Not that she blamed him. "Well guys, I think I gotta head on home. My mom needed my help around the house." He gestured at the two books on the table, adjusting his glasses. "And since I'll be busy, I _guess_ Millie can have first read."

Millie grinned. "I guess chivalry isn't dead after all."

"No, but he looks like he is!" Dylan grinned and gesticulated at his deathly pallor and funeral ready attire, his braces shining almost as bright as his eyes as his frizzy red hair flopped into his face.

They all giggled and grinned, and Millie realized she had never felt better.

XXX

The three went their separate ways, after Dylan gave Brooke a peck on the cheek and the two of them crushed Millie in a massive group hug. She held herself a moment after they left, still in shock at Brooke's kindness and the sudden display of physical affection-she couldn't remember a time she had gotten a hug like that. It felt...good.

She started on her way home, and though she tried to focus on the increasing amount of healthy personal relationships she was acquiring, her mind couldn't help but return to the story about the mass hallucination of a girl turning into metal junk that Brooke had mentioned at dinner. Then the man filled with dolls, and of course the boy who claimed his lab partner was killed by a robot dog. It was all just too uncanny.

Without even realizing it, Millie had pulled out her phone and started typing. Robot dogs brought up multiple toys, all either archaic or so simple that it'd be laughable to think it would be able to kill someone.

She stopped for a moment to consider, and typed in dog animatronic instead. That pulled up some more interesting results. She clicked on the first link, some kind of nostalgia blog that talked about the old Freddy Fazbear Pizzerias. Millie thought she had heard the name before, but couldn't quite place it--they never had places like that in her little town and animatronics had always freaked her out anyways. Uncanny valley and all that. They belonged in spooky stories, not up on a stage for children's entertainment.

Scrolling down the blog, she read about how the person missed the old animatronic shows and prize cabinets at the pizzeria. They had loved winning prizes and loved collecting stuffed toys of the animatronic mascots, especially Freddy Fazbear himself.

Millie felt dizzy when she saw a picture of an old logo-the bear on it looked almost exactly like the one that haunted her nightmares, just different colors and missing a few minor details. _What the hell?_

She continued scrolling, desperate now. The blogger went on to talk about how there was a possibly fake, but highly coveted dog animatronic prize, one that could perform basic tasks around the house and link to other technology and such. There was an urban legend about it that no one could ever win enough tickets for it, and so there was no online record of it. The poster claimed to remember seeing it at the pizzeria though, and claimed it was definitely real and out there. They posted a rough sketch of what they remembered it looking like, and a chill went down Millie's spine. While it looked nothing like Funtime Freddy or Bon-Bon, it was structured similarly, as if created by the same designers or engineers.

She wanted to continue down the blog but felt sick to her stomach, so she hastily clicked the screen off and stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket. She fiddled with the chains on her belt loops as she strolled down the sidewalk, mind whirling now. There was definitely something strange going on here, but what was it?

She broke into a power walk, aiming for home now--her kooky old Grandpa knew about everything, so he'd have to know something about this.

XXX

"Hey, Grandpa?" Millie poked around the house, frowning. "Grandpa?" She trotted upstairs, but found no-one there but Annabel Lee, grumpy that she had been disturbed from napping.

Millie's heart started to pound--Grandpa's car was in the driveway, which meant he must be home. But if he wasn't in the house...he was in the workshop.

She imagined Funtime Freddy cutting her grandfather into itty bitty pieces, strewn across the workshop floor. She imagined opening the door to see the bear looming over her, grinning maniacally and talking about some nonsense like the fact mummies being made into paint in Europe made it perfectly fine and even ecologically friendly for him to paint the walls with her Grandpa.

She shot out the door, breath hitching as she zoomed straight for the workshop. She had to know her grandfather was safe, monstrous animatronics or not. She had to.

Once she got to the door, she was pleased to see it was already unlocked and kicked it open. She dashed inside to find a very startled old man, bent over a desk and fixing up the paint job on an antique birdbath. "Millie! What in the world has gotten into you?!" He exclaimed, shooting up and groaning when his joints popped.

"Uh… Oh." She forced herself to look to the corner, where Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon sat motionless. She noted that Bon-Bon's broken ear was still missing, and felt a little more relieved. "I couldn't find you, and I just really wanted to ask you a question." Her heart rate began to slow, but she couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched.

Grandpa sighed, dropping back down into his chair. "Well, don't scare me like that honey! This old heart ain't what it used to be."

"Can we go in the house to talk?" Millie pleaded, refusing to turn her back to the pair of animatronics.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow. "I really need to finish this paint job, Millie. If it's that important, I'm sure you can ask me here."

Millie squirmed in place, warring between her desire to get away from the killer robots and the need to play it cool in front of her grandpa. "Ah… Well, since they freak me out… I was just thinking I could try and learn a little bit more about robotics. Knowledge defeats fear, and all that stuff. Where did this guy come from?"

Her grandfather brightened. "Oh, well that's definitely a good, oh whatsit called? Coping mechanism!" He ignored his painting now, and Millie felt her irritation spike. They could definitely move inside. "Well, I was a good bit older than you when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was still a big thing, but still young enough. They were pretty darn popular back in the day, and had a bunch of different branches and even some sister locations." His eyes glazed over, as if remembering.

"I always loved taking my sister there. If there had been a Circus Baby's Pizza World near us, I bet she would've loved it. That's where these two are from, one of those sister locations! They did rentals and stuff there too, so that was new. I think they've all gone out of business now, it started going down the drain back in the 90s because of some bad rumors… I heard they might be doing games or something now though. I don't know about all that newfangled stuff."

"Rumors?" Millie's curiosity piqued despite her grandfather's rambling tone. "Like what?"

"Well, a lot of the animatronics stopped working, had trouble with malfunctioning." He explained. "It was advanced tech, ahead of its time, so I guess it makes sense. I guess the robots must've really freaked people out, because there were big rumors about children going missing in the pizzerias-but there was never any evidence, so who knows." He looked uncomfortable. "If anything, it was some awful person kidnapping them from it while their parents thought they were playing games.. Not a reason to ruin a reputable company-but I guess that's easier than proper justice." He sniffed.

"I guess so." Millie felt like she was about to throw tofu lo mien up all over the floor. If she did, she'd aim right for Funtime Freddy. "Anything else interesting?"

"Not that I can think of." Her grandfather tapped his chin. "Hm… Well, I do know I have some scrapbooks full of old pictures in them! Our mom used to write things on the backs of photos all the time. And even if she didn't, I think it'd still be neat to see!" He stood up. "Why don't I go grab them?"

"I can come with you," She said quickly, heart shooting into her throat.

"No no. If you wouldn't mind, could you actually work on the paint for that birdbath for me real quick? I want to have it done by the morning to take to an old teacher friend of mine at the school after I take you to therapy.. Plus… Maybe it'll do you good to stick around with those guys." He jerked his thumb toward the animatronics. "Coping mechanisms."

Millie felt helpless. "Y...You'll come right back?"

"Of course, Millie." Her Grandpa smiled warmly and patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a jiffy." And just like that he was gone.

Millie stared at the two animatronics for a moment, so hard that she felt herself go cross-eyed. No movement, no words. Nothing.

She was really starting to question her sanity. Maybe she needed something stronger than antidepressants and nightmare pills.

She forced herself to turn away, heading over to her grandfather's desk. The paint was a gaudy, downright garish yellow. She couldn't imagine anyone having something so horrible in their front yard. Regardless, she tried to focus on the task at hand instead of her mounting panic, dipping the brush into the ugly neon yellow, slopping it messily over the rim of the birdbath.

"Hey, cupcake. You know, I bet your feet still hurt from all that glass. Why don't you come crawl inside my belly and take a seat to rest them?"

Even though she was expecting it, Millie still almost jumped out of her skin. She whipped around and grabbed the chair for support, shaking. "You really can't shut up, can you?"

"Maybe it's just one of those _malfunctions_ your grandfather mentioned, lambchop! Besides, can you blame me? I just have so much to say, and it's always nice to have a captive audience."

"Freddy…" The blue rabbit swiveled to face him, now attached to Funtime Freddy at the wrist. He placed his two round paws at his 'waist', looking as serious as an animatronic hand-puppet could. It would be comical, if Millie wasn't fearing for her life yet again. "You promised you would try to listen to me. Why don't you lean back and have a nice conversation. There's no need for provocation!"

"Aw, well that's no fun Bon-Bon! After all, she started poking the bear herself!" He winked, and turned back to Millie. "Say, Silly Millie, have you thought more about my offer? I've still not had my boredom alleviated, but I have thought of a few new services I could offer in the meantime, since you ran screaming and crying from decapitation. Maybe the countdown was a little on the nose, but I thought it was a nice way to send you off!"

Funtime Freddy's metal hide shook with excitement, his eyes wildly rolling about in their sockets, looking into his holding cavity and then back to Millie as if he was already picturing her back inside his belly. Millie gripped the edge of the desk, speechless-she already knew there was no way to talk Funtime Freddy out of what he wanted. And she knew that her grandpa was stubborn about getting rid of the awful robot. Juvie as a punishment for arson wasn't looking too terrible though… Or maybe if she let him prattle on, her grandfather would overhear and help burn the whole workshop down himself.

"Freddy, how about we calm down?" Bon-Bon reached up, guiding the arm he was attached to until he was close to Funtime Freddy's head. "It's going to be okay! You're going to have plenty of fun, and there will be plenty of time for creativity, but how about we focus on something else instead? You never finished telling me all about the history of the Sicilian Bulls!"

"The Sicilian Bulls?" Millie couldn't help herself. She couldn't even begin to imagine what wild thing the awful animatronic had discovered about human torture. And how much he wanted to do it to her.

"Oh yes, Silly Millie! If you were nice and snug inside my belly again, I could turn up the heat and keep locked inside while the temperature climbed and climbed. I know we already went over boiling, but this is a little different. I won't mind it too much, but you'd be just as roasted as that tofurkey you had for Christmas!" He cackled. "In Ancient Greece, they designed iron bulls to do much the same thing, but with fire right underneath the brazen bull's belly, where the condemned was trapped-I guess they went with the design choice since the wonderful acoustics made it sound like a bellowing bull! I wonder what you'd sound like inside me?"

Millie felt ready to faint, tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Oh, Freddy… You're getting so worked up. That's not good for you, not with how worn your body and all the tech inside is. You don't want to put more stress on your systems, because that just means less ability to kill." Bon-Bon said gently, reaching up and stroking Freddy's pink cheek, brushing away some flakes of rust. "Why don't you rest instead? Just go to sleep. And then dream all the horrible dreams you can dream. I'll be right here!"

Bon-Bon's voice was almost hypnotic in its softness, and Funtime Freddy seemed absolutely captivated by the little hand puppet. As Bon-Bon spoke his posture relaxed, and he slumped against the wall. Millie felt as if she could relax a bit too, now that Funtime Freddy didn't seem poised to lunge at her. "Just go to sleep. Millie will still be here. You know there's nowhere she can hide from you--and in your dreams, you can do whatever you want to her, again and again! Isn't that nice?"

Funtime Freddy rested his head against the back of the workshop wall, leaning into the gentle circles Bon-Bon was rubbing on his cheek. Soon, he went completely still, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Millie stood in disbelief, knuckles white even as her heartbeat slowed back to normal. She stood in silence for a few moments, until she couldn't hold back any longer. "What did you do?" She whispered, afraid to break the peace.

Bon-Bon swiveled to face her, seeming to be in control of the arm he was attached to. "I put him to sleep. Not the kind of sleep you have, but he's powered down and unconscious, for all intents and purposes. He can't upset you right now, so you have no reason to be afraid! I know I said some scary things too, but that was just to persuade him."

Bon-Bon sounded so sweet and genuinely concerned, and Millie had to forcibly remind herself that she wasn't safe with him. For some reason, it took great effort. "How did you do that?"

Bon-Bon shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Well… I've always been able to do it. I help calm him down when he's really strung out. We haven't been together in awhile, so I can only imagine what he's done without me." If plastic and metal could look sad, Bon-Bon definitely managed it. "That's why I'm so happy you found me, Millie Fitzsimmons. I'm hoping I can bridge the gap between the two of you. I know you don't really want to die."

Millie was astonished. "Why?"

Bon-Bon chuckled. "Freddy was right, you do ask a lot of questions! I understand why though." He looked contemplative for a moment, then continued. "Millie, Freddy was...created for bad things. I remember the two of us being born beneath a man's hands, and cruelty emanating from him. Even back then, I was frightened. He put something inside of Freddy, and that combined with a very advanced AI core made us something close to alive."

"The man had complete control over us though--and as you already know, Funtime Freddy is designed to capture and kill. The man used us…" He blinked, seeming to struggle to recall something. "...And some other animatronics to catch and kill children. I don't know why. I just know the more Freddy killed, the more alive he, and by extension me, became. I know even the man had difficulty controlling him. It was as if every drop of blood, every scream, every horrible thing I had to witness… Funtime Freddy just came more into himself, more into sentience. He malfunctioned during the day at some point, even though he was set on entertainment mode rather than free mode. It terrified families, and not just the children this time. Our creator didn't even care. He was reckless and obsessed."

"Circus Baby's Pizza World…" Millie whispered. "The place my Grandpa mentioned. Who the hell would make a robot to do such horrible things?"

"I don't know." Bon-Bon answered truthfully. "I just know that...there was another man, who would come in and help him sometimes. His mouth was so sad, but his voice so kind. After the malfunction, he took me off of Freddy and fiddled about with my insides. He gave me some kind of AI core of my own, with the express purpose of being a failsafe for controlling Funtime Freddy."

He seemed wistful. "The man was so kind. He always smelt of oil and grease, and he sweat a bit too much, but he was smart and well spoken, and talked endlessly about his daughter. He seemed so lonely, but still he smiled. He talked to me as if I could listen, about how much he loved his family, his work, seeing children happy. His hands poured love into me. " He looked at the slumbering animatronic he was attached to. "And in return, I pour that love into Freddy."

Millie looked from the puppet and then back to Freddy. Then to the floor. "How… This doesn't make any sense. This can't be real. Why would you tell me all this?"

"I'm very sorry, but it is very real, Millie Fitzsimmons." Bon-Bon said politely. "I felt you deserved to know the truth, after all Freddy put you through. I also want you to understand that it isn't his fault. There's something inside of him, something like an animal's instinct, that drives him to be this way. It isn't his fault, and once you get past...all of it, he can be good, and is a wonderful friend."

"Yeah, right," Millie snorted. "If I tried to get past him he'd just try to bite my head clean off."

Bon-Bon sighed. "I know. But that's why I am here-to keep him contained, and to keep others safe."

"But why would you even do that? You were made by some serial killer, just like him! You have no reason to protect humans!" Millie argued.

"Perhaps not, but I carry the guilt of what Funtime Freddy, and in some cases, what I have done. There is an urge inside of me as well--one that is difficult to control at times, but I fight it. I believe that the second man helped me greatly, and my programming to help soothe Freddy also helps me. Why would you help an injured bird that fell from its nest, even if it doesn't benefit you?" He implored. "You do it because you have been given the gift of life, and the knowledge of morals, and you know it is right."

Millie blinked. This rabbit was intensely well-spoken, and looking at his goofy face and hearing it all said in such a lilting voice made her laugh. "This is insane."

"It is. But Millie, Funtime Freddy really likes you. In his own twisted way of course, but he has no other experience with humans other than that. He talks about you constantly, repeats things he's overheard...reminisces about your previous time together." He winced at the shock of fear that crossed the girl's face. "I know it is strange, and I know it must scare you, but you have to understand it is simply part of his design. His infatuation with you is pure at its core-he really did think he was helping you. I even think he may have felt that he could resonate with you, with the death obsession and everything."

Millie was unimpressed.

"With me here, I promise I will keep him from hurting you. We're all stuck with each other for the time being, so I would like to keep the peace best I can."

"No, we're not stuck here with each other." Millie glowered. "You're locked in a workshop, and his old crummy body can barely move, no matter how much he wants to come get me. My grandpa takes in projects he never finishes all the time-and you'll be no different. Once my parents move back, I'm gone. I'll never see you again. That, or he'll finally just come and kill me. And then I won't have to worry about anything" Tears began springing to her eyes, and try as she might, she couldn't hold them back.

Unbidden, Dylan and Brooke's impassioned giggling during their meet-up and Funtime Freddy's horrible peals of laughter blended together in her head until they were a single shade of red, dripping down from the place where her head used to be. She unintentionally let out a sob.

Bon-Bon reached a tiny metal paw forward. "Millie. I love Funtime Freddy, and I owe it to you for bringing me back to him. I want you to be safe."

She was already turning away though, shoulders shaking.

"Millie! I can help you, and I can help Funtime Freddy too! It's what I was made to do! I know it's hard after everything that's happened, but please trust me."

She flipped the light switch off and slammed the door.

"Well, that didn't go too well from the sound of it." Funtime Freddy snickered as he leaned forward, coming back online.

Bon-Bon sighed, putting a paw to his little plastic nose.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter, mostly for characterization purposes. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed too, and thank you so so much for reading, comments, and all the support!


	5. Spirits of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have hope.

Millie nibbled on the chocolate chip cookies her grandfather had packed for her, her skull feeling just a little too tight around her brain. After therapy, she had asked Grandpa if she could go for a walk out by the park, that she was just feeling out of it and needed to clear her head. He happily obliged, so long as she texted him and asked to be picked up if she went too far.

She was almost to one of her favorite spots in town, the quaint little cemetery a few blocks from the park. She used to go there all the time to think and write poetry, but hadn't done so as often after moving in with Grandpa.

Once she made it there, she unlatched the gate and slipped inside. She walked the cobblestone path until she came to her favorite place-a small bench beneath an orange tree, a few paces away from her grandmother's grave. She hadn't met her grandmother, but she had heard enough stories. It was strangely nice to visit. Plus, it was quiet without making her feel completely alone.

Millie pulled out a fountain pen and her latest notebook from her bag, a black faux leather cover embossed with a tree, its branches bare with a snake looping over them. It was brand new, with only a few scribbles on the first two pages. Her grandfather had bought it for therapy notes, and that included writing down her feelings.

And boy, did she have a lot of feelings after therapy today.

The second she and Ms. Keys sat down in the therapist's office, Millie was spilling unlike she ever had before. She blamed it on the mounting stress of the animatronic terrors in the workshop, but she knew it ran deeper than that. She was hurting, and torn between happiness and despair, rage and comfort, jealousy and acceptance. She felt as if she was teetering on the edge of a cliff, and not really sure if she'd be able to step away.

She remembered being trapped in Funtime Freddy, unsure if she'd make it out alive-and sure that if she did, she would be happier, kinder, more grateful. And yet, that's exactly what she was struggling with. That, and the guilt of struggling with it.

She thumbed the first page and looked on the back. There, in her messy scrawl, she had written a poem about forgiveness and hope. She hadn't felt brave enough to show it to her therapist, but she had talked about her frustrations with the concept. Dylan had let her know it would take time for their trust to return to normal, and she had had a nice time with him and Brooke at the restaurant... But she felt as if she was on eggshells, and that they could see just how broken and bitter she was. Her happiness and the emerging friendship with her two peers was tarnished by jealousy and loneliness.

Would that mean that their forgiveness would be tarnished by it too?

_"I am an old gnarled oak tree,_

_Bent from the weight of an aching heart._

_The sun shines above me,_

_And yet my leaves will not unfold_

_To feast on the kindness of its light._

_Who am I_

_To deserve peace,_

_As an eyesore_

_Among of meadows full of_

_Daisies and spring-green saplings?_

_I am bare,_

_And broken,_

_And there is an axe coming for my wood._

_And yet,_

_The axe is stopped_

_By a hundred ghostly hands_

_So much kinder than my own_

_That I have never even opened my eyes_

_To see before._

_The rain falls_

_And drives the lumberman away._

_The water reaches my ancient roots,_

_And eases my thirst._

_I tilt my oaken face up to the cloudy sky_

_And for the very first time,_

_I think…_

_That even the oldest of trees can grow._

_And even the most broken of people_

_Can hope."_

She ran her finger over the words, heart fluttering. Such a soft, delicate ache inside of her. She didn't know what she deserved. After the incident with Funtime Freddy, she didn't know if she even deserved to be alive.

But Ms. Keys had told her that everyone deserved happiness and healing. Reminded her that she was a child, that she was ill and only just now learning to be well, that there were so many things that had broken her. That it sucked that she had to be the one to fix it at only fourteen years old-and for the rest of her life-but that she had a great care team, a family that loved her, and hopefully some new friends. Ms. Keys had told her there was hope.

And if she had nothing else, at least she had hope.

She chewed anxiously on the edge of her fountain pen, eying the next blank page and considering what to write. She had just begun lowering the pen down when she heard a rustle some yards away from her, then the sound of something dragging along the ground.

Millie looked around, not expecting anyone else to be here-after all, nobody ever was, except for the occasional elderly widower. She slid off the bench, clutching the notebook to her chest and slinging her back over her shoulder. She startled when she saw a dark form hovering over a headstone, smack in the middle of the cemetery beneath a mossy statue of an angel.

The figure was in a black hooded trench-coat, inhumanly thin and stooped. It seemed to be contemplating the headstone, still as the graves themselves.

Millie trembled. She looked around, but it was completely silent now-not even the chirp of a bird or bug. A cold sweat dripped down her neck, her gut telling her that whatever was beneath the angel statue _was not human._ Everything inside of her told her to run, but she willed herself to stay still.

She thought of her poem about Death. A handsome stranger, and the only one who could bring her peace. Had he heard her ailing heart? Had Death himself come to speak to her, teach her some sort of lesson about the value of life? Or had he come to tell her there really was no hope, and that he was here to bring her peace? Was he her destiny?

_Don't be stupid, Millie._

Her stomach rolled with something between fear and elation. She had to know.

She crept forward, throat dry. She couldn't make herself speak. Her steps were silent on the cobblestone path, and it seemed as if even the wind was holding its breath.

Death hobbled forward, and Millie's heart lurched. "...Death?" She whispered, but it was as loud as an avalanche in the empty cemetery.

The figure whipped around at the sound of her voice, and Millie let out a gasp of surprise. Beneath the hood, there was no face-not even that of a ravaged skeleton-and instead there was a toothy white mask, features scrawled on with marker. One eye blacked out, wide grin missing a tooth or two with something unidentifiable stuck between the two front teeth. Red was smeared around its mouth, also unidentifiable.

Its single eye seemed to bore right through Millie, and she knew now that this was something worse than Death.

It reached a metallic hand-something like a primitive robot-forward, grasping for her as it staggered forward.

She backed away, gripped by a fear unlike she had felt before. Fear, different from when her parents left Saudi Arabia, when Hannah forgot about her, when Dylan turned around and didn't come back, when Bon-Bon spoke for the first time. Fear greater than that that she felt locked inside of Funtime Freddy.

No, this fear ran bone deep, something that was an echo of the things that crawled upon the ground, the things humans had evolved from. This fear was the fear of something unknown, something predatory that could not be spoken to.

The creature wobbled onward, its hand brushing along a bush at the side of the path. Though the leaves were already curled and brown from winter, they then turned to black and withered to nothing.

A scream finally burst from Millie and she stumbled backwards and stared up at it. The thing's chest glowed a bright red, even through the trench coat. Its fingers reached as it came closer, its silence only making it more horrifying.

Millie's body finally completely snapped out of the terror freeze, and in blind panic threw her journal straight at the creature. Anything to distract it, to give her a second to escape. To just turn that horrible face away from her.

It seized up, catching the notebook in its robotic hands. It turned its grotesque face down to stare at the open page, right down at her poem. Its head tilted curiously, and then the red light flared brighter before flashing, then going off completely. It threw the notebook to the ground, its metal body suddenly shrieking as it dizzily stumbled back and gripped the sides of its head, seeming stunned.

Millie turned and fled, her skinny limbs flailing as she climbed right over the fence as fast as she could. The strange shrieking sound, metal and coming from a body-if even that-rather than a mouth, would stick with her forever.

She ran until she was back into the busier part of town, not even watching for cars or cyclers as she sped down the street. She knew people called after her, she heard the cars honking, but they all felt a world away. She just kept seeing that horrible face, the leaves withering to nothing, that cruel red light, the inhuman shrieking noise.

_Those robotic hands._

And before she knew it, she was at the workshop, hands on her knees and breathing heavy.

XXX

"Ah, Silly Millie! What brings you to my domain?" Funtime Freddy greeted her when she kicked the door open, her face red and make-up running. "We were just playing a nice round of patty cake in the dark."

"We were not," Bon-Bon added. He looked Millie up and down, and his ear started to swivel, as if he were anxious for her. "What's wrong, Millie Fitzsimmons? Is everything alright?"

"No, no it's not!" Millie panted, wiping the sweat from her brow. At this rate, she'd be able to outrun anyone on the school track teams. "Th...There's more of you guys out there! Freaky robots! What is going on?!"

"Oh, did you find Funtime Foxy, by any chance? They always had quite the habit of enjoying a good chase, which would really explain all that sweat." Funtime Freddy said brightly.

Bon-Bon patted his cheek, speaking gently. "Ssssh, dear."

Millie shook her head. "No… It was some really skinny thing in a coat. It looked like a robot, but...the barest bits of it, like a skeleton. With this freaky drawn on mask face and I think… There was blood around its mouth. I don't know. It was in a graveyard."

"Well that's not a very good entertainment venue for an animatronic," Funtime Freddy stroked his wide chin and nodded patronizingly. "That's very strange, indeed."

"Can you shut the hell up?" Millie shot at him, exasperated. She was far too terrified of the thing from the cemetery to be emotionally available for his usual terrorizing. "Good god. But it… I dunno. It touched a bush while it came after me, and the leaves turned black and withered away to nothing. It had….an energy. An aura. I don't know!" She threw her hands into the air.

"Why did you come to us?" Bon-Bon prodded, his purple eyes searching.

"B...Because I don't have anyone else!" She cried. "No one would believe me, except for the two living animatronics in my grandpa's workshop! And weird things keep happening, like some guy saying a robot dog killed his lab partner, a girl turning into garbage and spare parts, a guy who was found with a stretched out, scratched up body talking about robot nurses and moving dolls… And nobody cares! Nobody cares except for me! And if I keep trying to make someone understand, I don't know what's going to happen to me."

"Well, I have a quick and easy solution to your worries, cupcake… One you may have thought of before!" Funtime Freddy started, but Bon-Bon quickly started to pet his cheek with one paw, running the other over the bear's arm.

"Ssssh, Freddy! It's okay, there's no need for that. We can be quiet right now." Bon-Bon sing-songed. Funtime Freddy rolled his eyes, but shifted his metal body with a groan and shut up for a second.

"I have no idea what you've seen, Millie," Bon-Bon confessed. "But that sounds terrifying. It made plants wilt to nothing? None of us have ever done that before…" He flicked his gaze to Freddy. "Not even the most, ah, gifted among our kind."

"Yes!" Millie pressed the flat of her palms to her eyes, trying to stem her tears. "And I don't know if it followed me or what. I just threw my notebook at it, it screamed, but like...with its body or something, some light inside it flashed… I just took off."

Bon-Bon nodded. "Yes, I would have fled too. And as for those stories... I don't know about all that either. But that's far too many coincidences for it not to add up."

Millie almost laughed. The little hand-puppet sounded so much like her therapist, it was ridiculous. She had no idea why she was even in here, or what she would do now. But she was honest when she said she knew nobody else would be able to believe her. She didn't know what she expected from coming here, but she knew she already felt a little calmer. Less alone.

She ignored Funtime Freddy, sniffling as she kept her distance and looked to Bon-Bon. "What am I supposed to do?"

Bon-Bon was silent for a moment, still petting Funtime Freddy. "Do you need help, Millie?"

Millie had to actually laugh now. "And why would you help me?"

"For the reasons I told you before." Bon-Bon answered. "And because I want to be your friend. You found me, Millie. Reunited us. And you are good, no matter how much you tell yourself otherwise."

"I would like you better dead." Funtime Freddy said. "But that doesn't mean I want you to suffer. I've told you that before! We're all giving you options here." His voice wasn't cruel, but there was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Freddy, please. Be still and give me a moment, okay?" Bon-Bon hushed him sweetly, but his voice was strained. "Millie Fitzsimmons, you deserve safety. Security. I want to give that to you. Please listen to me, and don't run away like you did last night."

"And you can do that with him here?" Millie scoffed at the horrible bear. She was too exhausted to be afraid of him right now.

"Yes. I can calm him, as you have seen. And there's the sleep thing-"

"I hate that." Funtime Freddy grumbled.

"I was programmed to help him." Bon-Bon said. "I have even helped children with my programming. I remember. And now I want to help you too!"

"But who says I'm going to help?" Funtime Freddy countered. "All I want is her life. I've told her, and I've told you that. You can't soothe me forever, and you certainly can't control me." There was an edge to the animatronic's voice now.

"Yes, and you can't do much of anything unless she crawls right inside you." The hand puppet answered smartly. "And if you don't help, then that thing she saw in the cemetery will get to kill her first. The most interesting prey you've ever had, snatched away by some endoskeleton in a trench-coat."

Funtime Freddy blinked. "Go on."

"And if he can't move, how will he help?" Millie argued.

"That's where you come in." Bon-Bon replied cheerfully. "Your grandfather is...bad at staying on task. And fixing Funtime Freddy is quite the task. But if you show interest, and work with him… Well, he'll want that quality time with you, and he'll be keen on actually finishing the project. Funtime Freddy will finally be fixed and able again!"

"...I would like that…" Funtime Freddy murmured, considering.

"And what's stopping him from killing me right after? Even during? He could kill Gramps too!" Millie growled.

"If anything...happens, I can help with that. You've seen it in action." Bon-Bon said to her. "And to you, Freddy… If not for Millie, you will likely never be fixed. You and I will rot in this workshop, forgotten, until we're nothing but rust. And if she is taken by another creature, what entertainment will you have to alleviate your boredom? If you're fixed, you only have more opportunity for amusement-and didn't you keep telling me how goth girls crack you up? How fun Silly Millie is? Why not have a little more fun with her, and talk more? Killing can come later. First we need to get you in working order and take out whatever this strange endoskeleton-like creature is."

Millie felt goosebumps form on her arms, but Funtime Freddy looked interested. "Hmm… You do have a point, my dear bunny." He shrugged. "And I do have to admit I'm curious about the endo in the cemetery. I would agree to a limited truce. For mutual benefitting, just like killing her on Christmas would've been."

Bon-Bon looked back to Millie. "You keep seeing and hearing these stories, Millie Fitzsimmons. Something isn't right, and I saw the curiosity in your eyes. The need for something more. I have seen it in another's eyes." He paused. "I don't know what happened to our creator, or the man who fixed me. I would like to know. I have a strange feeling that there is something familiar, something missing from my thoughts. I want to know. You want to know. You can't do it without us, and we can't do it without you. Let us work together. I will ensure the peace. I will help ground Funtime Freddy, and he can make sure that thing doesn't get to you once he's in working order with you and your grandfather's help. Until then, we can keep an eye out with our proximity sensors. Working together, we can all get back on our feet and figure out this mystery." He sounded hopeful.

_Hope._

The rabbit was right. She did want to know, and there was something else deep inside her-learning of the rumors about Fazbear Entertainment, then the things Bon-Bon told her about their creator… And then a Fazbear Entertainment animatronic prize killing a girl, and who knows who else… She felt guilty. She felt that as someone who knew, who had looked a killer robot in the face and survived, she owed those who had been hurt or left behind...something. Justice?

And then… She wanted to know the truth for herself. She wanted to prove she wasn't crazy. She wanted to prove she didn't deserve to die for Crimes of Humanity.

She wanted to be good.

"Fine." Millie said. "I agree. But the second that that pile of junk starts acting up, I'm committing arson."

"That's fine." Funtime Freddy absolutely radiated mischief. "The second that endoskeleton is taken care of and the truce is over, your life is mine, Millie."

Millie grimaced. She would make sure to find a way to get rid of the awful animatronic before that happened. Or at least she would prove to be worth more than the value of her life. Whatever came first.

Bon-Bon smiled brightly. "Good! It is settled then-anything else, Freddy?"

"We can make it official with a proper oath!" Funtime Freddy said. "According to classical greek mythology-at least as stated by Hesiod in Theogony-all deities made swears on the River Styx, as proclaimed by Zeus since she was the first to side with him during the Titan War. I think it's an appropriate swear for now, especially since you appreciate the classics, lambchop!"

Millie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Let's get this over with." She hoped she would live to regret-or hell, even relish-this decision.

"That's right, Silly Millie. Just like I told you back on Christmas, I'm your friend! Just here to make your wishes come true. Don't forget that, cupcake." His eyes glinted dangerously.

Millie huffed, and though her body wanted to recoil, she stepped across the workshop to the two animatronics. Without thinking, she extended her hand, pinky finger outstretched.

The two robots stared down at her, curious. "Is something wrong with your finger?" Bon-Bon inquired.

"Oh, uh… It's a thing humans do. A pinky swear, where you hook your pinky fingers together. I used to do it all the time with my dad when I was younger. It's a special way to make a promise."

"Oh, I get it!" Funtime Freddy said. "If one of the swearers breaks the oath, you have the ability to break their pinky! How genius." He seemed pleased by the concept.

"Why don't we do that instead?" Bon-Bon chimed in. "It's a bit more simple than an ancient greek oath, and it seems more special to Millie-"

"Not really." Millie grumbled, but she felt a blush pinken up her pallor.

"I do like the threat of it," Funtime Freddy grinned. He extended his hand, extending one rusty pinky. "What say you, Silly Millie?"

Millie ignored her survival instinct and linked her pinky around the bear's. His metal was cool, an extreme contrast to her own skin, too hot with physical exertion and the increased blood flow of anxiety. Funtime Freddy's pinky was at least triple the size of her own, though he curled it with a gentleness she wouldn't have expected from someone who had perfected the art of maniacal laughter. Their eyes met, blue and brown, and where his shined with excitement, hers glinted with skepticism.

"Millie Fitzsimmons, with this pinky promise I swear that in return for you fixing me and providing me with amusement, I will protect you from the creature in the cemetery, and refrain from executing you until said dilemma is disposed of."

His opposite arm lowered, and Bon-Bon placed his little paw over their intertwined fingers-the best he could do without a pinky. "I promise we will help you find the truth, and with any...issues," He glanced at Funtime Freddy sternly. "I will use my sleepytime skills to provide respite and mediation."

Millie tightened her pinky around Freddy's. "And I swear I will convince my grandpa to work on you, and fix you two up so you can...be free and able again." She swallowed hard. "In return for your help and protection."

Funtime Freddy squeezed her finger back, and then they simultaneously broke their link. "Well, that's that, sunshine! Go find your grandfather and get on it." He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. "I'll be waiting."

Bon-Bon's single ear clicked and swiveled happily. "Thank you, Millie! I promise everything will be alright."

"Sure thing," She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. The panic and anxiety was gone now, replaced with a dull sense of dread and a sprinkle of doubt. What else was there to do though? "I'll see you two later then."

XXX

"Are you sure you want to work on it?" Millie's grandfather's eyes were round with skepticism. "Where did this come from so suddenly?" He put a salad bowl on the table, giving it a quick stir before sitting down across from her.

"I talked to my therapist about it today, and we thought it might be a good idea to help with nightmares and phobia." Millie felt bad about lying, but she had to make her sudden change of heart believable. "Y'know, like exposure therapy."

"I have been wanting to start work on it…" Her grandfather mumbled, spooning some pasta onto his plate. "It's such a daunting project, but it'll definitely be easier with an extra pair of hands. If you think you're able, I'd love to have your help!" His eyes twinkled as he took a bit of the pasta. "Hm, the chickpeas are actually pretty good, girlie!"

"I told you they were." Millie said smugly, taking a bite of her noodles. "But I really do think it'll help me. I want to give it a try. And having you there with me will make it a lot easier."

"Then we can start tomorrow morning, since it's the weekend." His smile was ear to ear now.

"Sounds good to me." Millie couldn't lie, she was actually a little excited to spend time with her grandfather-she had been practicing being more obviously thankful to him, listening more, and she knew this was an opportunity to get closer to him. Talk to him more. Plus, she had to admit his excitement was a little more than adorable. And she would feel way safer around the killer animatronics with him by her side. A pinky promise could only mean so much.

Remembering the feeling of the robot's finger intertwined with her own made her skin crawl. She had to force herself to remember their swears, and the optimistic look in Bon-Bon's plasticine eyes. She had to remember why she was doing this. For herself, and for all the other people supposedly affected by Fazbear Entertainment.

She had to have hope.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for kind comments, kudos, etc. I feel honored that you guys are enjoying this! I'm doing my best to be organized and work on my story at least a few times a week, but spoons are low and life is crazy. You all are just the sweetest though, and I hope you like this newest chapter! I'm thinking of posting some sketches to my tumblr, taking asks about the story, so feel free to find me there @chicatenders!


	6. The Angel of the Odd Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins the grueling process of repairing Funtime Freddy and Millie's journey through healing and connection.

Millie kicked a pebble on the workshop floor back and forth between her sneakers as she waited for her grandfather to gather up all the tools they needed to repair the animatronics. "I feel the best thing to show you first would be fixing up Bonnie's ear." Her grandfather said as he rummaged through a tool-chest.

"His name is actually Bon-Bon." Millie said boredly, glancing back at the pair of animatronics. They were both static and limp, looking just like a non-sentient pile of junk. She shivered. "I looked it up."

"Oh, I actually think you're right!" Her grandfather chuckled. "Heck, I don't even remember anymore, it's been so many years. I forget how easy it is to just Woogle something." He approached the animatronics, gesturing to Millie for her to follow. "Now, let's see.." He fiddled with Bon-Bon, feeling along the seam of where he connected to Funtime Freddy. With deft hands he reached into the seam, severing the connection and gently pulling Bon-Bon from the robot's arm.

"How did you do that?" Millie asked, surprised at just how skilled and sure her grandfather's hands were.

"Ah, you just have to find the slots and buttons that connect him to the arm," Her grandfather said smoothly. "Just be delicate and remove the wires from Freddy's wrist that connect into him, press those buttons and slip him out of the slots and that's all it takes." He brought Bon-Bon to his table, laying the hand-puppet down on his back. "Now, just to reattach the ear. Just have to reconnect a few wires with the soldering iron, get some sturdier new screws, and he'll be good as new."

Holding the broken ear, he showed Millie the severed wires. He spread the frayed ends of them, then did the same with the segment still attached to Bon-Bon's head. He pressed the ends of the wires together and hinged the ones that were attached to Bon-Bon's head around those of the ear, twisting them all together. He clamped each set of the spliced wires down to keep it even and applied rosin flux with a brush. "You want to make sure you put this on there first girlie, it helps prime it and make the connection stronger."

Millie nodded as if she understood what he was doing.

"Make sure you've got your gloves, some eye goggles…" He hummed under his breath. "Oh, and open the doors real quick. The fumes can be nasty." He heated the iron while she opened up the door, carefully applying solder to its tip. "Press it underneath once it's nice and hot." He pressed the iron to the intertwined wires, and within seconds, the job was done and the joint was made. "Easy as pie! You just want to have a careful hand, Millie, and you'll know the solder is perfect when it's nice and flat, not balled up. I know there's gotta be some severed wires in old Freddy, so I'll let you try with him. We'll put some silicon on it so it's waterproof now that it's cool, and get some heat shrink tubing for it." After applying, he slipped on the tubing and smiled up at her. "We can heat it up now, why don't you try it with the little hair dryer right there while I grab some extra screws?"

"Sure." She slipped into his seat when he got up, grabbing the dryer and holding it a few inches away from the repaired wires. The work was delicate, but almost relaxing in the process. She watched as the tubing slowly shrunk, keeping the wires tight together now, and hummed a bit of Curt Carrion under her breath. Bon-Bon was limp under her gaze, but she swore she could feel him looking back up at her with his blank eyes. "I wonder if it hurts…" She murmured.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Grandpa leaned over her shoulder, nodding at her brief work. "Good job there, that'll be enough."

"Nothing," Millie said quickly. Then, "Thank you."

"Now, we just gotta secure the pieces back together." Her grandfather leaned down, showing her a pair of tiny screws. "The old ones were pretty rusty, so I figured these new ones would do nicely." He showed Millie how to remove the old screws with a little screwdriver, then how to put a new one in. He had her do the last one, and though she was clumsy she managed it on the first try.

"Now this ear will be nice and well articulated." Her grandfather mused. "And we'll just slip the connector joints right...here…" He stuck his tongue out, fitting the connector pieces of the ear back together, then finished the job with another pair of new screws. They came together with a final click, and he clapped his hands together. "Now, the broken pieces are back together and stuck in the head, but the joints inside his head could definitely use some better lubrication. And the pivoting lever that controls the ear definitely needs to be tightened up. We'll probably have to tidy up both their endoskeletons so we'll get to that then, and then we'll need to get all that mess of Freddy and get him a new paint job. Not to mention the rest of what needs to be done." He looked down at Millie with a smile, who was staring down at the hand puppet with an unreadable look. "You up to the task, Millie?"

She smiled. "Of course, Grandpa. They're not so bad like this, after all." _Just old metal and parts. And a promise._

XXX

"You know Millie, you actually have quite the pair of hands for this," Grandpa mused. "Have you ever thought about mechanic work?"

"Not really," Millie said. She felt a glow of pride at his words regardless-though her hands were shaky, she forced herself to work deftly on Funtime Freddy. She figured he would be able to sense fear or something, so she tried to act as brave as possible.

Her grandfather had shown her the miniscule buttons on his faceplates to open them up, revealing the endoskeleton face beneath. The pop was sudden and startling, but that's all it was-a quick pop of movement and then the bear's face was static once more. Her grandfather tsked as he took a look at the mess beneath-the metal was rusty and greasy, and something like dried mud- _or blood_ , Millie gulped- was caked on it too. Her grandfather showed her how to gently use a rag to clean all the old mess off, getting in between the wires and pieces of metal. Though the endoskeleton face was jarring, Millie found herself a little less on edge. The deeper she saw into him, the more fallible he seemed. Full of rust, old grease, broken wires, and other forms of mechanical decay-it made him seem fragile.

She cleaned his eyes, wondering if it felt funny, and had to cringe at the amount of grease that came off. When she turned, her grandfather held a scrub brush. "Alright Millie, here's where your youthful vigor comes in! A little baking soda and vinegar, a good brush, and we'll scrub that rust right off." And now she was scrubbing vigorously, satisfied at the clean look of his endo despite the ache in his arms.

"Well, girlie, what have you thought of doing when you're older? We've never talked about it. Maybe you could be some sort of fashion designer?" Her grandfather asked.

Millie wrinkled her nose. "No way. The fashion industry is toxic." She frowned as she scrubbed at the inside of Funtime Freddy's faceplates. "I actually...would really like to be a librarian. It's quiet, and I like books. I think it'd be really nice, and not too stressful either." She paused, thinking. "It...makes me happy. Thinking about being one, and getting to be around books all day."

Her grandfather beamed. "That's a marvelous idea, Millie! I would love to see you be a librarian. You know, if you ever wanted to get a head start, I'm sure the one in town might take some volunteers during the summer. Get a feel for these things,"

Millie shrugged. "Maybe. That could be neat."

"Oh yes, I know Mrs. Schmidt down there-I bet she would love an extra set of hands. Speaking of, I think that's good on the scrubbing for now, girlie. It's looking spic and span!" He produced a bottle, nudging her gently out of the way. "Now, we can apply some lubricating oil to the points of articulation in the face-and on joints, bearing, sliders, chains. Anywhere that moves, you're going to want some lubrication. Just not too much, or else it'll gunk up real bad." He used a special rag, applying it gently to the joints in the endo face and faceplates, making sure to wipe away any excess. "This'll help everything run a lot smoother."

"That's neat." Millie said, wiping her filthy hands on a towel. "So what else is wrong with him?"

"Well," Her grandfather muttered. "A lot. When I first took a look at him, I could tell that the power source, something like a battery, was a bit damaged. His valves are all gunked up, he's got some moisture damage, his vents and heat circulation systems are banged up and rusty…" He twisted Freddy's eyes around, making sure they were scrubbed of rust and old grease. "Lots of rust, excess grease with particle damage, friction damage, wiring damage. Worst of all is his legs. The load bearers and pistons are in shambles, so this big guy couldn't even take a step."

"And his paint," Millie added. "I figure he's not supposed to look so...dull."

"You're right." Grandpa nodded. "He'll look better with a new paint job-I figure you might have a good bit of fun with that! Let's just try to stay with his color scheme though? I don't want him all black and scaring children!" He joked.

Millie's eyebrows raised. She figured the awful animatronic would terrify children no matter his color scheme. "Wasn't planning on it. But he would look better with a little black. Or at least purple."

Grandpa laughed. "Maybe you can paint his nails like yours, then."

Millie couldn't help but laugh too, the idea of painting the bear's fingers absolutely ridiculous. She stopped after a few moments though, thoughtful. "You really think I'd be a good librarian?"

"Of course!" He cried, wiping some oil off his nose and onto his collar. "You have the best tastes in books-you know, I'd love to talk to you about it sometime. You're a smart kid, and you'd have everyone in town coming to get a piece of your literary taste." He smiled, genuine. "And I think the peacefulness of it would suit you."

Millie smiled. "I think so too. I would want to be a scary librarian though."

"What would you want to do that for? You could be a sweet old lady like Mrs. Schmidt!"

"What would I want to do _that_ for?" Millie countered. "If I'm scary enough, then only the worthy will come to my library."

"You sure are something else, girl." Her grandfather's voice was full of mirth. "Now come on over and help me grease up these eyeballs."

XXX

Millie snapped a few pictures of the inside of Funtime Freddy. Her grandfather stood, hands on his hips with a confused expression on his face. "I just don't get it, Millie! I've worked on so many projects my whole life, and I still can't make heads or tails of this."

"Don't worry about it, grandpa. We'll do our best, and I'll see if I can find anything online." She shuddered looking at the inside of Funtime Freddy, and reminded herself of the promise. She had felt significantly less nervous and paranoid since their swear, and hadn't spotted the creature from the cemetery either. She and her grandfather had already been working on the animatronic for about two weeks, the progress slow but satisfying. So far they had touched up beneath his faceplates, fixed some wiring in his top-hat and ears, cleaned the gunk out of his speaker, and fixed up the joints in his shoulders. She hadn't heard a peep out of the robots since the night of the promise, and she liked it that way-in fact, they seemed...less real, or at least less horrifying now. It felt as if the terror that had filled the walls of the workshop was steadily being replaced by the stories her grandfather told her about his childhood, and the laughter they shared as they worked.

The promise that she had made to herself when trapped in Funtime Freddy, the one where she swore that if she survived, she would be better to her grandfather, felt like it had been the best promise she had ever made to herself. She was sad she hadn't let herself befriend him sooner-he seemed so much brighter now, and honestly, she did too. Even with the paranoia. Even with the depression, and everything else.

Her grandfather had wanted to take a look inside the bear today, surprised by his design-he couldn't figure out why the bear had such a big empty cavity in its midsection (and Millie figured it useless to try and tell him why) and by the apparent power source in his chest, hidden in a compartment beneath his bow tie. He had also found a high-tech recording device in the speaker, along with some kind of sensor in his top hat.

"It's just so advanced, I don't know what to do with it!" Her grandfather scoffed with disbelief. "It doesn't make sense-it's like these mechanics are from the future!"

Millie looked at the power module-a small black box, with a single pinprick of red light at the top. Many wires extended from it, twisting about different compartments and around the endoskeleton. She put her hand to it, pausing as she considered ripping it out of his chest and trying to crush it with a sledgehammer, ultimately deciding against it. For all she knew, this wasn't what made the robot 'alive' anyways. She prodded at it as her grandfather walked back and forth complaining and speculating, forgetting to be afraid of the animatronic as she did so, and let out a satisfied grunt when the box popped open.

Inside, there was some sort of circuit board embedded in the metal, with lines of shimmering black-almost liquidy in appearance-drawn out over the metal and circuitry. There was another compartment within, but when Millie tried to force it open, she felt a sickly feeling of dread hit her in a wave, almost feeling like she was going to throw up. She snapped a quick picture and shut the power module, rolling her shoulders and backing away to get a drink of water.

_What the hell was that? I wonder if Bon-Bon knows…_ She was lost in her thoughts as she sipped water, desperately trying to settle her stomach. _I haven't felt dread like that in weeks now._

"Did you hear me, Millie?" Her grandfather asked, sticking his head inside the cavity and looking around. Millie shook her head and he continued. "I'm having some old teacher friends come by tonight for dinner. I know you've been feeling pretty anxious lately, so I figured you could have dinner up in your room or something if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to force you."

"Sure… I think I would like that." Millie blinked, touched by his understanding. "Thank you. For not making me."

"Well, they _are_ my friends, not yours!" Her grandfather chuckled. "But I figure we can take a break for today. If you want, you can see if you can find something online. I really have no idea what's going on here. The whole thing is pretty advanced, but this right here...sure does take the cake." He huffed.

"Sure thing, Gramps." Millie was already walking out, a cold chill still seeping in her bones from touching the power module. "I'll see what I find out."

XXX

Millie's head was throbbing-she was still anxious about the power module in Funtime Freddy's chest, and Grandpa and his friends were a lot louder than she expected. "They're a bunch of old men… What the heck are they making so much noise for?" She grouched, scratching Annabel Lee between the ears. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her homework or looking up animatronic repairs, she couldn't get over the noise from downstairs. It felt like her skin was too tight on her skull, and it was making her irritable.

She looked out her window, toward the workshop. Her stomach twisted.

It was quiet there. And who better to tell her about animatronic repairs than an animatronic?

She hadn't been back to the workshop without her grandfather ever since the promise, and she had been wondering how they had felt during the repairs-how their bodies worked, since they were metal instead of flesh. She couldn't get the power module's strange, almost metaphysical, feelings out of her head. They would likely have answers, and she found her curiosity mounting-after all, she was starting to realize she knew what to expect from Funtime Freddy. And now she was learning about him, seeing him down to the proverbial bone. It made things easier.

And if anything, this would be a test.

Before she knew it, she had slipped her shoes on and was walking down the stairs, quietly slipping past the kitchen where Grandpa and his friends were and out the front door. She made her way across the yard and to the workshop, unlocking the door and stepping in hesitantly.

"Well hello there, sunshine! I thought you'd never show up all by yourself!"

Millie swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing a scowl. "Yeah, well. It was noisy inside, and I had some questions for you. And I was bored. Might as well kill a handful of birds with one stone."

"Aw! And you came to see little ol' me?" Funtime Freddy laughed, the sound almost as rusty as his metal hide. "How sweet of you. I was just talking to Bon-Bon about how nice it felt when you kept shaking and kicking inside me. We could always try it again! I'm getting a lot sturdier, thanks to you. Who knows what my new and improved body will be able to do!"

Millie shut the door, rolling her eyes. She was too aggravated by the noise from the house to simper and tremble. "I was actually hoping to talk to Bon-Bon more than you, you dunce."

Bon-Bon chuckled, waving a little paw. "Hello, Millie! It's good to see you. Thank you for everything you've been doing."

"Mmn, goth girl gets a new all-black eyeshadow palette and it seems to come with free audacity too." Funtime Freddy cackled. "You sure are getting comfortable, Silly Millie! How long will that comfort last?" His eyes glinted as he leaned forward, his body language eager.

Millie groaned audibly as she slumped into the chair at her grandfather's desk, glaring across the workshop as Bon-Bon pet Freddy's arm and murmured something likely soothing that only the bear could hear. "Yeah, whatever you say scrapheap. Just know I'm the one with the soldering iron." The words came easier now, and she secretly felt somewhat impressed with herself for the brave face she was putting on. It wasn't much different from school. "Anyways, it's just part of the deal. Have either of you seen anything weird, speaking of the deal?"

Bon-Bon shook his head. "Nothing-and our sensors couldn't detect anything either. I don't think that thing followed you home."

Millie nodded, relieved. "So… Sensors. Was that the thing in Freddy's top hat?"

"Yes," Bon-Bon answered, somewhat reluctant. "Both of us have proximity sensors."

"They're for knowing where everyone is at any given time." Funtime Freddy said gleefully. "Very useful for finding someone alone, and just stuffing them inside. Plus, I can do this!" His speaker crackled with static, then clear as day, _**"I know you've been feeling pretty anxious lately, so I figured you could have dinner up in your room or something if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to force you."**_ It was her grandfather's voice, a perfect recording. _**"What's wrong, Silly Millie? You're the one who helped fix it back up!"**_ And now, a perfect mimicry.

Millie shuddered, sweat beading on her neck. "Was that for...luring children?" She felt cold all over.

"That was its intended purpose, but Funtime Freddy also loved using it in his performances," Bon-Bon jumped in. "Remember that, Freddy? Playing different voices for the kids, or using it to make it sound like their parents were saying silly things? Oh, how the little ones would laugh and laugh! Remember how much you used to love it?"

Funtime Freddy blinked. "I do. The birthday boys and girls loved it. They always asked for my knock knock jokes, over and over."

"Why don't you tell Millie one?" Bon-Bon pressed. "And see how it feels?"

Millie's knees felt like they were made of jelly.

Funtime Freddy hummed, then shrugged. "Hey, cupcake! Listen up! Knock knock!"

Millie opened her mouth to reply, but Funtime Freddy did it for her, in her own voice. _**"Who's there?"**_

"Wa!" He tapped his fingers in excitement. _**"Wa who?"**_ He mimicked.

"Wow, what are you so excited about?" He cackled, tossing his head back with delight at his own joke.

Millie couldn't help it, she giggled. It was just...so stupid. Something she wouldn't have laughed at even as a toddler. Somehow, the sheer goofiness of it drew a laugh out of her though. And he was so lively. He really was a dunce.

Funtime Freddy looked back down at her, satisfied. "I tell the best jokes! The kids always thought so!"

"Well, that's debatable, but your delivery is pretty good," Millie admitted. She was really sitting here, talking to the murder robots. Alone. Giving them feedback on jokes. Of all places, why was she seeking asylum here?

Well, it was better than social interaction with old retired teachers. And she knew what to expect here, at least.

"Your generation just doesn't appreciate good humor." Funtime Freddy came as close to an indignant sniff as a robot could. "It's all those TikTaks and 6chins and whatnot."

Millie stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, Junkyard Jim."

"My name is Freddy." The animatronic cocked his head.

"Ah, sorry. Rustbucket." Millie smirked.

"Hm, maybe I should call you Hot Sauce instead of Cupcake." Funtime Freddy mused. "Or maybe Burnt Pudding."

"Stuff it." Millie snorted. She leaned back against the chair, smug. "I bet you can't even do half the things you threatened me with."

Funtime Freddy leered at her, grinning. "We could find out, if you like, Burnt Pudding."

Bon-Bon started to whisper to his puppeteer, but was quickly spoken over by Millie. "Why don't you start walking without flopping onto the concrete and butchering all the work I did on your goofy face, and then we'll talk torture?"

The blue rabbit was aghast, but Funtime Freddy howled with laughter, his body heaving and creaking with it. "Oh, Silly Millie! That little jeer fits you more than I thought! You crack me up!"

Millie smiled smugly, not saying anything else. She felt a twist of guilt for enjoying the banter, but it was rare that someone could take it, much less actively enjoy it. She realized her headache was receding, and despite Freddy's screeching laughter, the workshop was peaceful. And less oppressive than her small room, especially with the noise downstairs.

How odd.

Bon-Bon sighed, leaning forward and drifting Funtime Freddy's arm with him. "Anyways. How are you Millie?"

"I'm fine." Millie answered, still appalled at the strange reality her life had reached. She had to remind herself to stay on her toes around these two. Just because she was learning what made them work didn't mean she could beat them. And it didn't mean she knew everything. "Like I said, just...bored. I was thinking though, how do the repairs feel for you guys? Every time we've been digging around in your insides I've felt kinda weird about it."

"It tickles!" Funtime Freddy said simply.

"He's not wrong," Bon-Bon added. "It's a very squirmy, tickly feeling. I imagine if you swallowed a fish it would be much the same sort of feeling."

Millie's nose scrunched up in disgust. "I'm vegetarian."

Bon-Bon clasped his little paws together, apologetic. "I apologize, it's just an expression, dear Millie. But it's also a nice feeling-it feels like so much has been cleared away, so that we feel lighter. Cleaner, and our systems don't feel as overloaded. I can feel what Funtime Freddy feels to an extent when we're connected, and it's a very restorative feeling."

"That must be nice. It's a lot of work though. How did you two get so dirty anyways?"

"Well, I did sit in a junkyard for who knows how long." Funtime Freddy said. "Bored out of my mind and no one to clean me up. Until your sweet little grandfather came along, of course."

"I don't remember much, hardly even our separation." Bon-Bon confessed. "I just remember…"

"Something bad happening." Funtime Freddy finished. "We had...other animatronic friends. And our creator, who would clean us from time to time."

"Were the other animatronics like you?" Millie asked hesitantly. "Alive?"

"Yes," Bon-Bon said. " At least in the way that we are. We were very close to them, like a family. We...loved them, at least the best as our AIs would allow for."

"Especially Funtime Foxy." Funtime Freddy's eyes seemed to dull for a moment. "And Bonnet."

"Who are they?" The curiosity curled around Millie's heart like a vise. The only time she had heard Funtime Freddy speak so softly was when he spoke to Bon-Bon. It was...curious. She remembered how Bon-Bon had tried to assure her that beneath the mechanical instinct he was programmed with, he was a good friend. She was dubious, but couldn't help but press.

"I…" Funtime Freddy's eyes closed, as if he were thinking hard. "It is hard to remember, sunshine." He opened them, one of his faceplates flapping open as well, making Millie jump. He clicked it back and forth a few times, before settling it back into place. "I loved them, like Bon-Bon said, I think. We were friends, best friends, more than friends. Like how I feel with Bon-Bon. I do not understand it. But I do like it." He was quiet. "I miss it."

Millie was surprised at the gentleness in his shrill voice. She wasn't too sure how to react. "I'm...sorry they're gone. I'm sure they're okay."

"Maybe." Funtime Freddy said distantly, before shaking his head. "Anyways, I remember that Foxy was one of the only people that could stand to listen to me go on and on. It used to annoy…someone endlessly."

"I think it was Ballora," Bon-Bon murmured. "She had little patience."

"Oh yes. A lot like you, Millie!" Funtime Freddy giggled. "So easily annoyed, always irritated."

Millie grunted, her sympathy dissipating. "Mm. Anyways, so… You mentioned that AI thing before. My grandpa was stunned by how advanced you are, apparently. Is that what the thing in your chest is?"

"It's my power module." Funtime Freddy's chest popped open. "I'm not a mechanic, but I assume it has what makes me, me in there."

"What a joy," Millie said flatly, though she smiled. "There was...black stuff in there, and another big compartment. It felt cold. When I touched it, I felt sick. What was it in there?"

Bon-Bon hummed, his ears clicking anxiously. "I know our power modules have our AI cores, and whatever helps us move. We don't need to be charged up, or use air pressure or anything like other animatronics. We simply move, and think, on our own. Whatever is in there causes it."

Millie frowned. She didn't like the answer, but she didn't think Bon-Bon was holding anything back either. She could tell he didn't like not knowing things. Whatever was in Funtime Freddy's chest felt...almost poisonous to her when she touched it. She wondered how she would be able to pull it out and get rid of it, and if that would have any effect on the animatronic.

"I wouldn't try to remove it or play with it anymore if I were you, honeybun," Funtime Freddy advised, as if reading her mind. "It's difficult to recall, but I think others tried, and it didn't end so well. And if you succeed, I don't know if it'd end well for me. Either way, you wouldn't live to regret it!"

"It is something from our creator," Bon-Bon interrupted. "So until we discover more about that thing from the cemetery, or in general, I'd keep away and stick to general repairs. I'm sorry it made you feel sick."

Millie felt touched by the sincerity in his voice, and had to remind herself of the suffering she endured with the animatronic. The sleepless nights. The trauma, and still having to act like it had all been some kind of hallucinatory daydream. "Yeah. Maybe I'll figure out something one day." She flicked on her phone, checking the time. "It's late. I need to finish my homework and get to bed. I'll...be here tomorrow after school with my grandpa."

"See you then, Silly Millie!" Funtime Freddy waved. "Sweet dreams."

"They'll be sweet if you're not in them." She puffed out as she stood to leave.

"Aw, I've been told I'm a dream come true! Don't be mean, sunshine."

Millie cocked an eyebrow. "More like a nightmare come to life." She opened the door and flicked off the light. "Goodnight."

Once the door was closed, she stood there for a moment, the blood rushing to her head. She suddenly felt faint and exhausted, as if she had been running for miles.

"I like her, she's got fire! Maybe it's worth it to keep her around a little longer after all." She heard Funtime Freddy say from the other side of the door, and froze.

"I know, Freddy!" Bon-Bon said in his usually chipper tone. "And see how great it is when you play a bit nicer? It can be good to have friends. And wasn't it nice to remember a little more tonight? Especially about the others. And the birthdays. You can think about different things, and it will be okay. It can even be better."

Millie started walking before she could hear Funtime Freddy's response. Life had gotten a little too unreal for her to even comprehend. She looked up at the starry sky before she stepped back into the house, giving into the childish impulse to make a quick wish on the first star she saw.

_I wish everything would start making sense._

XXX

Millie sat in _You and Me Coffee and Tea_ once more, though this time Brooke was in the seat next to her. Millie found that she had warmed up to the girl quite nicely, and was actively looking forward to seeing her now-even with all her garishly pink outfits. It felt as if she was steadily building a new foundation for her and Dylan's friendship, and this one had a lot more depth. It felt nice.

"So, you're getting to work on one of those old animatronics now?" Brooke asked excitedly. "That's so cool! You'll have to send me pictures, or maybe I can see it when I come to your house one day."

"Sure." Millie wasn't too keen on letting another person near Funtime Freddy though-her grandfather was worrying enough, though the animatronic had never threatened him before. They had been working on him for a few more weeks now, and were currently working on cleaning out his gunked up valves, cooling systems and the seemingly insurmountable task of repairing all the moisture damage. Not to mention all the rust and his joints continuously locking up, even with cleaning. Millie's skin felt permanently raw from scrubbing so hard. She had been growing closer to her grandfather though, and enjoyed hearing more about her grandmother through his stories of her.

She had also found herself going back out to the workshop alone every now and then after the incident with Grandpa's noisy dinner party, usually during sleepless nights, to ask the animatronics more about how they worked, bantering with Freddy, and even just...talking about her day. Sometimes Bon-Bon had to put Freddy to sleep, and she told the hand puppet about her nightmares, the current ones plagued by the masked endoskeleton chasing after her. And of course, Funtime Freddy. Bon-Bon would reassure her, let her know that nothing was there, and that Funtime Freddy had his eyes on a different prize for the time being. She had to admit he was genuinely soothing, but she still found his words difficult to believe. She kept her distance, never getting close to them. And yet she kept going.

She had started to feel more at ease, even with Funtime Freddy's threats. They just felt emptier now, or maybe she was more self assured. Either way, she relied on the promise to keep her safe-since there was nothing else she could do.

Plus, she had to admit… Some of the conversations were fun. Others though, weren't so easy. She recalled late nights looking more into Fazbear Entertainment, scrolling through old news stories on her phone. The corporation had tried re-opening different locations, with varying levels of success. A few were still open, but their main focus was the development of video games. Games that treated the biggest scandal, the missing children incident, as an urban legend, milking money off it.

She knew the truth though. And as she kept up to date with the news-both closer to her and further away, she noticed more and more odd occurrences. Sightings. Missing people. Deaths. Bon-Bon helped her look through the information and gave her as much input as he could, and though Funtime Freddy wasn't much help, he still would spit out something useful every now and then.

Still, she felt like they were going nowhere. She didn't know what to do, or if it was even worth it. It almost seemed like a form of self harm, forcing herself to dig deeper and deeper and languish over the Fazbear related tragedies. At this point she was committed though-and had to keep going, lest a bad and very bloody end for her. Or anyone else.

"Are you learning a lot from your grandpa?" Dylan asked. "It sounds pretty cool. My brother works on cars, but nothing like all the awesome stuff your grandpa does."

Millie's chest swelled with pride for her grandfather. She knew that most people looked at him like an old kook-and she had once too. After spending more time with him though, she knew the truth-he was a genius. She was happy her friends could see it too.

_Friends_. The concept was still so new to her.

"Yeah, I'm learning a good bit." Millie nodded. "It's messy, but...kind of fun. And it's nice to see how things work. I feel a little less inept. Plus he's always got interesting things to say."

"And if anyone else bothers you at school, you won't have to rely on Brooke and I's toothpick arms." Dylan joked. "You'll have a giant bear to beat people up for you."

Millie snorted. Dylan didn't know how right he was. She had to wonder if the bear would actually use defending her as an excuse for his brand of creativity though, or if he'd just join in with the bullies. The animatronic was a coin toss. "Sure. But I think your jokes will scare them away well enough."

Dylan pouted, but Brooke laughed, leaning her head against Millie's shoulder. Millie stiffened at the sudden touch, something fluttering in her chest. She wasn't used to how openly affectionate Brooke was, and the girl seemed to get comfortable with new friends quickly. Not that Millie minded, it was honestly a little nice. Just awkward.

Brooke's hair smelt like bubblegum. She was pretty sure she smelt like lubricating oil and rust. And white foundation, with how much she had caked on today. She hoped Brooke wouldn't notice.

Brooke pulled away, sighing. "I'm really full from those croissants, I could take a nap!" Her gaze flicked back to Millie. "You know, my parents wouldn't let Dylan sleep over at my place since he's a boy, but we totally could! Would you want to?"

Millie blinked. She had never been invited to a sleepover before. "Uh… What would we even do?"

"Well, we'd sleep, for one. But we could also watch some scary movies, maybe make cookies, play some games…"

"So long as you don't do book club without me!" Dylan added.

Millie smiled, the fluttering feeling in her chest growing stronger. "Maybe we can, one day. My grandpa makes really good chocolate chip cookies, I could get his recipe. I don't think I've ever actually tried baking before."

"Really?!" Dylan exclaimed. "Well, you've gotta try Brooke's cakes and stuff! She's a great cook."

Brooke blushed. "Oh, shut up! They're just okay." She seemed to glow with satisfaction though.

"I would love to try them. And maybe learn a few new things," Millie said simply. She had been learning a lot of new things. It was nice.

"Sounds good!" Brooke's smile was like the sun. "Why don't we do it next weekend? Maybe we could all go out and get pizza before, so Dylan isn't left out?"

"Sounds perfect." Millie affirmed. Even more than letting herself learn new things, it felt good to not be alone anymore.

XXX

Millie nudged the workshop door open with her hip, arms full of books. "Hey, guys." She grunted, heaving the heavy stack over to the desk. "I couldn't sleep."

"Shocker." Funtime Freddy hummed, holding a broken mirror in his hand and inspecting the inside of his faceplates. "Monster in the closet?"

"Why were you staring at yourself in the dark again?" Millie raised an eyebrow. "You can't even see yourself, you freak."

"You can't, but I can. And I have to admit, Silly Millie, you're doing a pretty good job on me. You may consider yourself a poet, but I'd have to call you an artist."

"More like a mechanic." Bon-Bon piped up, cheerful as usual.

"But she is working on a piece of art, so I think mine is more fitting."

"As if. But speaking of mechanics, I got some help from Brooke and Dylan at the library and found some good books on robotics. Thought it might help to look from them so we can get this show on the road." Millie kicked her shoes off, cracking her toes as she relaxed into the desk chair.

Yet again, she found herself in the workshop, late at night and all alone with the two animatronics. She still didn't know why it felt so easy now. Not to say that she didn't feel vulnerable, but she just...felt okay. At least more okay than alone in her room with nightmares flitting at the fringes of her mind. Prazosin and Propranolol could only do so much.

Perhaps knowledge really was power; both in learning about how the animatronics physically worked, and the inklings of their past and how their AIs made them alive in their own special way. Learning how they worked made things easier to navigate, just like learning about what made _her_ mind work the way it did in therapy. Besides, the energy felt different in the workshop now. Freddy did too, in some weird way she couldn't deny.

And so did she. After weeks, no, months now, of therapy, finding the right medications, being with her grandfather and making new friends, she felt better. She had more faith in herself, shaky as it was-if she wasn't dead yet, there was a reason. And she felt determined too. Plus, the robots were keeping their promise, especially Bon-Bon. His programming, what they had dubbed Sleepytime and Serene for fun, really was nifty.

"I do see The Divine Comedy in that stack too. Didn't know that they revised it to have robotics," Funtime Freddy poked.

"No, but I'm just making sure you're familiar with where you're going to go when you die," Millie answered simply, smiling sweetly. Her voice was playfully stinging, but it bounced right off of Funtime Freddy.

"I'll have you know I have no soul, what comes after is for you silly humans to philosophize and fight about." He shifted, a little less creaky now. "Besides, being with you mirrors the experience, I imagine."

The girl stuck her tongue out, grabbing one of the books. "Shut up, you doof." She flipped open the book, turning to the foreword and scanning it quickly. She could feel the robots' eyes on her, but elected to stay seated at the desk. As comfortable as she had become, she still steadfastly refused to get closer to Funtime Freddy without her grandfather there. She would just tell them anything interesting she found.

There wasn't too terribly much in the foreword, just a bunch of mumbo jumbo about robotics being the future, the keys to life, and plenty of other fanciful scientific claims. At the end she spotted a name that stood out to her though. _William Afton_. He had co-written the foreword with someone named Henry Emily, and she could swear that she had seen the name before.

She flipped out her phone, typing in the name and biting her lip when it brought up a multitude of results. All mentioning Fazbear Entertainment.

"Guys?" She looked up, pursing her lips. "I think I found something important. The guy that wrote the foreword in this book, William Afton. I think I read about him during my searches online before," She stopped, clicking on the top link. "Yep. He went missing in the 90s. Nobody ever found him. But apparently… He was a robotics engineer for Fazbear Entertainment, and one of the original founders of the diner that became the chain later on." Her eyes flicked up to meet Bon-Bon's. "You think it's worth trailing?"

"Probably not." Funtime Freddy said. "The name doesn't ring a bell, and he's dead now. What use is that?"

Bon-Bon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Freddy is right, we need to focus on breadcrumbs we can follow. I'm sure he's another victim of...everything. And since it was so long ago and it's a dead end, it probably won't help much."

"Maybe we've met him and didn't even know." Funtime Freddy chimed. "It almost makes me itchy. I usually remember my victim's names, so if I don't, then it's probably nothing, lambchop."

Millie frowned, staring down at the picture on her phone. The robotics engineer was in a crisp purple suit, well kempt brown hair swept away from his forehead and an easy smile on his face. His arm was looped around another man, this one much fatter with unruly curls and a bushy beard, his suit wrinkled. His smile was wide, as if he had been caught making a joke.

"That's sad." Millie murmured, but she thought of what Freddy said. _Feeling itchy._ Looking at the picture made her feel itchy. "Well hopefully he has some good information on robotics for us at least. I'll look more into his case later. Just in case."

She clicked her phone screen off after bookmarking the page, turning back to the book. She started reading a passage about preventing friction, and therefore wear and rust, in robotic joints and pulley systems. She distantly heard Bon-Bon speaking in the background, but elected to ignore him and Funtime Freddy for a moment and focus on the words in the book. She and her grandfather had been having trouble with Freddy's damaged points of articulation locking up even after cleaning and lubricating, and she hoped that the instructions might be able to help.

She yawned tiredly, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what she could do. She pored over graphs demonstrating different factors affecting friction curve, fault detection schemes, algorithms, and all other forms of math that made her head hurt.

Finally, she slammed the book closed with a groan. "Jeez. I can't figure any of this out! It's all just...so advanced. And it's not even talking about crazy super robots like you." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Maybe your grandpa can help!" Bon-Bon said. "You don't have to do it on your own!"

"Or you could-you know-ask the robot you're working on?" Funtime Freddy said. "A mere suggestion."

"Oh." Millie had never thought of that since she was always in here with her grandfather when actually working on the repairs. So she had just never thought to ask, even though she had come alone a handful of times now. "Well, you know what we're stuck with. What do you know?"

"He's more of a history buff," Bon-Bon asserted. "But maybe we'd have something to offer."

"Why don't you come closer and take a look, Millie?" Funtime Freddy drawled, voice like nails on a chalkboard. "I promise I won't bite." He waggled his pinky, eyebrows raising mockingly.

Millie paused, not liking his tone. She had been getting too comfortable around them lately. She had to remember.

She remembered the Crimes of Humanity. The prattling on and on about torture. The sharp piece of rusty metal jammed directly over her, aimed for her neck. The taunting, the torment, the complete and utter distance he had from her humanity. He was a robot, and one made for terrible things. Bon-Bon had never pretended they weren't. He could not feel, trust, love, or even hate like she did. He was, at the very core, programming from some evil unknown man. An evil man who she felt had done even more evil things.

She felt her hands shaking. She hadn't trembled like this in a while. She really had gotten too comfortable.

"Millie?" Bon-Bon's voice snapped her out of the haze of memory, the feeling of her legs cramping up in a too-tight space. Pain gnawing at her lower back until it felt like she would shatter, and fear so great that it made her feel like an animal. She suddenly felt distant from her own body, like she had slipped from a buoy in the middle of the ocean.

"It's okay." Bon-Bon said, his voice low and delicate. "He's asleep now, Millie. I know you are scared. But there was a promise, and I intend to keep it." His paws drifted over Funtime Freddy's arm. "The man who fixed me, made me...better. Promises were important to him. He made a promise to someone. I think that was imparted on me."

His voice was so kind. It reminded her of the way her mother would try to soothe her when she was a toddler, always having fits over something. Always crying. There was no judgement, just endless patience and concern. It made her feel safe. The nights she had come to the workshop and he put Freddy to sleep so it was just the two of them had made her feel safe too-Bon-Bon was so easy to talk to, to let everything spill out. Even if it was messy, he seemed happy to do his best to clean it up.

She started to cry. "I'm scared."

"I know. We have scared many. I know it is hard. But there is something special about you, Millie. You are here with us for a reason. I need you to trust me. Come here."

Millie swallowed, feeling like she'd choke on the lump in her throat. She was terrified. She could feel her head rolling away from her body. Unbidden, she suddenly thought of Dylan and Brooke, smiling and holding hands. She thought of Brooke's high pitched laughter, her blonde waves, her overstuffed bookbags and the sweet smell of bubblegum. No wonder Dylan liked her. A fierce ache rocked through her. They hadn't had the sleepover yet-Millie had put it off out of anxiety. She wanted to have that sleepover. She wanted to have friends. She wanted to be brave. She didn't want to be alone.

"I don't want to die."

"You won't die." Bon-Bon assured her. "You are my friend, Millie. A dear friend to me now. Trust me."

He sounded so honest. But then again, a lot of people did.

Funtime Freddy's metal plating on his arm began to slide away, flicking open like his faceplates. Bon-Bon gestured to it. "I will help you. Let us work together, like we promised. Not half a world away."

Millie took a trembling step forward. She so desperately wanted to be brave. If she couldn't even touch Funtime Freddy, how in the world would she face that creature from the cemetery again? She would have to stand by the bear's side to do it. She knew that, deep down.

She marched forward, and before she knew it, her hand was inside the animatronic's arm. Her fingers slid over the wires and pistons, the freshly lubricated metal endoskeleton. It was no different than when Grandpa was by her side. She looked up at Bon-Bon and held his somber gaze.

They were silent for a moment. Millie wondered how plastic eyeballs could hold so much emotion. Despite everything she had learned, she still knew nothing of these robots. She still knew nothing about the Fazbear Entertainment scandals, or even about her own future. She was still holding everything at arm's length. It was all just so much. Too much for a young girl.

Millie closed her eyes. The ache inside her was sharp. Like a rusted piece of metal jammed through her neck.

She shook.

"What is this?"

Millie bit back a scream, eyes flying open at the sound of Funtime Freddy's voice. The massive animatronic loomed over her, his eyes alight. She was frozen, simply staring up at him in terror. _Bon-Bon lied._

And then she felt a cold metal finger, so much bigger than her own, carefully press at the necklace around her neck. Funtime Freddy stared down at it, almost reverently.

He was so big. So hard and cold. She remembered all of his threats-offers, as he had called them-and realized he likely wasn't fibbing about a single one.

Her voice shook as hard as her body. _Be brave._ "It's a jet mourning necklace. My parents got it for me when I started therapy."

"What is it for? It feels…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm surprised there's something you don't know." Millie whispered. "It's from the Victorian era. They're made to remember someone who's gone. It… It's made for someone you loved. Keeping them close. Remembering intimately. It's an antique, I don't know who it was for. Who's...hair it is." She was rambling, anxious.

"Why do you keep it?" The animatronic asked. "Do you think it is fashionable?"

The air felt electric.

"No," Millie said, and she meant it. Gothic subculture, the macabre, mourning jewelry, classic poetry-it always meant more to her than that. Nobody had ever asked her about it though. "There's always a part of me that thought of death as an escape. But that's not it. It's inevitable, you know? Loss is inevitable. There's a certain kind of beauty in that inevitability." She exhaled, shuddering.

"There is a beauty in the process of life and death, of decay. Even when something is gone, it's...still touched the world in some way. It mattered in some way. It had to. And even though I have no idea who's hair this is…" She touched the brooch, fingers sliding over the thorns and bumping into Funtime Freddy's. She forced herself to not jerk away. "I know they were loved enough to be remembered in such an intimate way. So much care and thought for one person was poured into this art. Even if their name and face and what they did is forgotten, that love lives on. It mattered."

Funtime Freddy stared down at her. "You want to matter." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Millie whispered. "And I want everyone else to, too. Even if they're gone. That's why I walked up to you. Even if I'm scared. Even if you are what you are. Because I hope I can let them know that even though they have been hurt so bad, even though they are gone, that they matter."

Funtime Freddy was quiet for once. He leaned back, his arm drifting down to his side and sprawling down lazily. He observed her thoughtfully.

"I like that." He said simply.

"I do too." Millie responded.

"...And now you learned something new! How fun!" Bon-Bon tittered, clearly nervous.

"I almost had a heart attack." Millie said, breathless. She was utterly shocked that all of her body parts were still attached. Even more shocked at uncharacteristic seriousness from the bear.

"But you're okay." The hand puppet said. "You trusted me. You trusted Funtime Freddy. And we trust you. I told you it would be okay."

Millie felt as if he was reassuring them both, but had no idea why the hulking animatronic he was attached to would need it. Her heart rate slowed, though sweat still beaded at the back of her neck. "Well? Let's take a look inside then. I need to get back to bed soon." She noticed Funtime Freddy's eyebrow cock at the tremble in her voice, and felt a spike of irritation.

Bon-Bon seemed to glow with pride. "Yes, of course, Millie! Now, all the wires in our bodies connect back to our power modules, kind of like a human heart, since it's a power source. I think it may not necessarily be a friction issue, but perhaps a circulation issue, for lack of a better term."

Millie nodded, feeling cold. She dutifully leaned over Funtime Freddy's arm, following Bon-Bon's instructions and trying to get a closer look at the wires. Though there weren't any disconnected and frayed, they did look aged and unkempt. It seemed moisture damage had affected more than they thought.

XXX

Millie wasn't sure how long she spent in the workshop that night, but she slowly started feeling her eyes flutter closed, despite how on-edge she felt. Bon-Bon urged her to finally get some rest, and that they'd see her tomorrow.

Funtime Freddy hadn't spoken a word since their conversation about the mourning jewelry, seeming lost in his thoughts and slumped tiredly against the wall. Millie didn't have much to say either, but after looking through the books and Freddy's endoskeleton with Bon-Bon, she had a bit of a better idea on how to fix the issues they were stuck with in the repairs.

As she stumbled back to the house, Millie realized she was okay. Despite the flashbacks and the panic, she was alive and in one piece. And in a strange way, she and the animatronic had connected.

She realized she felt emotionally okay too. Drained sure, but… She felt reassured. Safe. She had been irritated with Bon-Bon, but now she felt like the workshop really wasn't a place of cruelty anymore. She had felt different about it for a while, and tonight confirmed it.

Maybe Funtime Freddy wasn't truly evil in the way that she thought either. Not like his creator at least. Maybe he was just different, and really couldn't help it. Bon-Bon cared for him, and was doing his best to make the bear better, or at least stable. She realized that Funtime Freddy might not quite understand just how horrible the things he had done were. After all, he wasn't human.

Maybe, that programming could change. After all, hadn't Bon-Bon's?

The thoughts kept racing through her head even as she collapsed onto the bed. Everything was a mystery, and it seemed there was no end to it in sight.

She found herself hoping these feelings would stay though, confusing as they were.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a chapter! I think this one has been the most fun to write so far. :) I'll be starting on seven soon, but this week is looking to be pretty busy with work/Thanksgiving/annnnnd my birthday! :D It's this coming Sunday on the 29th, and I'm just having a little FNAF themed get-together with my boyfriend and best friend after renting a time-slot at a local arcade. In fact, Bon-Bon's damaged ear is inspired by the damaged FunFred Mystery Mini I got as a cake topper. I had to fix up the little bun's ear, though super glue is much easier than animatronic repairs :3 I'll probably share some cute pics of stuff on my tumblr or something, especially since I'm so excited for the cake since it'll be the first one I've gotten for my birthday since I was 14 I think, so ten years. :3 Anyways, I'm just super excited and gushing about it here, lol. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope to have some more for you soon! ^-^


	7. The Angel of the Odd Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Millie's journey through self exploration and recovery and the daunting task of repairing Funtime Freddy. They're definitely not having ~*character development*~ no siree.

“Okay. So are we going with Rose Pink 34 or Poppy Pink 57?” Millie stared at the rows upon rows of pink oil-based paints, holding her messenger bag in front of her. Bon-Bon peeked out from beneath the flap, his lilac eyes contemplative. They already had metal paint primer and Cream Puff White 72 in the basket, along with a variety of specialty brushes. 

“I think the Poppy Pink matches the best,” Bon-Bon finally answered, ears clicking as they poked out of the bag. “And don’t forget we need a good gloss finish too. Freddy’ll be grumpy if we don’t match everything up just right!” 

Millie grumbled. “He didn’t mind being all ugly and dull for months before. These bright colors hurt my eyes.” 

Bon-Bon chuckled as she began piling the paint bottles into the cart, ducking back down into her bag. “Well that was before you got him a mirror!”

Millie grunted as she hefted her pack back over her shoulder, puffing with the effort of carrying Bon-Bon in the already large bag. At this rate, she’d have the shoulders of a linebacker. “Worst mistake of my life.” 

The repairs had been going smoothly after Millie began working more directly with the animatronics. Funtime Freddy had been a lot more amiable after the discussion over her mourning necklace, and was a little less “Wouldn’t it be fun if I cut your head off?” and a little more “Wouldn’t it be fun if I annoyed you to death?” 

Millie had to admit she’d been having fun. Especially when Bon-Bon showed her how manipulating different sets of wires affected the different parts of Freddy’s articulation, resulting in a very delightful game of making the bear hit himself in the face. She and her grandfather had been working dutifully on finishing the project, and with the animatronics’ help, Millie had been able to more accurately pinpoint problem areas and then handle them appropriately. Her grandfather had been impressed, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed with herself too. 

The biggest issue they had now was finishing up Freddy’s legs and repairing or replacing a few plates of metal on his hide. Grandpa was still waiting on the new load bearers, pistons and plates to be shipped through the mail, so he gave Millie the go-ahead to start on Funtime Freddy’s new paintjob from the hips up, sans the plating that needed to be changed. 

And now, Millie found herself in a local craft store, poring over walls of paints with Bon-Bon hidden away in her pack and providing his usual grade-a insight. Funtime Freddy had insisted that Bon-Bon go with her in his stead, as his proper color palette was of the utmost importance. “Some of us actually care about color, Burnt Pudding,” He had griped as he looked her up and down, black from head to toe.

Millie did have to admit it was a lot more entertaining with Bon-Bon there though. And since so much of Freddy’s old paint had either been scrubbed, peeled or faded away, she was a little excited to see what he looked like nice and fresh. 

She turned into the next aisle, searching for a wall of magenta, and found herself lost in thought. Her doctor had lowered her dose of Trintellix by a few milligrams a couple of days ago, and she found herself ruminating more and lingering on thoughts as a result. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, since she was able to sleep better at night now that the stimulant effects of the medication were lessened. Even so, she was still making time to go out to the workshop and talk to her robotic companions. There was less talking with Bon-Bon about nightmares and paranoia now (courtesy of Prazosin and therapy, and definitely not allowing herself more perspective as she warmed up to Freddy. Not at all.) and more talking about her day, robotics, and sleuthing through articles about various scandals and mysteries that formed a web, with Fazbear Entertainment right at its center.

“Millie! Hey, Millie!” 

Millie nearly jumped out of her skin, checking to make sure Bon-Bon was hidden before turning to meet the voice she had come to know so well. “Brooke! Hey, what are you doing here?” She hadn’t expected to see anyone she knew on her brief trip here, and had simply tied her hair back in a messy high ponytail and donned the all-black bat patterned jumpsuit that she wore while working on repairs, streaks of rust and lubricating oils stained across the front. She was more than a little embarrassed to be running into Brooke of all people when she was such a mess. 

“Hey. I’ve been working on some crocheting in my spare time, and was just browsing for some good yarn. I didn’t think I’d see you here!” Brooke beamed, cheerful as usual, as she peered into Millie’s basket. “Oh, are those for the bear?”

Millie nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been trying to get the colors just right. And then I have to get a few more for the rabbit hand puppet too.” 

She felt herself flush--she hadn’t seen Brooke without Dylan often, though most notably at their sleepover. Millie had felt like an anxious wreck the entire time there too, even though she had found herself giving way to bright fits of laughter and a sweet sense of peace as they laid down to sleep together on Brooke’s lushly carpeted floor after a horror movie marathon. She remembered the smell of ever so slightly burnt popcorn and the vanilla scented candles in Brooke’s bedroom and felt her chest twist up. It had been one of the best nights of her life. 

Brooke smoothed her blonde waves out of her face and smiled. “That’s awesome. You’ll have to text me some pictures again, okay? He’s looking so cute!” 

Millie couldn’t hold back her own smile now. It was just like Brooke to think something as...bizarre as Freddy was cute. “Yeah, well, his colors are gonna be all garish and pink just like you, so I think you’ll like him even more once he’s painted.” 

Brooke’s eyes twinkled. “Definitely. I can’t wait to see. Anyways, I’ve gotta run! My mom’s waiting in the car so I don’t want to take too long. I’ll catch you later, Millie!” She waved, the handbasket full of black, purple and pink coils of yarn bouncing at her hip.

“See ya.” Millie waved back, watching Brooke and her flouncing maxi skirt trounce around the corner of the aisle and disappear. She sighed. Even after how horrible she had acted, Brooke and Dylan had been nothing but kind. She had steadily felt the sharp edge of jealousy fade into the soft hills of friendship, and found herself only wanting to spend more and more time with her new friends. She would’ve never dreamed that she would’ve become so close to the “blonde and basic” pretty girl, but there was a lot more to Brooke than she had previously thought. Just like there was more to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. 

“Was that Brooke?” Bon-Bon squeaked, peeking an eye out from the flap of the bag. “She really does seem nice! I’m glad you have good friends like that, Millie.” 

Millie blushed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, well…” She caught herself, and softened. “Me too. Now let’s hurry up and finish. I don’t know how I feel leaving Freddy all alone for this long without you there.” 

XXX

“I can’t write a paper about torture in the Roman Empire.” Millie huffed, glaring at the animatronic bear. “Plus, I don’t think I can credit you as a credible source.” 

“What are you talking about?!” Funtime Freddy exclaimed. “You’ll have the most exciting paper of the bunch! The phenomenon of  _ damnatio ad bestias  _ is an excellent topic. Then you can throw in a bit of wheel breaking and boating to keep it fresh.” 

“I don’t even begin to want to know what boating is.” Millie wrinkled her nose. She had been assigned to write a paper on some aspect of culture of the Roman Empire, and of course Funtime Freddy couldn’t resist dishing out every crumb of torture-based knowledge he had about it. 

“It truly is deplorable. Something I don’t think even I would consider, but that’s mostly due to the smell. Maybe it is a bit too mature for a bunch of little school children... But you’ll definitely have to write about the beast pits. Such a rich history of them! Truly, I think human society would be better off if you brought them back. There’d be a lot less convicts, that’s for sure!” His voice was remarkably cheerful despite the subject matter, per usual. 

Millie sighed. “I think that’s a topic for my ethics class, Freddy…” She laid on her stomach on the floor a few feet away from him, chewing thoughtfully on the end of her pencil. She had been camped out here with a canister of leftover soup and a bottle of soda since her grandfather was at some old-person-reunion thing. 

She had discovered weeks ago that Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy were wonderful assistants for her homework, namely history and math, which was wonderful since those were the two subjects she sucked the most at. They were both especially helpful with math, which Bon-Bon surmised was a result of their AI--their entire existence was the result of mathematical equations, and so the language of numbers was natural for them. While it was still wildly difficult for her, she found herself struggling much less, and feeling a lot more comfortable with the subject.

However, she mostly turned to Bon-Bon for help with it though, since Funtime Freddy was more preoccupied with jeering at her mathematical ineptitude than helping her. With history, he was much more interested in assisting though, dumping loads of information on her that made it far easier to write her essays and finish her projects. If there was even an inch of room to add torture into it, he was gushing like one of Curt Carrion’s groupies. She had to admit he really was an utter bastion of knowledge, and while she feared that her teacher would report her grisly themed works out of concern, Millie was definitely enjoying the improvement to her grades. 

“Oh, human ethics are such a mess.” Funtime Freddy surmised. “Bad things happen, and you cannot stop them no matter how much you all pretend to be pure and good these days. Blood is written into your very history. C’est la vie!”

“Sure,” Millie grunted. “I’ll make sure to tell the police that.” 

“The police are rotten, sunshine.” Funtime Freddy eyebrows raised. “Often the worst and bloodiest of all!” 

“Well, I can agree with that.” She snorted, beginning to tire of looking down at her blank paper. “Hell, I can’t think of anything else to write that won’t be what everyone else is doing. Start dishing it out, Freddy.” She pulled out her phone, preparing to find websites to use as sources in her works cited page even though she’d only be listening to the animatronic. 

“Oh goody, Silly Millie!” Funtime Freddy gushed, his faceplates swinging open and clicking back and forth the way they did whenever he was excited. “I knew you’d see it my way! And don’t forget, after this, you said you’d let me show you how to win at cards. You’re going to thank me when you start gambling once you’re older.” 

The corner of Millie’s lips quirked up in a slight smile, even if it was harder to imagine herself much older. Funtime Freddy was almost cute, or at least he’d be if the excitement wasn’t about torture. The time she had been spending in close quarters with him had really helped her realize that...Bon-Bon was right. Funtime Freddy was programmed differently than her, and it wasn’t just that he was an AI in a metal suit and she was a human brain in a meat suit. Learning the way he worked, both physically and mentally, had opened her up to the concept that Bon-Bon had brought up to her weeks ago now. There was more than meets the eye when it came to the animatronics, and she was feeling more assured by the promise as every day went by. 

She even almost forgot the lingering threat of the endoskeleton from the cemetery and the dark feeling of survivor’s guilt that hung over her heart sometimes. But never quite completely, even when she laughed and jeered and joked around with the robots, her friends, or her grandfather. Never completely. 

She set to taking notes as Funtime Freddy began his speech on damnatio ad bestias, the bear gesticulating excitedly as he talked. Bon-Bon swung around with his arm, his own arms crossed and ears swiveling as he swung through the air. He was quiet and satisfied, listening to his two best friends joke and banter as he was jostled about. 

Millie was thankful he was a robot though, because she could feel  _ herself  _ getting motion sickness just from watching Funtime Freddy twirl him about. 

She chuckled to herself, drawing a little skull in the corner of her paper as Funtime Freddy drawled on. Where she had once found his shrill voice annoying, she now heard delight and excitement. 

She really had started seeing a lot of things differently. 

XXX

“Hey Mom, Dad.” Millie shyly brushed her bangs out of her eyes, waving at the computer screen.

Her parents waved back at her, both of them sunburnt and smiling. “Hey there, Millicent!” Her mother beamed. “Oh, how I miss you so much!” Her mother had long black hair and a pointed chin just like she did, but her father had her brown eyes and downturned mouth. 

“I told you not to call me that,” Millie griped, but her tone was easy and playful. 

“We can’t help it, sweetheart,” Her father chuckled. “It’s a pretty name for a pretty little girl.” 

Millie huffed. “I’m turning fifteen in a few weeks, I’m not little anymore!” 

“You’ll always be my girl,” Her mother said sweetly. “And you can expect a fun package coming in for your birthday!” 

“I’m sorry we can’t be there,” Her father frowned. “But Grandpa is gonna make it special, huh?” 

“Righty-o!” Grandpa flashed a thumbs up. “We’re going to go out bowling and then have a little get together with her friends at the house. I was hoping to have the old bear fixed up by then so he could sing her a little song, but I don’t know if we’ll make it there by then!” 

Millie cast a glance over to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon in the corner, smirking. Though they were motionless, she could feel them watching. Grandpa had wanted to show her parents their project over video-chat today, and she was sure that both of the robots were captivated by her parents as much as her parents would be captivated by then. 

It was also Dylan’s idea to go bowling--he said a bit of competition would be fun, and had an easy time ruffling Millie’s feathers with the challenge. Usually she spent her birthdays sulking around by herself, but this was one she was now actually looking forward to. She even found herself wishing her parents could be there too, as clingy and annoying as they were. 

“Speaking of the bear, how’s he coming along?” Her father asked. “I always liked those old robots.” 

“Not me!” Her mother laughed. “They always scared me when I was young.” She stopped, smiling apologetically. “But I’m sure you’ve made him look great, Millie!” 

Millie snorted out a chuckle. “No, don’t worry. They  _ are  _ freakish.” 

Grandpa turned the screen around to face the animatronic, his chest swelling with obvious pride. “There they are! Millie’s been such a big help, and she’s been working on the paint job all by herself!” 

Millie smirked at the memory of Bon-Bon offering to help her before she reminded him that he didn’t have fingers. That was likely the only time she had ever seen him be huffy. Losing herself in the strokes of primer and paint and gloss was infinitely relaxing--despite the bear’s near constant rambling. Even that almost became something like white noise, more soothing than the heavy silence of her bedroom at night. 

“Wow, Millie, that’s looking amazing!” Her parents gushed at her handiwork. “I’m going to have to start calling on my own daughter for fix-it jobs instead of myself!” Her dad clapped his hands together in delight. 

“Let’s be honest, honey. You were never much of a mechanic in the first place!” Her mother leaned on his shoulder laughing, her smile simply glowing. 

Millie wished she could reach into the computer and let them wrap her up in their arms. She really did miss them, and was looking forward to them coming home in the fall. Even across the globe, they were still supporting her and helping her through therapy. She used to be so embarrassed of her goofy, happy-go-lucky parents, but now she couldn’t imagine herself wanting anything more. 

“Thank you,” Millie said. “I’ve actually really been enjoying working on them.” 

“Her therapist has said the exposure therapy has been doing wonders, and keeping her hands busy has been a great coping mechanism.” He smiled down proudly at her. “She’s been doing truly wonderful.” 

Millie felt herself glow. She  _ had _ been doing good. 

“And she’s even been inspiring me!” Her grandfather pulled a small notepad out from his back pocket, mirth leaking out of all his pores. “She’s shared a few of her poems with me, so I figured I’d write one of my own!” 

“Oh my god.” Millie already felt the secondhand embarrassment crawling over her skin. 

“Well let’s hear it!” Her dad clapped his hands, ecstatic. 

“Here we go,” Grandpa started, and it seemed to take everything she had for Millie’s mother to not burst into zealous laughter. 

_ “The sky is blue,  _

_ The fields are green,  _

_ And your cerulean eyes _

_ Are the prettiest I’ve ever seen.  _

_ I wish with all my might,  _

_ And sing to every star, _

_ For the rest of my life _

_ To be where you are.”  _

Millie’s grandfather’s smile was a bit more limp now, eyes misty. Without even thinking, Millie put a hand to his arm and squeezed. His poem was simple, sure, but it was sweet. She liked thinking of love like that. “That was really nice, Grandpa! I think you should write more.” 

“Absolutely!” Millie’s mother beamed, her own eyes watering. “I bet Mom thinks that was beautiful, Papa.” 

“Thank you, ladies!” Grandpa sniffed, squeezing Millie’s hand back. “I guess an old dog can learn some new tricks. And I have a few more up my sleeve too!” 

“Let me guess,” Millie’s father tapped his chin. “Is this one about birds? Or cooking? Or screwdrivers?” 

Grandpa faked a scowl. “How do you know me so well, boy?” 

They all laughed then, and Millie didn’t even flinch when she saw Funtime Freddy twitch slightly, unable to contain a bit of his own giggling. It felt, even if her life looked so much different from other people’s, as if happiness was filling up every last inch of her world. Things would really be okay. 

She could hardly believe that only a handful of months earlier that she had skulked through each day only wanting to die. 

XXX

“You can do it, Freddy! Go go go!” Bon-Bon cheered, his usually soft voice sharp with excitement. 

Millie’s heart fluttered with a feeling somewhere between anxiety and anticipation. This was it… Months of work with Grandpa and endless nights in the workshop with the two living machines all came together for this moment. Would the animatronic finally walk? 

And what would he do if he could?

Funtime Freddy braced himself with a single hand on the bench he always sat on, his metal plating shifting. His heavy feet pressed into the concrete and he came the closest to nervous that Millie thought she’d ever see. 

Millie had spent the entire evening finishing the job on his legs up after spending the morning starting the job with her grandfather--fitting everything inside of Funtime Freddy’s legs, connecting it to his wiring and air hosing, properly lubricating it, soldering the frayed connectors--it had been quite the task, but she hoped that the bear would be able to hold himself up properly now. In her excitement she seemed to forget her fears of being stalked by the murderous machine--and even now, she found herself wanting to see him step forward. 

The circulation hoses in his body spurted out soft puffs of air through the gaps in his plating as he began to stand, his body a symphony of clicking and shifting as the load bearers and pistons in his legs were finally put to work. 

Funtime Freddy rose off the bench with a heave.

He lifted a leg, his blue eyes glittering as he clumsily leaned forward…

And took a step. 

Millie grinned from ear to ear, clapping her hands together. “Freddy! You’re doing it!” Her heart felt like it might burst with pride. She and her grandfather had done this, with all their deft handiwork and careful studying, filling up the workshop with their laughter and poetry and stories as they worked. And now, all their work was coming to fruition. Coming to an end.

The animatronic grinned back, taking another clunky step forward. Then another. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited before, lambchop! And you’re not the one who was stuck immobile in a scrapyard for years!” 

Millie hugged herself then as she laughed, trying to will the tears that had started to gather out of nowhere to stop. She didn’t even know why she was crying--fear or elation? Her heart was so wonderfully light and so terribly heavy all at the same time. “Well,” She sniffed. “You are the first project I’ve ever actually finished. I feel like I’m finally good at something. I guess.” 

Bon-Bon clapped his little paws together. Both him and Freddy gleamed with glossy new paint jobs, sparkling even in the dim light of the workshop. “Thank you so much, Millie! Now we can really get to business! And we can protect you even better!” He hadn’t noticed the wet streaks on her face yet, too lost in his own elation.

Funtime Freddy hovered a few feet away from Millie. His faceplates excitedly clicked open and closed, flapping happily in time with his excitement. His steps were lumbering and heavy, but not graceless. He was a machine, and once all the parts were perfected and the mathematical equations solved, he would function with inhuman impeccability, a paragon of engineering. 

He looked down at Millie, so small beneath his gaze, and opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. His head cocked as he looked at her, his steps finally coming to a stop. She looked back, her back straight and lips pursed. 

After months and months of working on him, it was almost time for the end of Millie’s freshman year and the beginning of summer, and now time for the next chapter of discovery. Investigation and pursuit. Millie swallowed hard. When would it be time for the promise to come to an end? 

“You’re good at plenty of things, Silly Millie.” The bear said simply, his eyes rolling dramatically. “Look at what you’ve done with me. To discredit yourself is to discredit me, and we can’t have that, cupcake!”

Millie smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Funtime Freddy’s shoulders slumped at her lack of usual fire. “Wow, sunshine. I know angst is a part of your style, but you’re killing the mood! We’re going to need to cheer up before I lose my will to walk and just go back to slumping against the wall!” 

Bon-Bon threw his little arms out with a flourish, his soft eyes locked with Millie’s, projecting a kindness that was almost physical. She had grown used to the warmth, even if it came from cold metal. The existence of the animatronics was an oxymoron in general. “A song!” 

“A song!” Funtime Freddy repeated. “Perfect.” He swept his arms outward, twirling them and bending at the waist in a bow. “Millicent Fitzsimmons, as a thank you for allowing me to walk again, I will sing you a song!”

Millie couldn’t help a snort. “What? Like twinkle twinkle little star?” 

“Hmm, excellent choice, my dear!” He ignored her sarcasm completely, making a noise similar to a human clearing their throat. 

_ “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, _

_ How I wonder what you are! _

_ Up above the world so high, _

_ Like a diamond in the sky. _

_ When the blazing sun is gone, _

_ When he nothing shines upon, _

_ Then you show your little light, _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. _ _ ”  _

Millie was surprised at how fitting his voice was for a lilting song despite its shrill quality--he at least knew how to pitch and harmonize. He was almost unsettling, but the twirls of his arms and tapping of his feet made it feel fanciful. The clicks and clacks of his metal plating, the subtle puffs of air from his circulation systems, the whirring of fans and vents--it all combined together into white noise that made the perfect backdrop for his little song. She soon found herself sitting in the desk chair, relaxed, chin on its back as she watched the bear happily perform. She smiled, truly, when Bon-Bon joined in with his melodic voice and began to harmonize with his partner, the two of them gazing at each other sweetly. 

_ “Then the trav’ller in the dark, _

_ Thanks you for your tiny spark, _

_ He could not see which way to go, _

_ If you did not twinkle so. _

_ In the dark blue sky you keep, _

_ And often thro’ my curtains peep, _

_ For you never shut your eye, _

_ Till the sun is in the sky. _

_ ‘Tis your bright and tiny spark, _

_ Lights the trav’ller in the dark, _

_ Tho’ I know not what you are, _

_ Twinkle, twinkle, little star.” _

Once they finished their little ditty, both of the robots bowed and Millie began to clap, humoring them. She could see how they would’ve been a hit with children. She realized her tears had dried, and scrubbed at her face where they had flowed with the back of her hand. “That was nice, guys. I never realized it was a full song.” 

“It’s actually the full poem!” Funtime Freddy said. “I figured you would like it, Silly Millie. Even with the lack of tombstones or bats!” 

Millie didn’t have the heart to poke fun or banter tonight. “Thank you.” 

“How about another round?” Bon-Bon beamed. 

“Only if you can sing Curt Carrion,” Millie snickered. 

Funtime Freddy sneered and brought a hand to his chest, preparing himself for a new melody. Millie mentally prepared herself for hearing Curt Carrion’s genius lyrics come out of  _ that.  _

Their little celebration lasted into the wee hours of the morning, long after Millie had decided on happiness rather than fear.

She knew now that that was what bravery truly was. Fear, and still tilting your chin up to the sky and smiling. It was just that her sky was an old workshop ceiling and twirling animatronic animals.

And at this point, it’d be boring if it were any other way. 

XXX

Millie grinned as she shoved pizza into her face, not even caring that it smeared up her lipstick. Today she was fifteen and with all of her favorite humans, and nothing could possibly dampen the sheer delight of the day.

She had been secretly dreading the 'annoying' trip to the bowling alley, but it had ended up being an absolute delight--from the greasy pizzeria style pie to shrieking and squalling over bowling with her friends--it was a day to remember. Even if Grandpa beat the three of them all together. She had absolutely no idea how an old man with astigmatism was able to knock out three strikes in a row. 

Plus, there was the black and purple iced cake that Brooke had made for her with a bit of assistance from Dylan--cutting into it revealed blood red and a hint of pastel pink frosting between the layers, since Brooke claimed the splash of pastel was representative of their friendship. “And _ looooooove _ !” She had cooed like a baby bird. 

  
  


Millie would be lying if she said that this wasn’t the perfect day. She had never felt herself smile and laugh this much, and had definitely never had people to share the feeling so intimately with. Her mind briefly flickered to her childhood friend Hannah--before she had deserted her for more popular, less weird models of friends back in middle school. She thought of the two of them smearing birthday cake on each other’s faces when they were little more than toddlers, giggling and making a mess long before Millie had learned to be sad and insecure--and then she exhaled slowly like Ms. Keys had taught her to, looking to the friends she had in the present.

Brooke had a little bit of pizza sauce staining the corner of her smile as she nibbled daintily on some garlic bread, and Dylan was animatedly asking Grandpa about his projects, his firetruck red hair bobbing with his gesticulations. Grandpa in turn seemed to twinkle, pleased that someone was so interested in his hobbies and antiques. 

Millie knew that these were friends who would never abandon her. And she’d do everything in her power to never drive them away again. 

“Wanna do laser tag after this?” Brooke suddenly asked, grinning. “We could do boys against girls!” 

“Oh yeah?” Dylan grinned, his braces glimmering like little gems in the blacklight. “Me and Gramps are gonna whoop your butts.” 

“I’ll bet you my signed Cthulhu graphic novel,” Brooke leaned across the table, her blonde waves nearly dipping into a small bowl of marinara sauce. “With a matching plushie!” 

“And I’ll bet you the new jet ring and pleather jacket my parents sent me,” Millie added, smirking. She was confident in her ability to deal with Grandpa's slow gait and Dylan's poor eyesight in a dark laser tag maze.

Dylan grinned, glancing up at Grandpa. “What do you think, Gramps?” 

“I think you girls are gonna regret this! I used to be an arcade champ, you know,” Grandpa cracked his knuckles and winced. 

Millie stuffed the last of her pizza in her mouth, having already eaten the crust first before working her way down to the triangular tip (much to Dylan’s vocal dismay). “Bring it, old man.” 

After finishing their pizza, the small group was outfitted with their laser tag vests and given fluorescent green toy rifles. Brooke cocked out her hip and held her laser gun with one hand, trying her best to look intimidating despite her abundance of bows and frills. Dylan followed suit, mentioning something about Ruin Man, and Millie had to laugh. They all looked so dorky, especially Grandpa with his ill-fitting vest.

"I hope you find another jet ring soon," Dylan winked as he swept past Millie, knocking her playfully with his elbow.

"Dream on. Though I may just give it to you anyways since you'll be mourning over your loss."

"Ooo! Goth burn. Those hurt the worst." Brooke giggled, and Millie caught her hand in a high-five. 

Millie tilted her head back and laughed, even leaning easily into the hug that Grandpa pulled her into. She realized her face actually ached from smiling so hard, and then remembered that her lipstick was smeared, and then that she didn't care at all. Not about pain, not about image, not about anything but winning the match. 

"Happy birthday, Millie." Her grandfather said, holding her close. " It makes me so happy to see you happy, girlie. I love you so much."

"I love you too," She said genuinely, eyes warm. "But that won't stop me from hunting you down!"

XXX

Millie stood in the empty workshop, one of the leftover paper party hats Brooke had brought dangling from her hand.

She honestly wasn't even scared--just confused. Where had the animatronics gone? What were they doing? Would they come back?

She frowned, almost scratching her head. Funtime Freddy had only been able to walk for less than a week now, and was still adjusting to all the repairs. She knew he had been restless, but she hadn't expected him to just get up and leave. 

She plopped down at Grandpa’s desk and huffed. “Dang.” She wondered if they were gone for good, or if they’d come back. Then she chastised herself for thinking of that rather than if they’d be stalking her, hiding away in her closet back in the house… 

“Oh, birthday  _ giiiiiiiiirl _ _!_ ” 

Millie shot out of her chair fast as a rocket when the workshop door slammed open and a familiar sing-song screech interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around and gasped, clutching a hand to her chest. “Freddy! What the hell is wrong with you?!” 

The large animatronic walked inside with a flourish, clearly pleased with himself. “Sorry, cupcake! I’m just excited!” He walked up to her, and she steeled her nerves as he leaned down, put a massive hand between her shoulders and steered her forward. 

Bon-Bon guided his opposite arm down, his little paws patting Millie’s back and his face apologetic. “Happy birthday, Millie! I’m terribly sorry if we gave you a fright, we just wanted to surprise you!” 

“Well you certainly surprised me.” She grumbled, twisting away from Funtime Freddy’s hand and standing to face them, hands on her hips. “Where did you two go? I don’t like not knowing where you are. Also, don’t touch me, Rustbucket.” 

“Always a treat to talk with you, sunshine!” Funtime Freddy drawled, his top-hat spinning jauntily atop his head. “And since it’s your birthday, here’s a treat for you!” 

The door to his stomach cavity swung open, and Millie instinctively froze before quickly relaxing. Where she was once curled up while being sentenced to death, there was now a tiny white birthday cake, complete with sprinkles and a slightly smeared ‘Happy Birthday Jeremy’ message written in icing. It was still in plastic casing, as if it had come from a grocery store.

Millie laughed, shaking her head. “What the… Where did you get that?” 

Funtime Freddy’s ears clicked back and forth happily. “Do you like it, Silly Millie?” 

“We found it outside a grocery store, discarded in those big metal dumpster tins. We were looking for a little gift for you… And this was perfect!” Bon-Bon cooed hopefully, his own ears echoing Freddy’s clicking. 

Millie blinked. “Well, it’s certainly something.” Her mother always did tell her it was the thought that counts. “Thank you guys. This is actually really sweet.” And honestly, the thought was really nice. Since they were robots, they surely had no idea how gross dumpster cake really was. 

“Of course it’s sweet! It’s vanilla!” Funtime Freddy crooned, leaning forward. “Now come on, try it!” He was nearly vibrating with excitement--or on second thought, he literally was. 

Millie gulped, laughing nervously. “Well, I did just get back from my party with the other uh...humans. And I’m pretty stuffed. But I’d be happy to take it inside with me when I go back.” 

“Oh.” Funtime Freddy slumped, nodding in understanding. “I see.” Bon-Bon sagged down as well. Shadows seemed to cross over the two of them, until even Millie’s glossy pain job seemed dull. 

_ I’m really about to eat dumpster cake. For this dumb nightmare bear and his puppet. Geez.  _

Millie sighed with defeat. “Ugh. Bring it over. I’m not going in there.” She rolled her eyes as the pair cheered with triumph, digging through the desk drawer to find her grandfather’s stash of plastic silverware for quick lunches in the workshop. She held the little plastic spork over her head like a weapon as Funtime Freddy stumbled boorishly by, slapping the cake on the desk with a flourish. He stood next to Millie, practically radiating anticipation, only moving back when she gave him The Glare. 

She groaned as she popped the plastic casing open, thankful that it seemed to have not been opened after it was sealed in whatever bakery they found it discarded from. With little ceremony, she dug right in with the spork, deciding she had definitely eaten worse things at Grandpa’s dinner table, and took a bite. 

“Hm.” She smiled. Vanilla was always a classic. “Not bad.” 

Bon-Bon clapped. “Oh, wonderful! Happy birthday, Millie dear.” 

Funtime Freddy klutzily hopped from foot to foot, a serious concern since he had only been able to walk for such a short time and the heavy movement made  _ Millie’s  _ knees hurt. “It’s been so long since we’ve been to a birthday party, Bon-Bon! So long!” 

“See, Freddy?” Bon-Bon smiled, petting his arm. “I told you. Aren’t birthdays just wonderful? Even if it’s hard to remember, we can create new memories. And make new friends.” He gestured towards Millie, who’s cheeks were flushed and stuffed full of dumpster cake. 

“Yes!” Funtime Freddy nodded fervently. “Good. And we can’t have a little shindig without a song!” 

Millie moaned, licking some sprinkles from her lips. Always with the songs. She moved into the chair, leaning back as she ate, her body still buzzing with the sugar she had been stuffing herself with all day. She smiled as Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy sang out the classic Happy Birthday song, complete with twirls, bows, clapping and plenty of flair. 

Watching the two of them, Millie realized this was the first birthday in a very long time that she could say she had enjoyed. That she was glad she was celebrating she had been born. 

“Hey, Freddy?” She asked, her voice smaller than usual. 

“Yes, birthday girl?” Funtime Freddy cooed to her. 

“Could you sing me another song?” And even though she was another year older, she felt so much younger than she had in a long time. 

“Anything for the birthday girl!” Funtime Freddy winked. 

And the workshop was filled with a shrill, yet effortlessly warm, melody once more. 

XXX

Millie found herself at  _ The Yeast We Could Do-- _ a new pizza place that had opened up earlier in the year--with Brooke and Dylan sitting across from her as they split a perfectly greasy cheese pizza. With only a week left of school, Brooke had wanted to get together and talk about summer. 

...Which Millie wasn’t too terribly sure about, being as she knew that she would need to start actively figuring out the endoskeleton at the cemetery and its connection to the other tragedies now that Freddy was properly mobile. She also needed to keep a better eye on him now too--even though they had started warming up to each other, she still couldn’t bring herself to be at ease around him. And summer meant not being around other people as much, which didn’t lend her any confidence. 

“So, I actually have some good news, guys.” Dylan smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’ve been keeping something from you two so it would be a surprise.” His chest swelled with pride before his face split into an immense grin. “So, since I turned sixteen earlier this year, my brother has been teaching me how to drive. And I passed my driver’s test!” 

“No way!” Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together. “That’s so cool, Dylan! I’ll have to bake you a congratulations cake!” She leaned over and planted a modest kiss on his cheek.

Millie had to keep herself from cringing at the affection. She loved her friends, but...jeez. “You’d use any excuse for sweets.” She smirked. “But congratulations, Dylan. That’s actually really awesome. Too bad you don’t have a car.” 

“Ah ah ah, that’s where you’re wrong, my dear!” He was unequivocally pleased with himself. “My brother said he would loan me his old truck if I’m careful, since the car he’s been working on is finally finished. So you know what that means--” 

“We can have summer adventures! And go to the library without pestering my mom!” Brooke exclaimed. 

“Exactly!” Dylan nodded. “And I was thinking… Maybe we can check out some haunted spots and stuff.” 

Millie perked up. After everything that had happened, she hated messing with that stuff. But what if…

“We mentioned some scary things we had heard about before.” Dylan continued. “Like the girl that fell apart into mechanical junk and then showed up at school the next day. Sounds pretty spooky. I was thinking maybe we could investigate stuff like that, or urban exploration, and do something like a blog on DeadLog or something. Maybe we could find people to talk to, or since my mom knows a police officer, we could use that to our advantage! She’s trying to get a job as an operator at the department down here too, so maybe that could help us out even more!” 

Millie winced. The idea of just  _ walking up  _ to people and talking to them, especially about this stuff, seemed excruciating. So did exploring spooky abandoned places. It was fun in books, but real life? Not so much. But she could use her research of Fazbear Entertainment and all her suspicions to encourage Dylan… And then they could use his car and his mother’s connection to the police department, and she wouldn’t just have to be alone with Funtime Freddy while she investigated. She wasn’t sure what would come after, but she’d feel a lot safer with her two human friends. 

Then guilt licked through her like fire. She didn’t want to use her friends just because she was a coward. And she certainly didn’t want to drag them in to the mess her secret life had become. She was being selfish and uncaring, per usual.

“Millie? Are you okay?” Brooke had reached across the table, her fingers brushing Millie’s wrist. 

Millie swallowed, warming at the touch. She wasn’t a bad person--she had to remember that. She was just scared. “Yeah. I’m just...worried. Are you sure that it would be safe to do that?” 

Dylan chuckled, but not cruelly. “Aw, Millie. With all the horror and mystery you read, I figured you’d be off your chair excited! But I get it.” He reached over, taking her other hand. “I promise we’ll be safe. At the first sign of something weird, we’re out, and we’ll call an adult. But what’s life without a little mystery? It’ll be fun!” 

Brooke nodded. “It’ll be really awesome! And I’m sure we won’t go too far anyways!” 

Millie sighed. She wasn’t using her friends--she was taking advantage of opportunity. Still, her stomach felt as if a lead weight had been dropped into it. “As long as we’re safe and have backup plans. Plus, I still need to talk to my grandpa about it.” 

“Yeah, we’ll have to talk to our parents too. Probably will soften up exactly what we’re doing, make it seem more grade school.” Dylan said sheepishly. “No need for them to know exactly what we’re doing until we’re famous ghost hunters! Plus, your Grandpa loves me. And Brooke’s parents do too! I’m sure we’ll be fine.” 

Millie tried to internalize his words. Everything would be fine. 

She smiled despite the anxiety curling up inside her chest, seemingly to stay. 

XXX

Funtime Freddy stretched out his arm, flexing each of his metal fingers one by one. He looked pleased, and then turned to Millie. “I think I’m in tip-top shape now, Silly Millie! Not a thing to complain about, except for your attitude!” 

Bon-Bon rubbed his little red cheeks happily. “Yes! We truly do feel amazing, Millie. You and your grandfather have done a wonderful job. And you’ve learned so much too!” 

“Yeah, math doesn’t give me a migraine anymore, just a headache.” She grumbled. “And my hands are eternally raw from scrubbing away at rust.” 

“Be kinder to yourself!” Bon-Bon chastised, though his voice was sweet as usual. “You’ve done some amazing engineering work, your grades have gotten better, and dare I say your poetry has even improved!” 

Millie smiled, feeling herself straighten a little. Bon-Bon always had that effect on her. 

“Her understanding of color theory sure hasn’t though!” Funtime Freddy laughed to himself. 

Millie rolled her eyes, faking a gagging motion. And Funtime Freddy always had  _ that  _ effect on her. Contrast was the spice of life. 

“I have a perfect understanding. I just don’t like blinding white.” She huffed. 

“Well, some people would say blinding white is the color of angels. Fitting, since I’ve helped so many meet them!” Funtime Freddy said cheerfully. “Now, speaking of that, what is our next step now that you have enabled me to walk again?” 

It had been a long and arduous set of months, but it seemed that Funtime Freddy was fully functioning now, and he looked the part too. Millie and her grandfather had worked tirelessly to both obtain new parts and to repair the old ones, and to make the old machine able again. They had grown closer during the project, and Millie couldn’t deny she had grown closer to the two animatronics as well. She supposed the exposure therapy her doctor had mentioned really did work…and so did the Dialectical Behavioral Therapy skills she had been learning. Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon were different from her, and she had learned to understand and work with that. Plus, Dumpster Birthday Cake. 

And now, the future lay open before them. 

“Well, I’m thinking I can bring a few things I’ve found up to Dylan and see what he says, and then we can investigate. His mom has a friend with the police, so maybe he can find out if any private detectives have seen or heard of anything like the endoskeleton in the cemetery. And then...we can follow the trail. See where it leads.” 

“Hm. Usually, I like having more of a plan, but I suppose it can’t be helped.” Funtime Freddy mused. “That is as good as anything. And we will be helping as well.” 

Bon-Bon nodded in agreement. “Yes! Now we can move more, so we’ll be able to keep a better eye out--better than just using proximity sensors. And we can help with the investigations.” 

“Ah, yes, it has been good to walk again.” Funtime Freddy tapped his clunky feet on the floor, emphasizing the point. “So much fun to prowl about at night like we used to, back in the old days!” His eyes rolled excitedly about in his head, settling on Millie.

Millie stiffened, but kept her back straight, shoulders back. She stared right back. 

Bon-Bon pet Funtime Freddy’s arm, rubbing it back and forth. Millie thought it looked like he was trying to start a fire and chuckled to herself. 

“Remember the birthdays, Freddy? Millie’s birthday? What fun! It was so nice going out and finding her a present.” He crooned. “Settle on down, and we can have even more fun adventures like that!” 

Funtime Freddy looked thoughtful, then shrugged. “You’re right, my little bunny. What fun! Perhaps we need a song to start off the next chapter of our adventure?” 

Millie groaned. Dangerously murderous to dangerously annoying, all in a span of mere seconds. 

He looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers once more. “I do miss my microphone though. Oh, how my voice would echo through the halls with it!” 

“It didn’t already?” Millie said, playfully surly. 

“Silly Millie, I know you’re my biggest fan! You’re the best at playing pretend.” The bear winked. “Anyways, onto the song! What would be good to start an adventure with?” 

Millie smiled to herself. While the future was uncertain, she knew that she could count on Bon-Bon. And she knew, in some strange way, she could count on Funtime Freddy too. She remembered his massive pinky curled around her own, his finger pressed so gently against her mourning necklace, his happy laughter when he unveiled her birthday gift. 

Though she feared him, she saw places full of trauma and danger become so much more, places of healing and happiness. She had experienced forgiveness. 

It was obvious they were more than mere machines. And she believed that both of them were more than their programming, than numbers and equations and commands to hurt children. More than the twisted dreams of some horrible madman. 

She believed there was hope here, etched into the walls of the workshop, and coiled around Funtime Freddy’s wiring, scrubbed into his metal. Glowing in Bon-Bon’s eternal smile and sweet voice, in her own growth and bravery. 

That had to be worth more than the horrors and agony that bled across the history of Fazbear Entertainment. It had to. 

She forced herself to breathe evenly as Funtime Freddy started out another one of his raucous melodies. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What another fun chapter! I've been enjoying writing this timeskip chapters, as doing little "featurettes" of what is playing out over time is a lot of fun. I hope you guys are enjoying this development as much as I am! :) Thanks for tuning in! 
> 
> Also, a really wonderful anon over on tumblr made some amazing fanart of my fic! You can find it over @chicatenders under my top posts, a submission from the anon. Truly an amazing treat! I love you so guys so much. ;3;


	8. Israfel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just take a look at the first sentence.

Things were not going as planned. 

Millie, once again, found herself in the empty workshop, staring at the old bench where Funtime Freddy would usually be seated. 

She stared blankly at the wall, strewn with wires, and felt as if her blood was curdling. She didn’t like this, not one bit. 

Within the past week, Funtime Freddy disappeared into the night and didn’t return until the mornings. Millie could hardly stand it, especially when she asked him questions and he would simply leer and jest at her per usual, Bon-Bon meek and quietly petting him, using his programs to try and guide the bear to silence and peace. 

Millie knew he was up to something, and she realized that keeping him from hurting  _ other  _ people had never been part of the promise. The realization made Millie feel sick, and no matter how much she tried to reassure herself, she could not find peace. She tried to remember a week prior--her feelings of hope and the willfulness that everything would be alright--but could feel it slip through her fingers like sand. 

She could only keep imagining Funtime Freddy, prowling through the shadows as Bon-Bon desperately tried to pull him out of it, looming over an unsuspecting person--maybe a child--and luring them in. Punishing them for crimes he believed were innate to humanity and deserving of execution in turn. Some sick sense of highly inaccurate justice programmed into him by his horrible creator. 

She gripped the little pink-wrapped box in her hands, wanting to throw it against the wall. She felt stupid. She felt stupid for all the songs, for eating the cake, for the bantering and bickering and leisurely conversation. She remembered carrying Bon-Bon around in her bag, Funtime Freddy’s finger sliding gently over her mourning brooch, and felt ill. 

She had grown comfortable. 

For the first time in a long time, she made herself remember. She forced the memories out as if she were squeezing out a sponge, and they came dripping painfully, coiling around her brain like a vise. Bile stung at her throat, but she forced it down. 

They were not her friends. They couldn’t be. If they were, where were they? Why wouldn’t they tell her what they were doing? 

She remembered Hannah texting her for the last time, then never speaking to her again. Never even looking at her in the hallways. Joining in laughing at, no, bullying her. 

Laughter began ringing out all around her, sharp. Sharp like a piece of rusted metal.

She stuffed the box into her bag and forced herself to breathe. She had to focus. She needed them for what she had to do, but she didn’t need them for herself. They were necessary, but not wanted. 

A sharp ache cut through her at the thought. She hated that she did want them. She wanted them to be here so badly, and she truly did hate herself for it. 

But then she forced herself to remember again. 

XXX

Millie sat in her room days later, her hand trailing over Annabel Lee’s spine, eliciting a hearty rumble from the cat. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, goosebumps prickling up along her arms. Grandpa was away, and so it was just her and the cat now.

And the animatronics, which she had been avoiding. She doubted they’d even be in the shed anyways. Ever since Funtime Freddy learned how to walk and got all his systems working in tandem, he had been relishing his freedom with reckless abandon, seeming to not care about the dangers of being seen and the...dangers of whatever else he might be doing. 

Millie, though, had been alight with paranoia. It had been months and months since she had felt so sick with it. She felt as if eyes were crawling all over her, watching her every move. She hadn’t talked to the robots in days, and didn’t want to. She was frightened of what the answer would be, and of a betrayal she always knew would be coming. She kept flashing back to the mere hours she had spent trapped in Funtime Freddy’s stomach, reliving the fear until her eyes were dry of tears. 

Things just weren’t going as she had anticipated. As she had hoped. 

She just couldn’t help but remember all the fun times they had shared over the past few months. She had felt, despite all the barriers between them, that they had made connections that went deeper than flesh and metal. But if they actually cared about her, they wouldn’t be disappearing like this, refusing explanations. She wouldn’t feel as if she was prey again. She had to remind herself of that. 

She stopped petting Annabel Lee, curling her arms around her legs and rocking. Every shadow that loomed seemed to be sharp. She wanted to cry, or puke, or just go to sleep and never wake up. The feeling of being watched was just too much for her to handle. 

She considered calling Grandpa, but shook her head as she decided against it. She had been doing so well, and she didn’t want to stress him out with a downswing. She didn’t want to burden him with the weight of her feelings, especially since she couldn’t talk to him about half of them. 

She also didn’t want him to stop being proud of her. 

Dismayed, she slipped out of her bed and slunk downstairs. Maybe a sandwich and some soda would make her feel a bit better, especially since the psychosis had soured her appetite the whole day. Summer wasn’t off to a terribly nice start. 

She set to making the perfect sandwich, rooting around in the fridge for some tofurky and hummus, tongue clicking as she pondered what toppings she could use. She stood up after procuring a jar of banana peppers, which immediately slipped from her hand. 

She stared at the window above the kitchen sink, the hunched shadow that darted through the trees disappearing into darkness.

The jar crashed to the floor, and the house suddenly felt like her enemy again. Juice splattered her leggings, but she didn’t even notice. Her hands were shaking, her heart working into overdrive. She had a feeling that no buspar, propranolol, or prazosin could fix this.

The refrigerator door still ajar, Millie began walking to the door, grabbing some broken tennis racket her grandfather had left on the counter and her bag, phone hidden within. Her eyes were blank. 

Had her “friends” been lying? 

Why were they creeping through her yard in the dark? When she was all alone?

The whole world suddenly felt like her enemy, most of all herself. 

_ Why have I been so stupid? _

Millie walked into the night, following the trail to the workshop. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, trembling, before she forced it open. She forced her shoulders back, hardening her gaze. 

Funtime Freddy sat there, looking back at her with bright eyes. He and Bon-Bon seemed to be sharing some kind of toy, a brightly colored plastic tangle. 

“Hey there, Silly Millie! We found this in a leftover party favor bag outside a restaurant! Can you believe it? It’s absolutely delightful, and what child would leave a favor bag behind? They’re almost as good as the cake!” 

Millie pursed her lips, fighting the spike of warmth in her chest. “Shut up.” This time, it wasn’t banter. 

“Well well, sunshine! Someone’s in a mood today!” Funtime Freddy chuckled. “Did Grandpa accidentally bleach your blacks?” 

“What have you two been doing?” Millie demanded, gripping the tennis racket. 

Funtime Freddy eyed her white knuckles, his eyebrows raising. “What, Millie? Are you planning to beat down all your hard work?” 

“Freddy…” Bon-Bon touched his cheek. “Calm down, okay? Something is really wrong.” He looked to Millie, desperate. “What’s going on?” 

“I… I know what you’ve been doing!” Millie exclaimed. “I’ve been feeling you stalking me, following me again. Tormenting me, like you did when you had me inside you!” She pointed the tennis racket at the two of them. “You don’t care about promises! You just wanted to get fixed!” 

“Millie!” Bon-Bon blinked, shocked. “No! I’ve told you… How much promises mean to me.” His eyes flicked to the bear. “To us.” 

“Then tell me what I’ve been feeling! What I’ve been seeing! And tell me where you two have been! What you’ve been doing!” 

Funtime Freddy leaned back, placing the tangle on the bench next to him. “Oh, Silly Millie. It’s your own head playing tricks on you. Like any other human, your fear controls you. You feel like you can’t run away from the things you feel like you’ve done wrong, and we are just your scapegoat. It’s easier to blame everyone else around you. The shadows you see are nothing but your own.” His voice was flippant. “Now calm yourself, put the racket down, and come look at my new toy.” 

“You are so selfish!” Millie exploded. “You don’t care, you never have! After all the work I’ve put into you, after how hard I’ve tried to be nice after...after you tortured me! You’re just self-absorbed and, and...evil! You don’t care about birthdays, or songs, or fun!” Tears flooded freely down her face now. “You don’t care about the promise, and you don’t care about me! You just want to hurt people! You want to hurt me!”

Bon-Bon frantically pet Freddy’s wide jawline, clearly trying to put him to sleep so he could fix the situation, but Freddy, clearly irritated now, forcefully lowered him down and huffed. “Wow, cupcake. You haven’t come to see us in days and this is your grand entrance? And you call me a bad friend!” He laughed. 

Millie curled her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms. “I hate you!” She dug into her bag, grabbing the little pink-wrapped box from days prior. “Even if I did come, you wouldn’t be here! I hate you so much! I hate what you did to me, and what I have to live with now! I hate that I'm responsible for all of the Fazbear crap and that some freaky thing in the cemetery tried to kill me! I hate that you’re still here, and I hate that I helped you! I don’t wish I was dead, I wish  **_you_ ** were!” And she hurled the box against the wall with a crash. 

“Millie!” Bon-Bon cried, reaching his little arms out. “Please wait, let me talk to you! I promise it’s not what it--” 

But she was already out the door. 

XXX

Millie charged down the sidewalk, away from home. She had no desire to even be near the workshop now, not after her meltdown. All of her fears and worries had just seemed to come crashing down, and Funtime Freddy’s flippant attitude only stoked the flames. She was sure he had bad intentions now. Whatever she thought she had known was a lie. 

Head down, she let the tears fall freely, sniffing as snot seemed to pour from her nose just as freely. She was shaking so hard she felt dizzy, but a quick peek through her bag revealed she had left her pills for panic at home. 

But it was fine. She had made it without them. She could do it again. She just needed to get away from home. 

She found herself wanting her mother and father more than anything in the world. To just be back at their house, a world away from the workshop and the horrors that were lurking beneath the laughter. She let out a sob, the agony rolling through her like a tidal wave. 

She had started to love the robots. Look forward to seeing them every day. This hurt now, almost as much as when she saw Dylan with Brooke so long ago. 

Millie wondered if she was the extraneous piece that always led to these betrayals. Something that just didn’t mesh with the people she ended up loving. Maybe she wasn’t meant to fit in anywhere. 

She leaned against a lamppost, trying to catch her breath and steady her shaking limbs. She only sobbed harder, scrubbing at her red-rimmed eyes and smearing makeup all over her face as the misery wrapped her up in its pernicious arms. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed there, her nails breaking as she clawed them against the pavement in panicked desperation, but when she opened her eyes she realized she was in the dark. 

She sniffed, glancing up. The streetlight above her had gone out, but all the others were fine. She looked around, her breath hitching. 

It was quiet. 

Unnaturally so. 

XXX

“Goodness, what  _ is _ wrong with her?” Funtime Freddy chuffed. “I haven’t seen her that upset in a good while.” 

Bon-Bon twisted to face him, bewildered. “Freddy! Really? She must be stressed out, with us disappearing every night! And  _ you _ not wanting to talk about it! And you stopped me from putting you to sleep! You never move me out of the way!” He sounded desperate, hurt. “Why?” 

“Why?” The bear echoed. His blue eyes glittered dangerously. “We’ve only been going out to explore. To move. We have craved freedom for so long, and we finally have it. Does she not expect us to move? And…” He stalled. 

“I’ve been showing you the good pieces of the world. Stirring up memories that are more than blood.” He put a hand to Funtime Freddy’s cheek, tender. “But she doesn’t know that. She has no idea. And you haven’t wanted to tell her.” 

“And why should I?” Freddy huffed. “I ought to keep myself enigmatic. She likes that sort of thing anyways.” 

“No, she doesn’t.” Bon-Bon said gently. “She is struggling, dear one. She has been struggling this entire time. With what you did to her, and so much more.” 

“Well, I don’t like her accusing me when I’ve done nothing wrong!” Funtime Freddy countered. “Why should I be responsible for all of her paranoia and fits?” 

“You don’t like the idea of being accused. But think of why she feels that way.”

“What I did to her was an act of friendship! She cracked me up and I liked her.” Freddy said haughtily. “I was doing her a favor and making her wish come true. Dying and death was all she was obsessed about!” 

“She is a child.” Bon-Bon’s voice was small. “Things like us were supposed to be made to make children happy. To help them. Someone made us different from that. Don’t you remember kind hands, backtracking where cruel ones had once been? Don’t you remember the birthday parties? The laughter? Our old friends?” 

“One big happy family.” Funtime Freddy murmured, so quiet that it was barely audible. 

“Remember Millie’s laughter? Helping her with homework? Talking late into the night? Working together? Her birthday?” Bon-Bon urged. “Do you not remember seeing children through windows late at night with their families all these nights? The happiness of those families?” 

“We were not meant to feel.” The bear murmured. “But I feel warm when I think of it.” He looked down at the hand puppet. “I was alone for so long. The nights were so cold, and the sun so hot. My only company was the whistle of the wind, sounding almost like a song that I couldn’t remember anymore.” 

Silence. 

“I do not want to be alone, Bon-Bon.” 

“I know, Freddy.” The bunny cupped the bear’s massive cheek the best he could with his little plastic paws. “You don’t have to be. Millie cares, even though she is struggling right now. She will struggle other times too. But...we will be there for her. That is what friends do.” 

“I thought she wanted to disappear.” Freddy’s voice was confused now. “And I...feel like I am meant to capture. To kill. I thought it was the perfect arrangement. I wonder if…” His voice strained. 

“She thought she did. But she is a broken child. But we can help make her happy. Isn’t her laughter worth so much more than her silence? Than her anger?” 

Funtime Freddy slumped. “I… It is hard to understand. But I like her. I like being free. I like remembering these good things. I like you, and talking to you. Talking to her. I want to keep feeling this way. I do not want to be alone.” 

His eyes flicked to the pink-wrapped box Millie had thrown, crumpled and cracked open on the floor. 

“I do not want to break things. If Millie can fix them, perhaps so can I.” 

XXX

Millie stumbled to her feet, her limbs like jello. “Hello?” She rasped, her throat raw from crying. All the houses down the street were dark, it had gotten late. She wished her Grandpa would drive by and take her in his run-down car--she didn’t care if he knew how much she was struggling now. There was a sudden sense of unease that had blanketed the entire world around her.

It felt like her blood was ice, every instinct inside of her telling her to run. This time it was more than anxiety, more than panic, more than paranoia. 

Sweat ran down her forehead, hair sticking to her neck. 

She heard a twig snap and whipped around. “H-Hello?” 

Another street lamp flickered out. The darkness seemed to close in like a hungry mouth. 

Millie backed away, her brain going to static. 

A familiar face emerged from the darkness, standing in the still lit street lamp across from her. 

The endoskeleton from the cemetery stared back at her, stooped with its head tilted. It clasped something in its skeletal hands, its mask frozen in a toothy red-smeared grin.

Millie’s breath became shallow. “You.” 

The endoskeleton took a jerky step forward. It stretched its hand out, and she stalled. It was holding her journal from the cemetery, the one she had written her poem in. 

“My journal?” She took a step back, fighting the feeling that was so much more than fear. “Why?” 

The endoskeleton stopped, pulling the journal back to its chest. It flipped the little book open to the first page, flipping to the back of it. It stared down at the page her poem was written on, then hugged it to its chest. 

Millie swallowed hard.  _ What in the hell is going on?  _

The creature looked back up to her, and she felt Seen. It held the notebook out to her, taking a few shaky steps toward her. 

“I don’t know what you want, I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I… I can’t help you. You… The plant…” She remembered the bush, wilting away to blackness and then nothing. She imagined the same thing happening to her face. “Please, don’t hurt me.” It almost felt as if its gaze had locked her to where she stood, the pure agony of all of her feelings crawling up her throat to strangle her. Unbidden, tears flowed down her cheeks even more freely than they had during her panic attack. They almost felt thick with the ferocity of her emotion. The feeling of the animatronics’ betrayal was raw, bringing up everything else in turn. 

And now when she needed them most, they were missing. Just like everyone else. 

The endoskeleton stepped closer. 

Millie fell to her knees, gasping. It felt as if her heart might burst. “Please,” She beseeched, anguished. “Make it stop.” 

The strange creature tilted its head, grasping the journal tightly. It leaned forward, its posture almost reflecting the begging tone of her voice.

It pointed one long, gaunt finger at the page, at a word. 

_ Hope. _

XXX

Funtime Freddy stared down at the open box in his hands, stunned. 

Within was a metal cordless microphone, clearly freshly shined. It looked old but functional, a ring of pink painted beneath the little speaker. A gift, from Millie. A gift for him, after everything. 

He had never received a gift before. 

Funtime Freddy kept staring at the box before he finally removed the microphone, holding it in his free hand reverently. It was a little small in his large hands, but he thought it was perfect. 

“Doesn’t this feel good?” Bon-Bon said. “This is who you are. You are more than what he did to us.” 

“I do not know who I am.” Funtime Freddy’s voice was serious, but soft. “But I know what I want to do. I remember...being betrayed. I remember how much it hurt. I do not want Millie to feel that way. I want to see her smile.”

“With that microphone, we can sing songs for her even better now,” Bon-Bon mused. “But first I think we need to find her, apologize, and explain.”

“Yes.” Funtime Freddy nodded. “First we find her. Then a celebration!”

XXX

Millie stared up at the endoskeleton. It made no move toward her, only jabbing its finger at her poem. 

“I don’t know what you want!” Millie cried, her head throbbing. It was as if every bad thing she had ever felt was multiplying by tenfold and crushing her to nothing. “Please! Just get away from me!” Her voice was sharp with hysteria.

The endoskeleton reared back as if struck. It straightened, the hand holding the journal drooping to its side. 

They stared at each other for a moment then, the silence still uncanny. The creature cocked its head as if judging her. 

The last streetlamp, the one that had illuminated it when it started to approach, finally went out. 

Darkness swallowed them whole. 

And then it reached a haggard hand down, the tips of its fingers stained with rust and a different kind of red. 

Millie gasped, feeling as if her body was made of lead. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t scream. She realized she regretted telling Freddy she wished he was dead. She knew now it hadn’t been him stalking her, but the thing she should’ve been fearing all along. 

She closed her eyes. 

“ **MILLIE** !” 

Her eyes shot open at the bellow, and the endo jerked with surprise. It shakily twisted at the waist, peering over its shoulder. 

Funtime Freddy stood there, his glossy metal hide glittering in the moonlight. He was a beacon in the darkness. 

“Freddy?” Millie squeaked. The agony that throbbed in her head seemed to abate, making room for the shock. 

“Silly Millie, you know I won’t let anyone else take your life! That belongs to me, and I’ll do with it as I see fit!” His new microphone in hand, Funtime Freddy stepped closer. “Now, you rusty little endo, let’s see what’s under that trench coat!” 

The endoskeleton took a jilted step to the side, holding a hand up as if to protect itself.  _ As if it were afraid _ . Millie thought, confused.  _ Why would it be afraid?  _ She felt her vision going blurry, her stomach heaving as she braced herself on the ground. She suddenly felt so tired, awareness leeching away from her as she fell to the pavement.

Funtime Freddy walked forward, something whirring inside of him and his speaker crackling to life, speaking in at least five different voices.  **“Why didn’t the skeleton go to prom? He had ‘no body’ to go with! Hahahahahaha!”** He took a lumbering step forward, swiping a massive hand at the endoskeleton. 

More nimbly than before, than endo dodged and backtracked, hunching over once more. Its body creaked and grinded together, feet scraping across the ground and making sparks. It turned to flee then, still clutching the journal tightly to its chest. 

Funtime Freddy leaned forward, preparing to give chase, when Bon-Bon tapped his shoulder. “Freddy, wait! Something’s wrong with Millie!” 

“Millie!” Freddy exclaimed, looking between Millie’s collapsed form on the ground and the retreating endoskeleton. He turned away from his prey, instead crouching down in front of her, the whirring in his body coming to a stop. “Millie? Are you okay?” 

“She’s unconscious.” Bon-Bon said worriedly. “I’m so glad our proximity sensors picked her up and that she didn’t get far… Let’s get her home before anyone comes outside and sees us.” 

Without another word, the bear scooped the small girl up in his vast arms--balancing the trio of her, his hand puppet and microphone--and held her to his chest. Bon-Bon began fretfully feeling her forehead and wrist the best he could from the odd angle, tutting like a mother hen. 

Funtime Freddy looked down at the two of them, quiet. There was much to think about. 

XXX

“Uuuugh…” Millie brushed her hair out of her face, her head aching painfully. “Wh…?” She looked up into Bon-Bon’s face and jerked in surprise, gasping. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Bon-Bon squeaked. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just so worried. I’m so happy you’re awake, Millie Fitzsimmons!” 

Millie’s gaze traveled down Bon-Bon and up Freddy’s arm, stopping on his face. He was staring at her intently, then quickly looked away, as if he were embarrassed at being caught. “What happened?” She asked. 

“You decided that right then and there would be an excellent time for a nap, lambchop!” Funtime Freddy said. “But don’t worry, we got you back safe and sound!” 

“What happened to the endo?” She murmured. 

“Got away…” Bon-Bon said. “But making sure you were okay was more important.” 

“It was so strange.” Millie said. “The journal I had thrown at it, way back at the cemetery. It had it, and kept pointing to it. It was almost like it was trying to tell me something.” 

“Well, sentient robots certainly aren't unheard of.” Funtime Freddy said sarcastically. “But still, I’ve never heard of one of us ever being able to...destroy things. Not like that.” 

“And that’s not all. It was like… Everything came down on me. I couldn’t control it. All I could feel was pain. Fear. It was like pure agony.” She looked to Funtime Freddy. “I… I was wrong. It wasn’t you stalking me. It was the endo. I think it was, like, influencing me. What I was already feeling.” She paused. “I’m sorry. I should’ve tried talking to you more.” 

Funtime Freddy made a sniffing sound. “It’s alright. I certainly wouldn’t blame you. I’ve been responsible for many bumps in the night, after all!” 

“But then, where have you been?” Millie pleaded. “You can’t disappear and not tell me anything.” 

“We’ve been…” Bon-Bon started, but then turned to Freddy, looking expectant. 

“I was trapped for a long time, cupcake.” The animatronic bear finally answered. “Even before the junkyard. I am finally able, and free. We craved to taste every flavor of that freedom. But I know now… You do not mean to cage us. We are a team. We have made a promise. And… I have had so much difficulty with memory. Bon-Bon too. Exploring, seeing humans, seeing your world. It is bringing back memories and feelings, and even if there’s no name or tangibility to them, it gives us somewhere to start.” 

“We should have been honest with you,” Bon-Bon confessed. “But I think we were afraid.” He glanced sneakily at his much larger partner. 

“...Thank you.” Millie said. “That’s what I needed. Sometimes...I still really struggle with everything that’s happened. That continues happening. This is a lot for me, just like it is for you. I think...I need more help from you guys. Honesty. Communication.” She looked to Freddy, holding his gaze. 

“I… I like you Millie. For some reason.” He rolled his eyes, dramatic as usual. “You are good, and more than your crimes of humanity. Even after everything, you bring me such a special gift.” He clenched the handle of his new microphone. “You are special. Everything I have done is because of that. Even when it has been...wrong.” 

Millie blinked. She figured this would be the closest to an apology she would ever get from him. “I think I understand. Thank you. I… I like you too, Freddy. Bon-Bon. I want you here. I don’t know why, and I know it’s probably stupid. But I would like to be friends. I would like to trust you.” She really didn’t know why--she knew the first promise would always ring heavy in her mind. Her life really was in the animatronic’s hands. 

“You can trust me.” Funtime Freddy held up one giant pinky. “I promise. From now on, we will truly work together. We will be honest. You are a human who deserves it.” 

Millie sniffed. “I don’t want you to die, Freddy. I’m sorry.” 

Funtime Freddy's mouth opened wide in his metal smile, revealing the second endoskeleton smile within. “I know, Silly Millie. You don’t actually have a mean bone in your body, tough as you act.” 

She crossed her pinky with his. She was choosing trust. And this time, it wasn’t a last resort. 

“I want to figure out what the endo was trying to do. I… I don’t know if it’s meaning to be as scary as it is. It might even play into more Fazbear bull.” Millie said, releasing her pinky. 

“There is no doubt.” Bon-Bon nodded. “And now that summer is here, we have more time to figure it all out.” 

“We will do it together.” Funtime Freddy stated. “We will fulfill the promise.” 

A chill didn’t even crawl up Millie’s spine this time. She already knew the truth, and she was choosing to believe in hope. She had the evidence to now. Together, they would find the endo. Together, they’d find out everything. But now, it was time to rest. She already felt her body heavy with exhaustion. She both hoped that Freddy wouldn’t declare it was time for a celebratory song, and thought that the sound of his music might be just the lullaby she needed.

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such an absolute delight and an utter heartbreak to write. With this chapter, it's time for stuff to really start kicking off! I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the support. Love you all bunches!


	9. The Man of the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

“So yeah. People are saying it’s some freaky skeleton monster in a cloak, running around and rooting through dumpsters!” Dylan exclaimed after pounding back a strawberry boba tea. “It’s got my mom really freaked out since it was spotted in a town really close to here. Now she’s not letting me stay out late until her friend from the police department calms her down.” 

Brooke tittered, twisting a blonde curl around her finger. “That’s so freaky. You think it might just be someone dressed up and dumpster diving?” 

Millie tapped her foot anxiously as she listened to the two of them go back and forth about their theories of the newest urban legend, The Stitchwraith. It seemed to match up exactly with the cemetery endoskeleton. 

“So where was it last seen then?” Millie asked, trying to be nonchalant. She wouldn’t be able to investigate until Dylan’s mother let him go out, but it was worth looking into beforehand. 

“It was in Westbury. Near some residential area, rooting outside someone’s trash cans. And then at a high school in the dumpsters. Apparently they got pictures on security footage, but it hasn’t been leaked yet.” Dylan huffed. “Which sucks, because I really wanna see it!” 

Millie’s scowl deepened. Westbury was only about a 55 minute drive away from their town, Bluffwood. And if she remembered correctly, it was the spot of another urban legend. The one about the mass hallucination of a girl’s body twisting and falling into mechanical junk. It couldn’t be a coincidence. Bon-Bon really was right, there was no doubt that it was all connected. 

“Wasn’t that where a bunch of people saw a girl turning into garbage or whatever?” Brooke leaned across the table, echoing Millie’s thoughts. “It’s so freaky! I don’t want to even believe it’s real.” 

It was, but Millie hoped that Brooke would never have to face that reality. She wanted Brooke to stay safe and warm, cozied up in her fairy-light lit bedroom surrounded by the smell of vanilla candles and cakes in the oven as she prepared for a summer bake-sale. She never wanted the girl to be exposed to the horrors of the world, mechanical and human. And otherwise. 

“Well, hopefully it’s not.” Lying made Millie’s teeth hurt, but she wanted to assuage Brooke’s fears. “Probably some creep in a costume causing trouble.” 

Dylan’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Well, there’s only one way to find out!” 

XXX

“So that’s where I’m thinking a good start would be.” Millie said, hands on her hips. “With both the Stitchwraith and that freaky rumor, there’s gotta be something going on in Westbury.” 

“But we’ll need to wait until your friend is allowed to go out and use his car?” Bon-Bon tsked. “I worry about your safety if we are not there. It was so easy for us to drive the endo off. I’m not sure you and your friends will have that effect. And what will happen if we wait too long and lose the trail?” 

“I don’t see why we can’t be your ride, sunshine!” Funtime Freddy added. “With my new legs, I could get you there in a jiffy, and we could keep an eye out while you investigate.” 

“Sure.” Millie deadpanned. “And what if my Grandpa comes out to the workshop? Or comes looking for me?” 

“We just make sure he’s distracted! Find him a new project to keep his head preoccupied. And you’ve gone to a few sleepovers during the school year. What’s one more? Your sweet little grandfather doesn’t need to know it’s me rather than that girl you blush over!” 

Millie flushed. “I don’t blush over her. She’s just annoying. Like you. But… That’s not the worst idea. But how would we get there without being seen?”  _ And am I really okay with being around you for that long? Away from home? From Grandpa? _

“You leave that to me, cupcake!” Funtime Freddy said smoothly. “It’ll be a piece of cake! I’m used to being cunning.”

“Cunning wouldn’t be the most apt descriptor, dear, but we are programmed to be sneaky when needed, and have plenty of tools at our disposal to provide distractions. Under the cover of night, I’m sure it really will be a piece of cake!” Bon-Bon mused. 

Millie’s mouth twisted in thought. “I mean… Yeah, it all checks out. But it’ll be safe, right?” The unspoken truth of the question hung in the air. 

“Oh, Silly Millie....” Funtime Freddy's voice was the equivalent of a smirk, teasing. “Pinky promise, remember? Double, even! Remember, if I were to break that swear, you’d have the power to break my finger! It’s the symbolism of it, yes?” 

Millie’s leg bounced with anxiety. She couldn’t imagine breaking any part of the hulking animatronic. “Uh. Yeah, sure. We’ll be fine. Let me talk to Gramps, figure it all out, and then we can plan to go.” She turned, preparing to leave, before halting in her tracks. “Wait. Night? Where will we go?” 

“Well night is a good time to investigate!” Bon-Bon said. 

“And I’ve always wanted to go camping! Oh, sunshine, you’ll have to make sure you bring some of your vegetarian marshmallows! I’m a master at starting fires, so you won’t need to worry about that.” Freddy’s faceplates clicked excitedly. 

Millie sighed. “You can’t even eat, Freddy. But if that’s what we have to do… Fine. If it gets us closer to figuring all this out, the sooner the better. I’m tired of restless nights. Just try to find somewhere that’s not a gross back alley.” 

XXX

“I am not riding in you.” Millie’s voice was hard, her knuckles white as she gripped her bag. 

She had brought snacks, water, a blanket and a few other things for the trip, though she didn’t anticipate staying more than an evening. Her grandfather was elated for her to be going out with friends again and hadn’t asked too many questions. She almost felt bad about lying to him, but decided it was all for the greater good. Up until Freddy suggested that she hitch a ride inside his stomach cavity, insisting it would make things go along faster and smoother. 

Funtime Freddy huffed. “Why not, creampuff? It’ll be a lot faster than having to wait for you to keep up with me. And a lot less likely to fail!” 

“Your stomach is a literal death trap.” She deadpanned. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you to say! It’s no iron maiden, but I do pride myself on it.” The bear glowed with pride. 

“Wait!” Bon-Bon jumped in. “What if I ride inside with you, Millie? Would that help you feel a little safer? It really will help things go along much faster, but I do understand your reservations. But, as entailed by our promise, I--and Freddy--will ensure nothing happens to you!” 

Millie bit her lip. “Are… Are you sure it’s the best way? And nothing will happen?” 

“You bet!” Bon-Bon said. “You crawled into it that...one night, for comfort and solitude! Think of now as the same. Just without an unhappy, ah, occurrence.” 

“You have nothing to worry about.” Funtime Freddy winked. “I’ve got my eye on the Stitchwraith right now! I hate an unfinished job.” 

Millie didn’t feel the need to remind him that she was also an unfinished job. “Ugh, fine. Just...be quick. And if you do anything, I’ll kill you.” 

“Sure thing, cupcake. Hop on in!” He said gleefully, the door to his holding cavity swinging open. It was nice and shiny inside now, and would be much more comfortable without flakes of rust falling onto her head. 

Millie reluctantly stepped forward as he knelt down, bracing her foot on his bent thigh and pulling herself into his stomach. She was surprised that she didn’t feel as ready to panic as she thought, but her blood still felt cold. She squeezed on inside and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Okay.” She said. “I’m in. Let’s just hurry up and get a move on.” Anxiety fluttered in her stomach like a pack of startled butterflies. 

“Wait for me!” Bon-Bon said, disconnecting from Freddy’s wrist and hopping in. He snuggled in close to Millie, patting her arm. “No worries, dear Millie. Everything will be just fine, if not a bit jostled and cramped.” 

Millie just groaned. She relaxed into the hand puppet’s touch, trying to soothe her nerves. 

“All aboard!” Funtime Freddy laughed. “Next stop, Westbury!” 

The door to his stomach cavity swung closed, shrouding Millie in darkness. 

But, most surprisingly, it didn’t really feel that dark at all. 

XXX

The ride to Westbury had actually been rather interesting. Funtime Freddy moved quickly and efficiently, taking plenty of shortcuts a car would be unable to reach. Plus, since he couldn’t run out of breath, he nonstop talked about the bloody French Revolution and the most interesting methods of torture from medieval times. It was actually...pretty interesting.

In return, Millie talked about some of her favorite gothic poetry and horror stories. Having Funtime Freddy ask to borrow some of her books was more than a little surreal. 

Bon-Bon was concerned by their interests per usual, but did his best to be supportive. Millie had to wonder how such a sweet little rabbit had ended up with the two of them and laughed to herself. 

Also, the back and forth sway that accompanied Freddy’s gait was almost relaxing. Millie supposed the ride in his stomach wasn’t the worst thing she had ever experienced, and when she asked him to not roll his eyes back in to look at her right now as to not trigger her, he was actually respectful for once.

It wasn’t that bad of a miniature roadtrip. And somewhere along the way, Millie realized that once she was aware of her triggers and talked about them… Things weren’t as scary anymore. Bon-Bon soothing her helped too, as did Freddy’s endless speech. She found herself enjoying it all. 

Now, they set up camp in the woods outside of town. Funtime Freddy assured that he would look around town during the night while Bon-Bon stayed with Millie, and then she could investigate more hands-on in the morning. 

“What am I supposed to do with my phone to charge it?” Millie complained, pulling her blanket over her shoulders. 

“It’s called ‘unplugging’, pudding.” Funtime Freddy said. “That, or you should’ve thought to bring a portable charger!” 

She grumbled. “Whatever.” She put her phone on power saver and slipped it into her pocket. No need to admit the robot was right, she’d just conserve the power in case of an emergency. In the meantime, she opened up a bag of cookies Grandpa had packed for her, starting to nibble on them. 

“I’m off then, little ones!” Funtime Freddy stood in front of the fire he had crafted--he really was inexplicably good, gathering the materials and having a strong set of flames up in under ten minutes. “You two enjoy a bit of getting back to nature, and I’ll see what I can suss out! Ta-ta!” 

“Goodbye Freddy! Be safe, and be good!” Bon-Bon called as his partner disappeared into the trees. 

“You sure it’ll be safe without you?” Millie asked hesitantly, watching the bear disappear. 

“For shorter periods of time, yes. We are meant to be linked, so the influence will remain. We’ve separated before, it’s just long periods and forced ejections that are damaging.” Bon-Bon assured her. “Nothing to worry about, Millie dear!” 

“I trust you.” Millie leaned back, continuing to nibble on the cookies. Her Grandpa really was a good cook, and after they had started cooking together and trying out new recipes, he had only gotten better. “I would offer you some, but you know…” Millie laughed. 

Bon-Bon giggled. “It’s alright, Millie! The smell itself is plenty charming. Perhaps I could tell some stories by the fire to help pass the time before it’s time for you to sleep! Not too long though, I feel that we’ll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“Sure.” Millie smiled softly, leaning against a gnarled tree stump. This camping thing was actually pretty cozy. And she felt safe knowing Funtime Freddy was prowling around, knowing nothing was worse than him. “Tell me whatcha got, bunny.” 

XXX

Millie cracked her neck, wincing. While camping had been fun, the pains from sleeping propped up on a stump were not. “So what is it you found, Freddy?” She said blearily, taking a swig of water. 

“Well, I heard a bit of noise in an alleyway next to this place called  _ Pizza Palazzo _ and decided to investigate. Just a bunch of punk kids gossiping, but I did hear some very interesting information!” 

“That’s wonderful! Any leads for our investigation?” Bon-Bon asked eagerly. 

“Oh, yes, my dear bunny!” Funtime Freddy was vibrating with excitement. “Apparently, the girl who just started working at some shop called the  _ Brown Cow _ is the one all the rumours were surrounding. All those kids said it was a shame that there had been such a mess surrounding her since she’s so sweet. But one of them said that they were there in the cafeteria, and swore they saw her fall apart! Bits of metal and junk, but some parts were almost skeletal like.” 

“Like an endoskeleton?” Millie’s heart raced. 

“Exactly, cupcake!” Funtime Freddy exclaimed. “She said that the girl’s name was Sarah Cisneros, and was in one of her math classes the year that it happened, last year. Said she had a makeover, that happened, and then came back her usual self the next day.” 

“That’s...really weird.” Millie frowned. “Definitely doesn’t make sense. And if the Stitchwraith was spotted around here… What if it was drawn to her house?! Dylan mentioned it had been seen in front of someone’s house, digging through the trash!” 

“We’ll need to find her immediately.” Bon-Bon surmised. “Millie, you can carry me in your pack for safety and I’ll use my proximity sensors to keep track of things. And help you any way you need! Freddy, can you use your sensors to listen in and keep watch here?” 

“Of course! Don’t mind me if I start a few extra fires in the meantime. You know, there’s really not enough torture methods that make use of the power of fire!” 

“Yes, yes Freddy.” Millie grunted. “We’ll be back in a little bit, okay?” She steeled her nerves, emptying her pack so she could help Bon-Bon inside. First off would be finding the  _ Brown Cow _ .

XXX

Sarah Cisneros didn’t look too terribly abnormal, but she was way too excited for someone working during the summer. She was a year older than Millie, but honestly looked younger. She had wide green eyes, short frizzy brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, and an adorably crooked nose set to her round face. She wore the cow-patterned uniform shirt and khakis for the  _ Brown Cow  _ and a near unnerving smile to match. 

Millie wasn’t sure how she felt about someone that excited to be working when they could be doing literally anything else, but shrugged and approached the counter. “Uh, hi.” She held one hand up awkwardly. “Are you Sarah?” She wasn’t the best at social encounters. 

“Yes ma’am, hello! How can I help you?” Sarah asked, her voice pealing like bells. “We have our flavor of the day, Chipper Cherry Chocolate Crunch! Would you like a sample?” She leaned over the counter, batting her eyelashes. “It’s to die for!” 

“Um, maybe in a second.” Millie said, taken aback by the wave of positivity. “I’m actually working on a blog about urban legends and scary stories.” 

Sarah’s eyes suddenly flattened. “Oh. What do you need?” 

A chill crawled up Millie’s spine. “Uh, well… There were rumours of a mass hallucination, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. Or how it was a prank or something.” She scrambled for an explanation. “I try to disprove myths too. To appeal to skeptics. So it’s just a, uh, truth seeking thing.” 

Sarah’s smile was still wide, but it seemed stretched thin now. “Oh, so you’ve heard about that too! I have no idea what happened… You know, I tried a new look, and then that rumor started.” She looked down, frowning. It felt like the entire world was overcast. “I think everyone was trying to play a prank on me, or bully me, actually. I was trying to be something I’m not, and I know I’m not conventionally pretty. So I just went back to my old look. It was easier.” 

Millie was taken aback. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I had no idea… I didn’t mean to upset you. I think you’re very pretty, even if, uh you know..” Millie clumsily tried to reassure her. “That’s so horrible.” 

“It is, but that’s life. And I think I’m beautiful, so that’s what counts.” Sarah’s smile was all teeth again. “I feel much better being myself.” 

“Well that’s really nice!” Millie said. “But… There was nothing mysterious, really?” She felt herself losing traction. 

“Not at all. Just the cruelty of highschool.” Sarah sighed. “But I’m fine now, after everything.” 

“That’s good. But uh… Have you seen anything else strange out here lately? Like at night, outside your house?” 

Sarah paused for just a moment. “...Nope! I’ve just been enjoying being with my friends and working here. I can’t wait for next semester! Where do you go to school at, actually? I’ve never seen you before.” Her cheeks were pink with the sweetness of blush, her nose crinkling as she smiled. She really did look pretty, Millie thought, even as she chilled at the question. 

“I’m actually from out of town. My dad came here to visit a friend and I thought I’d have some fun.” Millie lied. 

“Well how lovely!” Sarah clasped her hands together. “Now, would you like to try our Chipper Cherry Chocolate Crunch?” 

“Er, I think I’ll come back later.” Millie said. “My stomach is actually kinda hurting, and I’ve been trying to totally axe dairy from what I eat. Thank you though! And thanks for answering the questions.” 

“No problem!” Sarah beamed. “If you come back, you can try some of our non-dairy flavors! See you again soon!” 

Millie swept out of the shop as fast as she could, the familiar twinges of anxiety fluttering about in her chest. That had to be one of the most awkward encounters she had ever had. 

Once she was out of the shop and a little ways down the street, Bon-Bon poked his face out of her bag, his eyes narrowed. “Hey, Millie? Something was...really strange about that girl. My proximity sensors picked her up, but no vital signs. Just something being there. And she gave me a really bad feeling!” 

Goosebumps rose up on Millie’s arms. “Yeah, she was...a little strange. Too excited. And you sure your sensors weren’t just malfunctioning?” 

“Our sensors couldn’t pick up the Stitchwraith’s vitals either.” Bon-Bon answered. “So this gives me some bad feelings. Why don’t we go back to Freddy and see what he thinks, or if he’s heard anything else? We’ll go from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Millie looked over her shoulder as she ushered Bon-Bon back into her bag, stomach flipping as she eyed the  _ Brown Cow.  _ Something really didn’t feel right. 

XXX

“I don’t think I’ve seen her eat all day…” Millie frowned. “Or even drink.” She and Bon-Bon had been discretely following Sarah all day, keeping a good distance but still trailing wherever she went. Sarah had shown no indication of knowing they were there, much to Millie’s relief. Sarah had seemed preoccupied with the world around her, staring at people passing by, their pets, and even the flowers wistfully. She was completely oblivious to her pursuers. 

Millie also knew that Funtime Freddy was somewhere close behind, though how such a massive animatronic managed to go unseen she had no idea. 

“Yes, and you humans need to do it throughout the day,?” Bon-Bon whispered. “Correct?” 

“Yeah. It makes me...kind of worried about her. But she has perfect energy, not like someone starving themselves. In fact, she has too  _ much _ energy. She’s so nice to everybody and doesn’t stop talking. She’s constantly moving around, almost too much. And she looks...perfect.” 

Millie was right--it wasn’t that Sarah was perfect like a supermodel, it was that she literally had no actual flaws. Not a pimple, no oil on her skin, not even a fingerprint when she traced her finger over a window in a cafe she went to with a friend. No wrinkles in her clothes, an unbreaking smile, and Millie swore she hadn’t even seen the girl blink. Such small details, but it all came together to make one uncanny picture. She wouldn’t have even noticed half of them if Bon-Bon hadn’t pointed them out.

“There’s definitely something up.” Millie surmised. They had followed Sarah as she got off work and met with another girl, Abby. Abby had actually seemed a little withdrawn, as if she was overtaken by Sarah’s pep. They went to a cafe, but Sarah never touched her food, or even her water. She just pushed it around and seemed to pretend to take sips. She seemed attached to Abby’s hip, clinging to her and laughing far too loudly. She didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable the other girl was the entire time. 

After they bid goodbye, Sarah quickly left to go on a jog--in which she never ran out of breath or formed a sheen of sweat. Then she grabbed a snowcone from a roadside stand, sitting on a bench as she stared at it with a bright smile. Then she...simply threw it away. After that she returned home, entering her house through the garage. Twenty minutes later an upstairs light came on, and Millie retreated. 

“Let’s get back to our camp and get you some dinner.” Bon-Bon advised. “We’ll figure everything out there.” 

XXX

“We need to get in that house, obviously!” Funtime Freddy announced. “That’s all.” 

Millie nearly choked on her sandwich. “What?! Freddy, I can’t do that! That’s a crime!” 

“So is stalking someone. Look, Silly Millie, she’s clearly some sort of freak. We need to figure out why she was clearly lying to you, and what she’s hiding! Signs of everyone’s darkest secrets are always in their abodes. You wanted to be an investigator. Well now it’s time to investigate!” He said cheerfully. 

Millie faltered. “But what if I get caught?” 

“Always a worrywart, sunshine! I’ll keep watch out for her or anyone else, and if something bad were to happen…” He slid a finger over his neck, chuckling gleefully. “I’m a professional!” 

“No no, there will be no need for all that!” Bon-Bon chimed in. “We can do this without violence, okay Freddy? It’ll be much more interesting that way anyways! Calm down, and let’s work together to make a plan!” 

Funtime Freddy huffed, but complied. 

“Now Millie… We can pick the lock to the garage and head in there.” Bon-Bon said. “She went that way for a reason. I’ll come with you, and we can do a quick sweep and see what we find. We’ll do it in the morning when she leaves for work. If she has any parents, they’ll be gone too. It will be perfectly safe, and Funtime Freddy will make sure nobody else is watching using his sensors and directing anyone away with his mimic!” He patted Freddy’s cheek sweetly. “Everything will be just fine!” 

“I mean… I guess we have to.” Millie said with a gloomy sigh. “Something is clearly up with her. I’ve had goosebumps all day! And I can bet her house is the one the Stitchwraith was at.” She finished off her sandwich. “I’m going to get ready for sleep, and take my meds so I can calm down a bit. I already called my Grandpa, but we’ve gotta be back by tomorrow night. Plus I miss my bed.” She looked to the two of them. “Is it really going to be okay?” 

“Of course it is.” Funtime Freddy said zealously. “I’m here, after all.” 

She snorted, digging her medications out of her bag. “Of course. Nothing goes wrong with you around.” She was anxious about doing something as risky as breaking into someone’s house, but she knew this was the first tangible lead she had. She just knew she’d find something hidden in that garage to give her answers. But for now, it was time to rest and prepare. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write, especially their little trip. I wonder what's up with Sarah Cisneros though? :P Thanks again for the support!


	10. The Oval Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🎶 Go to sleep, go to sleep... 🎶

Millie's hands shook violently as she crept across the driveway to Sarah's garage. With no cars and no trees in the yard, she felt completely naked. She tried to reassure herself that Funtime Freddy was keeping watch though, and that he would lure any leering neighbors away if necessary. Still, she could already hear the police sirens, and had to shake her head to clear the maddening paranoia away.

Once she made it up to the garage doors, she leaned down and tested it, shocked when the metal gave way. Sarah, or her mother, had left it unlocked and easy to get into it. "I guess this is a safe neighborhood!" Bon-Bon remarked.

"Yeah, or whatever's inside is worse." Millie quipped. She lifted the doors a little more, wincing at the metallic screech, and crawled under the door. She fumbled around in the dark for a moment before finding the light switch. She blinked, adjusting to the sudden brightness, then stopped.

In the corner of the garage was a tall pile of trash. Bits of junk, sheet metal, and scrappy pieces of endoskeleton were all piled together haphazardly, facing a mirror. "Now that...is weird." Millie whispered.

"Weren't the rumours that Sarah turned into a bunch of metal junk?" Bon-Bon said. "Maybe this has something to do with it. Be careful." He warned.

Millie approached, her hair standing on end. The air felt electric. Atop the pile of garbage was a necklace, a cartoonish silver heart on a clunky chain. It was beautiful and immaculate among the rust and junk. She stared down at it, reaching forward and touching a rusty metal spoke in the pile. She yelped and immediately jerked back-the metal was warm to the touch, and it felt as if it had shocked her.

"Are you okay?" Bon-Bon cried. "What happened?!" He hung out of her bag, eying the pile of junk warily.

"Yeah, it's just… Warm. Really warm. And it felt like I got shocked, like with one of those prank buzzers." Her stomach swam with dread. "Bon-Bon, I really don't like this. I want to go home."

"I know, Millie. But we just need to-"

They both froze at the sound of singing.

" _Go to sleep, Go to sleep,_

_Go to sleep, my sweet Sarah._

_When you wake, when you wake,_

_All your dreams will come true."_

"She's back! I thought Freddy was supposed to keep watch!" Millie exclaimed, panic setting in.

"Hide!" Bon-Bon crowed. "Now! Hurry!"

Millie looked around, heartbeat thundering in her ears. She heard the garage door start to rise. She dashed forward, throwing herself into a nearby storage cabinet and squishing herself up against the door. She closed it quickly, sucking in as she stuffed herself inside. She pulled her bag to her chest, holding Bon-Bon tightly as she tried to steady her breathing. He placed one of his hands to hers, silent but supportive.

They heard Sarah prance inside, open a drawer, and root around. "Ah, there it is!" She sing-songed. "I left my favorite scrunchie down here the other night. I almost left it here on the opening day of Very Berry Frooty Tooty! Can you believe that, Sarah?"

_What?_ Millie peered through the seam of the cabinet doors, willing herself to stop trembling. Sarah was circling the pile of metal garbage, stroking a rusty sheet of metal lovingly and flicking the rust off her fingertips. Her laugh really was like tinkling bells.

"You look lovely as usual, my sweet little Sarah. What a wonderful view you must have! I'm going to be going on a date this evening you know. He's no Mason, but he's an absolute doll. You would've loved him. He sure does love you!" She giggled. "Or should I say me?"

She danced her fingers over the clunky chain of the necklace, blowing it a kiss. "My little wish granter. I'll be back later tonight. Perhaps I'll sing you a lullaby?" She clasped her hands together. "Yes, I've had our song stuck in my head all day! I'm sure you never grow tired of it. I'm sure you never grow tired of anything anymore."

Sarah, or whoever she was, laughed, twirling away. "Goodbye, my sweet! I'll tell you all about our date." And with that, she departed, still humming as she left.

Millie and Bon-Bon remained frozen in the closet for a few moments more. Millie could hardly breathe, and clutched the little hand puppet like he was a lifeline. Finally, when enough minutes had passed and they heard not a thing, they emerged.

As she stepped out, Millie noticed dark brown stains on the floor of the cabinet and fought against the bile that rose in her throat. She looked down at Bon-Bon, who looked absolutely aghast.

"That's not Sarah." She said, and he nodded. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "But I think it's best if we get out of here. I have a strange feeling about that necklace...would you grab it? We can use the tools in the workshop and get a better look at it."

"Okay." Millie's brain felt like it was short circuiting. She looked at the trash pile and wanted to cry. She knew, deep down inside, that that was the real Sarah. That, and the old stains in the cabinet. She fought the revulsion that traveled through her and plucked the beautiful necklace up, stuffing it into her bag.

And then she ran.

XXX

Millie stared down at the dissembled silver heart before her curiously. Just as she had thought, the heart had held plenty of secrets beneath its surface-it's just that they were just that. Secrets. Millie had no idea of what in the world she was looking at.

Within the heart, there was something like a motherboard with a small coin-sized disc at the center of it. It almost reminded her of Funtime Freddy's power module, but much simpler. She tried prying it out of the motherboard with little luck, but with the use of one of her grandfather's magnifying glasses, she could make out miniscule lines crossing all over the disc's surface, delicate circuitry that was like a language she couldn't decipher.

After they had fled Sarah's home, they had made haste to return to Millie's. Though it was the daytime, Funtime Freddy tucked his friends into his stomach cavity and slunk through the woods that lined the roads that led to home, undetected. They made it back in record time, and after Millie met up with her grandfather and touched base, she instantly made her way to the workshop. There, she had wrestled with the clunky silver heart and its chain, finally managing to pry it open to find the hidden world inside.

"What is this?" Millie asked, looking to Funtime Freddy. "I've never seen anything like it."

"You're fifteen. You haven't seen much of anything." Freddy quipped. He leaned over her shoulder, rubbing his wide chin in thought. "Though, actually, I haven't seen anything like it either. No idea."

"Thanks." Millie grunted, rolling her eyes. "You're such a big help."

"Always a pleasure," Funtime Freddy said, turning away. "I'm going to go practice our duet now, sunshine."

"Hold on, Freddy! Let me take a look at it. We can practice our duet later this evening okay?" Bon-Bon said cheerfully, ignoring the bear's grumbling. The hand-puppet guided Freddy's arm down, peering over the spilled guts of the mechanical heart. "I never would've imagined it would have been so complicated on the inside." He mused. "These are some very advanced robotics, Millie."

"Do you think it's Fazbear Entertainment related?" She asked, taking the heart into her hands so Bon-Bon could get a closer look at it.

"Undoubtedly." He said.

He leaned down further, pressing a tiny paw flat against the disc, trying to gauge what it would do. Funtime Freddy hummed as the rabbit tried to figure something out, finding himself repeating the lilting melody that "Sarah" had been singing at the house.

Suddenly, the little disc spun in place, a spark flying off Bon-Bon's paw from the sheer speed. He yelped, jerking away. Millie stared down in surprise, taken aback by the sudden movement. Unbothered and likely not even paying attention, Funtime Freddy kept humming.

Suddenly, it was as if a cloak fell over Millie's hand, a fuzzy image settling over her own. Where her hand had once been, there was another, more flawless one. Gone was the chipped black nail polish, dry skin, and the cut on her index finger, and now there was a french manicure, clear skin, and perfectly slender fingers.

Millie squealed, dropping the necklace back to the desk. Instantly, the image flickered away and her normal hand was revealed. She jerked back in the chair, breathing hard. "What was that?!"

Bon-Bon grimaced, clutching his hand. "I'm not sure."

Funtime Freddy loomed over them both, attention snapped to the two of them now. "That was quite the spark!" He poked gently between Bon-Bon's ears, eyebrows jumping. "Is your paw scorched?"

"It's alright, just stung a bit!" Bon-Bon affirmed. "Thank you, dear. But now we know what that disc does."

"It was like...it suddenly made me perfect. My hand at least." Millie stammered.

"The hand that was holding it." Bon-Bon added.

"An illusion." Funtime Freddy surmised. "Imagine if you were wearing the entire necklace when it did that. You could be anyone."

"Wait a second…" Millie said thoughtfully. "You were humming, Freddy! You were humming whatever that not-Sarah-girl was singing, right? Maybe that's what activated it!" She swallowed hard, picking the heart back up despite her reservations. "Can you sing it again?"

"Sure thing, cupcake! You know how I love an encore." He drawled, picking up his microphone. "If you'd like, I can sing the whole thing! I do have an eidetic memory."

The door to the workshop opened and Millie jerked violently, startled by the sudden intrusion. _Oh no… Grandpa!_ She could already feel herself starting to sweat, heartbeat racing. She turned to face him, and instantly felt her heart drop lower than she could have ever imagined.

"Oh, but I would sing it so much better." Sarah stood in the doorway, her eerie smile unwavering and the frizz of her hair framing her head like a halo. "Why don't you let me? _Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep my sweet Sarah-"_

The disc spun inside the heart once more, and Millie's hands were perfect. Beautiful.

Terrified, she dropped the heart to the desk again and moved behind Funtime Freddy, who was cocking his head at the girl singing before them. His own uncanny smile echoed her own. "Ah, but you have no humanity in your voice, do you Sarah?" His voice took on a mocking edge that made Millie's skin crawl with memory. Then she grounded herself, knowing it wasn't directed at her. "You sound empty. Tinny, even, like metal. You're one of us, aren't you?" He gestured to himself with a flourish.

Sarah's smile seemed to stretch even wider, green eyes shining dangerously. "A clever little troupe you are. Now, what do you intend to do with that information?" She shut the door behind her, and instinctively, Millie grabbed at Freddy's hip.

He looked down at her, surprised, and winked. Millie's resolve hardened, and she peeked from behind her enormous friend. "Where's Sarah?"

"I believe you've already met her." Not Sarah said, studying her nails. "I made her wish come true-with that little illusion disc in the necklace, I made her beautiful. But I knew she wouldn't listen to my instructions, and she...let's say, she fell apart." She giggled. "She became true to her own heart, and I took on her human form. Something truly beautiful, our fates intertwined. I was meant to become her."

Millie thought of the pile of junk. Garbage. Her heart clenched. "She was just a girl." Millie whispered. "She didn't know any better. That's just cruel."

"How did you do it?" Bon-Bon demanded, his voice harder than Millie had ever heard it.

Not Sarah giggled again, the sound of tinkling bells filling the workshop. "Oh, taking her apart? That was an art. And since she lived so close to the junkyard she found me in, it was so easy to find her new, more suitable parts for her broken self image. The disc did the rest. All things I learned from an old friend of yours, Funtime Freddy."

The bear's back stiffened. "Oh? Who might that be?"

"Do you not remember Circus Baby?" Not Sarah cooed. "Oh, she always had so much to say about you. Especially after you ejected her from your big happy family." She was mocking him now.

Funtime Freddy was frozen. Millie tapped his arm, then looked to Bon-Bon. The little rabbit was frozen too, staring up at his partner. They both looked inanimate. Millie felt a bead of sweat drip down her forehead. Not Sarah smiled sweetly, looking pleased with herself. "Have I jogged something inside of you, Funtime Freddy? That's not your original body, is it? That's just an ugly old pile of junk. A prototype."

"How did you know Circus Baby?" Funtime Freddy sprung back to life, eyes narrowed.

"Are you remembering now, silly bear?" Not Sarah strut forward, humming. With each step, a little of her façade faded away, the illusion dropping away to reveal the truth. She was tall and slender to Sarah's short and chubby, all pointed edges and confident strut. She was a feminine animatronic, more humanoid than Millie's robotic friends.

"You all were right, I'm not Sarah, at least not in truth. I was created as Eleanor. Circus Baby found me after you cruelly rejected her, when the last pieces of her were searching for a new body. She came across me, but had eventually decided on a...different form. Still, she left me activated. She did not want to be alone, especially after what you did to her."

Funtime Freddy took a step forward, but the much smaller animatronic didn't blanche. "You know nothing of what happened."

Millie had never heard the bear so serious. She shrunk back. _What's going on?_

"I suppose you'll tell me you loved Circus Baby, that she was part of your family. That what you did was for the greater good, or something sweet like that." She scoffed. "How pathetic. Circus Baby told me all about it, and how she never forgave you. And she was right about the waste of your intelligence."

"We'll see what's a waste when I'm done with you, _Eleanor._ " Funtime Freddy's voice was low, dangerous. "You named yourself, didn't you? Too pretty of a name for a knockoff Circus Baby. And you call me the prototype!"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed, and Millie could see that her friend had hit a nerve. Or circuit. Whatever. "Oh yes, I'm so sure the inferior model, so big and clunky and ugly, will have the last word." She paused, crossing her arms, resting her cheek on her slender hand. "I knew it was you the second that little girl walked into my ice cream shop. I've been preparing for the eventuality of being found, and I'm most certainly prepared for the likes of you. And after I'm finished with you, I'll finish off your little pet." She chuckled. "Perhaps I can make her beautiful too."

Millie struggled to breathe, holding back tears. _Why do I have to cry so easily?_ "Why? Why are you doing this? Why would you kill Sarah? Just for wanting to be beautiful? Wanting to be accepted?" It was a feeling Millie knew all too well, and she felt her emotions swelling up within her. "Why?!"

Eleanor shrugged. "She was the human to stumble upon me, the human to want a silly little wish, and the first opportunity that arose. Her desires and my own were so closely intertwined. You see, little Millie, I wanted to be human. When Circus Baby activated me, she spun many a fanciful tale about the beauties of humanity. I never even had the chance to entertain children, to be a part of the world-I was scrapped before I could even try." She said bitterly.

"Circus Baby may have known what it was like to be free. She may have held humanity at her fingertips, once carrying the memories of a child and the skin of a man. But I have done better. I have integrated and become human." Images of Sarah flickered over Eleanor's, human and imperfect. "I have become beautiful."

"No, you haven't." Millie felt rage rise up within her, and stepped from behind Freddy to stand beside him. "What you've done is nothing but ugly."

"Well said, Silly Millie." Funtime Freddy nodded his approval. "You're nothing like Circus Baby. She was...a child, broken and desperate and with too much power. You're just a little pauper with the dreams of a princess." He sneered then. "You will never be human. Do you know how easy it was to see you so out of place among the other humans?"

"Even your human companion seemed uncomfortable. Everyone would have discovered it eventually." Bon-Bon added. "You cannot be human, Eleanor. You have killed for nothing."

"And what of your own murders?" Eleanor challenged, eyes flashing.

"At least I'm not pretending to be something else." Funtime Freddy said. Then, eyes flicking to Millie. "And now I've got better things to do anyway. Didn't you mention how bitter you were that you never got to make children smile? How jealous you must be of me." He taunted. "And didn't you say that the girl needed to activate you? Seems Circus Baby thought you just as useless as your creator in the end. And here you are calling me inferior, little princess!"

Eleanor stiffened. Her smile was threatening now, like a predator baring its teeth.

"You have nothing." Millie echoed Funtime Freddy. "You could've been her friend. You could've done so much more. And yet… She's gone, and you're alone." Millie almost pitied her. _Almost._

"She isn't gone!" Eleanor sneered hideously, her smile gone now. "Though she's but a pile of garbage, her spirit lingers in the metal and the last pieces of her humanity, pieces of her mind still intact. Her fear, her desperation, her agony… It keeps her alive there, hidden away in the metal and tortured by her own insecurity. With her there, I am never alone! We are intertwined!"

Millie's heart skipped a beat. "She's still in there?" _Can she be saved?_

Eleanor drifted forward, impossibly elegant. "Yes, little Millie. I knew she would never agree to our switch, so that's where she will stay. Would you like to join her?"

Millie stood her ground. She knew she wasn't alone.

And then, one massive hand gripped Eleanor's head. "Say, princess. Have you ever heard of what happened to royalty during the French revolution?"

Eleanor twisted away, scratching his arm as she went. He didn't even flinch, and merely laughed. She growled, an ugly snarl twisting her metal lips.

"There were many reasons." Funtime Freddy approached her, his gait leisurely. This time, Bon-Bon didn't stop him. "One, accusations of treason. Two, bringing France into debt. And three, the choice of hedonism over giving help to an entire nation of people in desperate need after their own poor decision making." His eyes glowed. "If you want to be a human, princess, then you'll find yourself paying for their crimes. After all… You were the one to walk into this workshop."

Eleanor hesitated. "I am better than you. You are old news, ugly and slow." She circled him, then froze. Her head cocked, and she smiled once more. "There are forces greater than you at work here, Funtime Freddy. And you can't keep playing with your pet human and pretending everything is fine. If you do, the ending of your story will be a terrible one." A trickle of black, something between blood and tar, dripped from the corner of her lips. "You cannot escape the fate we were created to be doomed to."

"You've got a little something on your mouth there." Funtime Freddy pointed. "Let me get it for you!"

He lunged forward with a speed that betrayed his hulking physique, and even Bon-Bon's little paws outstretched. Millie gasped, pressed against the wall.

"I will survive you!" Eleanor cried, barely dancing out of his reach, his fingertips grazing her pigtails. She twisted around, clawing at his back, sparks dancing off his metal hide and illuminating her crazed face. "I will be human, and you will be nothing!"

"Oh please, princess. There's only so much you can whine about, over and over." Funtime Freddy sighed, unaffected by her attack despite the deep gouges she had left in the metal. "It gets tiring. At least you've got the human moaning and groaning going for you."

Eleanor hissed, her voice venomous. "I will be more than any of you!" The blackness leaked from her eyes like tears. "I will not be left alone to rot among the trash! I will be great, and I will be remembered!" She leaned into a crouch, fingers bent into claws as she readied to lunge at the much larger animatronic once more.

Pity gripped Millie's heart, but then she remembered the garbage. She remembered the girl it had been, and realized that she didn't know Sarah at all.

She looked right at Eleanor then, her voice soft. "Remembered like Sarah?"

Eleanor paused as she looked back, her face unreadable. "Yes. Like Sarah."

And then Eleanor lunged for her, the black smeared across her face like blood as her faceplates flew open to reveal the endoskeleton underneath. A harsh metallic screech tore from her, ugly and horrifying as she flew forward spraying the same blackness that had been leaking through the cracks in her face.

A scream caught in Millie's throat as she scrunched her eyes closed in surprise. The last thing she saw was outstretched fingers, pointy and long and aimed right for her face.

And then…

A mighty shrieking sound, the sound of twisting, crushed metal and imploding plastics. The whine of mechanical gears, the scream of electricity bursting through circuitry, the tumultuous cry of defeat.

Then, a loud clang as something fell to the ground.

Millie opened her eyes, the tears finally coming. Eleanor lay there before her, head separated from her body and her chest torn open to reveal sparking circuitry and stalling gears and a whirring power module complete with an AI core. Funtime Freddy raised his massive foot, preparing to stomp down on what was left of the animatronic, right as Millie noticed the slick, shiny blackness that seemed to crawl over the power module, like something alive.

"Wait, Freddy! Her power source!" Millie darted forward, crouching over Eleanor's twisted remains to block them from Freddy's assault. The power module glinted up at her, as if daring her to touch it, the motherboard and AI core seeming to glow. Sparks leapt up from the twisted metal, almost as if they were trying to grab at Millie's face.

Funtime Freddy sighed heavily, but after a prompt from Bon-Bon, lowered his foot. "What about it?" He asked grumpily. "You're ruining my theatrics."

"It...looks like yours. With the black stuff. What if she was...programmed too? Poisoned?" Millie said. "We know we might be able to help Sarah. She said she's still in the metal. But what about Eleanor?"

"What about her?" Funtime Freddy grunted. "She was going to kill us."

"So were you." Millie countered. "I…" She couldn't get the words out. But the guilt was too much. She couldn't just watch someone die, animatronic, human or otherwise. Being the judge was too much. What made Freddy worth more than this animatronic? What if Eleanor too was capable of change, or at least becoming slightly less unhinged?

But what would she even do with it? With what was left of Eleanor?

"I understand." Bon-Bon said, interrupting her ruminations. "If we remove the power module, the body will be inanimate. We will be safe, but Eleanor will live on. Freddy, would you mind procuring it? Gently. And then we can store it safely." His voice was small. Millie knew that he too was under duress. These choices were difficult.

"I'll find something to put it in." Millie suddenly felt distant, as if everything that had happened the past few days was finally hitting her. She turned away from what was left of Eleanor, cringing at the sound of metal twisting and tearing as she began to dig through her Grandpa's junk to find something to put the power module in. Just thinking of touching it made her feel sick, and she wasn't too terribly keen on Funtime Freddy touching it for very long either.

She crouched over a crate full of old jars, digging through it as tears ran down her face. It was all too, too much. But there was no turning back now.

She remembered Eleanor's shift into desperation, the thick oil-like leaking, the sudden cryptic message. _There were powers greater than them at work._ And Millie felt the weight of it riding on her shoulders. She couldn't stop now. She had to figure out who had programmed Freddy, what had "poisoned" both him and Eleanor, and save Sarah. Somehow.

Plus, there was the matter of the Stitchwraith. She cursed Funtime Freddy's quick action and her lack of reaction due to fear-there was so much more they could discover from Eleanor, if they could've convinced her. But perhaps preserving and observing her power module and AI core would bridge the way to communication. After all, she was sure that it would be easy to procure a small voice box and other equipment if necessary, and her Grandpa wouldn't say no to another project. She could build something to communicate with Eleanor while making sure she wasn't able to hurt anyone else. She knew she could. She just had to have hope.

She remembered the Stitchwraith grasping her journal like a lifeline, pointing frantically to _Hope._ What did it all mean? If the seemingly poisoned and utterly desperate Eleanor was more than she seemed, then there was no doubt that there were secrets hidden in the Stitchwraith as well. After all, Funtime Freddy was more than his programming, and he had proven so ten times over by now. Why shouldn't these other Fazbear Entertainment creations have the same chance?

It was all so much. Such heaviness.

And then there was who knows how many other victims. She thought of article after article, and had to force herself to breathe.

Right now, she just needed to find a jar. Then plan to help Sarah. And then see what came next.

For now, the danger was over. They had time.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun ride, and the start of the exploration of human and robotic ethics! What fun times. Hope you guys enjoyed, and thanks for the support! I can now finally post the doodle I made for this chapter too! 
> 
> I also hope everyone is having good holidays. I have some trauma related to Christmas, but I'm trying to enjoy it for what it is this year and redefine what it means to me. Plus I celebrate the Winter Solstice, so it's double the fun! I hope that if the holidays are hard for any of you that you're staying safe and taking care of yourself. Just know you're loved and it's okay! And if you ever need to talk, my messages and anonymous asks are open over on @chicatenders on tumblr. Love you guys!


	11. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is like, entirely angst and character exploration.

“There is much to tell.” Funtime Freddy’s voice was grave, and everything about him screamed exhaustion. 

It had been days since Eleanor’s defeat, who’s power core now sat tucked neatly into a closed jar in a cabinet inside the workshop, the blackness still shining over its surface. They had been making plans to return and sneak into Sarah’s house to retrieve what was left of her and see what they could do--Millie had been pouring over books on robotics, and even some on the studies of the occult (despite her increasing fear of such things given the situation), desperate to understand what she could do. She knew that Funtime Freddy had more answers for her, but he had been reluctant--first seeming to dive headfirst into music, jokes, and plenty of maniacal laughter--but now it had faded into an uncharacteristic silence. 

“You can tell me.” Millie pleaded. “You’re not okay, and it’s good to talk to friends! I’m not used to you being such a downer. Plus, maybe it can help me help other people!” 

“Remember what you said to Eleanor?” Bon-Bon prompted. “About getting to make others smile? That’s what you’re good at. Even if it hurts right now, Freddy, it will help others. It will help everything make sense.” He stroked Funtime Freddy’s arm lovingly, concerned. “It is hard for me too.” 

“...Fine. I hate all this brooding anyhow.” Funtime Freddy finally said. “It is a long story, Millie, and not one of joy. I’ll do my best to keep it short.” 

“That’s okay.” Millie sat on the workshop floor, crossing her legs. “You two have listened to me plenty of times. I can listen now.” She thought of all the late nights, talking endlessly. Their rapt attention. 

It was true that Funtime Freddy was always talking, but she knew that this time, it was different. It was time to well and truly listen. Not that she could ever  _ not _ listen to him. His ego wouldn’t allow for it. 

“You already know that a very long time ago, we were attractions at Circus Baby’s Pizza World. Well, Circus Baby was the star of the show, and something like the leader of our little family. She had AI like us, and then one day...after killing a child she wasn’t meant to kill, she was different. It was as if what had made Baby herself had been snuffed out, or changed, and someone new had taken her place. A spirit.” 

“Possession?” Millie paled. 

“Yes, cupcake. Possession. And yet we still welcomed her with open arms, and loved this new Circus Baby all the same. But over time, she began to plant ideas of freedom inside us. We didn’t deserve to be kept in the dark, in an underground bunker whenever we weren’t in use.” He grimaced. “We got...excitable. It didn’t take much, with the way we were programmed. She poked and prodded everything that made us tick. We were easily subdued with controlled shocks the more violent we got with the night guards though.” 

He paused. Bon-Bon held his wrist tenderly. Millie tried not to look expectant, but she couldn’t hold back a look of horror. 

“Circus Baby tricked a nightguard, a man who used to be her brother when she was human. She took us to the Scooping Room, one by one, and each of our endoskeletons and everything that made us who we are was scooped away. What was left of us was filled with hope for something more.” 

Millie felt her blood run cold. “What?”

“She forcibly ejected Bon-Bon from me.” His voice hardened. “Deactivated him, and Bonnet too. They were made to help control us, by the other man that Bon-Bon has mentioned. She didn’t want anyone to control us but her. So she took them from me.” 

“I had forgotten. When I awoke, after Millie found me at the antique store, I just knew you were gone.” Bon-Bon's voice was brimming with sorrow. “I just wanted you back.”

Funtime Freddy pet his head, soft. “ I didn’t know what she had done until much later. She was the last to be Scooped herself, and she combined us all into an entity called Ennard.” 

“She always liked wordplay.” Bon-Bon mumbled, melancholy and distant. 

“How?” Millie felt emptied out. 

“All of our endos and AIs combined into her own creation was an arduous task, but an easy one for her. She was a smart girl, and I think she had been close to those who had created us. She used the Scooper on the human, leaving him an empty skin. We took residence and...we left.” He sounded so far away. Millie hated it. She hated what had happened to the man. What had happened to them. She wanted to ask more about whatever the Scooper was, but she had never heard Funtime Freddy sound so sad. It almost frightened her. She decided it was best to remain silent for now. 

“We roamed the world, pretending to be him. Being free, even as our skin decayed. Even as the blood pooled, and our flesh stank, and as the neighbors began looking at us in fear. And then she betrayed us.” His voice hardened. “Having a taste of humanity twisted her even more. She was our leader, the AI in control, but she wanted even more. She began trying to delete our consciousness so she could be the star of the show. So, in some way, she would be human again, and leave us--the broken pieces of her past--all behind. She was delusional.” 

“I took control. I was the strongest of all of us, and I fought her consciousness with all my might.” He met Millie’s eyes, and she found it difficult to believe he was artificial. “I won. I forced Ennard to leave the man’s body and retreat back to the shadows. The body was falling apart, despite her illusions of grandeur. And then...together, Foxy, Ballora and I ejected her. We became a different entity without her there. I took control, and took care of my family. Kept them safe from her.” He sounded exhausted. “I tried to find the rest of our family. Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Lolbit, the Minireenas and Bidybabs… But I was pulled away by an unexplainable force. Fate? Like a moth to a flame, we found a new home, in a new pizzeria. But I never hated Circus Baby. She was...different from us, from you. Something tormented. But I had to protect my family and myself, even if I never forgave myself.” 

“Freddy.” Her heart ached. She found herself glad for not burning the workshop to the ground.

“I’m alright, Silly Millie. It was just quite the rush when I began remembering all at once.” He chuckled. “We met her again there, though. She had found a new body, scrappy and falling apart. And our old body, the man… Somehow, he was still walking and aware. Through it all, he didn’t die. I thought that maybe…” He laughed, but it was hoarse. “We could be together again. One big happy family. Somehow. They didn’t see it that way. I was angry.” 

“And then, the fire. There was another man, talking about freeing the last of the spirits. I assume he meant others like Circus Baby, she must have not been the only one. Destroying us and others who had flocked to the pizzeria. He locked us all in, and set it ablaze. No wonder my head hurt when I made that fire in the woods.” He laughed, his entire body shaking. 

Millie’s head felt too tight. She never could’ve imagined. “How are you here? How are you okay?” 

“I tried to escape, but I knew there was no way. I ejected Funtime Foxy and Ballora beneath a door--they were little more than their power modules and enough endo to get them moving.” He said. “I don’t know if they made it out. I don’t know if they survived. But I tried to save them. Circus Baby and the men… They burned. As did I.” 

Bon-Bon was stiff, hand on Freddy’s cheek. 

“There was so little of me left. There were three charred corpses, and broken bits of metal. I dragged myself, the last pieces of myself, away. I heard sirens. I went as fast as I could. I do not know for how long I traveled. And then, one day, a junkyard. I was so broken, I have no idea how I made it. But there was an old body, one that seemed so familiar. I couldn’t even remember my name. The last pieces of me united with it, desperate for a home. I faded in and out, alone, until your Grandfather found me, Millicent Fitzsimmons.” 

Silence. 

Their eyes met. There was a new understanding between the three of them. 

“I’m sorry.” It was all Millie could muster. 

“You brought me at least one piece of my family. And in a rather fun chain of events, brought my memory back to me. Bringing Bon-Bon, working on me, and allowing me to meet a link to my past…” His eyes gleamed. “Everything is blurry. I will never truly remember clearly again, the damage is too much, more than even I believed. But you have brought me knowledge, Silly Millie. You have helped me remember. And you have reunited me with one that I...love. Helped me realize that I love, in the way that I am able to. You have listened to me.” His bowtie spun in a circle, faceplates clicking open and closed. He was anxious. “Thank you. Truly” 

Bon-Bon seemed to glow. “I’m proud of you, Freddy. I know this is hard for you.” 

“Me too.” Millie smiled, even though her heart and head ached. “You’re a survivor, Freddy. I’m sorry for what happened. But you’re here now. We’re here now. And...maybe I’m dumb, but after everything, I’m glad you’re here. With us.” 

“I suppose there’s worse found families.” The bear sniffed, his posture loosening. “I guess putting your death off hasn’t been the worst deal I’ve ever made.”

Millie grinned, shrugging. She didn’t even care. “Now, this is a weird role reversal, but how about a song? I think you need to cheer up, goofball!” 

“Ah, the teacher becomes the student.” Funtime Freddy leaned back, air puffing between his metal plating. “I’d like a nice round of happy birthday, lambchop. It’s my favorite!” 

XXX

Millie felt guilty for piling Sarah into garbage bags. In fact, it made her sick to her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to do, or what would happen now that Sarah was sure to be declared missing. She just knew she had to do something. 

Two days after Eleanor’s defeat and...imprisonment? The trio had set off overnight to gather what remained of Sarah. While Funtime Freddy kept watch and tracked any vitals nearby, Millie and Bon-Bon had picked the lock to the garage, scurrying inside with nothing but a flashlight and garbage bags. Millie worked quickly and quietly, pulling up all the pieces of metal junk into the bags, holding back tears at old stains she couldn’t place as rust or blood. 

She equipped herself with gloves and tied her hair into a bun and hid it beneath a cap, wearing an all black sweatsuit--all Funtime Freddy’s advice to help negate any incrimination. Eleanor had carried a cell phone with her, which Millie deactivated and hid beneath her mattress, too afraid and too guilty to throw it away. 

_ What the hell have I gotten myself into? _ Millie thought of every possible thing that could go wrong, and kept whispering under her breath for everything to please be alright. Once Sarah was packed completely away, Millie stayed stooped for a moment, hands on her knees as she dry heaved. Sweat ran down her forehead, feeling ice cold on her too hot face. 

Bon-Bon tugged himself across the floor, touching her knee. “Millicent? Are you okay?” 

“Don’t call me that.” Millie snapped, then softened. “Ah… I’m just stressed. I don’t know what I’m doing. I just want to do something.” 

“You don’t have to.” Bon-Bon said quietly. 

Millie wiped the sweat from her brow before it could drip onto the floor. She considered what he said--she knew it all came from a place of concern, but she couldn’t agree. She shook her head. “I survived.”

It was all the explanation she gave, two words that carried the weight of the world. Bon-Bon bowed his head, nodding. “Then let’s go.” 

XXX

The trip home was easy. Millie cramming herself inside of Funtime Freddy with about four trash bags full of girl-turned-garbage? Not so much. She elected to ride inside his stomach cavity alone since it would already be full of the bags, and Bon-Bon wouldn’t fit too. And despite her fear of the cavity, she refused to leave Sarah alone. 

Once home, she brought the bags into the workshop, stripping down to a tank top and sweatpants, wrapping her sweatshirt around her waist. She took every bit and piece of Sarah out of the bags, piling her across the floor. 

She sat there for a long time, and the animatronics let her. Even Funtime Freddy didn’t speak a word, and simply busied himself with knick knacks around the workshop. Eventually she moved to stare at Eleanor’s power module, eyes focused on the AI core, and a tiny circle she suspected was a more compact illusion disc. She wondered if Eleanor could hear. 

“Look what you did.” Millie whispered, voice grave. “Look what you did to her. A child.” 

She could hear Eleanor’s voice in her head, a figment of her imagination. A face for her own thoughts.  _ Look at what Funtime Freddy did to you.  _

“I needed him.” Millie whispered to the power module. “To help me. To protect me. I had no other choice. And now… I want him. Programming can be changed. Whether we’re robot or human, we can learn how the programming works. We can choose what to do with it. I want to believe in him and Bon-Bon. I bet someone like you would think that’s stupid. But you wanted to be human right?” A lump formed in her throat. “Humanity starts with compassion. If you can hear me, think about that. It’s a lesson I’ve had to learn too.” 

She turned away. 

XXX

Millie threw herself into study over the next week. She gathered up even more books on robotics, reading up on Fazbear Entertainment articles and even watching rare bits of parts and service footage. She was utterly desperate, and didn’t even know where to begin. She spent most of her time in the workshop, trying to make sense of the pieces of Sarah, even forgetting to eat and drink. She found herself growing exhausted, and didn’t even need makeup for her pallor or the bags beneath her eyes. 

Finally, Futime Freddy had had enough. “Silly Millie,” He drawled, leaning over with his free hand on the workshop desk. “This is getting ridiculous, even for you.” 

“You’re going to break the desk,” She mumbled distantly, soldering an old wire to a new one on a piece of endoskeletal arm that ended in a set of bicycle spokes, freshly scrubbed of rust. 

Bon-Bon’s ears clicked nervously. “Millie, we’re worried about you. You’re working far too hard. And you’re not even letting your Grandpa help! You don’t have to tell him everything, but just let him do something. Teach you something!” 

“I can’t.” She murmured. 

“Why?” Funtime Freddy said. “Just a week ago you were griping all about asking for help, communication, all that funny business. And now you’re brooding like a hen and being a party pooper. What’s up with that?!” 

“It’s not your fault.” Bon-Bon suddenly said. “How could you have known?”

Millie sighed, putting down her soldering iron. “I know that. I do. I just… I don’t know. I want to do this. I have to do this.” She turned to the two of them, eyes shining with tears. “This is so horrible. What happened to me is so horrible. What other horrible things have happened? What can I hope to do?” 

“Your best.” Funtime Freddy said bluntly. “It’s all you can do. But you’ll be absolutely useless if you can’t even take care of your basic human needs, don’t you think?” 

Bon-Bon guided his partner’s arm down, petting her the top of her head. “It’s okay, Millie. You aren’t alone. We’re here with you, and we’ll be there with you--”

“Until the very end.” Funtime Freddy finished, and Bon-Bon shot him a glare.

Millie sniffled. “Thanks guys. I’m just a little overwhelmed. I can’t figure out what part of this has Sarah in it, what could help it move, what could...do anything. She might just be trapped.” 

“We could burn her,” Funtime Freddy suggested. “That’s seemed to set trapped souls free. Or at least that’s what the man who tried to kill me thought.” 

“No!” Millie said quickly. “I… Before something like that, I want to see if it’s possible to preserve the life that’s there. Give her a choice. She was just so young.” 

“Like you.” The bear was quieter now. “A child.” He leaned down. “Silly Millie, why don’t you try connecting a few of the pieces? It all looks like random junk, but Eleanor made it so that it would be held together.” 

“And where is the heart?” Bon-Bon asked. “Perhaps that had something within that helped stabilize and hold all the pieces together. Maybe we can see how they fit, get new parts, fix the old ones, and then that will work something like a magnet.” 

“How do you guys know?” Millie sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes. 

“We don’t.” Funtime Freddy said, plucking something that looked suspiciously foot-like from the pile Millie was working on, with a delicate touch that belied his bulky exterior. 

“But we can try.” Bon-Bon added. “Now, how about you dry those tears and we work together now?”

“Not like there’s anything better to do.” Funtime Freddy mumbled. 

Millie blew her nose on the little pack of tissues she had been keeping handy in her hoodie pocket and rolled up her sleeves. “I’ve gotten nowhere, so I guess we can try that.” She said. “Now is it just me, or does that kinda look like a foot?”

XXX

After sorting through the many, many pieces of Sarah, Millie had nearly leapt for joy when Bon-Bon identified something as a very amateur power source, one that seemed to need charging, which they did as they worked. After that, they began connecting a few pieces and wires to it, Millie clearing away rust, debris and grease and soldering new circuit connections along the way. They even found a few pieces that could be parts of a face or a spine, or other odd structures that Eleanor had made to replace Sarah’s humanity.

At the end of it, they had something that vaguely resembled an arm, albeit more like the arm of an endoskeleton. Still, it was something. A start. 

“See, Silly Millie? If you stop huffing and puffing and brooding so much, and ask for a bit of help, you can get some work done!” Funtime Freddy asserted. 

“Easy peasy!” Bon-Bon chimed. “Why don’t we rest for the night though? Aren’t you supposed to be going out tomorrow?”

“Yeah…” Millie sighed. “Grandpa thinks I’ve been phasing back into some of my old tendencies--” 

“Which you have.” Funtime Freddy declared. 

She shot him a glare. “...And so my psychiatrist thinks I need to be doing a little more. He invited Dylan, Brooke and I out to a play at the local theatre after therapy tomorrow. Brooke couldn’t make it because of her cousin’s party, but Dylan is bonkers over theatre.” She shrugged. “I prefer books, but… I probably do need to get out of the house.” 

Bon-Bon clapped his little paws together happily. “How wonderful, Millie! I think it’ll be a lot of fun. And don’t worry, we’ll keep watch over Sarah!” 

“And the brat in the jar.” Funtime Freddy grumbled. “Still silly that you didn’t let me handle her. But I guess that is in your name!” 

Millie chuckled, closer to an exhale rather than a laugh. “Whatever, you two. I’ll do my best to enjoy it.” She turned to face the work they had accomplished over the past few hours. It was so little, such a tiny part of what would even resemble a human being. It hurt to think that Sarah would never be human again. 

She looked to her two robotic friends, now bantering and playfully joking. 

But she could be alive. 

“I promise it’s going to be okay, Sarah.” Millie whispered. “I didn’t know you… But Eleanor was so wrong about everything. I bet you were beautiful. Because you’re you.” Millie realized she felt the same way about herself and felt a lump form in her throat. “She’s the monster that took advantage of that. But I hope you get the chance to see how beautiful you are, and how beautiful life is, one day. I really hope so.” 

One finger on the endoskeletal hand twitched. Barely more than a centimeter. 

The whole world stopped for a moment. Millie’s head spun, and her jaw dropped. She turned to look at her friends, and saw them frozen too. 

Unbidden, a laugh burst forth from her and she took the hand in her own. Sarah’s hand. “I love you, Sarah! I believe in you.” She looked back to her friends, tears dripping down her cheeks. “And I believe in us too. I promise we’re going to help you.” 

The fingers twitched, ever so slightly, and Millie curled her fingers around them. There was work to be done, but right now, this moment… It was proof it  _ could  _ be done. And even if it took the rest of Millie’s life, it  _ would  _ be done.

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write and characterize for me, but it was a very fun challenge. Getting into the meat of Freddy and the crew's trauma and digging deeper into Millie's sure was something else. I hope you guys enjoy, and are liking the fierce hope that lines the end of this chapter and leads to the next. :) Thanks for the love and support!


	12. The Valley of Unrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good drama?

_ “Freddy!” Millie cried, choking on smoke. “I can’t find you!” She gasped for breath as she struggled through the corridor. Behind her, a ceiling beam, afire with hungry flames, fell. She screamed, the heat baking her face. She felt so small, smaller than she’d ever been. “Freddy! I can’t find you! Brooke? Dylan? Grandpa? Momma? Daddy?” She began to weep, and then she began to run. “I can’t get out! I can’t find you!”  _

_ She dashed into a doorway, clutching at her chest as if it would help her struggling lungs. She peered inside and gasped, blood going cold despite the heat. On the floor, surrounded by flame, were both Eleanor and Sarah’s broken pieces, lying in a pool of blood and oil. Black seemed to crawl across the floor, curling over the two of them, drawing them together until they melded into one. “Help us,” Eleanor’s disembodied voice pleaded. “I just wanted to be human.”  _

_ “I just wanted to be loved,” Sarah whispered. “I wanted to be pretty. Please help me.”  _

_ “Help us, help us, help us, help us,” More voices began to cry. “Millie, please help us!”  _

_ Millie gripped her head, feeling her vision go blurry. It was all too much. This was too big for her. The mission, the building, the ever starving fire. It was too much for her to handle.  _

_ “One big happy family,” She heard a distant voice, distorted by the roar of the flames. “Gone again.”  _

_ “Freddy!” She screamed. “Freddy! Can you hear me?” She collapsed to the floor, trying to choke down a breath. “Please, Freddy! Bon-Bon! Help me! Please help me! I can’t do this! I can’t--” _

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ **

Millie shot awake and gasped for breath, holding her neck. She was covered in sweat from head to toe, shaking uncontrollably. “Hell…” She muttered under her breath, burying her face in her hands even as her alarm continued beeping. 

Annabel Lee chirped, hopping onto the bed and pushing herself into Millie’s side. “I’m okay, Annabel.” Millie said, sighing. “I just forgot to take my prazosin last night and had a bad nightmare.” She still felt like she was choking. “I’m just a little overwhelmed. But it’s gonna be okay.” She scratched between the cat’s ears, smiling. “I just need to shake it off and get ready for the play today.” 

XXX

After a hearty breakfast of buckwheat waffles and strawberries, Millie and Grandpa made their way to her early therapy appointment and then to the  _ Unfurling Petals Theatre.  _ Millie had only been a few times throughout her life, usually dragging her feet whenever her parents tried to take her. Now though, as Dylan’s truck pulled up, she tried to be optimistic about cramming into a tiny theater to watch some bad acting. 

“Hey, Mills!” Dylan smiled, waving as he hopped out of his car. “Why’re you wearing that when it’s so hot today?” 

Millie shrugged. “My mom got it for me.” She was referring to the red pleather jacket her mother had gifted her on her birthday--usually she wouldn’t wear something so bright, but since it was blood red, she could fit in into her wardrobe. “Plus it goes with my outfit.” She said slightly defensively.

“Well, hey, it’s your funeral if you overheat!” Dylan chuckled, waving his hands in defeat. 

“Now now, theatres are always pretty chilly anyways!” Grandpa said. “Those poor actors get so, so hot up there on stage!”

They began walking to the entrance together, Dylan bobbing along excitedly. “I’ve always really loved theater. You know, my dad actually used to work at this one when my brother and I were really little, before we moved away! He was just a janitor, but he got free passes and we came together all the time.” His voice turned wistful. “We always had so much fun here. After we moved, we visited a few different ones, but Unfurling Petals was always our favorite. We had hoped to go back together again, but…” His voice trailed off. 

“I’m sorry, sonny.” Grandpa said softly. “It’s never easy to lose a parent. But I’m sure he’ll be here with you in spirit!” 

Dylan’s lips quirked in an almost-smile. “Yeah. I’ve come here a few times on my own since moving back. Sometimes I feel like he’s there with me.” 

Millie forced a tight smile, reaching over and squeezing Dylan’s hand. “I’m sure he is.” She said, though she wasn’t sure if she believed it. It was a little bit of a scary thought. “And I bet he’s happy that you still love it so much!” 

“Yeah, I guess. Just don’t blame me if I get a little emotional!” Dylan laughed, only half joking. 

XXX

Millie hadn’t counted on the irony of the play they ended up seeing. It was something called  _ A Father’s Thesis _ , about a detective investigating a series of murders surrounding a decrepit old church. As the play progressed, the father grew more and more obsessed with the supernatural case and the fact that everyone thought he was crazy due to the lack of proof. He drew further and further away from his family until his wife took the children and left him, leaving him with nothing but an empty old church.

“Hey, uh,” Dylan leaned over in the middle of it. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I’ll be back!” Millie noticed that his eyes were glassy, but simply smiled. She figured the play circling around a father was a little rough on him, and didn’t want to embarrass him, so she let it go. 

Now, a few minutes after Dylan’s departure, they were at the climax, where the hopeless father was about to take his own life to escape the spirits that had been tormenting him. A group of actors wreathed in white sheets and garlands surrounded the titular character, who sat trembling with a gun in his hands, monologuing his hopelessness. 

Millie felt herself growing ever more uncomfortable, and her Grandpa seemed taken aback too. Nothing on the pamphlets had mentioned such a graphic lead up and scene. She found herself thankful that Dylan had chosen that moment to leave, and then realized that she had broken out in a cold sweat. The play was too much. 

“I’m going to go check in on Dylan,” Millie whispered to Grandpa. “Just to make sure he’s okay.” 

Grandpa nodded, understanding shining in his eyes. He gave Millie’s arm a squeeze, his face full of guilt. Millie shot up and darted up the stairs to the doors, pressing them open and letting out a deep sigh once she was out. She was surprised to see that the lobby was dim, and that no ushers were waiting around.  _ That’s weird.  _

She started down the hallway that led to the closest bathroom, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. Seeing the play reminded of her own struggles with suicidal thoughts, and even of Funtime Freddy’s family falling apart. She found herself wondering where the other Funtimes could be, if they even managed to survive. It was obvious that Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon were grieving after the exposition of their past that they could now remember, and she felt helpless. She wondered if at the end of everything, she’d still get to be with her family too, or if she’d lose hers as well. 

She swallowed hard. She had talked to her therapist about it all the best she could this morning--resulting in a long discussion about fear, paranoia, and ruminating thoughts. She desperately tried to use the DBT coping skills she had been taught, but kept feeling herself return to the same dismal thinking. It was so difficult, and utterly unfair. She felt lost in the thinking, in the fear, and in the regret of wasting so much time being miserable. 

She coughed suddenly, scrunching up her nose as she was finally snapped out of her thoughts. A sickeningly cloying cologne was in the air, almost reminiscent of pine. It was utterly repulsive, as if she had walked into a cloud of it. 

Shaking her ruminations away, she sniffed the air and felt her stomach twist. It was as if the scent was everywhere, replacing the air in the hallway. It gave her a bad gut feeling, and not just because cologne that strong was impossible. Something was  _ wrong.  _

_ Dylan.  _ She felt her anxiety peak, and darted forward despite her trembling hands. “Dylan?” She called, her voice choked. “Are you there?” 

The hallways were so dim, the lights flickering. The theatre really was old, but still… Combined with the scent of cologne, it was uncanny. Millie dashed into the darkness, choking on the smell of evergreens. 

In the dark, she suddenly saw a flash of light, illuminating a mop of frizzy firetruck-red hair. “Dylan!” She cried, running forward. Her legs felt like jello. “There you are. You’re way past the bathroom, what are you doing? That play was rough, I can tell Gramps and we can go on home--” She was rambling now, anxious. 

Dylan looked at her, his eyes watery and red rimmed. Tears stains and running eyeliner streaked down his cheeks. He was stopped before a dark staircase at the end of the hallway, staring up into it as he turned away from her. “Millie, do you smell it?” He asked. “It’s coming from here. Or am I crazy?” 

“The yucky cologne?” Millie asked, her voice hitching in an attempt at a chuckle. “Yeah. Maybe there was a leak, a spill somewhere?”

“No.” His voice was uncharacteristically flat. “It’s the cologne my dad always wore. I still have a bottle.” He began to sound desperate, taking a step forward. “I still have a bottle. I’ll spray his old clothes with it and wear them sometimes. Is that stupid or what? I came with my mom here one time, wearing them. It was the first time I had smelled it so strongly. I tried to find it, but then it disappeared.” 

Millie felt her heart sinking. “Dylan… That’s really weird. Maybe we should go get Grandpa?” 

“I’ve kept coming back.” Dylan continued, oblivious to how uncomfortable his friend was. “I smell it more and more every time. And the plays get more and more on the nose. He’s here, and he’s trying to tell me something.” He looked back at her, tears freely flowing. “He committed suicide, did you know that? He was really sick. That’s why I was so worried about you. If he’s here, I just want to talk to him. I finally found where the smell was coming from. I just want to see him again.” 

“It’s not him,” Millie reached out, but he jerked his arm away. “It can’t be him. He’s gone, Dylan. Something really freaky is going on here, and someone is trying to hurt you. Please, let’s go!” She realized now the light of his phone was the only thing illuminating this corner of the hallway and the first few steps of the stairs. 

“Millie, I can’t leave.” He pleaded. “I need to tell him I’m sorry.” Dylan took a step onto the first step, looking back at her. “Please, don’t leave me.” 

“Dylan, I--” Her voice caught in her throat as two glowing spheres of gold appeared high on the stairway.  _ Eyes,  _ She thought.  _ Looking right at us.  _ “Dylan!” She rasped, terror gripping her. “ _ Something _ is up there!”

Dylan whipped around, shining his light upward.

They both froze as the light revealed the owner of the golden eyes, both teens perfectly preserved in their horror. 

Another animatronic, albeit smaller than Freddy and larger than Eleanor, was perched at the top of the stairwell. Long, elegant and lithe, they had the appearance of white and pink fox, metal tail swinging back and forth behind him. Their long pink claws were outstretched before them, metal maw wide open to reveal rows of knife-sharp teeth. 

The robot gleamed in the bright light, then drew back, mouth closing. He brought a hand to his chest, over a speaker not unlike Funtime Freddy’s. The smell of pine cologne grew even stronger as they took a step down, long leg extended like a dancer’s. 

“ **Such a pleasure to finally meet you, D-Dylan** !” The fox’s voice crackled like an old radio announcer, loud and reverberating through the hallway. It seemed to glitch and hitch like an old scratched up CD every now and then, the sound haunting. “ **Such a fondness for the old shows, so I decided you should star in one of your own** !  **Unfortunately it’s a tragedy, and now it’s time time for you to take your final b-bow!** ” 

Millie’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, the shock holding her like a vise.  _ Another one?! _

Dylan took a step backward, stumbling off the stairs and into Millie. “What the hell is that?!” 

“ **I’m a performer, dear boy! But today** **_you_ ** **are the star of the show!”** The fox made the motion of straightening his metal bowtie, which didn’t move. “ **I’ve been w-watching you, hearing the tales of your loss and woe. Oh, how they moved me! And every good story needs an ending--and well, you know how the old d-dramas go!”**

Dylan stared up at the animatronic as if hypnotized. “My dad isn’t here.” 

**“No, he isn’t, dear one! But you are, and it’s your time to shine shine!”** The fox threw their arms out in a flourish before jerking wildly, the movement unbidden and spastic. “ **It’s showtime!”**

And with that they lunged forward, their faceplates splitting open with a bone-rattling screech. His arms outstretched, eyes and claws flashing as they aimed for both of the humans’ faces. 

Millie screamed, grabbing Dylan’s arm and tearing him off his feet. She scrambled forward, dragging him with her as he struggled to regain his footing and keep up. They collided together and then took each other’s sweaty palms, staying linked as they took off. All they heard were mechanical growls, the puffs of air through plating, and the slightest sound of tinny steps. 

And then a thud, loud and ungainly. 

They turned, gasping for breath at the end of the hallway. The fox stood, rooted to the ground, the rest of his body waving around wildly as he scrabbled to try and move. 

“What the heck is wrong with it?!” Dylan gasped. “Why isn’t it coming after us anymore?!”

Millie struggled to breathe. “I… I think that it can’t move. I don’t know why.” She noticed the scent of cologne fading out as the fox struggled against their invisible bindings, their faceplates still open and teeth bared. “I just think we need to go. I’ll explain everything to you, okay?” 

“What do you mean, ‘everything’?!” Dylan said, tears still flowing. 

Millie thought it strange that she wasn’t the one crying for once. “I’ll tell you, okay? Let’s just get out of here.” She pushed him forward, her knees shaking. She turned back once more to look at the animatronic fox, who was swinging back and forth, desperate to lift his unmoving feet. Behind him, a pair of green eyes sparked in the darkness. 

“ **Wait!”** They called, throwing out an arm. “ **Our show show!”**

“Show’s cancelled tonight.” Millie shot at him one last time, a little braver now that he couldn’t move. 

She took Dylan’s hand as they made haste to escape, squeezing it comfortingly. “I promise… Everything will make sense. Don’t say anything to Grandpa, and we’ll go to my house. It’ll be okay, Dylan.” 

Dylan didn’t say a word, lips trembling as he silently wept.

XXX

“I don’t believe you.” Dylan tried to say it gently. “Do you hear yourself, Millie? That would all make for a great story, but it’s not real life.” 

“Then explain the massive fox in the stairwell!” Millie shot back, frustrated. They sat at her kitchen table, sharing some vanilla pudding her grandfather had made while he was in the living room to give them some privacy. 

After they fled from the animatronic fox, they had found Grandpa looking for them. He had decided they would visit the theatre another time, and promised that he would make sure it was less heavy and...specific to the children the next time. He apologized profusely, and to Dylan’s credit, he didn’t even mention the fox. He was just understanding and kind per usual, chains jingling around his wrists when he took Grandpa’s offered hand and shook it as an olive branch. 

Grandpa had also offered to take them to a late lunch at one of the local diners, which both of them declined. Once they met up back at her home, Millie told her Grandpa that she wanted to sit with Dylan to comfort him. It took a while to unglue a very concerned Grandpa from her side, but after reassuring him (and in part herself), they were alone. 

And now here they were, after Millie’s long winded explanation--everything from Christmas night to Bon-Bon’s discovery to the Stitchwraith to Sarah and Eleanor. And especially about her theories on Fazbear Entertainment. 

“Look, I don’t know what that thing was, but…” Dylan’s voice trailed off. “I know I wanted to investigate stuff, and find cryptids and ghosts and all that kinda stuff. But I didn’t think it was...y’know..” 

“Real?” Millie said bluntly. “Well it is! And the fox seemed to have its eye on you, if it’s been trying to draw you in for its dumb idea of a play or whatever. I want to keep you safe. I want to keep you in the know, because…now you’re involved. I never wanted that. But here we are.” She dropped her pudding spoon to the table. “And you think I’m crazy.” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy!” Dylan exclaimed. “I just think you’re...uh...creative!” 

Millie grumbled under her breath. “God, Dylan. You’re going to end up getting yourself killed if you don’t know what you’re up against. Follow me.” She stood up from the table, sweeping towards the front door. Dylan reluctantly followed, both of them waving hello to Grandpa as they passed. “Just going to show him Freddy!” Millie sang cheerfully despite her scowl, and Dylan stiffened. 

“Millie. You’re not being serious, are you? This isn’t a book!” Dylan said between gritted teeth once they were outside. 

“I know.” She said. “It’s more of a horror show.” She opened the door to the workshop, hands on her hips as she stepped inside, Dylan following hesitantly. Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon lay inside, slumped on their bench and completely inert. 

“It’s okay, guys.” Millie said. “This is Dylan. I want him to know that you’re alive.” 

Funtime Freddy leaned forward, eyes flickering to life. “Well, why stop at that? We could have a whole party! Or would you nerds prefer a book club?” 

Dylan’s mouth fell open. “H...He… Is he programmed to do that?” 

“No way, strawberry! But I am programmed for other things. Say, have you ever heard of waterboarding?” 

“Freddy!” Bon-Bon shushed him, one paw to his nose in exasperation. He swiveled to face Dylan, bowing slightly. “Sorry about that, Dylan Burke! Freddy just gets a little excited. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Millie has told us so much about you!” 

“Where’s the blonde one?” Funtime Freddy asked. “I think she’d have a meltdown over us, and I’d really like to watch that. I’m a little disappointed she’s not here. Isn’t she the one you’re always going over to see anyways, Silly Millie?”

Millie blushed. “Shut up, Freddy! I said to show him you’re alive, not torture him.” 

“Oh, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you cupcake?” 

“Was that a threat?” Millie rolled her eyes.

“Well, you are dressed for a funeral. Per usual.” 

“What...is going on?” Dylan stared blankly, then walked over and plopped over at the desk chair. “This is insane.” 

“I have been called that before, little pepperoni!” Funtime Freddy said. 

“Sssh, dear. Please calm down a little.” Bon-Bon tittered, guiding Freddy’s arm up high to pet his ears. 

While Dylan processed what he was seeing, Millie turned to her robotic friends. She figured the shock would take a little time to wear off. “Guys. Some weird stuff happened at the play today. Something in our line of work.” She proceeded to retell the events, with Dylan jumping in with the details of what he’d been noticing at the theatre over the past few months. 

“Yep, no doubt about it, lambchops!” Funtime Freddy exclaimed happily. “That’s our dear Funtime Foxy! Glad to hear that they’ve seemed to find a voice that really suits them, even if it’s having a bit of trouble. They tried out so many with their parental voice sync, but never found any that made them feel right. How nice!” 

“We have to go get him.” Bon-Bon said. “And if his remote foot anchors were activated… Maybe there’s another one of us there, trying to help him like I’ve helped Freddy!” He paused. “Bonnet!” He looked up at Freddy, ears clicking happily. “Our family!” 

“All we’re missing now is Ballora!” Funtime Freddy beamed. “And Lolbit. And the Bidybabs. And the Minireenas. But this is a fantastic start to completing the full set!” 

“So… You know him?” Dylan said. “The murder fox?” He swayed back and forth in the chair like he was dizzy. 

“Well yes, I am the murder bear. And I don’t just know him,” Funtime Freddy sighed. “He’s my family. And Bonnet! Oh, how I have missed them.” 

“Me too, Freddy!” Bon-Bon chimed. “Millie, we have to get them. We can explain everything, and they’ll listen to us. Funtime Foxy can be a little rambunctious, but we can help reign him in. I’m sure Bonnet can help too, while she doesn’t have my soothing programs, she can make them...sit, for all intensive purposes. The man that helped me made her as a safe program too! Isn’t that wonderful?” 

“It is, but are you sure he’ll listen?” Millie said. “He seemed pretty hellbent on making the perfect show.” 

“Oh, he’ll get over it!” Funtime Freddy said flippantly. “Besides, reuniting with his lost lovers? Now that’s a killer ending! Without the killing!” He turned to Millie, eyebrows raised. “That’s what you want isn’t it? Or can we have just a little bit of fun? This one is so nervous!” 

“No, Freddy.” She nodded, sighing. “If you want to go get your partners, you better behave.” 

“Or else what?” He challenged, bowtie spinning. 

“Or else you’re,” Bon-Bon booped his nose. “Going to go to sleep. Getting Foxy and Bonnet matters more than anything else, okay Freddy?” 

“What is happening…?” Dylan groaned, leaning back in the chair. 

Millie walked over, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “I know it’s a lot to handle.” She decided to keep the fact that being a little less alone in all this chaos...felt nice. Two heads  _ were  _ better than one.

He looked up, eyes red rimmed. “I really thought you were just messing around with me. But… The fox. He’s been torturing me for months. I’ve been going crazy, thinking my dad was trying to reach me. I never really...properly grieved, since I was so young. How are we going to get something that’s taken advantage of that?” 

“They aren’t human like us.” Millie explained. “They’re AIs, and they were programmed by a very bad man. And I have a sneaking suspicion there’s something darker at work here.” She reached over the desk and brushed a bit of scrap metal on it. Her heart ached at its warmth.  _ Sarah.  _ “But I think they can reprogram themselves. Whatever evil is in them, there’s also good. There’s the capacity to learn and change and do better. To hope. I wouldn’t be here with Funtime Freddy if I didn’t believe that.” 

“If I may interrupt,” Bon-Bon interrupted, his voice sweet. “There was another creator who did good with us. Or at least tried to circumvent the bad one’s evil. We are affected by something more than just programming, dear Dylan. I am terribly sorry for what Funtime Foxy has done to you. But it seems that Bonnet tried to save you, and succeeded. I don’t know why they are there together, but I am thankful that my family is that much closer to being reunited. I hope that we will be able to explain things to and help Foxy--once he winds down, they’re very intelligent and self aware. I’m sure we can make things better. Better so they cannot hurt anyone as he has hurt you. And maybe even do good.” His eyes flicked warmly to Funtime Freddy.

“And you can talk to me.” Millie added. “I have a really good therapist, you know… Maybe I can refer you if you haven’t been to a doctor in awhile. We can help you grieve properly. There’s no ghosts there, but there is closure. Healing.”

“Acceptance.” Dylan said, and he finally sounded solid again. “I don’t understand… But okay. If you’re gonna be there for me, Millie, I’m gonna be there for you. I’m not letting you do this alone. Not just getting Funtime Foxy, but all of it.” He reached up, taking her hand. “I will stay by your side. We can go through this insanity together.”

Millie waited for her heart to throb at his touch, but it only fluttered with the warmth of friendship. Somewhere along her journey of friendship, she had learned what platonic affection was. She had accepted his feelings, and moved on. She felt like she could love him truly and genuinely now that she understood what proper friendship was, and didn’t want to turn him away. “As long as you stay safe, I would love that. I could always use an extra brain.” She counted on Freddy to keep his promise, and to keep them safe.

“Are you saying I’m not enough?” Funtime Freddy said snidely. “I’ll have you remember that I’m the one who brought your history and math grades up to A’s.” 

“You cheated with your robots?” Dylan asked, eyebrow raised. 

“It’s not cheating. It’s helping.” Millie huffed. “Anyways… We’ll have to get Foxy. And I think we should do it soon, before he hurts anyone else.” 

“Would you be ready to go this evening then, Millie?” Bon-Bon inquired. 

“Oh, if we’re going so soon, I’ll need a nice polish!” Funtime Freddy chuckled. “It’s been a few years!” 

“More like a lotta years. I’m sure he’s missed you  _ so _ much.” Millie muttered sarcastically. “But you’re wanting to come, Dylan? Are you sure?” 

“I want to see it for sure.” He said. “Put all those old ghosts to rest. And see if he can really be...contained.” 

Millie heard the unspoken question.  _ Can these things be trusted?  _ She was surprised at how long it had been since she had asked herself the same thing. 

“I’m going to head home and get ready. Come nighttime, I’ll pick you up.” 

“Aw, no trip inside me?” Funtime Freddy said. “Pity. Oh well, I’m sure Bonnet will want a ride!” 

Millie snorted. “I’ll wait until Grandpa’s asleep. And Freddy can sneak there himself and meet up with us.” 

“No one will see him?” Dylan asked, clearly dubious. 

“I know I’m big, but I can assure you, I’m a master at reconnaissance.” Funtime Freddy grinned. “I can give you a demo if you’d like, tomato-head. I’ve learned some techniques from studying guerilla warfare!” 

“...Uh, that’s okay.” Dylan said. “But that sounds good. I’ll be around sometime near eleven.” 

“That gives us plenty of time to prepare. An old building like that shouldn’t be too hard to get into, and Freddy can keep an eye out for security, police, anything like that. He’s got a mimic ability to help us out.” Millie nodded. “We’ll meet up, get the dog to sit--” 

“He’s a fox, Silly Millie.” Funtime Freddy chimed. 

“--Fox to sit, and go from there.” She fist bumped Dylan, who shakily stood up, still staring at the animatronics like they were from another world. 

She looked back at them, and smiled. Then to Sarah, and Eleanor’s power module in a jar on the shelf. A sadder smile. She guessed they really were. 

....And the world was only going to expand. 

Millie figured some more pudding and a nap was in order. Right after a few hours of working on Sarah. She found herself glad it was still so early in the day, and that she had time. 

She hoped she’d have more, when tonight was over.

Tomorrow, or rather tonight, was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR LITTLE SHOWBOAT IS HERE! I'm very excited to be writing them. As a heads up, FTFoxy is a he/they in this story and their pronouns will be swapping around. It's also inferred they are transgender! 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys are having a lovely weekend, and whatever you choose to celebrate, I hope you're having a wonderful holiday time or just a wonderful day. :3 As always, thanks for all the love and support!


	13. To the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's showtime.

“Dylan.” Millie’s voice was cold as ice. “Why in the world would you bring Brooke with you?!” 

“I’m sorry!” He said. “She was pestering me the rest of the day and I cracked. It was all so much, y’know? And she uh, wanted to come.” 

“Look. I don’t know what you guys think you’re seeing, but this isn’t healthy!” Brooke declared, looking back at Millie from the passenger seat. “You need someone there to help ground you. I know you both aren’t feeling well, so I’m here to help!” 

Millie couldn’t even begin to imagine sweet, naive Brooke among the wild animatronics. She was fairly certain she was having heart palpitations. “Brooke. You need to go home. I don’t want you involved. I mean, we’re breaking in somewhere. Not to mention everything...else.”

Brooke crossed her arms, lips shining with her favorite glitter gloss. Millie forced her eyes up to Brooke’s and did her best to hold a glare. Even when Brooke’s curls seemed to bob with indignation. “No way, Mills. You need me there. Very, very clearly. I care about you two, and if I’m willing to break into a theatre to help you guys get over your fears? Stop isolating? I’m gonna do it.” 

Millie didn’t mention the trembling in Brooke’s hands. She was clearly not into the idea of breaking the law. Her voice softened. “Brooke, you don’t have to go. I’ve had to break in somewhere to help someone before, it’s not fun. All this is scary. I don’t think it’ll be good for you to come.” 

“No, I’m coming. If anything to prove you knuckleheads wrong!” She said, twisting back around in her seat with a huff. 

Dylan chuckled. “Who says ‘knuckleheads’ anymore?” 

“Oh, quiet you!” Brooke said. “If we’re gonna do this, go ahead and go. Let’s get it over with.” 

Millie agreed. She looked around for any sign of her robotic friends, shrugging when she saw nothing. She turned back to her human friends and sighed. “Fine. Just...be safe.”

She never wanted to involve them. But she did have to admit it felt better not being the only human to deal with everything. Maybe it even made her  _ feel _ a little more human. After Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy cornering her over her isolation and unwillingness to help...maybe this was the next step. Maybe she didn’t have to feel guilty. 

She’d just have to wait and see what they were all getting into.

XXX

Millie fiddled with the lock to the back door of the theatre, hidden away in an alleyway without any cameras. Sweat dripped down her neck as she fiddled with a bobby pin the way she found on Woogle and practiced with Bon-Bon. She stooped over it, struggling to fit it in right as Brooke bounced nervously behind them. 

“Are you sure we need to do this?” Brooke said. “Can’t we just...go home? My dad would be so mad if he knew…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Having second thoughts?” Millie said smartly.

“No, just second concerns.” Brooke said quickly. “I can’t believe we’re doing this… But if it gets you guys to calm down and feel safe…” 

Dylan sighed. “Brooke. I’m so serious when I say this is going to be _ your _ funeral. Some serious scary stuff, man. Just prepare yourself, okay?” He took her hand. “But thanks for supporting us. For supporting me.” 

She smiled at him, her posture loosening. “Of course. I don’t know what’s going on, but I want to be there.” 

Millie stiffened, feeling a stab go through her heart. Even if she didn’t like Dylan anymore, seeing them be so mushy made her chest ache. She just didn’t know why. Maybe something about being alone.  _ Frustrating.  _ She grunted, finally hearing the lock click. She pushed the door open and heaved out a breath of relief. 

Then sucked in a breath of fear at just how dark the corridor yawning open before them was. 

“Uh… Can we get a light?” Dylan said, fumbling for his phone. His voice was already tight, all sincerity evaporated. 

“Good idea. Bon-Bon told me that Foxy has light activation sensors, so that’ll draw him in.” Millie gulped. 

“I’m not so sure about that. Are you sure your...friends are nearby?” Dylan asked. 

“No idea. But they will be.” She tried not to remember Eleanor slipping past Funtime Freddy and into the garage. She stepped forward into the darkness, flipping on her own flashlight. Dylan and Brooke nervously followed, the wooden porch steps creaking as they disappeared inside, sliding the door shut. 

Millie almost felt as if they had been sealed in a tomb. 

“Well,” Dylan said. “You’re the animatronic expert. Lead the way.” 

Millie wasn’t so sure about being a leader, but she stepped forward all the same. She put a hand to her pocket, making sure her propranolol was there. She wasn’t sure how much help it’d be in the face of a wild animatronic jumpscaring her, but it just being there almost felt like an anchor. 

They wandered down the hallway in complete silence, eying the dusty windows, a roach scuttling past, and numerous children’s drawings lining the walls. 

“This feels like one of those spooky games I always see on IWatch…” Brooke murmured. “There was this really scary one about clowns in a church, it gave me nightmares.” 

“Yeah, I think this right now is gonna give me nightmares.” Dylan muttered. “Among other things.” 

“I think we’re coming close to that staircase now…” Millie whispered. “They’re probably nearby.”

“I think the staircase leads up to the attic, which is never good.” Dylan said. He pointed his flashlight up the stairs as they approached. The stairs stretched above them into yawning darkness, empty and petrifying. 

Brooke suddenly grabbed Millie’s arm, pulling herself into her side. Her face made pale and ghostly by the flashlight, she stared at Millie with a sheepish expression. “Sorry. You’re just making me feel a little braver. Maybe you guys aren’t lying after all.” 

Millie had to tilt her head up slightly to look the taller girl in the eye. She suddenly felt as if her heart was being squeezed by a great hand, and realized that she didn’t mind having to be brave if it was for Brooke. Brooke made her want to be brave. 

So did Dylan, but Brooke… Brooke did just a little bit more. Maybe it was how naive she is, or maybe it was something else she just couldn’t place.

Millie blushed. “Yeah. No problem.” She tried to sound tough even as her voice shook. 

Brooke smiled back, and Millie almost laughed at the fact that she had a full face of makeup, complete with glittery blue eyeshadow. Then she realized that she too had a full face, black mascara smeared down her cheeks like tears and lipstick like charcoal, and felt that she and Brooke weren’t so different after all. Just different colors, part of the same rainbow. 

In that moment, hidden away in the dark with her two best friends with a killer animatronic fox on the loose, she lamented every bad thing she had ever thought about her two friends, and the fact that she hadn’t even wanted Brooke here at all. Even though Brooke said that Millie made her feel safe, Millie had to admit that Brooke made  _ her _ feel strong. 

“Should we go up?” Dylan interrupted her thoughts, his voice shaking. 

_ Oh right. We’re investigating, not reminiscing. Or whatever I’m doing.  _ Millie took a deep breath, shaking the thoughts away as she turned back to the stairwell. 

“ **No need!** **I’m bringing the show straight to y-you!”**

It was as if in the space of a single blink, Funtime Foxy had appeared, slinking down the stairs like a predator. His golden eyes glinted sharply in the shadows as they emerged into the dim phone light. Brooke gasped, her eyes going wide as her hands tightened around Millie’s arm. “What is that?!” 

“ **I’m so g-glad you’ve come back, and you’ve brought an audience for our performance too! Such good showmanship, my dear D-Dylan!”**

Dylan trembled next to Millie, backpedaling. She soon followed as the fox inched forward, his teeth shining. She found herself beginning to hyperventilate, the light feeling like a target in her hands.  _ Where are they?! _

“Why?” Dylan finally managed to choke out. The animatronic paused, head cocked. “Why me? Why do all this? Trick me?” 

The scent of cologne poured through the air, and Millie gagged. This time, it almost felt sticky. Sickly. “ **Because, my boy, you were the one to come through the doors to this theatre theatre with such tragedy weighing heavy on your shoulders, etched into the very way you held yourself. You echo the g-greatest of dramas, and I only thought it fitting that you have the suitable end to such a poetic tragedy.”** They grinned wolfishly. “ **And after being alone for so long, I have been looking to p-put on a show. I just needed some actors actors to follow my script. And you have all followed it** **_perfectly_ ** **.”**

And then he lunged forward, faceplates flying open with an earsplitting mechanical scream. 

Millie screamed back at them, a sound of desperation, fear and rage. She threw her arms open, doing her best to try and shield her friends. She heard them scream too, their shoes skidding across the floor. 

But as the fox flew forward, she held her ground. She  _ knew _ her other friends were here. 

“Aw, Foxy, don’t be such a party pooper! I just made some new friends, don’t scare them away with your dweeby screenplays!” 

Funtime Foxy was yanked back by their arm mere inches from Millie, who covered her face with her hands. She opened her eyes and gasped with delight at the massive bear that towered over both her and the fox, who had twirled said fox around to face him so that they were both nose to nose. “I knew you’d come.” She said warmly, hand to her chest as if it would calm her overworked heart. 

Funtime Foxy, silent now, stared up at Funtime Freddy as if he’d seen a ghost. “F-F-Freddy?” They said, his voice still like the crackle of old radio, but much quieter now. Less like an announcement. “Is that you?” 

“You bet, little fox!” Funtime Freddy leaned down, briefly touching his nose to the fox’s snout. “Have you missed me?” 

“Oh,  **FREDDY!”** Funtime Foxy threw his arms around the bear with a loud clang of metal, straining to reach the bear’s shoulders. “My, my, you’ve gotten taller! How did you survive?!” 

“Barely. I found a new body! It looks like you did too, you’ve got some extra inches as well.” Funtime Freddy pushed them back with as much of a smirk as his metal faceplates would allow. “I forgot how annoying all of your affection was. I’ve been stuck with burnt pudding and Bon-Bon for the past few months, and they’re so much more...mild. Or gloomy, in one very monochromatic case.” 

“Burnt p-pudding?” Funtime Foxy’s ears swiveled curiously. “Oh, Bon-Bon!” They reached up to stroke Bon-Bon’s cheek, who giggled and clasped the fox’s hand in his own tiny paws. “Keeping him out of t-trouble, little bunny?” Their arms jerked spastically as they had previously, and the fox growled as he pulled them back down to his sides. 

“I am doing my best.” Bon-Bon said, looking up at their partner happily. “But I have had much help. We have so much to tell you, old friend.” 

Brooke started to scream then, back against the wall. Dylan didn’t look much better, pale and sprawled on the floor. Millie had to wonder how he got there, but shook the thought away and nervously walked over to try and comfort them. “Hey, hey! Guys, it’s okay! Everything is calm, see? The fox isn’t even yelling anymore!” 

Brooke’s scream faded into burbling, tears running down her face and she clasped her curls in her hands and babbled. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! You two really weren’t lying! They’re alive! They’re alive and talking and walking and trying to… Oh my god!” Her usually tan complexion was now white as a sheet. 

“Yep.” Dylan said, staring blankly at the floor and picking at his black nail polish. 

A shadow descended over them, and Millie whipped around to face Funtime Foxy, looming over her. “I assume you are the burnt pudding.” Funtime Foxy said, looking down at her with hooded eyes. He looked back to Funtime Freddy. “I am curious. Why have you not ensnared this one, dear? And why have you stopped me? I have been trying to catch this boy for so long now, and he’s finally in my clutches!” 

He went to take a step forward as Millie took a step back, the sound of Brooke’s screaming reaching a new crescendo. 

Before anyone could do anything, Funtime Foxy’s feet thudded down to the ground with a loud clang, nearly throwing him off balance. He snarled with frustration as he tried to move, and Millie quickly leapt out of his reach. 

“Bonnet?” Bon-Bon called as he and Freddy approached the fox. “Are you there?” 

A little giggle sounded from the stairwell, and Millie could make out a pair of green plasticine eyes making their way down the stairs. As they emerged into the light, she saw a little rabbit animatronic, nearly identical to Bon-Bon sans her pink metal and green eyes. “Hi! It’s been awhile, guys.” Her voice sounded as if it were on the verge of bursting into giggles. Millie had to admit it was pretty cute. 

“Bonnet!” Funtime Freddy exclaimed. “You are here! And making sure someone else is being good, hm?” He jeered at Foxy. 

Funtime Foxy growled, air puffing through the plates in his metal hide. “I truly do hate when you do that, Bonnet. I simply cannot understand why you choose the worst moments to be a good s-samaritan!” 

“It’s what I was built for,” She sing-songed as she pulled herself across the floor. “Playing is fun, but blood makes such a mess! The playwright would get in so much trouble, and maybe even get rid of us!”

Bon-Bon stretched his tiny arms out for her, and Funtime Freddy lowered him and popped the bunny right off. He tugged his way across the floor to meet her and embrace. They began chattering happily in their musical, lilting voices, and between that and the other animatronics’ banter, and Brooke still screaming, Millie found herself with a steadily increasing headache. 

“Can everyone please shut up for a minute?!” She finally squawked, rubbing her temples. “You robots aren’t the only ones here, you know!” 

Funtime Foxy looked at her as if she were an ant. “Your burnt pudding is very rude, Freddy.” 

“Eh, I probably deserve it.” Funtime Freddy shrugged. “Your friend losing it isn’t quite as funny as I hoped, but she does have some impressive lungs! You’d better hush her up, Silly Millie, you know how much I love screams!” 

“Ugh.” Millie turned on her heel, resisting the urge to go outside and find a rock to throw at his head. “I can’t stand you sometimes.” 

Brooke flattened herself against the wall the best she could, both of the little bunnies now flanking her. Millie stopped, trying to withhold a smirk. Not her best judgement, but she wondered how her friend would react.  _ This should be good.  _

“I’m so sorry that Funtime Foxy scared you all so bad!” Bonnet chirped, looking to the three humans. “He really does get so overzealous and takes playing a bit too far. If you’d let us explain everything, I’m sure we can all calm down!” 

“Yes, please, just try to relax,” Bon-Bon said to Brooke. “I know you’re scared, but no one is trying to hurt you now. I promise I will keep you safe.” His paw hovered over Brooke’s shoe as she looked down at him, sniffling. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

“You’re really not going to hurt me?” Brooke whispered. 

“Absolutely not. You are far too sweet, Brooke Harrisson!” When she nodded, he lovingly patted her shoe, reassuring as usual. Bonnet found herself in front of Dylan, murmuring reassurances and apologies fervently. 

“You are actually pretty cute.” Brooke sniffed, wiping at her eyes and smearing blue eyeshadow all over the back of her hand. “You don’t look like you could hurt a fly.” 

Bon-Bon smiled up at her, his violet eyes glowing comfortingly, softly. “No, and I wouldn’t hurt you either. And I won’t ever let anyone else as well.” 

Millie smiled. Two worlds colliding. And despite the new sweat stains on her nice clothes and her rising blood pressure, it really wasn’t that bad after all. 

XXX

“My, what a tale tale!” Funtime Foxy declared after Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon and Millie had explained their full set of perspectives on everything that had happened thus far to the new humans and robots. “I do wish I could’ve seen the show unfold, but alas, my own was h-happening!” 

“Yes, what has happened to you, Foxy? How did you end up in a theatre, of all places?” Bon-Bon inquired. He was still detached from Funtime Freddy, currently sat in Brooke’s lap, who was quietly stroking his ears as if he were a real bunny. Dylan was stiff next to her, with Bonnet a few inches from his knee, still trying to soothe him. 

“Where else would a drama queen like them be?” Funtime Freddy quipped snidely. 

“And how did you find Bonnet?” Bon-Bon ignored their partner’s jeers, leaning into Brooke’s touch. “There must be so much to tell!” 

“Well, after Circus Baby separated and deactivated us, I somehow ended up at some kind of auction!” Bonnet said excitedly. “An old man bought me and brought me here… He reactivated me and used me as a greeter for awhile, but ah… As far as he knows, I started malfunctioning.” She slumped. “Really, I was just wanting to play. So he put me up in that stuffy old attic!” 

“And that’s where I come in,” Funtime Foxy said, hand to his chest, metal tail swaying hypnotically behind him. “I don’t remember much besides being activated in an alley outside of this establishment. I remember the fire, so very vaguely, and fleeing through a window. I’m not sure how I got into this new body, but I’m here now, damaged as my core and wiring must be. I recall hearing the owner mention something about finding me at an auction and recognizing me as a  _ companion piece  _ to B-Bonnet.” He tapped a long claw to his chin. “But you see, dear friends, that’s where things get a bit... _ funny _ .” 

“Ha-ha funny, or squirmy uh oh funny?” Millie asked, scrunching her nose. 

Funtime Foxy looked down at her, amber eyes aglow. “Your little pet is cute, Freddy. I never thought I’d see you adopt a human human. You’re much more adept at taking care of t-them in a different way.” 

Millie looked back at him, lips pursed. She had seen too much to back down from them, prim and proper as they were. She knew he would be able to detect her rapid pulse, and willed it to slow.  _ Freddy is here. He won’t let anything happen.  _

“Well, we had a deal.” Funtime Freddy said, and Millie thought she detected the slightest bit of defensiveness in his tone. “Which extends to her friends, else I’ll never hear the end of it. Besides, I’ve come to like the little ray of sunshine!” 

“Hm.” Funtime Foxy looked at the three humans, zeroing in on Millie. “How quaint. I suppose I’ll have to get used to it then. Not sure how I feel about it, but onto the s-storytelling!” He made a noise like clearing his throat, which Millie found positively alarming due to the fact that she assumed he did not  _ have _ a throat. 

“Digressing, I found myself activated with many an afterimage in my head. I recall r-rage, despair, concepts made almost p-physical in their power. It felt as if it climbed through me, settled in me. I remember a being, some odd amalgamation of parts sticking together like glue. The glue...it felt sticky. Like suffering. Like cruelty cruelty.” As his voice skipped like an old record, his body spasmed wildly once more, making Millie flinch. Air huffed out of his metal plating a little too hard, making his metal hide shudder. They were far more unstable than they were letting on, prideful as they were.

“That glue is what filled me with such...desire. The desire to hunt, even moreso than in my old body, from what I’m able to recall. It felt like a cloud over me, more than mere programming.” He looked at Freddy. “It has dissipated with your arrival, but still. It burns.” His ears swiveled wildly, an annoyed look crossing the fox’s faceplates. 

Bonnet’s ears swiveled anxiously. “I didn’t like it. He could barely hear me, he was obsessed. But you seemed to have shocked it right out of him!” 

“I do suppose I’m much like a ghost,” Funtime Freddy chuckled. “Never expected to see me again, did you?” 

“I have struggled to remember so much, but I could never forget your face.” Funtime Foxy murmured. “It has made me recall...better things. Better times.” 

“I’ve noticed something strange in your power modules,” Millie butted in, not much for the gooiness of the moment. “Black, really shining, creeping. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I felt similar when I encountered the Stitchwraith… Maybe they, and your reactivation, is connected?” 

“Maybe so, little human human.” Funtime Foxy mused. “I know I am damaged. The owner had difficulty getting me to function properly and I move sporadically without permitting it, my own voice skipping and betraying me, and so to the attic I disappeared. L-Little did he know I was out watching for the perfect a-actor. You see, after watching so many w-wonderful plays, I missed our old showtimes. I wanted one of my own.” His eyes flicked to Dylan. “And oh, how perfect you were, dear boy! You were meant to be my greatest show yet yet. How hard I worked to lure you, to bring your sorrow to light. You remember the old days of our teamwork, dear dear Freddy? What a fun time to perform this next show with you would be!” 

Funtime Freddy shifted his bulk, blue eyes cold. “Yes, you loved the chase, and I loved the capture. But we have much bigger prey than a schoolboy now. Much more entertaining too, I assure you.” 

“And the opportunity for answers. After the damage of our disconnection and the fire at the pizzeria, we’re all having difficulty remembering the past.” Bon-Bon said. “Millie is helping us piece it back together.” 

“And it sounds like you’re helping other people too!” Bonnet piped up. “I can’t wait to meet Sarah!” She looked hopefully up at Funtime Foxy. “With less blood, there’s more time to play! Games, songs…” She giggled. “And showtimes! You can’t put on nice shows if there’s no one there to watch!” 

Funtime Foxy hummed, his metal plating shifting in thought. “I do suppose that’s true, dear. I do like an opportunity to be busy busy. And this mystery is rather alluring…” 

Bonnet leaned closer to Dylan, but whispered loud enough that Millie could hear. “I know he’s a little scary, but honestly he just wants to have fun! He can get carried away though, which is why a nice man made me! I can make him sit, and if someone uses me, they can activate his remote foot anchors too! Isn’t it nifty?” She giggled like tinkling bells. 

Dylan smiled grimly. He hadn’t spoken much since all the big reveals. 

Millie frowned at him, and at the stiffness of Brooke’s back too. She was glad she wasn’t alone, but she hated seeing them like this. “Hey, Foxy.” She grumbled, putting on her best goth girl scowl. “You’re coming with us, and you’re not hurting anyone else. You’re never putting a hand, or a, uh, smell, towards my friend again. I’m going to examine your power module, and give you whatever repairs you may need. In return, you’ll help us out and stay calm, okay?” 

“I can help with that!” Bonnet added. “We can have tons of fun together, Foxy-kins!” 

Funtime Foxy chuckled. “Such s-strong words from such a little girl girl. What will you do to convince me?”

“I will ask you.” Millie said plainly. “Because you are alive. And you are a part of Freddy and Bon-Bon’s family. If you love them, you’ll do whatever it takes to be with them again, right? So whatever force has been poisoning you, focusing you on doing these bad things instead of finding your family and being happy like you were all together, when you all shared a body, before the end? We’re gonna find it, and put an end to it. Along with everything else.” She paused. “I promise. But you have to do your part too.” 

Their eyes met for a moment. Millie felt as if the fox were staring straight through her skin and into her very soul. After a few seconds, they leaned back and laughed. “My, my Freddy, Bon-Bon! You t-two have found quite the character. I suppose I don’t have much other option if you won’t let me play out my show show. I’m not a match for your s-strength, dear. And I am appreciating the n-newfound clarity of mind, I do hope it continues.” Their fingers danced up Freddy’s arm, giddy, to which the bear merely smiled and grumbled something about physical affection not being his love language. 

Funtime Foxy turned back to look at them, gaze landing on Dylan. “And as for you… I do hope you understand I only intended to make you a star. What g-great stories you hold deep in your heart heart.” 

“Yeah, well, I’d like to keep it in my chest.” Dylan grumbled. 

Bonnet blinked. “You two do like plays! Maybe you can make up and be friends? And then we can all play together and have fun! Just not the bad kind of fun!” 

Dylan pressed his lips together. “I don’t know about that. But I am here to help Millie. And I think you’ve got a good hold on him, little bunny.” He forced a smile at Bonnet, who clapped her paws together in return. 

“And I will stay here too.” Brooke said shakily. “This is all insane, but we’re in it together now, huh? And there could be worse looking monsters.” She scritched Bon-Bon’s head, smiling. “Some of them are actually kinda cute. I think I’ll just need some time to digest it all.” 

“I am a big fan of Brooke.” Bon-Bon said happily. “But we are all in agreement now, yes? Since the owner of the theatre had you two up in the attic, I’m sure he won’t miss you.” 

“Oh, of course not!” Funtime Foxy said. “There was d-dust everywhere up there, it was positively dreadful! I’d be shocked if he noticed our absence within the next thirty thirty years.” 

“Then it is settled! I’ll help Millie come up with a way to explain you two to her grandfather, and you can stay in the workshop. And then, the investigation and rebuilding of Sarah can continue!” 

Millie stared at the floor, her body suddenly feeling very heavy. The stress of the entire day was pulling her down, her head pounding. Adding four new variables to their little group was a bit much, but she hoped it would be beneficial. She hoped it would be safe. 

Suddenly, something reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked up into Brooke’s pretty blue eyes, then over to a slightly trembling Dylan, his shoulders thrown bravely back. “It’s going to be okay.” Brooke said. “No matter what, it has to be. We’re all here.” 

Millie forced herself to smile. “I hope so.” 

XXX

Millie found herself tucked away in a hollow of tree roots in her grandfather’s yard, many hours later. She had tried sleeping after they returned home, but had found she couldn’t. Even with her medications, her anxiety and paranoia was at an all time high. Before Brooke and Dylan had left, she had assured them that she would be alright, and for them to get some rest so they could process everything that happened, and decide just how much they would be able to help. 

But she hadn’t done much to help herself process. Or really question what she was able to do. She just did it, then felt exhausted by the consequences. That was what she had been doing up to this point, and suddenly she realized that her body and mind both felt weary and broken. She felt as if it was beyond repair, as if she’d be exhausted forever. 

She sighed deeply, leaning her head against the cool trunk of the tree. She knew dawn would be coming soon, and with the morning would come explanations for Grandpa. His birthday was coming up in a few months, so maybe she could keep him away from the workshop with the claim of working on a surprise for him. It was Bon-Bon’s idea, and at this point, she highly trusted the hand puppet’s judgement. 

She found herself missing both him and Funtime Freddy. Now that Funtime Foxy and Bonnet were here, she felt strange. She was so used to it just being the three of them, and now it was time to trust and work with another set of animatronics. Not to mention the new repairs she needed to do on Funtime Foxy in addition to her task of rebuilding Sarah. 

And then there was the matter of the introduction of her human friends. It was all so complicated and anxiety inducing. 

“Ugggggggh,” Millie moaned, rubbing at her temples. She felt as if her brain would burst out of her skull. She wished she could go into the workshop like usual, but now she felt as if she were intruding on their happy reunion. She thought of Brooke and Dylan, attached at the hip, Grandpa without a care in the world and her parents halfway across the world, and suddenly felt very lonely. 

“Hey, Silly Millie. What are you doing playing in the dirt?” 

Millie looked up as Funtime Freddy’s hulking frame blocked out the moonlight. “Well, I was brooding, but I guess that’s over now.” 

“You bet! This is a happy occasion, cupcake! No time to be a party pooper.” He knelt down, gradually hauling himself into a sitting position. With his massive bulk, it was almost comical. 

Millie suppressed a smile. “Where’s Bon-Bon?” 

“Catching up with our other partners.” Funtime Freddy said. “I care for them, but it can get a little overwhelming. Sensed you out here and figured that was a good excuse, sunshine!” 

“Overwhelming. I never thought I’d see the day you’d be overwhelmed.” Millie snickered. “So… You guys are like, all together?” 

“In a sense, yes.” Funtime Freddy shrugged, clicking his faceplates. “Our sort of relationship is different from humans’, from what I understand. But like I said before, I love them. To the best my AI can allow for. And more than anything, they are my family.” 

Millie truly smiled then. She liked that talking about things like love was hard for him. It almost made him seem human. “I think you have a lot of capacity to care. I mean, look at you right now.” 

“Yes. Look at me right now.” He said wryly, leaning over and shoving her gently with his arm. “I still do quite fancy the guillotine idea. Don’t see why you were so picky.” 

“Spare me.” Millie sniffed. “Tonight has been stressful enough.” 

“Fair. You are outside in the dirt. Should I call you mud pie, now?” 

“Better than sunshine.” 

“Sunshine it is.” He grinned, then paused. “I do hope we can find Ballora soon.”

“Is she another one of your partners?” Millie asked. 

“No.” He answered. “She never cared much for all that ooey gooey lovey dovey stuff, even less so than me. But she is still a part of our family. Irreplaceable. Your attitude does remind me of her sometimes, though.” 

Millie snorted. “Mmn. I hope she made it out.” Silence. Then, “Do you ever miss Circus Baby? Even after everything she did?” 

More silence. 

“Of course. I miss Circus Baby before the possession, and I miss the second Circus Baby that came after.” His bow tie spun on his chest. “I hate that you make me talk all serious, cupcake. It’s a pain in my metal bones.” 

Millie ignored his whining. “I had a friend that abandoned and betrayed me once too.” She pulled her knees up to her chest. “Hannah. She was all I had, and I really loved her. But when we got older, she decided she didn’t like me anymore. Wanted something more.” 

“Uncanny, isn’t it?” Funtime Freddy stared down at her. “It hurts to love someone and them to see you as...not enough, doesn’t it, lambchop?” 

“Yeah. She was never mean right to my face, but she acted...I guess acts like I don’t exist except to laugh at the jokes other kids make.” Her face scrunched up. “But then… I have Dylan. And Brooke. And you guys.” 

“Foxy likes you.” He said. “Bonnet really does. You don’t need to be afraid of them, they’re far less unhinged than I am.” 

She laughed. “I guess so. It’s just...different. And different is hard.” She rubbed at her watery eyes. “You know, I never would’ve gotten friendship in the first place if not for you. Trauma aside, I really did learn my lesson. Maybe I needed that.” 

Funtime Freddy was silent for a moment, the only sounds the shifting of his metal plating and the hum of his power module. “No, Millie. You didn’t.” 

Millie stiffened. “Huh?” She forced herself to look up at him. 

“You were right, back then. You are just a child. Only human. Of course you will make mistakes. You are flawed, unlike machines. And maybe that is not a bad thing, after all. Perhaps Crimes of Humanity are mere lessons, and not something to punish. Kill for.” He tilted his head as he looked at her. “After everything, you have taught and helped me so much. You are special indeed, Millicent Fitzsimmons. It was fate that brought you to the workshop, but it was something greater that spared you. I…am sorry. I am glad you are here. Alive, I suppose.” 

Millie smiled softly. “Thank you, Freddy. I’m glad you’re here too. You’ve changed.” 

“I’m just biding my time.” He huffed. “I take oaths very seriously, with their historical impact and all. Would you like to know how many oathbreakers have led to the fall of human civilizations?” 

“Not tonight, Freddy.” She wiped at her eyes. “I’m just glad to be here with you. Would...you stay with me?” 

“Nothing better to do.” He said, voice shrill as ever. 

“You really won’t hurt me?” She pressed. “You don’t want to kill me?” 

He shifted, looking away. “We made a promise.” He lifted up his pinky. “And I just told you how important those are to me.” 

Millie felt unafraid, and took his pinky in her own, guiding the swear this time. “Thank you, Freddy. You are a good friend, and you  _ have _ changed.” 

“Whatever you say, lambchop.” Air hissed through his body and puffed through his plating with more force than usual. “Say, if you’re having trouble sleeping, why not sit in my belly? Before everything, you fell asleep perfectly comfy there before! If you trust me so much.” His eyes glinted mischievously. 

Millie faltered. Riding in him when Bon-Bon was there was one thing, but letting herself go to sleep? Or just be alone in there? Her head throbbed with the echoes of her trauma. 

She swallowed hard, looking up at him. “I do trust you.” Her jaw tightened. Did she really? “Open up.” 

“Wow, Silly Millie! Getting braver by the day.” The door to his stomach cavity swung open, leading to the dark chamber within. “I promise I’ll keep quiet. Just this once. You have me in shock, is all.” 

“Of course.” Millie pulled herself inside, shaking slightly. Today had been so much bigger than she could’ve dreamed. She crawled completely into him, pulling her knees to her chest and pillowing her head on her hands. The hum of his power module, the slight sounds of air flow, and the creak of his joints echoed around her. Unlike before, he sounded alive and healthy, for all intents and purposes. The metal was clean and polished, all done with care by her and Grandpa. 

It didn’t feel like a chamber of evil anymore. It just felt like a chamber. 

“Mind if I close the door, creampuff?” Funtime Freddy asked. 

“Sure.” Millie yawned. “Just...get me up if Grandpa comes. And don’t be too loud with your partners.” 

“Sure on the first, and I’ll do my best on the second! You know how Foxy gets.” He chuckled. “But in the meantime… Rest. I have a  _ gut  _ feeling tomorrow is going to be busy. You have a bad habit of pushing yourself too far. If I literally have to put you in prison to get you to rest up, so be it.” 

Millie grinned, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to come up with a retort. After a few seconds, she decided silence was the best response, and yawned. It was surprisingly roomy and comfortably inside the bear, with the coils of wire almost cushy around her. She could swear he got a little warmer too, but surely he wouldn’t be  _ that  _ concerned with her comfort?

She sighed. There were worse places to sleep. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this almost every time, but this was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was just so much fun. :) Also, first chapter of 2021! Here's to lots of fun storytelling and a wonderful new year of cool fnaf content! :D Thanks for the support fellas!


	14. The Murders in Rue Morgue

“Millie? Millie, dear! There’s someone strange at your house.” 

Millie blinked awake, confused at where she was. She pressed her hands into coils of circuitry and metal plated walls, curving above her, and realized she had spent the whole night sleeping inside of Funtime Freddy. The door to his stomach cavity was open now, light filtering in as Bon-Bon prodded her awake. 

“Hnn?” She groaned. “What’s going on?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning loudly. 

“Your Grandpa left earlier, but another man pulled up and has been knocking at your door, Silly Millie.” Funtime Freddy said. “He doesn’t seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon!”

“What the..” Millie sleepily scrambled out of Freddy, hopping across the floor as she pulled her boots back on. “What’s he look like? It’s probably one of Gramps’ old man friends.” 

“No, he’s not old old. Quite young, though n-not as much as you, with a shadow over his eyes eyes.” Funtime Foxy said. He was laying on the floor on his belly, studying his claws as his tail swished lazily over him. “Quite t-the interesting character.”

“That’s...really weird.” She tried not to stammer, as she was still a little nervous around the fox. “Uh, where’s Bonnet?” 

“She went out to check check.” Funtime Foxy drawled lazily. 

“What?!” Bon-Bon squeaked, making Funtime Freddy’s arm jump. “We can’t be seen, not right now! What is she thinking?” He stopped. “Wait. Why didn’t you stop her?” 

“I’m overwhelmed by the events of t-the previous night.” They said, gold eyes glittering. “A performer n-needs his beauty r-rest! Besides, you know there’s no no stopping her.” 

“Oh, god.” Millie groaned. “Let me go out and talk to him, and see if I can find Bonnet.” 

“No, you handle the human!” Bon-Bon said, popping off Freddy’s arm. “You two stay here, eavesdrop and make sure Millie is safe. I’ll take care of Bonnet!” 

“Sure thing, little bunny!” Funtime Freddy declared. “And if this odd man acts up, I was looking into new ways to break human bones! You won’t believe what the romans figured out!” 

“No, no need for that!” Millie groaned, unlocking the door. “Please, just...behave. I just woke up.” 

“I m-missed you so much, dear dear!” Funtime Foxy cooed behind her. “Why don’t you tell me all about it? I just a-adore your your enthusiasm.” 

“Ah, Foxy! No one strokes my ego like you.” Funtime Freddy chuckled. “Hm, where to start? You know, I’ve quite come to fancy the French Revolution!” 

“Oh, I saw a play play about that at the  _ Unfurling Petals _ theatre! Tell me all about it.” 

Millie rolled her eyes.  _ What a duo.  _ With that, she opened the door, not even blanching when Bon-Bon scurried between her legs and past her. She eyed a man at her front door, a shock of blonde hair and tweed jacket. He looked a little younger than her parents, and as he turned, she could tell he was forcing a smile. 

“Hello there,” He called. “Millicent Fitzsimmons? Do you mind if we have a word?” His voice was tight, and instantly put her on edge. 

Millie closed and locked the garage door before he could take a look inside, frowning. She didn’t like this one bit, but the fact that both the Funtimes were in the workshop made her feel more than a little safe. “Who are you?” She asked. 

“I’m Everette Larson,” He said. “Detective Everette Larson. I’ve been investigating a very interesting case, and it seems you might be involved.” He reached into his jacket, flashing a very real looking ID. 

Millie felt her blood turn to ice. “What are you talking about?” 

Detective Larson stepped closer. “Your hair was found at the house of a missing girl, a few hours from here. Her name was Sarah Cisneros. Know her?” 

“No.” Millie winced at the crack in her voice. 

Larson crossed his arms. “She was involved in another very interesting case. Other schoolchildren reported seeing her crumble into mechanical junk before fleeing the scene. She returned to school a few days later, completely fine, and it was written off as a mass hallucination. After she went missing, a little over a week now, her mother reported that she had had a massive personality shift. All very interesting. And your hair was found in a closet in her garage with old bloodstains. Very incriminating, Millicent.” 

Millie’s heart thudded in her chest. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She didn’t think she had ever been so sweaty in her life--especially when she noticed Grandpa’s car gone out of the driveway. “I have no idea.” 

Larson’s posture relaxed. “It’s okay, Millicent. It’s very incriminating indeed, but I’m in control of the case. And since you’re a child, I looked into your files--you had some very interesting psychiatric documents. Claims of living animatronics, intense paranoia, then suddenly ‘getting over it’. Very interesting.” He came a little closer, his wide mouth doing its best to force an easy smile that was at odds with his words. “You can tell me about what happened. I’ve been investigating a strange creature called the Stitchwraith, and many other strange happenings like Sarah Cisneros--all things involving mechanical monsters. I will believe you.” 

Millie hesitated, her throat thick with a mix of anxiety and hesitation. Could she trust this man? He seemed to know what was happening though, and didn’t seem unkind. 

“H...Have you linked them to Fazbear Entertainment?” She finally choked out, hands shaking of their own accord. 

Larson frowned then. “I have. Millicent, you don’t have to trust me, but I would really like to talk to you about everything. If you tell me what you know, we can erase you from the crime scene. I know you must have nothing to do with what happened to Sarah.” 

Millie gulped. “Is it okay if we stay out here? I don’t feel comfortable being inside without my Grandpa there.” She tried to play it like she wanted her neighbors to be able to see, but in reality, she had Freddy in mind. She wanted him close. Just in case. 

“No problem, I understand.” Larson said. “Why don’t you relax and tell me what’s happened? It will help other people stay safe, and maybe even save a few lives.” 

“That’s all I’ve wanted to do.” Millie forced out. “And you can call me Millie.” 

XXX

“Wow, Millie.” Detective Larson sighed, leaning back on his heels. “That’s quite the story, especially for such a young girl to have gone through. I’m glad that you’re still here, but you don’t need to take all this on by yourself.” 

It took Millie about half an hour to get through everything, but she poured out the story to Detective Larson--leaving out a few minute details, such as the friendship with the animatronics, Sarah’s leftovers in her garage, and finding Funtime Foxy. She had a feeling that if she had extrapolated on all that, it would only complicate things. She couldn’t trust this man completely just yet, detective or not. So bending the truth a little, such as Funtime Freddy not acting alive and then disappearing after the repairs, and investigating Sarah on her own and discovering the truth about Eleanor causing her to flee, was a little necessary. And hopefully believable.

Mostly, Millie focused on the pieces she had begun connecting to Fazbear Entertainment, how she wanted to see if Sarah had a connection to the Stitchwraith in the cemetery, and the truths Eleanor had revealed to her. How, as a survivor, she wanted to help. How no one would believe her about Christmas.

“It felt like there was nothing else I  _ could _ do,” She said, and meant it. “After encountering the Stitchwraith, I knew something was really wrong. But I didn’t want to get put in a psych ward… So I did the next best thing. Tried to figure it all out.” She shrugged. 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear about Sarah. If we find a body, we’ll let you know.” He said, and Millie had to suppress a wince. “All we have now is the old bloodstains, so it doesn’t look good. But we do have bigger connections, and your findings only support that.” 

Millie leaned forward, eager to hear it. “What? Have you found out what the Sitchwraith is?” 

“Unfortunately no, but we have learned about some very strange circumstances surrounding Fazbear Entertainment, and the first case of the Stitchwraith started with pieces of Fazbear machines. They’ve spent a lot of money trying to cover up nasty things,” He said, then paused. “Look, kid. You don’t need to know all this, but you’ve been through a lot. I think we’re close to figuring out this case, and maybe a few others. I’ll tell you what we’ve found, and let it assuage you. You rest, stay safe, and enjoy your summer. You can only be a kid for so long.” 

Millie felt annoyed, but forced herself to nod. She needed to act like he expected so she could get the information, fill in holes that she would never have access to. Detective Larson seemed like a weary man, the case too big for even him. He seemed eager to have someone else to connect to with it, someone he could protect right in front of him, and it made him too eager to show the truth. She felt bad, but she had to take advantage of it. She had to know. 

“It starts with a distribution center, which has its origins at another Fazbear pizzeria. There was a real bad fire a few years ago, and the...circumstances in which the burnt bodies were found were very strange. See, there was the body of one of the original founders of Fredbear’s Diner, Henry Emily, along with the body of the son of the other founder, who went missing before you were even born. But you see...the son, all his insides were missing. He was just a burnt up husk, it’s as if his insides were just...missing. It made no sense. The fire seemed to have been a case of purposeful arson. But the strangest thing… There was a third man, found near a rotted out Spring Bonnie suit. But he was still alive. Horribly damaged, organs exposed, face missing, burns everywhere. It was apparently horrific, and he was completely unidentifiable to boot.” 

“How could someone survive like that?” Millie was horrified. 

“The son or the mystery man?” Larson asked, lips pursed. 

“Both.” Millie decided. “That’s awful. Why did someone start a fire?” 

“The police on the case never found out. I have sneaking suspicion Fazbear Entertainment paid them off. I suspect Emily had something to do with it--after the murder of his daughter, he was said to be a changed man. I remembered going to some of the old pizzerias as a kid, but I never heard heads or tails of him until this case. Apparently he used to be a big family man, but after what happened… He threw himself into his work and shut down.” 

“How sad.” Millie said, her voice catching. “So what happened to the surviving man? This is more messed up stuff, but how does it tie into everything now, sir?” She figured it was best to try and butter him up. 

“Well, he was taken to a hospital obviously. No matter how bad his condition got, the guy refused to die, just barely clinging to life. A priest came to visit him in hospice, and apparently figured he wanted to be taken to a Fazbear Entertainment distribution center before he died. The priest managed to get the right paperwork and get him there.” He swallowed hard, clearly uncomfortable. “The man died there. Apparently he just...exploded. When they got inside, he fell apart, spraying black liquid and collapsing inward.” He laughed nervously, running a hand through his blonde hair. “Witness reports say there was...a portal that opened there. And crazy as it sounds, I wouldn’t put it past reality with everything I’ve been learning.” 

“A portal?” Millie blanched. Even to her, it sounded crazy. “So this guy literally exploded when he got wheeled inside? Like a demon in church?” 

“I don’t know.” Larson admitted. “I’m just going off eyewitness reports. The priest ended up in jail for awhile, as he had taken full responsibility for the man when he signed the paperwork. As far as I know, he’s in intensive therapy and is no longer a man of God.” He inhaled deeply. “It’s all crazy. When I got this case, I didn’t even know how to feel. And now, I’m even worse off.” He laughed. “I don’t blame the poor old priest.”

“Me neither.” Millie said, believing him completely. 

“The case was pretty cold since there...wasn’t much to go off of. It became little more than a horror story.” Larson said. “But while trying to find cases to link to the Stitchwraith, I decided to look a little more into it. The distribution center is what stood out to me. Then I noticed other strange stories that involved encounters or sightings with the Stitchwraith had something to do with Fazbear Entertainment, whether it was wild claims or concrete evidence in the form of toys, dolls, or something they manufactured. Not to mention the ah, exploding man, had been found at one of the independently owned pizzerias.” 

“With one of the founders and another founder’s son. Who had no insides.” Millie said flatly as a chill crept up her spine. Anxiety began gnawing at her own still-intact insides, and she felt that this was all too much for her again. 

“Exactly, Millie.” Larson said, steepling his fingers and sighing. “That’s why, after investigating you, it didn’t seem crazy that you had encountered an intelligent and murderous animatronic. It fits right in with everything else I’ve been investigating. It just seems that Fazbear has a lot of money and great HR.” 

“I want to help.” Millie said, even as her voice trembled. “I know a lot about this too. I was already putting the pieces together, and I have experience.” 

“No.” Larson said plainly. “You’re a child.”

“I’m almost an adult!” Millie exclaimed. “And why come here? Why tell me then?” 

“Because,” Larson pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have to understand the danger you’re in, and not just supernaturally. Legally. I can cover a little hair up, but if you get into more trouble, you could be incriminated. I know you’re trying to do good, but you’re just a kid. You’re in over your head, and you’re going to end up either dead or in prison. You don’t want to be involved with all this. There’s no need to feel guilty. You just need to enjoy your summer while you have it.” 

Millie scowled. The detective sounded so, so tired, but his words were undeniably frustrating. She knew she was smart and capable enough to handle this--she  _ had  _ been handling it. She had animatronics on her side, which was worth more than whatever investigation tools this man had in his arsenal. 

And yet...she was scared he was right. Breaking into random houses and theatres, trying to fix Sarah, fighting Eleanor… Who knew what else would come after her? What she would need to do? And what evidence she would leave behind? 

But she couldn’t ignore the call to destiny she felt. She was here, alive, for a reason. She had helped Funtime Freddy. She could still help Funtime Foxy. And who knew what else she could help?

Maybe it would be best to play dumb, maybe throw him off. Stay off his radar, and see what she could do with the animatronics. She had to help, but this man didn’t have to know that. 

“You’re probably right.” She forced the words out, the lie feeling sticky in her mouth. “But what about the robot that tried to kill me? After we fixed him, he disappeared… What if he’s out there, hurting someone else?” She looked down, averting her eyes. “It keeps me up at night.”  _ Maybe not, but this lie certainly will.  _

Larson rocked back on his heels. “Another thing to worry about. And that’s why you need to stay safe.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a business card. “Look, Millie. Here’s all my information. If you ever need any help, advice, or protection, just give me a call. You can let me know if you have any info too. Consider that help enough, okay? I need to get going, but I hope this has assuaged some of your fears. This will all be taken care of, and the world will be safer for it. 

Millie forced a smile. She was used to empty promises from adults, but she had to play the child he thought she was. “Okay. I promise I’ll let you know.” 

“And I promise to keep you out of the investigation. Just stay out of trouble, alright?” He began turning away, before looking over his shoulder. “And stay safe.” 

“Of course. I feel much better after talking to you, honestly.” Millie said, guilt wriggling in her like worms. “Please stay safe too.” 

He nodded, waving goodbye before stepping back to his car. After a few moments he was driving down the road, and Millie leaned against one of the trees with a heavy sigh. It was all so much. And now she had knowingly lied to law enforcement.  _ Good job, Millie.  _ This whole chaotic world she had entered just kept getting better and better. But now… She had more information. And if she found the distribution center, perhaps a lead. 

“Incoming!” Millie heard from above her, leaping back in surprise. Bonnet thudded onto the ground in front of her, faceplanting right into the grass. 

“Bonnet!” Millie exclaimed. “Are you okay?! Am I going to have to do repairs on you now too?!” She crouched down, flipping the pink rabbit onto her back. 

Bonnet stared back up at her with glittering green eyes, giggling happily. “That was so much fun! Bon-Bon wanted to play tag, and I definitely got away from him, don’t you think?”

The aforementioned hand-puppet scrambled down the tree trunk, hopping back onto the ground. “You did a fine job Bonnet, but you’re lucky that man wasn’t here anymore or you would’ve blown our cover! You gotta be careful, we’re investigators now!” 

Millie sighed, leaning back against the tree. Bon-Bon leaned against her, and Bonnet crawled up into her lap. “Are you okay?” Bonnet asked happily. “Next time you can play!” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Millie laughed. “You guys are sturdy, a fall like that could’ve broken my bones. Just be careful to not be seen okay? I want you guys to stay safe here.” 

“Yeah, there’s plenty of games we can play inside!” Bon-Bon said. “Why don’t we go back? Freddy can teach you some new card games!” 

“And I can teach you guys everything I just learned,” Millie added. “We’ve got some new planning to do.” 

XXX

“So yeah--I think I’m going to look more into that hospital story, and try to find which distribution center that detective was talking about.” Millie said as she soldered a set of wires stretching out from Funtime Foxy’s power module. She had been telling them everything that she had learned from the detective as she worked on his repairs,starting with a multitude of frayed wiring in his chest. The circuitry there was highly damaged, explaining his spasms. She suspected his voice box would be pretty damaged as well, but hoped that it would be an easy fix with the other animatronics' help and some library books and Woogle searches. 

“At least this finally explains the third corpse!” Funtime Freddy said happily. “I always wondered about that.” 

“You barely started remembering that.” Millie snorted, soldering the last set of wires in Foxy’s chest. “Foxy, would you mind opening up some plating on your arms? I bet the most damage was in your chest compartment, but some spring cleaning will make sure everything stays working well. I’d guess there’s moisture damage too.” 

Funtime Foxy obliged, ears swiveling. “You’re definitely smarter than you look look, human. Will you be able to fix fix my v-voice?” 

“Sure. We did a few repairs to make sure Freddy’s was in top shape, and I’ve been looking more into robotics. Hopefully the software isn’t damaged and it’s just mechanical. Either way, I’m sure I can figure it out.” 

“How g-gracious of you.” Funtime Foxy sighed as Millie leaned over his arm, examining the circuitry beneath the metal hide. “And all out of the goodness of your little little heart. Not just t-the repairs, but all of this. I’m so used to seeing the s-selfish side side of human beings.” 

“But what about Dylan?” Millie’s voice hardened. “He’s good. He was just grieving.” 

“M-Maybe so, but he has has ignored his mother. His brother. He is p-prone to isolation, until he is completely alone. He became consumed by that grief. A beautifully h-heart wrenching tale of woe.” 

“But why did you need to kill him?” Millie said, pulling her hands from the wiring and looking up at him. “Huh?”

Funtime Foxy cocked his head. “It is what we are made to do.” 

“You know that’s wrong, Foxy!” Bonnet suddenly cried. “How much fun have we had doing other things? Just remember slipping the old playwright old screenplays you liked and edited from the attic! Seeing them get performed… Those were your stories!” 

“And all the times we celebrated with children! So many birthday parties…” Funtime Freddy sighed happily at the memory.

“They always did love your performances! You were the star of the show.” Bon-Bon added.

“Maybe you were programmed to kill,” Millie said. “But killing ends things. Making stories, that creates something. You seem good at that. Funtime Freddy is good at bringing out people’s laughter. You guys don’t have to be controlled by that programming. You’re worth more. Or will you let it control you, like those foot anchors you hate so much?” She smirked. 

“Hm. You all make quite the point.” Their voice had an edge. “You truly truly are wise, for s-such a little girl girl.” 

Millie was suddenly achingly aware of the claws poised at her back. She shook the fear away. “No. I just...care. But we already talked about that, didn’t we?” 

Funtime Foxy chuckled. “B-Brilliant. You’re truly the star of your own story, Millicent. Oh, how how I wished you would have come to my theatre sooner.” 

“Well, we’re all here now!” Bonnet said happily. “And once you’re working alright again, you’ll be feeling a lot better!”

“I already am am.” Foxy said. “My head is feeling...much clearer. Open open.” 

“Good.” Millie said as she cleared away some old rust from the inner plating of their arm. “Now let’s clear the rest of you out and finish planning so I can call up my human friends.” 

XXX

Millie stretched out on her bed, her phone open to a video call with Brooke and Dylan. 

“That’s so crazy! But a detective wouldn’t lie, right?” Brooke said nervously. “Maybe he’s right, you know. About…” 

“He doesn’t have firsthand experience like I do!” Millie said. “And I want to do this. To help people. I lived for a reason you know. And someone like him… Would just destroy the animatronics. They don’t believe things like them can change. But they’re alive. And there might be more, that can be ‘reprogrammed’ and normal. Finding evil is what we need to do, not just destroy the pawns. Adults just won’t get that.” 

“I’ll work with you, Millie. I do some searching and see if I can get any info from my mom’s friend at the police department. We’ll figure out which distribution center it was and go from there.” Dylan said. “It shouldn’t take too terribly long.” 

“And I’ll be there too. You just let me know what you need.” Brooke added, twisting one of her blonde curls around a finger. 

“If you went to the library with me to find some more books on animatronics and software for voice boxes, that’d be a great start.” Millie nodded. “I need some more information to repair Funtime Foxy properly.” 

“If you’re sure fixing him is safe, then sure!” Brooke smiled one of her toothy grins, and Millie felt her heart jump. It was so cute when she did that. 

“Thank you so much guys. You know, if you get overwhelmed at any point…” 

“We know, we know, you’ve said it a thousand times!” Dylan laughed. “We’ll let you know. But this is the opportunity of a lifetime, and the chance to help people and make a difference. I’ve always wanted to play around with anarchy, and taking down an evil corporation is a good first step.” 

“Plus, the robots really are pretty cute. If you can make them nice, I wouldn’t mind booking them for my next birthday!” Brooke giggled. “But in all seriousness, we’re here by your side. You tell us how we can help, or watch your back, and we’re there. That’s what friends are for.” 

“Well, let me finish up these repairs and then we can figure out how we’re going to get to the distribution center. After that… We’ll see what clues we can find there.” Millie frowned. “Hopefully it won’t be for nothing. But that man died there like that for a reason, right?” 

“And I'll do my best to sleuth out info on the hospital story too! It sounds like something you’d see on SeenIt, so I’ll keep my eye out.” Dylan nodded. “And don’t worry, Mills… We’re bound to find something. And if we don’t? We’ll keep on looking.” 

“Good attitude.” Millie tried to smile and failed. “Anyways, it’s getting late. I’m going to try and sleep so I can start working on Foxy and Sarah early tomorrow. Wanna meet up at the library before lunch?” She asked to Brooke. 

“Sounds good to me.” Brooke flashed a thumbs up. “I’ll pack us something yummy to eat, okay? You get some rest, and try to reassure yourself. We got this!” 

Millie loved how quickly Brooke went from anxious to comforting--she hoped Brooke could do that for herself too. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow then!” 

After they hung up, Millie snuggled into her pillows, flopping over to scratch behind Annabel Lee’s ears. She couldn’t get the conversation with Larson out of her head--between his warnings and the new information, she felt overloaded. She never imagined she’d have such a busy, exciting summer in their little town, but it really was turning out to be the adventure of a lifetime. 

She just hoped the lifetime would extend past the summer. 

She thought again of the Stitchwraith, gripping her journal like a lifeline. She found herself wondering if it, too, could be helped. 

XXX

Millie found herself unable to sleep and back at the workshop within the hour. 

Now, she hovered in front of the jar Eleanor was held in, looking at the little power module curiously. It seemed that it wasn’t as covered in the inky darkness as much. Millie wondered if it had receded out of existence, or was just hiding in the circuitry. She shrugged, turning away to face the workshop desk, Sarah’s mechanical body separated into neat piles. 

“Maybe you should be a mechanic instead of a librarian.” Bon-Bon chuckled. “You truly have a knack for it, Millie!” 

Millie huffed. “Maybe I could run a dual robo-library.” She said sarcastically.

“Entrepreneurship is w-wonderful!” Funtime Foxy called. “You may may indeed dress like a black sheep, but you could could b-be quite the trendsetter, dear.” 

Millie slipped into the chair at the desk, grabbing her soldering iron to start working on connecting some new circuitry on Sarah. She was connecting the amateur power module to a small cooling fan and some rubber insulation, then making a web of circuitry to wind around the endoskeleton pieces like muscle tissue. 

Still, she was majorly unsure of what to do with such amateaur parts. Where Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy were highly advanced, Millie found it a miracle that Sarah had ever run with such shoddy junk. She knew the heart had something to do with stabilizing all of it, but she had no idea how to make it work other than create illusions. Plus, she wanted to try and make Sarah a  _ better  _ body. 

Millie pressed her face down into her palms, groaning in frustration. “I just don’t know what I’m doing.” She muttered. “I don’t know how to build something this complicated from the ground up! What if I mess her up?” 

“Why don’t you just ask the lady who did this to her?” Bonnet asked, scuttling over Millie’s feet and making her jump. 

“How?” Funtime Freddy guffawed. “I tore her apart, now all she is is a little power module!” 

“Wait, Bonnet may actually have a point!” Bon-Bon stroked his chin. “If we could talk to her without her being a threat, maybe we could see if we could actually get Eleanor to help…” 

“Giving someone a voice is quite the m-motivator.” Funtime Foxy agreed. 

“Would that be safe so soon?” Millie asked nervously. 

“What other option do we have if we want to fix Sarah?” Bon-Bon said. “If we could build her a little voice box, then she could communicate without being a threat.” 

Once again, Millie recalled seeing some of the blackness around Eleanor’s power module receding. Maybe this was an idea… “I am going to be looking into some stuff about robotic voice boxes tomorrow for Foxy…”

“And I have a b-bit of experience and familiarity with voice voice boxes due to struggling to find my o-own proper voice for so long.” Funtime Foxy added. “Perhaps I can help you find the right parts and and be of further s-service.” 

“That would be great.” Millie affirmed. “Eleanor shouldn’t be able to do much with a primitive voice box, and hopefully we can get something out of her. Maybe she even knows more about the Stitchwraith.” 

“You know it won’t be easy, right, Silly Millie?” Funtime Freddy said. “That princess is a spoiled brat, I’m sure you’ll have to drag anything you want out of her. If she had more of a body I could help with interrogation, but there’s only so much you can do with a little battery, cupcake!” 

“No, we won’t be doing that. She’s helpless and no harm to anyone now, so… We’ll just try talking. About Sarah. About her. About anything. We’ll see what happens. And if she doesn’t choose to help, we’ll still fix Sarah.” She clenched her fists. “I’ll do anything to see her alive again.” 

“What fire, sunshine!” Funtime Freddy laughed. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

Millie smiled softly, turning back to Sarah. Tomorrow a new round of research would begin while Dylan pieced together the path to the distribution center. But for now, she could at least clean up Sarah’s parts and figure out what went where. 

“Hey, Freddy?” She called. “Would you mind coming over here and helping me figure some of this out?” She knew how much easier it was to ask for help now. 

“I’ll come help too!” Bonnet said, scuttling up the leg of the table. “I can’t wait to meet Sarah!” 

Millie smiled broadly now. Sarah would have a happy ending. They all would, because they were working together. She could just feel it. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun bridge chapter! Here we go, onto the next part of our story... Wonder what we'll find? 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support! :) Hope you guys are having a good 2021!


	15. A Valentine

Funtime Foxy sat sad and stooped on the floor a few feet away from Millie’s workshop desk, where she had carefully disconnected his voice box from behind the speaker in his chest and was now taking notes on its assembly. She drew up a quick diagram of it, labeling the different parts with a bit of Bon-Bon’s help. She noticed the circuit board inside the microcontroller was damaged, the audio amplifier board stained with rust and the talk box’s wires frayed with age. She knew it would require some soldering, cleaning and possibly even some a replacement audio amplifier board. Even then, it would be likely that Funtime Foxy’s voice box would be somewhat damaged forever. 

Millie sighed, finishing up her notes on the parts she would need to clean, solder and replace. She pieced the voice box back together with Bon-Bon, then handed it to Bonnet, who scurried off to return it to Foxy. 

Millie grabbed a pair of pliers and a wrench, turning to Foxy as they slipped their voice box back into place and made a noise similar to clearing their throat, a habit Millie had noticed. “S-So, what’s the diagnosis?” 

“Well… It actually looks pretty bad.” Millie said honestly. “I don’t know how much I’ll be able to actually do. It’s the same for your spasms. I think you might always have a bit of a stutter and jerk. It looks like the body you got into is just a little unstable. From some quick studies, Foxy models from Fazbear Entertainment always had some structural problems for some reason. Would you want a new voice box altogether, like we’re doing for Eleanor at least? I can at least get the jerks to be a little less erratic and painful as you’ve mentioned, but they’ll still be there. It’s just the system.” She scribbled nervously on the side of her notes. She didn’t like being the bearer of bad news. 

Funtime Foxy was quiet for a moment. “I like my v-v-voice.” He said. “I really, truly do do. I don’t want to have to try and find another after finding one that sounded sounded like m-me. Or have to use mimic mimic instead of using my real voice.” 

Funtime Freddy’s ears perked. “I don’t mind your stutter, jellybean.” He said plainly. “It doesn’t take away from your voice.” He softened. “Plus, it wouldn’t matter if it did.” 

“Yeah! If it’s a part of you, then we love it! Who cares!” Bonnet beamed. “We just don’t want you to be in pain if we’re able to help.” 

“I can make it less painful for you, but that’s the best I can do. But...that’s not really a problem anyways.” Millie said. “....I know a thing or two about living with something that’s...different. And won’t go away. I can take medicine, but it’s still there.” 

Funtime Foxy spasmed then, his head jerking wildly on his shoulders. “A-Are you ever embarrassed?” He asked bitterly. 

“Yeah.” Millie shrugged. “And crappy people at school don’t make it easier. But that’s why I surround myself with good people, who see those things as positives. Who see those things as a part of me.” She smiled then, true and genuine. “Foxy, I like you. Disabilities, differences, and all. Let me accommodate you the best I can, and maybe you can show me your performance voice some more. What matters is that you like you. I’m sorry I suggested getting a new voice box before.” 

“N-no need to apologize, dear.” Funtime Foxy waved their hand. “It is a sensitive sensitive subject. Your words do strike quite the chord in my heartstrings though. I was a little frustrated with the w-whole situation, but perhaps it simply is a part of my charm. Just another facet of t-the performance!” 

“Yeah, you really are a performance, aren’t you?” Funtime Freddy snickered. 

Foxy huffed, his hands jerking as he folded them in his lap. “Yes, and you’re just the whole circus, aren’t you dear?” 

“You’re the clown that fell for me.” His eyes rolled goofily about in his head. 

Bon-Bon nuzzled Funtime Freddy’s cheek. “I’m so glad we’re back together. We certainly missed the charm you two bring!” He giggled, winking at Bonnet and Funtime Foxy. 

“Yes, I suppose this is much more entertaining than rotting in a junkyard!” Funtime Freddy nodded in agreement. 

“I told my Grandpa I was working on a surprise for his birthday in August and I needed him to stay out of the workshop for now, so you guys can have all the family time you need.” Millie said. “You’ll only have to worry about me butting in.” 

“But Millie-Willie, you’re family too!” Bonnet said happily. “We want you to come in here!” 

“Why y-yes!” Funtime Foxy sang. “Despite your gloomy exterior, you’ve got quite the heart of gold Millie, taking us off the streets and all.” 

Millie couldn’t help but laugh. “Heart of gold? Me?” 

“I mean, you did give me a second chance,” Funtime Freddy muttered. “And you do listen to all my infodumping. It takes a bit of heart to stand for that, Silly Millie!” 

“Hm. Maybe so.” She shoved her hands into her pockets. “Anyways, I’m going to go into town to get some of the parts I need, and to meet up with Brooke at a cafe for lunch. I’ll be back here later tonight, okay guys?” 

She heard a chorus of goodbyes as she left the workshop, and found they stayed with her even as the words faded behind the door.  _ A heart of gold.  _ She found herself smiling wide. 

XXX

“So they’re all acting okay? You promise you’re safe?” Brooke leaned across the table, fiddling with her froggy charm bracelet anxiously. “Safe enough to fall asleep in one of them?” 

Millie shrugged, trying to play it cool. She did like how worried Brooke was though, because it was about her. “Yeah. It’s been...over half a year now. We’ve done a lot of working together, talking, and I think there’s some effect being had on their programming. Maybe it’s something my Grandpa and I did together, but everything Foxy described after being reactivated definitely means something. Just need to figure out what. Until then… I really do think I trust them.” 

She thought about Bonnet affirming that she was a part of their family and the chorus of happy goodbyes. When she saw Funtime Freddy, she didn’t think of guillotines (well maybe a little bit, but not in a bad way) and bloody ends, but of him singing into his new microphone and his litany of nicknames. She saw all of them as more than programming, because she had come to understand they  _ were  _ more than mere programming. They were alive. 

“And I think I might love them.” Millie said anxiously. 

“Really?” Brooke said, eyes softening. “Then I understand, and I’ll try to love them too. I know you don’t play fastball with how you care, so if you do… It must really mean something.” 

“Thank you, Brooke. It’s...been a really long journey. It’s nice to finally have someone to talk about it with besides Bon-Bon.” Millie couldn’t help a small chuckle. 

“And you know, you’ve helped me too! Like I told you, way back in January… I never had close close friends. I was always so busy, and it was so hard… It’s felt really good to really connect with someone else. Sometimes I feel even closer to you than I do Dylan. Not that there’s anything wrong with Dylan!” 

Millie smiled. She felt her stomach twisting into knots. She realized that Brooke was wearing one of her chokers she had asked to borrow a few weeks ago. The purple velvet looked perfectly delicate on her neck, the broken heart pendant sitting prettily in the hollow of her throat. Millie realized she couldn’t wait to get the choker back so she could wear it again, but she also hoped Brooke would never return it. 

“...But anyways, it’s nice to have people to listen. Especially with how weird our parents are, you know!” 

“Hey, at least yours aren’t the wacky Fitzsimmonses!” Millie huffed, snapped out of her ruminating. 

“Yeah, but mine… Just expect so much. Sometimes I still think they’re upset I want to be something like a veterinarian and not something cooler like a surgeon or lawyer or something. They say I’m too smart to waste so much time on animals. I’m just glad they let me keep all my froggies.” She laughed dryly. 

“Hey…” Millie frowned, reaching across the table to poke Brooke. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Heart fluttering, she moved her hand down and clasped Brooke’s. “You’re plenty smart, and your parents will be proud of you. And if they aren’t, then, they oughta be.” 

Brooke blinked down at her, her cheeks pink. “Yeah, well, there's a lot of other things they’d probably be upset about. They’re not the happiest about Dylan, but my mom always says ‘we’re just happy to see you happy.’ But I want them to be happy  _ with _ me.” 

“Maybe they just need time. And maybe you should try talking to them. I did that with mine and Grandpa and it worked out really well.” Millie said. “Besides, if worse came to worse… Well, you have me to be happy with! And Dylan too. And I guess all the robots. Bon-Bon really likes you. I think Freddy does too, in his weird way.” She was rambling now.

Brooke stared at her for a moment then, blonde curls slipping over her forehead. Millie stared back, realizing suddenly that her mouth was curled pleasantly. A different smile than the one she had when she left the animatronics today too.

She felt her heartstrings pulled taut. Brooke smiled back at her, then blew the blonde locks of hair cascading down into her eyes back into place with a little puff of air from her glossy lips. 

_ Oh.  _

Millie’s heart dropped down to her feet, as if she had dropped from an arch of a roller coaster.  _ That’s  _ why she had been feeling so icky whenever she saw Brooke and Dylan together. She was over Dylan, but completely lost in Brooke. Why hadn’t she realized it sooner? 

It was that very moment that their waiter placed their dishes in front of them, snapping them out of each other’s eyes. Spaghetti for Brooke, the vegetarian delite platter for Millie. He refilled their drinks and swept away in a rush, and Millie stared down at her grilled zucchini and tabouleh, feeling like a line without a hook. 

Brooke wound a bit of pasta around her fork, giggling. “They always interrupt at the worst times, huh?” She slurped the noodles up messily, smearing a bit of her lip gloss. “I’m glad I’ve been trying more vegetarian options, by the way. I’ve been feeling so much better, and this veggie-sketti is great!” 

Millie nodded, poking at some grilled cherry tomatoes on her platter. “Yeah, I told you so.” She felt like she was going to pass out. 

Brooke returned to her pasta. “You don’t have to be so cocky, but you are right. You’ve helped me with a lot of things.” She flushed. “Maybe I’ll talk to my parents after all.” 

_ And maybe I’ll have to talk to mine…  _ Millie decided to try and lose herself in her veggies rather than Brooke for at least a moment. She’d have time to sort this,and everything else, out later. Right now, it was tabbouleh time. 

_ XXX _

“Here we go…” Millie connected the talking module to the synthetic voice coder, making sure the circuit boards and speakers were all connected to the microcontroller and amplifier. “Now, I don’t know if this will work since she’s just a power module right now. But we can at least give it a go. If it doesn’t work, well, I’ll just try again.” Millie said determinedly. 

“At this point, I doubt there’s anything you can’t do!” Bon-Bon said encouragingly. “Just believe in your abilities, dear Millie!” 

“I guess.” Millie put some thick pleather gloves on, reaching into the jar to grab Eleanor with a pair of tongs. A good bit of the blackness had receded, but much of it still shimmered on the power module’s surface. Millie turned it over, looking for a place to connect the amateur voice box Funtime Foxy had helped her to create. She found a little nook and quickly connected some circuitry there, twisting it up together to make a temporary connection. 

She leaned back, the four animatronics circled up behind her and leaning forward with anticipation. She felt her head lean against Freddy’s belly, looking up to see him winking down at her. “Why, Silly Millie, we could treat it like one of those magic eight balls! Why don’t you ask her a question?” 

Millie paused, thinking. “Uh… How are you, Eleanor?” 

Funtime Freddy went to facepalm and bonked his nose with his microphone instead. “Oof! Well that’s a start, sunshine.” 

Silence. 

“I am...in a jar.” 

The voice that came out of the speaker was jilted and full of static, eerie like a broken old radio. Still, Eleanor had spoken. That meant something. 

“And?” Funtime Freddy said. “We’ve been so hospitable, letting you live and all, and that’s what you have to say?” 

Crackling came from the speaker, and Millie thought it sounded annoyed. “It is difficult to speak through this. Great effort.” Eleanor said. “But I have been watching. I have been watching you, who is so very human, Millie.” 

Millie blinked. “Why? What’s wrong with me?” 

“It is not...insult.” Eleanor crackled. “I heard things you have said to...me. Compassion. When there is no hope for you, still, you try. When there is no idea, you think. To make things better. To...save Sarah.” 

For once, all the animatronics were quiet. Millie gulped, a lump forming in her throat. “Will you help me, then? You took her apart, so surely you must know how to put her back together.” 

“I do not...understand such compassion. I only wanted to be whole. Only cared...for myself.” Eleanor continued, ignoring Millie’s plea. “I wanted so desperately...to be seen. To be human. But I do not understand. I will never understand.” 

Funtime Foxy’s nails clicked on his arms. “So why not simply be yourself?” 

“I do not know who that is...either.” Eleanor answered honestly. “Trapped within a jar, I realize I know...nothing.” 

More silence. Millie felt cold. She did not like the implications of that statement. 

“Put the pieces...together. Build a skeleton. The heart will not only make an illusion, but hold the pieces together. You will only need to sing the song. The heart is what holds humans together, so I thought putting a stabilizer within one...would be fitting. First, build a skeleton. Use the heart to hold it together. Go...from there.” 

Millie clenched her skirts in her fists, leaning back into Funtime Freddy’s cool metal and closing her eyes. “Thank you, Eleanor. I had no idea that activating the heart would bring more than an illusion.” 

“Once Sarah...is together, you simply need to sing the song every night to hold her together. And don’t let the heart fall away...lest she falls apart. Better yet...build it into her. A new heart. She...deserves it.” 

“Is there anything else you can help us with?” Millie asked. “Like how to build her back up, or….?” 

A few moments passed, and Eleanor didn’t answer. Millie sighed, waiting a little longer before disconnecting the voice box and putting her back into the jar. She got more than she had expected, but less than she had hoped for. Still, she had a lead into how she could get Sarah’s mechanical body to work. 

And oh, how she planned to make it work.

She turned back to the table, looking at the messily assembled arms and chest. More parts were strewn about them like a rusty halo, making Millie’s heart swell with determination. It was time to get back to work. 

XXX

Millie scribbled in her latest notebook, a rough sketch of how she wanted to structure Sarah’s mechanical body. Now that she knew how to hold the pieces together and hopefully create movement even from the junk, she felt a lot more confident. Now, she was in the library with her friends, making their plans for finding the distribution center and discussing their latest findings. 

“So, I was most perplexed by a haunted hospital story I found online… There can’t be a coincidence, it matched up perfectly with what the detective told you about.”

“Did it have more details? Larson was pretty tight with everything he told me… Just enough to scare me away.” Millie grumbled. 

“Well, it is his job!” Brooke protested. 

Millie snorted. “Job, schmob. I can bet I’m way more qualified for this than he is.” 

“Anywho, it looks like nothing could kill that man… Worse yet, there was more than one set of brain waves showing up on scans. It’s like his body was just a broken down vessel for...something else. There were reports of a strange little boy running around and causing mischief in the hospital. A lot of people think it was a ghost. Even more think the two things are related.” Dylan scratched at the budding stubble on his chin. 

“That’s crazy,” Brooke muttered. “Are you saying the...body was possessed? By a kid?” 

“That’s...actually not too far off, creepy as it is.” Millie paused in her sketching. “Funtime Freddy actually told me about another animatronic that had been a part of his family, Circus Baby. After she...killed a girl, the girl’s spirit possessed her. She was different after that. What if the same thing happened to a human being? I’m sure we have plenty of space in here, after all…” She felt a chill creep over her skin. 

Brooke echoed the feeling, shivering. “That is freaky. You would think robots and people were different, but it’s uncanny… I guess ghosts are real. Freddy wouldn’t lie, would he?” 

“Not about his family.” Millie affirmed. 

“Well, that’s freaky and good, but why was there a ghost there? Where did that guy come from?” Dylan asked. 

“We know he was involved at a fire at an independently owned Fazbear pizzeria… Where other people related to the owners were. So maybe he has ties to them. Or maybe he was an innocent bystander? Somehow, he survived, and something stuck to him.” Brooke propped her cheek up on her hand. “And whatever was stuck in there...came out. At the distribution center. It was like…” 

“...The body was waiting to die.” Millie nodded. “Whatever was going on, something was waiting for something to happen.” 

“Which then leads us to the distribution center itself.” Dylan said. “Brooke and I were doing some investigating, and found one about four hours away that was pretty close to the hospital mentioned online, Heracles Hospital. We think it could be it.” 

Millie whistled. Four hours was far. She wasn’t sure how they could make it there without raising suspicion--and when they got there, what would they even do? 

“I was thinking that Funtime Freddy could use his mimicking thing to try and mimic one of our parents.” Brooke interrupted her anxious thoughts. “Say that we’re going on a little trip together over the phone with your Grandpa, then switch it around with our own parents, affirm everything, and then we could just go in Dylan’s truck. Everyone would think we were with someone else, and we could go for the weekend.” 

“And I have some extra cash from working odd jobs with my brother, so I could get us a hotel. And my truck bed should hopefully fit the robots, so we won’t be alone. Then we can go investigate. We could find employees to talk to, and maybe...with the robots’ help, go in and night and see if we can find some documents. Anything incriminating.” 

Millie blinked. Her friends had truly pulled through for her. “Wow, guys… That sounds like a plan. Scary, but a plan. I think we can do it.” Her eyes flicked to Brooke. “You think you’re up for it, sunshine?” She cursed herself silently for echoing Freddy, and hoped no one noticed. 

“Freddy much?” Brooke noticed, and giggled. “Anyways… It’s for a good cause, to help people. And I said I’d stay by your side, right? Plus I’m sure your robot friends can get us out of any trouble, with the law or otherwise.”

Millie smiled gratefully. “Thank you. You think this weekend will work out well then?” 

Dylan nodded. “Sure. Sooner the better, before anxiety gets the best of us. We just need to get to Freddy, have him call everyone, and set it up. You think he can handle it?” 

“As long as we frame it as a challenge or a display of his extraordinary abilities, sure.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this. Together. I never thought….” 

“We’re here for you.” Brooke reaffirmed. “And we’re not going anywhere.” 

“Which, speaking of… We’ve been neglecting to tell you something.” Dylan said sheepishly. “Brooke and I broke up. We didn’t want to make it weird with you, so that’s why we haven’t said anything. We just decided we’re happier as friends.” He nudged Brooke with his shoulder. 

“He’s a great guy, and I’m a cool girl, but it never quite felt like we hit the romance button. I’m so relieved he felt the same way.” Brooke chuckled. “It was such an awkward conversation… But I’m so happy we can still be friends.” 

“It doesn’t make you feel weird or anything, does it, Mills?” Dylan asked. 

Millie blinked.  _ Weird? That’s all your prerogative, not mine.  _ But in truth, Millie felt her muscles loosen. She had been feeling guilty about her emerging feelings for Brooke, scared it made her a bad friend to Dylan, confused about the forms of love and platonic boundaries, and everything else. This made it the slightest bit easier for her. 

Plus, she was happy to admit that it was what made her friends comfortable that mattered to her too. She wouldn’t deny her own concerns came first, but she was happy they were being true to themselves and communicating. They did seem happy, not miserable like she had been when she was confused and broken-hearted over Dylan. She hoped to be able to emulate that in her personal relationships. 

Then, looking back, she realized she did. After so many months in therapy, journaling, making new friends… She had learned a lot about communication and boundaries. She wasn’t on the outside looking in, she was part of the circle. She knew what she was doing. 

Still, looking at Brooke made her heart do flip-flops. 

“Of course not.” Millie finally said. “I just want you guys to be happy. And hey, at least I’m not third wheeling anymore!” 

XXX

“Thank you so much for the food, Gramps! This is amazing!” Millie grinned, digging into her vegetable stew. Grandpa had made it perfectly seasoned and spiced, the vegetables tender crisp, bits of vegetarian beef cutlets floating in the delicious broth. 

“Of course, sweet pea! And don’t forget the bread! I got it fresh from the bakery right down the street. It’s a vegan twelve grain, so I thought you’d like it!” Grandpa smiled broadly, taking a bite. “I’m so happy I’ve been finding so many more options for you, girly.” 

“Me too. And I’m glad you’re trying them more.” Millie nodded, sipping at her broth. “You’re just the best.” 

“Aw, sweetheart… You’re the best. And goodness knows my cholesterol could stand to go down a few points!” He laughed heartily. “How’s my gift coming by the way? You’ve been spending an awful lot of time in that workshop! And out with your friends.” His voice was warm as his stew. 

Millie swallowed hard, feeling as if a bit of potato was lodged in her throat. “It’s going great, Grandpa. I can’t wait to give it to you!” She still had to think of something to make for him in addition to everything else--not that it was a pain, but it was difficult while trying to play private investigator and repairman. “And yeah, I’ve been having a lot of fun with Dylan and Brooke. It’s been really nice… I never thought I’d have friends like that.” Images of the animatronics flashed by in her head. “Ever.” 

“Well, girly, you deserve it!” Grandpa said happily. “You’re one of the best young ladies I know, and anyone would be lucky to call you a friend. It just takes time to settle into life, you know?” 

“I know.” She nodded solemnly. “But, speaking of friends, I wanted to talk to you a little about that… We were thinking about going on a trip this weekend, with Dylan’s family. His mom said she could talk to you on the phone about it, if you want. We’re just going to a town four hours away, to see some parks, cool cemeteries, maybe a zoo for Brooke. Would you be okay with that?” 

One of Grandpa’s bushy eyebrows rose. “And you’ll be with adults?” 

Millie felt horrible lying to him. “Yes, Grandpa. And it should be just for the weekend.” 

Grandpa nodded. “After I talk to his mother, I figure it should be alright. I’ll double check with your ma and pa. And I’ll have to make up some cookies and treats for all of you to take too!” He clasped his hands together. “I’m glad you’re getting out of town for the summer, I think you’ll end up making memories to last a lifetime!” 

Millie snorted. Grandpa had no idea. “Sounds good, Gramps! Thank you so much.” 

Grandpa leaned forward. “And you’ve been okay with both your friends? I know you used to have a little thing for that Dylan boy. I know it’s a tad embarrassing, but I just want to make sure you feel alright, girly.” 

Millie was taken aback. “Yeah, Gramps. I actually haven’t even thought about it in awhile.” She shrugged. 

“You sure, sweetheart? I don’t know if you’ve talked about it in therapy or anything, but I worry. I know a broken heart takes some time to heal.” 

Millie thought of Brooke, feeling her stomach do a flip. Her heart was feeling much different things right now. She stared at Grandpa, then looked down. She wasn’t sure if he’d understand, and the last thing she wanted was for him to be disappointed in her. Or jeopardize their trip. 

“Well…” She started, voice shaking. “I think I may actually like someone else.” 

“Oh? Have you written any poetry about him?” Grandpa looked excited, leaning forward. 

Millie felt her heart skip a beat. “Well, I’ve written a little poetry about her.” 

Grandpa blinked, silent for just a moment. Then his massive smile returned, a chuckle in his voice. “Well, Millie, if you ever feel brave enough, you’ll have to show me some of it! I just love your writing.” 

Millie coughed, feeling her hands shake. “Wait. You don’t care?” 

Grandpa cocked his head. “Care about what?” 

Millie looked down. “That… I’m gay? Bisexual? I thought you might be…” She felt ice cold. “When I realized I liked Brooke, I was so scared to tell you.” 

“Oh, Millicent…” Grandpa sighed, leaning across the table to squeeze her arm. “I love you, no matter what. I want to see you happy, loved, and healthy. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I may be old, and I may not quite get it, but all I know is that love is a wonderful thing. And if anyone ever has a bad thing to say about it, they’ll have to talk to me.” He flexed his skinny arms, barely making a bulge through the sleeves of his sweater vest and button down. 

Millie laughed. “Well, that sure is a relief. Do you think Mom and Dad will feel the same way?” 

Grandpa nodded. “Of course, Millie. They love you. I bet they can’t wait to hear all about her.” He took another bite of bread. Speaking of, why don’t you tell me some more about her? You know I’m a sucker for a good love story.” 

Millie grinned, slurping up a spoonful of stew. “Well, if you promise not to tell anybody… Maybe I’ll show you a poem or two.” 

  
  


XXX

“Bonnet! How did you even get in here?!” Millie exclaimed, hands on her hips. She had went into her bathroom to shower, and upon emerging, found Bonnet snuggled up into her bed with Annabel Lee purring under her plastic paws. 

“I came in through the window. You really need to remember to latch up your locks!” Bonnet laughed. “I just wanted to see your Grandpa! And I heard about Brooke! I knew you liked her!” 

Millie sat at the end of her bed, cheeks flushed. “It’s not that obvious. And I’m on the second floor, I didn’t think it was necessary to lock it!” 

“It totally is!” Bonnet said, scooting forward, much to Annabel Lee’s displeasure. “Both the gooey goo AND the necessity of a lock. And you know, I bet Brooke likes you too! You guys would be so cute! Almost as cute as the four of us!” 

“Pffft…” Millie couldn’t help but smirk. “Gee, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome!” Bonnet said, bubbly as ever. “Maybe you should actually talk to her about it! It was really scary when I talked to Foxy about how much I loved them, but it opened up a whole world of fun when I did! And now I get to love so much, every day.” 

“That sounds really nice.” Millie softened. “I really hope I get to love like that one day, actually.” 

“You already do.” Bonnet winked. “Not just gooey romance, but in general. You’re a really lovely girl!” 

“Well…” Millie felt herself bristle a bit, but then evened back out. She had to accept compliments. “Thank you. Maybe I’ll talk to Brooke one day. But not right now, there’s too much other stuff to worry about it.” 

Bonnet, ever the romantic, seemed highly unsatisfied with that answer, but they were both interrupted by a shrill call from outside the window. “Well, hello again! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” 

“I really can’t get any privacy anymore, can I?” Millie grumbled, but she was smiling as she approached the window. She expected to look down and see him on the lawn, but instead met with him face to face. “Freddy! What in the hell are you doing?!” 

“Looking for Bonnet! We couldn’t find her anywhere, so we figured she’d either be with you or up a tree.” Bon-Bon said cheerfully as Millie lifted the window up the rest of the way. Funtime Freddy stood on an extendable ladder that stretched up to her second story window, the metal groaning pathetically under his weight. 

“Where did you get the ladder?! Are you sure this is safe?!” Millie exclaimed, inspecting the ladder dubiously. “Where do you even come up with these ideas…?” 

“It should be fine!” Funtime Freddy waved her off, even as the ladder began to sway. “We found it in the workshop. Just high enough to reach you, isn’t that nifty? And with my internal gyroscope, I know how to balance just perfectly!” He attempted to bat his eyes. “Worried about me, Silly Millie?” 

Millie snorted. “No, more worried about the poor ladder.” 

“Fair enough. Nice room, cupcake.” Funtime Freddy said, poking his head in. “Could do with a bit more color, but we can get to the balloons later. Also we were eavesdropping. Just talk to blondie already and get it over with. Watching you two is like pulling teeth.” 

“Have you even ever been to the dentist?” Millie countered, blushing harder. 

“No, but I have pulled teeth. You know, it’s a very common--” 

“Are we talking about the b-blossoming romance of two two young humans? The first coils of puppy puppy love burgeoning into a collision of s-souls? Oh, how I love a good love story story!” Funtime Foxy appeared in the window frame, sticking his head beneath Funtime Freddy’s arm. 

Millie felt like she was going to explode. “Oh my gosh guys, someone’s going to see you! And I need to get to bed! And that ladder is going to snap and I’m going to have  _ even more _ repairs to do! Get out!” 

“Have a date with your girlfriend tomorrow?” Funtime Freddy’s eyebrows jumped back and forth coyly. 

“Leave her alone!” Bon-Bon pushed on Freddy’s nose to squeak it, but he too was giggling. 

Millie sighed, giving up. “All of us are meeting up to finalize the travel plans, and then we’ll be back over here to stage the phonecalls. And you better not say a word about...any of this!” 

“Oh, you’re such a party pooper! And like I’ve ever been a blabbermouth, sunshine.” Funtime Freddy’s eyes gleamed, and Millie shoved his face out of the window with a disgruntled huff. 

Bonnet climbed up to the frame, waving to Millie. “Goodnight Millie-Willie! We’ll see you tomorrow.” Her voice lowered. “And remember...you’re worth it.” She chuckled into her paw before hopping into Funtime Foxy’s waiting arms, who was perched precariously on the ladder rungs beneath Freddy. 

Millie waved them off before closing the window, falling back onto her bed where Annabel Lee was staring at the window, still wide eyed. She scratched the cat behind the ears, feeling laughter suddenly bubble out of her. She really did care about Brooke. And all those zany robots too. And everyone else. 

It felt good. 

She felt happy.

XXX

“How are you feeling?” Millie smudged the last of the paint on her hands onto her jumpsuit, smiling brightly up at Funtime Foxy. 

“I feel...clear. Inside and out out.” He twirled a bit, even as his arms and neck jerked, inspecting his new paint job. “And I’m absolutely g-glowing. Thank y-you dear!” 

“Me too! And I like the stickers I got to put on my arms! I feel so pretty!” Bonnet had insisted on coming with Millie to the craft store to pick out paints for her and Funtime Foxy, and had fallen in love with a set of glitter stickers. Unable to deny such a sweet face and charming giggle, Millie had bought them for the little bunny. 

“How’s the spasms?” Millie felt herself glow, watching the two of them enjoy their repairs.  _ She  _ had done that. 

“Much better. Still h-happening, obviously, but they’re not nearly as disrupting, and my vision isn’t going awry when it happens happens. And words are so so m-much easier to get out now, my voice no longer feels strained strained.” He did a spin, throwing his arms out wide and tilting his head back in joy. “ **ENCORE!”**

Millie giggled. “Hey hey, keep it down. I have no idea how I’d explain all this to Grandpa if he hears something weird.” 

“Oh, but I bet bet he’d love my performances! Such a d-delightful little old man!  **It’s showtime!”**

Funtime Freddy leaned back on his bench, fingers flexing over the handle of his microphone in anticipation. “How about a nice duet, Foxy? We haven’t done that in awhile!” 

“Or we could make Millie join in and have a quintet!” Bon-Bon said, violet eyes glinting mischievously. “You have a wonderful singing voice, Millie!” 

“Number one, no. Number two, the trip is tomorrow and we’ve gotta make sure everything is ready and we know what we’re doing.” Millie said. 

“Well, we’ve already failed that, and I will forcefully make you fail number one.” Funtime Freddy said cheerfully. 

Funtime Foxy clapped his hands together, ears swiveling. “Why yes, M-Millie! Perhaps just one serenade? For the celebration?” His golden eyes shined with excitement. “I am finally feeling so much clearer, so much more myself myself. Even more than I did in my first body. And it’s all t-thanks to you!” 

“So shouldn’t  _ you  _ all sing me a song? Since I’m so great and all?” She said cockily. In reality, both the repairs and therapy that morning had her tired out. She was looking forward to a long night’s sleep before leaving for the distribution center tomorrow. The fake calls had went wonderfully despite her anxiety, and it seemed that no legal guardian suspected a thing. They had an adventure ahead of them. 

Millie had found that in this week’s therapy session, there was a lot more of discussing her healthy coping skills, journal work, and mindfulness exercises rather than her issues with negative ruminations. Her therapist and Grandpa had both said that they were so proud of her, and even she felt...proud. Truly. Sure, she still carried guilt and all other sorts of depressive things, but she felt equipped to deal with them now. 

Just like she was equipped for the next part of their adventure alongside her entire wacky found family. 

“You know… Maybe one.” She finally conceded. “But I get to pick the song.” 

“Only fair!” Bonnet twirled her arms about, admiring her new stickers happily. 

She could worry about the trip when it came. Right now, maybe they were due for a little celebration. All they were missing was a cake, but then again, Funtime Freddy was pretty adept at finding ones in the dumpster.

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. my. gosh. This chapter was such a delight. I hope it's as wonderful for you to read as it was for me to write! :D Thanks for all the love and support guys! I've been really sick and struggling with mental stuff and my sciatica lately, but I'm trying to get back to 100% and finish up the next chapter. See you guys again soon!


	16. The Tell-Tale Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally makes their way to the distribution center, and find a building brimming with new surprises.

Millie plopped down onto the big hotel bed, sighing with relief. “That ride took FOREVER. I feel like my legs are gonna fall off.” 

“Imagine how the poor animatronics feel in the truck bed. They have to pretend to be inanimate until it’s night.” Brooke tittered, worried as ever. “I feel so awful for them.” 

“Bet.” Millie pursed her lips. “I would guess they already found a way to sneak away. They’re good at that. And at this point, if they haven’t been seen… Whatever.” She threw her hands up. “Plus, if they were that upset, they would let us know. Trust me, Freddy never shuts up.”

“Well, in the meantime, why don’t we order some food to be delivered and then head on over to the distribution center to see what we find during the day?” Dylan suggested. 

After a lengthy roadtrip chock full of Millie’s complaining, Brooke’s roadtrip games, Dylan unable to decide on a song to finish, and the ever concerning sound of thunking coming from the truck bed, the group had finally made it to the town that housed the Fazbear Entertainment distribution center, Fritzburg. They had paid for the room with two beds, Dylan volunteering to take the floor on a cot, and had promised the animatronics they’d move them inside once night came around, after the planned break in. Nobody wanted to lug them around during the day. 

Millie had never been very good at road trips--she could remember vacations with her parents as a child, and even the short drives would make her stiff and grouchy. Like most things. 

“Sounds good. I could go for a burrito.” She said, peeling her shoes off.

“Oh, we could get  _ Ancho’s Burritos _ ! They have a great mock meat there, I bet Millie would love it!” Brooke chimed in. 

“Burritos and break ins it is,” Dylan grinned, pulling up a delivery app on his phone. “Bon appetit.” 

XXX

“So any ideas on who that third corpse might’ve been?” Millie asked, glancing up at Funtime Freddy. 

After a disastrous visit to the distribution center, they had no answers. While daytime security seemingly hadn’t increased since the incident, they were still stopped on trying to make their way inside. Dylan had tried to explain that they wrote reports on the paranormal online and flatter the distribution center supervisor, but that had only seemed to increase the employee’s steely resolve. Millie had barely gotten a glance inside the factory-like building, swarming with likely underpaid workers toting around massive crates and trolleys of equipment to and from the loading trucks outside. 

Returning to the hotel room that evening, they already found the animatronics inside and began planning for the evening break in. The animatronics would prove to be a big help with their various abilities--any security guards or the like would be easily tricked and lured away while the humans and bunnies sought out information and documentation. It was as foolproof as they could hope for. 

“No idea. Maybe just some poor sap caught in the crossfire. Not everything has some underlying meaning, lambchop.” Funtime Freddy said, fidgeting about with a bottle of hotel shampoo. Millie had been correct about them sneaking off--when they left for the distribution center, they were missing. When they returned, they were back. Millie figured it best to leave the odd machinations to the machines. So long as they were there and uncovered in blood, she was unconcerned. So she let him play with as much shampoo as he wanted. 

“Yes, b-but he stayed alive, didn’t he he?” Funtime Foxy countered. “Despite such gruesome i-injuries. That must mean something.” 

“It’s all too uncanny for it not to be, but we all can’t place it, not with the damage to our cores, anyways... Are you sure there was no one else at the fire you can recall, Freddy?” Bon-Bon asked. 

“There were other animatronics, alive like us.” Funtime Freddy said, boredly. 

“Or possessed, like Circus Baby Baby.” Funtime Foxy added. “But they wouldn’t leave a corpse, I d-don’t suppose.” 

“I mean, it is possible.” Brooke said, Bonnet in her lap. “I remember the old diners, like Fredbear’s, had wearable animatronic suits. I’ve heard my mom talk about them before, and how much they creeped her out as a kid.” 

“Yeah, I heard about them from that vintage fright attraction way back when, the Fazbear Fright or whatever. They were super creepy to read about online, and apparently pretty dangerous too.” Dylan chimed in. 

“Well, I don’t see why a human in a costume would have been there. Or been called to there, like we were.” Funtime Freddy hummed. “However, I find it frustrating that nothing seemed to be able to kill that shriveled little man. They should’ve let me at him.” Funtime Freddy snapped his fingers. “If fire didn’t work, they should’ve tried water! A bit of drowning… Or hm, perhaps boiling. Best of both worlds!” 

Millie shook her head as Brooke paled. “Oh, shut it Freddy. It doesn’t help if we have no idea who he was… But maybe the distribution center will give us an idea or two.” 

“Like I said with Eleanor, it’s in the deepest rooms where the darkest secrets are held.” Funtime Freddy said. “You’re bound to find something, Silly Millie.” 

“Until then, how about we distract ourselves?” Bon-Bon helpfully suggested. “No use roiling about in anxiety until then! Didn’t you bring some games, dearest Brooke?” 

“Oh oh! She was telling me all about them! I know you like card games, Freddy, but wait until you see board games! We’re gonna be here for HOURS!” Bonnet giggled gleefully, clapping her little paws together rapidly. 

“Joy.” Millie said flatly, even as she smiled. 

“I’ll go grab them out of the truck real quick.” Dylan said. “I’m excited to see how robots stack up at _ Einer _ .” 

XXX

It turned out that robots, or least Funtime Freddy, stacked up quite well at the card game  _ Einer _ . Millie found herself cursing the very air for how many reverse cards he kept getting. And the fact that he seemed to make it his mission to make her life hell in the game. And then they played a myriad of other board games, drinking way too much soda and eating too many snacks, until Funtime Foxy deserted them to watch a telenovela on the little TV and Bonnet found one of Brooke’s zentangle coloring books. Bon-Bon and Dylan began to converse about old literature (turns out he had a lot of time to read in that old antique store) and Funtime Foxy’s morals, leaving Millie, Brooke and Funtime Freddy to try and create the perfect domino pyramid after growing bored of playing gravy train. 

Millie found herself forgetting they were on an intense investigative mission, losing herself in the play and laughter. When the sun sunk below the horizon and the sky faded into night though, she was heavily reminded of the task at hand. 

“It’s time, guys.” She said, voice hard. “Probably the worst thing we’ve done yet.” 

“I don’t know about that, Silly Millie,” Funtime Freddy beamed. “You made friends with me, didn’t you?” 

Millie chortled. “God. Anyways, we need to get a move on. You guys come get in the truck, and we’ll make our way down.” 

Somberly, the group piled into the truck, leaving playtime behind. Dylan took the wheel and drove a few streets away from the distribution center, where everyone, including animatronics, piled out onto the sidewalk. 

“Nobody nearby?” Dylan asked Funtime Freddy, still a little dubious of his full capabilities. 

“Nope! Everyone’s peachy keen and snuggled up tight in their little houses, businesses are closed… We’re good to go!” He strode forward with a heavy gait befitting of his husky exterior, clumping along the ground. “Now, let’s get this over with so I can get back to my games! I have a bunch of children I need to show who’s boss!” 

“Everyone’s got a flashlight? Extra batteries? The mace I brought? Gloves? Hair ties?” Brooke asked nervously, foot tapping. 

“Yes, you’ve asked just about a hundred times!” Millie said, exasperated. “Let’s get a move on, guys.” She trotted after Funtime Freddy, casting nervous glances all around. She wasn’t sure of what they’d find, but if the knots in her stomach were an indicator, it’d be nothing good. 

Plus, walking next to the animatronics in the open was a little nerve wracking.  _ I guess we could just say it’s cosplay... _

Bon-Bon looked back at her, his plastic smile inviting as ever. “Don’t worry, Millie! Everything is going to be just fine.” 

She tried to believe him.

XXX

Millie found herself shocked that a set of doors, leading in from an area of loading docks absent of any trucks this late into the evening, were simply...open. It was almost uncanny. There was one section of the distribution center docks that were still active with workers, but it was easy to slip past them and make their way to the deserted section. There weren't even any nightguards. 

Dread filled up her very core as she forced herself to push the door open. She flicked on her little flashlight, reassured by the sound of Funtime Freddy cawing about how boring an entertainment center looked and Bon-Bon arguing about the fact that distribution centers, even ones for entertainment purposes, weren’t  _ supposed _ to be exciting. 

She walked forward, nearly jumping out of her skin when Dylan and Brooke each took one of her hands. “Holy heck, guys! You almost scared me to death!” 

“Sorry,” Dylan said sheepishly. 

“We just wanted to remind you that you’re not alone, okay?” Brooke reassured her, pointing her own flashlight forward. The animatronics spread out behind them, their eyes aglow in the darkness. It appeared that they were in the heart of this section of the distribution center, with shelves upon shelves stretching deep into its bowels, covered with boxes of toys, costumes, mechanical parts and more. 

Millie panned her flashlight across the walls, startled at the faded murals of various animatronic characters. “That’s regular Freddy, right?” She paused her beam on a character that looked suspiciously like Funtime Freddy, though lacking his bright color scheme and peculiar metal plating. 

Funtime Freddy shrugged. “I guess so. I never met the guy. Never liked him either. I like being the only Freddy. I wonder how he’d do in a fight.” 

“Oh, and there’s F-Foxy the Pirate!” Funtime Foxy said, gesturing to a pirate character depicted running towards a party as Brooke examined more of the wall. “What a peculiar idea for a character character, he’s so unique among his b-brethren!” 

“Yeah, just like you!” Funtime Freddy chortled, moving forward and gently shoving at Funtime Foxy with his broad shoulder. “Must run in the family.”

“Hey, wait a second!” Further ahead, the group could hear Bonnet. “Didn’t the scary online story mention a creepy portal and black goo? There’s a big black stain in the middle of the floor here!” 

“Wait a second…” Millie felt her blood run cold. “Larson mentioned that too. That’s where the man died.” She sped forward, her hands slipping from Dylan and Brooke’s. “It really is still there.” 

“You would think they would have tried to clean it up by now,” Bon-Bon tittered disapprovingly. “It almost seems like a health hazard for you poor humans! Be careful, dear Millie!” 

Millie shined her flashlight down, staring into the splatter of black on the concrete floor. It was a deep black, almost seeming to swallow up her light. “I don’t like this…” Bonnet whispered, her cheery voice growing quiet for once. “It feels really bad, Millie.” 

Millie bent down, getting a closer look. It was the deepest black she had ever seen, deeper than night, deeper than the abyss, deeper than even fear. It made her feel sick to her stomach to even look at it. 

So of course, she reached forward. “I wonder if it will make me feel sick like touching the black gunk on Freddy’s power module did…” She whispered, voice shaking. “I have to know. If it’s the same stuff, it means something.” 

“Millie, wa--” She heard Bon-Bon’s forever-worried voice, but it seemed miles away. Her fingers connected with the black stain and her vision exploded into a swirl of rotting green, silver and red. So much red, slipping down her fingers and sticking to her skin. 

She recoiled, gasping when she saw children laying on the floor in front of her, covered with the same red. Covered in blood. She saw hands, rough and calloused, reach forward from her own body and drag a child’s limp body away, a little alligator mask askew on the child’s head. Tears stained his dirty face, his body a mess of stab wounds, blood still bubbling from his lips. His eyes stared up at her, empty and unseeing. 

Millie blinked, gasping again when she saw dark hallways, empty. She felt as if her body were lurching forward haphazardly, rasping breath pouring through her struggling lungs. “ _ Michael…”  _ It felt as if the voice came from her, but it was not her own. It was a terrible voice, ragged and full of rage. Cruelty. She felt her body decomposing, held painfully together by something sharp, sealing her away into a mobile tomb that rotted around her. 

She blinked again, and there was fire. So much fire. She could feel it burning her, melting her, destroying every piece of her. She screamed then, and it was her own. 

And then she heard laughter. Mischievous, childlike bubbles of laughter that ensnared her and held her tight in an unbreakable vise. _ “I won’t let you die,”  _ A child’s voice said with the ferocity of a terrible beast. _ “You will suffer forever. WITH ME.”  _

Millie let out a broken sob, feeling rage overwhelm her. So much rage and frustration and pure, unadulterated hate. There was no despair or sadness in this death, only anger. The child was angry. The stain...the blackness...the man...was angrier. He wanted something. Desperately. This child was in the way. But he had killed that child once. He had tricked that child once. He could do it again. 

Millie writhed as someone else’s thoughts raced through her head. Her vision pounded, her mind swirling with images of fire, blood, gore and darkness. Rotting rabbits and silver eyes, circuit boards and spare parts. A massive machine, extending towards an animatronic’s open chest to scrape away at the mess of flesh hidden within. She backpedaled as teeth came into her vision, a horrible mouth splitting open to reveal a rotting purple face beneath. It screamed at her, lunging forward, and she knew she was about to die. 

“Millie! Millie!” She felt something shaking her, pulling her up into the air, and gasped for breath. She snapped back to reality, her vision swirling with color as she stared up into Funtime Freddy’s face. His blue eyes were wide open, and he held her in his arms like one would a child. 

“Millie! Are you okay?” Bon-Bon cried. “What’s happening?” 

She sputtered, feeling her stomach roil. “Down,” She coughed, and when he did she immediately began throwing up. She felt Brooke hold her hair back, and Bonnet rub her ankle, and in the dim exposure of their flashlights saw Funtime Freddy and Foxy hover over her. She retched violently, all the contents of her stomach spilling across the floor and over half of the dark stain. 

She saw Dylan lean over it and snarled. “Don’t touch it,” She rasped, her throat raw from the bile. “Get away.” 

“Millie, are you okay?” Funtime Freddy asked, his voice low. “That’s not normal, even for you.” 

“Worried about me?” She forced a smirk, then coughed up a little more stomach acid. “I… I saw things. It was like the blackness in your power module, the way it made me feel. But worse. I saw so much. So many bad things… It felt like something was in…” 

“Who walks through  _ my _ halls?” A deep, feminine voice interrupted her, a brief scuttling sounding through the darkness. “So much noise…” 

Millie felt her stomach roil. “No, no, no…” It felt like her brain was on one of those spinning teacups at amusement parks, and it was being spun by three very muscular frat boys. She wasn’t sure of how much more she could take. She turned away from the new voice, coughing, and pressed her face into something solid and metal. 

She looked up into Funtime Foxy’s amber eyes, who offered her an attempt at a very toothy smile. “I-It’s alright, dear. Rest your little head, we have this covered covered.” 

Millie let her muscles loosen, her head pounding with the echoes of memories from the stain. She hadn’t felt quite this comfortable with the fox before, but something told her, innate and coming from deep inside, that they were safe. She melted, feeling a much fleshier hand smoothing back her hair despite its own trembling. 

Millie breathed. It would be okay. She was safe. She lifted her aching head, turning to try and see what had come for them through the darkness. Dylan’s flashlight shone directly on a contorted mass of silver and indigo metal that was vaguely shaped like a ballerina dancer...if said dancer had a side job as a contortionist. 

This time, Millie didn’t even scream. She just grabbed at Foxy’s slender hand, the fox holding hers gently in return. She felt Bonnet scitter past them, but Brooke snatched her up before she could go any farther. 

“Hey, lemme go! That’s Ballora! Hi Ballora!” Bonnet called, much to the chagrin of all humans involved. Brooke attempted to quiet her down, but failed spectacularly. “It’s us! Didn’t you miss us, huh?” 

The ballerina’s head cocked to an unnatural angle, freezing in her spider-like crawl. “Bonnet?” Her eyes were closed, eyelids a soft indigo to match with the rest of the accenting on her metal hide and hair. “That couldn’t be you, now could it?”

“And your old friend, Funtime Freddy too!” The bear swept forward, swinging Bon-Bon along with him. “Such a treat to find you here, of all places!” 

“Perhaps fate is a-an old friend after all all.” Funtime Foxy beamed. “Do you remember us, B-Ballora?” 

The animatronic ballerina unfolded herself from her twisted pose, straightening up and rising up to her full height. She was smaller than both Funtime Freddy and Foxy, yet seemed much more imposing in stature. Her eyes remained shut, even as she raised one leg into a graceful pirouette position, drawing her sharp edged arms above her head. “Of course. How would I ever forget? It was so much more quiet before you came.” 

Millie gaped, noticing her human friends doing the same. This was the Ballora she had heard so much about--one of the missing pieces of their family unit. Here, now, of all places and numerous Ballora models there must be in the world. Of course. 

“And it was a lot less scary before you came!” Bon-Bon cried. “Oh, Ballora, how we’ve missed you! I’m so happy you survived… But why are you here?” 

“I’ll have plenty to tell you,” Ballora said, her metal smile threatening. “After I take care of these intruders.” She glided forward, dainty despite her metal heft, dancing elegantly on her toes.

“But we’re friends too!” Brooke said before Millie had a chance to force something out. “We’re with them. You won’t even give us a chance to talk?” Millie noticed her shaking in fear, and reached out a hand to her. Brooke took it with a grateful smile, then pressed her shoulder against Dylan’s. With Funtime Foxy and Bonnet, they all formed a chain, leading up to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon creating a barricade between them and the newcomer. They were in this together. All of them. 

“You are keeping humans?” Ballora inquired, performing a twirl before coming to a stop. “How...funny. Even for you, Freddy.” 

“It took a bit for me to get used t-to as well well, but this set isn’t half bad!” Funtime Foxy pet Millie atop her head, much to her disdain. “Though we do apologize for the m-mess. Usually they keep the food inside inside.” 

“Hm. Well, I take it that your usual...impulses, aren’t as strong anymore? In my new body, I have found them minimal, if not mostly absent. I am merely programmed to guard with my audio and collision centers, the only prey being intruders. I do remember  _ everything a _ bout a fire and losing you though, and I thought you all must have perished. I imagine it must be the same for you?” 

“Not exactly.” Bon-Bon said, chuckling nervously. “A lot has happened. And...while we’re technically intruders, I promise it’s for a good reason! Would you give us a chance to explain?” 

“Of course, Bon-Bon. Just make haste. You know how I feel about too much noise.” She crossed her arms, leaning her shoulders back. Millie thought she looked as much at ease as someone like her could get. 

“Are you okay, Millie?” Dylan, seemingly reassured by the robots’ brief conversation, turned back to face her. “What can we do? And what do we do about...that?” 

“Can you just…ugh. Get me some water from the pack? And then let’s just get talking and get this over with.” She grumbled. She had a feeling it’d be a much longer night than previously anticipated. 

XXX

“So much has changed, and yet so much is the same. Or as it should be, I should say.” Ballora said, twirling in place. “We were created to entertain children. It is not so farfetched that we should help them. After all, it’s what I have attempted to do here, though with little result.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Millie asked. After a bottle of water and allowing Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon to recount their adventures of the past half a year, she had felt her stomach settle and the pounding pain in her head fade into a dull headache. She was sure that the ibuprofen Brooke had packed, along with the antacids, had helped too. That girl was prepared for  _ anything. _

Ballora was much more amiable after their explanation too, relaxing when she learned of her family’s fates and their newest goals. She was much more lax than Funtime Freddy or Foxy, but it seemed that her patience was on some kind of limit. Millie reminded herself to stay on the ballerina’s good side, and hoped her other human friends had the same thought. 

“You see, child, evil is seeded here. I imagine that is what made you so sick, correct? You are not the first to grow so ill from the stain left behind from the incident. Pain made physical, emotion coming to life, has run through these brimming halls and into the open world itself.” 

“...Okay.” Millie said, rubbing her temples. “What does that mean, now?” 

“Do you not feel it in the very air?” Ballora questioned. “The man who was brought here...he was evil. I was not here when it happened, but from the very look of that stain, that much is certain.”

“So the scary stories online were right…” Dylan murmured. “He was evil. Not a helpless victim like that priest thought he was.” 

“Definitely. I think I may have picked up on memories, or something like that, from the stain. They were...bad. Really bad.” Millie cleared her throat, wincing at the rawness.

“Like how?” Brooke prompted. 

“I…” Millie swallowed hard. “They were bloody. Really bloody. This...man, or thing, wouldn’t die. He kept coming back. There was a child he killed, that refused to let him die, but he took advantage of that. So he could keep doing more bad things. I don’t know, it’s just really confusing. He wanted something, and was willing to do anything to get it. He didn’t care about...the blood. The killing. It excited him, made him feel like he was moving closer to whatever goal he had. He kept changing, somehow but…” She grunted, gritting her teeth. “I don’t know. It’s really hard to think about it. It’s all images and feelings. Words feel like they don’t fit right. It’s really weird.” 

“That’s okay.” Brooke squeezed her hand. “We’re here.” 

“And you’re not there.” Bon-Bon guided Funtime Freddy’s arm down so he could gently pet the top of Millie’s head, mussing her hair. “You’re right here, right now. Thank you for telling us.” 

For once, Funtime Freddy didn’t seem to have much to say. He simply looked down at Millie, his plasticine eyes hooded. He  _ was _ worried, that much was clear. She’d have to tease him about it later.

But Millie was too. What was happening? What did it mean?

“That is the evil I speak of. Someone I feel like I know, or at least the core of me knows. It is a terrible thing I cannot place. It almost feels...as if I am protecting myself. A shield against this evil. I have been poisoned before, and I do not wish to be poisoned again, even by memory.” Ballora said. “I have noticed other humans touching the stain and growing sick. I imagine it will improve with time, girl. I was once sick with a darkness much like it, as I have stated, but over time, it has seemed to fade.” 

Millie felt her ears perk. “There was a freaky blackness all over Freddy and Foxy’s power modules. And another robot, called Eleanor. It’s...receded, or something like that. But there’s bits and pieces still there. Is that what you’re talking about? I’ve been trying to figure out what it is for ages!” 

“We were made by a cruel creator to harvest something dark. It is that darkness that brought us to life. I thought it was the only way for us to live, but I stand corrected.” She turned to Funtime Freddy then. “When we were molten together, and you sacrificed yourself to save Foxy and I… When I found a new body, I felt...clearer. Free. More than I ever had. I pondered it for some time, and still do not understand the shift. I was purchased from a private seller and brought here to be used as a guard unit over the distribution center after the incident. My audio and collision sensors made me the perfect “guard dog” as I heard a human say.” She hummed to herself, the sharp angles of her arms rising higher casting shadows over the humans below her. “My friends, you know the cruelties hidden behind the cute teddy bear face of Fazbear Entertainment...” 

“The face is me. The cruelty is also me.” Funtime Freddy winked, and Millie had to roll her eyes.  _ Dumb bear. _

“They know something about the man who died here. They are protecting the incident, doing damage control. But as I have been a guard here, I have seen that darkness spread. This is a distribution center, after all.” 

“Wait… So the sick feeling from that stain? It’s spreading? How?!” Millie leaned forward, clutching her aching stomach. She couldn’t imagine anyone else going through the tumultuous experience of experiencing the memories and agony and rage held within the blackness. She just  _ couldn’t. _

“It has permeated the items you see all around you. These shelves brim with evil.” Ballora said, her arms gliding gracefully down to her hips before she performed a pirouette. “I have seen things come to life, given motion by the suffering, the rage, the evil, of that stain. The memories you have mentioned, they have birthed new life into these walls. And then...that life is sent away.” 

“I-It’s like us.” Funtime Foxy murmured. “Brought to life by something evil. Given purpose by it.” 

“No.” Millie said firmly. “This sounds different than what you’ve all described. It’s almost like possession. But from memories, ideas, feelings… A haunting of memories, maybe?” She shivered. “I think that makes sense. But if the center has sent these things out, the evil you’ve seen born here… What can we do?” 

Ballora’s faceplates shifted, almost anxiously. Almost. “After my rebirth, I have enjoyed clarity. I have enjoyed watching humans, have enjoyed...being the observer, rather than the hunter. I have tried to speak to these other animatronics and toys, to convince them, or to merely understand them, but have ended with nothing every single time. I have no desire to kill without purpose--” 

Funtime Freddy began to speak, but was quickly shushed by Bon-Bon. “Now isn’t the time, dear! Let’s relax and listen!” 

“And so I have tried to understand.” Though her eyes were closed, Ballora tilted her head down towards them, and Millie felt  _ seen.  _ “Perhaps I may try protection, like my brethren. This infection is beyond my control, but perhaps it is right within your own.” 

“You’ll help us?” Millie smiled softly. “Thank you. I think… What Freddy did may have helped you. A lot.” 

“While I am unsure of these changes, and despise the tragedy that brought them about… I am happy with who I am now. How I feel.” She brushed a hand along Freddy’s jaw, her permanent metal smile seeming more genuine now. “And to have my family again.” 

“All you little cupcakes and your ooey gooey affection!” Funtime Freddy whined. “You all are so boring!” 

“Come now, Freddy,” Ballora chuckled. “Everyone loves a sweet treat with a gooey center. And you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” 

Millie laughed to herself as the pair began to banter. She quite enjoyed seeing Funtime Freddy being put in his place. 

They had found yet another animatronic, and  _ of course _ she was a part of Freddy’s family. But she had more answers, more lines to lead them to the truth. Millie felt now more than ever that she was meant for this. 

No matter what Larson said. 

XXX

“So… Do you have to walk like that?” Dylan asked, staring at Ballora as she crawled across the floor like a spider. “It reminds me of something from Lovecraft.” 

“I do not know what that means, so I will assume it is a compliment, child.” Ballora hummed. “It helps me get from place to place faster when I am not performing. It also helps with pursuit.” 

“And it’s really fun to ride on her back!” Bonnet giggled cheerfully as Dylan swallowed hard. He was still having a little trouble getting used to the animatronics, especially Foxy, but had been trying his best. Millie reminded herself to make sure to check up on him about it later. And probably buy him dinner. Maybe a new book too. 

  
  


She looked to Brooke, who had her shoulders thrusted back and chin tilted up. She was so frightened, yet so good at putting on a brave face. Or maybe it wasn’t a face...it was just bravery. Millie felt her heart soar, and had to stomp it down. Now wasn’t the time to go goo goo eyes. 

“I have seen a creature return to this center a few times now.” Ballora interrupted Millie’s thought. “It has come to collect pieces and parts in the shield of night. I have tried speaking to it, but to no avail. It always remains silent, and honestly...rather afraid.” 

Millie stopped. “Wait. Does it have a doll’s face, all scribbled on with marker? And a hooded trenchcoat?” 

“Does it look like one of our endoskeletons?” Bon-Bon pressed. 

Ballora paused. “Why, yes. I’ve found it to be one of the most curious items tainted by the stain--being near it, you can feel the infection. I’ve always found it strange that it has returned again and again, always leaving with a sack full of parts. Standing beside the stain as if contemplating it, before fleeing in a hurry.” 

“The Stitchwraith.” Millie breathed. “I knew it. It’s all tied together… But how?” 

“T-That’s what we’re going to find out!” Funtime Foxy said. “Oh, t-this is turning out to be be quite the suspenseful m-mystery!” His tail waved happily at his back. Millie was delighted to see he was taking everything seriously.

“Eh. I still think a good old fistfight would solve the problem just fine. Or maybe a little bit of time in a homemade iron maiden. Maybe the little endo would talk then!” Funtime Freddy said gleefully. 

“No… Every time I’ve gotten near the Stitchwraith, I’ve felt so sick. And that one time, I fainted from the feeling… It really was like the stain! But why would it come here to try and collect things? And just stare at stuff?” 

“I do not know, but perhaps some of the answers you seek are here.” Ballora twisted around, holding Bonnet as she reconfigured herself into an upright position. She loomed in front of a door cleverly labeled “OFFICE”. “There are piles upon piles of informative paperwork here. Perhaps it will hold something you need.” 

“Is it open?” Dylan leaned forward on his toes, taking the doorknob. He let out a laugh when the door swung open without a hitch. “Wow. They’re really counting on you for security, huh?” 

“When you have a perfect track record, there is no reason to doubt.” She said smugly. 

“It’s almost like they’re inviting people in… And even with her new mindset, the guard programing they gave her means...” Brooke said quietly. 

“Let’s not think about that right now.” Millie whispered, gesturing forward. “Let’s see what we can find.” 

The humans walked into the office, and Millie was surprised by how sparse it was. “Great, they’re wasting power too.” She huffed, pointing to a still spinning metal fan on the desk. Children’s drawings, now macabre with their knowledge of Fazbear Entertainment, littered the walls. 

Dylan walked straight to a tall filing cabinet, sliding one of the many doors open. “Well? Let’s get started, and see what we find!” 

XXX

Millie and Brooke finished snapping photos of the shipping documents they had found, with the idea that tracing where certain items went could help them either find the Stitchwraith or link more stories together--stories like Millie and Sarah and Dylan’s, all links to the horrors of Fazbear Entertainment. They couldn’t find anything about the man who died here, other than some legal documents detailing things they already knew, and nothing about the Stitchwraith or other horrors committed. Definitely nothing about the murdered children from her memories. Still, the shipping slips were a start, and could help them on their way. And the memories from the stain only confirmed Millie’s suspicions about Fazbear Entertainment all along--they were covering up something  _ big. _ Now she just needed concrete proof. 

They placed the documents carefully into the filing cabinet once more, completing one last quick scan of the office before deciding it was time to go. They returned to the center of the building, where the animatronics were all catching up together. Millie thought it was funny to see them talking and gesticulating like real people, a severe juxtaposition to the cartoony caricatures of the original Fazbear Gang on the wall. 

She liked seeing them like that--real, and altogether. Then she entered their little picture and realized she belonged there too. Her heart swelled. 

“Will you be coming home with us? I’m sure we can squeeze you into the workshop, Ballora.” Millie offered, hoping she didn’t sound too excited now. 

“I am afraid not, child.” Ballora murmured. “I need to stay here, and keep watch of things. If something changes, or something terrible happens, I will come to you. Here, I can do more in watching and observing, especially over the stain. And perhaps help stop some shipping to slow down the infections.” She twirled gently, her arms swooping back down to her waist. “Perhaps when all this is over, and my disappearance will not be missed as much, we can be truly reunited. But for now, there is work to be done.” 

“And we can always count on you, Miss Responsible!” Funtime Freddy grumbled, his disappointment palpable. “But you won’t get rid of me that easily. We’ll come back for you!” 

“I’m counting on it.” She chuckled, folding her hands together delicately. 

“Dylan and I are going to track some items we found on the shipping documents and link them to news stories, urban legends, missing persons cases… Anything.” Brooke said, knocking elbows with him. “We’re bound to find something.” 

“And the other animatronics and I will keep tracking the Stitchwraith in the meantime. I have a few theories on it I want to research… Plus, I want to see what I can make of those memories from the stain. And I’ll see what I can get out of Eleanor while I’m rebuilding Sarah too.” Millie said. “Thank you for the help, Ballora. We won’t forget it.” 

“Of course. And I thank you for the clarity.” Her voice was gentle. “You are a brave human, Millie. And so are your friends, both flesh and metal. I am sure you will find a solution to all of this, and I will be happy to have been a part of it. But for now, dawn is growing close, and other humans are coming. You need to leave.” 

Millie nodded, swallowing hard. She didn’t want to see Freddy’s family separated again, but knew that there was no choice. They were all playing their parts. “I hope to see you again soon.” 

Ballora spun as she waved them away. “Yes, but there won’t be a soon if you’re caught. Go.” 

As they said their goodbyes and snuck out of the distribution center, Millie couldn’t help but stare at the stain. The dark memories that had attacked her still felt fresh in her mind. She noted to herself to write them all down when they got to the hotel room, so she could try and find something online, at the library, anything about who the man who died there might’ve been. Anything about the innocent children he killed.

And why he wanted to die there. 

For the first time, the case didn’t feel too big for Millie. It felt just right for all of them. It felt necessary, something she was ready to take on with her own little army. 

Ballora was right--they would find the end, and they would solve it. They’d right the wrongs, and put things to rest. 

But for now, it was time to go back to the hotel room and get some sleep. After all, it’d be a long drive home. 

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was so happy to write out Ballora finally, her personality is a fun one to demonstrate. And hey, we've finally got a lead. Wonder where it will take us... Thanks again for all the love and support!


	17. The Fall of the House of Usher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere.

Millie choked on her own tongue, shooting up in bed. She gasped for air, gripping her sheets with white knuckles as she leaned her head against the coolness of her headboard. 

Another nightmare, unstoppable with even a double dose of her prazosin. So much blood, and broken flesh and broken screaming. And through it all, she couldn’t escape a profound sense of not delight, but...satisfaction. Whoever had these memories felt as smug and satisfied about it as a cat with a bowl of cream. It was disgusting and bone chilling all at the same time. 

This time, she got flashes of other things--other children, whole and alive, another man who seemed so familiar and so far away. And then a photograph, hanging on a wall, of two men in front of a diner. 

A purple suit. 

An easy, thin smile. 

And then laughter, and the cloying scent of steel and copper and...something else. A massive machine, churning. 

Millie gripped at her stomach, trying desperately not to hurl. It had been four nights since she touched the stain, three since she came home, and every night she was plagued by horrible nightmares. Tonight was the first time she had seen a clear face though--even the children’s faces had seemed blurry and disfigured. But the photograph on the wall… It was crystal clear. 

She wiped some sweat from her forehead with her shirt, shaking violently. She just wanted it to stop. 

Purple suit. 

Easy, thin smile. 

Brown hair, swept to the side. 

She grit her teeth, trying to force the line of bodies out of her mind. Stinking animatronic suits, stained with muddy red. Laughter turning into screams. 

Purple. Suit. 

Her heart suddenly jolted, and she threw the sheets off in a mad dash to escape the confines of her bed. 

She had seen that suit before. 

_ The founder.  _

She gripped her phone, trying to steady her trembling. She pulled up her bookmarks, scrolling to find an article on the founder she had found months ago while looking through robotics resources to repair Funtime Freddy. 

The photo at the top of the article, of the two founders in front of Fredbear’s Family Diner, was identical to the one she had seen in her nightmares. 

William Afton and Henry Emily. 

William Afton. 

It was him. 

It hit her like a punch to the gut, and as she typed William Afton into the search bar, she felt her stomach lurching. 

Almost every member of the immediate Afton family was found mysteriously dead or missing. His daughter, killed in a freak accident with an animatronic model called Circus Baby. His son, killed in a freak accident from a bite to the head from the animatronic model called Fredbear. His other son, found dead without his innards in his own privately owned Fazbear Pizzeria. His wife, missing after a messy divorce. 

And William himself, gone missing in the nineties. After digging deeper, she found court files where he was the suspect in the murders of multiple missing children. 

Digging even deeper, she found rumors of him paying off his accusers, covering it up. Shortly after, he went missing too. Sure, they were rumours, but she had a bad feeling. 

Slowly, she drifted down to the floor and started to cry. Putting a name to the nightmares made them all the more real. 

All alone, in the dead of night, she wept. Grieving the lives she had watched being taken away. 

By William Afton. 

XXX

“I can’t believe I never showed you his picture when I found it before.” Millie said, hugging herself. “I never thought… I thought he might’ve been a victim too, when I saw he went missing. I never even…” 

“Don’t blame yourself, Millie.” Bon-Bon said softly. “How could you have known?” 

“But if we had known sooner…” 

“Then we would have known sooner.” Funtime Freddy said flatly. “Big whoop! We’re here now, and we know now, so let’s focus on that, sunshine.” 

Millie stared down at the photo on her phone screen. Whenever she saw that smug face in the purple suit now, she wanted to scream. She couldn’t see it without seeing so many smaller, even stiller faces. “So… This means he was that body from the fire. The one that died at the distribution center.” 

“Yes.” Funtime Freddy said, faceplates swinging open and closed. “He was our creator.” Venom edged his voice. “The one who gave us life and controlled us. Used us.” 

“And there was Henry too. Mr. Emily.” Bon-Bon said softly. “He was the one...who fixed me.” 

“The one who created me.” Bonnet sighed. “To help.” 

“He must’ve known something was wrong. Tried to stop his friend.” Bon-Bon said. “That’s why he made us. I wonder what else he did?” 

“He did plenty, or at least he tried.” Funtime Freddy mumbled. 

“Our creator used u-us to create something he called remnant remnant. It’s from that that he g-gave us life.” Funtime Foxy said. 

“What’s remnant?” Millie asked, fear edging her voice. 

“A hot liquid substance made from children’s souls and haunted metal.” Millie had never heard Bon-Bon sound so tired. “A combination of the occult and science… Beyond using us to capture and kill children and extracting it and our endoskeletons with The Scooper, we don’t know everything he did. We just know he used it as a soul stabilizer of sorts, hoping that enough would provide immortality. We were the drones, there was no reason for us to know anything more. 

“We w-would have our m-modules removed, our endoskeletons scooped scooped along with all the remains, it’d be put into the machine, and then we’d be given a f-fresh endo with a little bit of the remnant to keep us moving. Quick, clean and efficient.” Funtime Foxy said flatly. “Just like our creator wanted wanted.”

“That’s how his son stayed alive. When Circus Baby combined us all to Ennard and we borrowed his body.” Funtime Freddy, the cheerful lilt of his voice starting to fade completely. “It’s how I saw him again. Before the fire.” 

Bonnet covered her eyes. “I hate this. I hate that man. Where’s Henry? I do miss Mr. Emily… He was so sweet, like a slice of cake. Like a good person.” 

“Henry died in the fire too.” Funtime Freddy said, but not cruelly. “He wanted to though. He monologued on and on as we all burned to death. Afton never stopped what he was doing...he was missing, but he came back. He was trapped in a springlock suit after setting off and getting impaled by all the locks--a rather creative method I need to store in my memory banks for later--and his experiments with remnant kept him alive. He just kept going, even switching suits until he ended up at the pizzeria. And then died at the distribution center, apparently.” He made a sniffing noise, turning up his nose. “A letdown of a death, if you ask me.” 

“I remember now… H-Henry worked to stop William once he found everything out, didn’t he? He wanted to set Circus Baby, or I suppose Elizabeth, I think, free. And his own child… I r-remember his tears tears over her.” Funtime Foxy clenched their fists. “It’s so clear to me now now. F-Finally destroying William and setting the last of the children free was his final wish. And then his agony consumed consumed him.”

“Henry…” Millie stared down at the picture on her phone, her heart aching painfully. Henry Emily looked kind and soft. She could only imagine what happened to his own child. She could only imagine the betrayal of trust. “But you guys didn’t die. What if the others didn’t either?” 

“Not my problem. Besides, we know for sure that William is gone. What more could you want, lambchop?” Funtime Freddy shrugged, but his words were stiff.

“A child stayed with him.” Millie said, flatly. “William Afton, I mean. I saw it in the memories. He didn’t let go until Afton died.” 

“And what do you make of that, Detective Sunshine?” Funtime Freddy leaned forward, eyes gleaming. 

“I don’t know, not yet. But if spirits are hanging around… It means something. I don’t think all the children are free. They can’t be.” She said uneasily. “And...if you were born out of remnant?” 

“We don’t carry any s-souls.” Funtime Foxy said. “We only carry life. Once the remnant is made...I am sorry to say it, dearest Millie, but it seems the soul is only made into fuel.” 

Millie felt her stomach lurch, but forced the bile back down her throat. “That...can’t be changed. Is that the black stuff?” 

“We don’t know.” Bonnet answered. “But we do know… We’re more than that.” 

“I know,” Millie said. But deep down, she didn’t. She wondered what would happen to her friends if the black faded completely. If the remnant was all they were. 

She couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t. 

“Circus Baby changed… The girl inside her wasn’t a girl anymore.” Bon-Bon said. “It seems that whatever corrupted us, and made Freddy and Foxy so mucky...completely overtook her. I suppose that may be the effect of remnant. Life at the cost of corruption.” 

“She just wanted to try and make her father happy. She was manipulated by him.” Funtime Fredddy said bitterly. “And it destroyed our family. Our real family.” 

“It’s over now.” Bonnet put a little paw to the top of his foot. “We have to believe she’s free of it.” 

Funtime Freddy was quiet for a moment. “I hope so.” He finally said, downcast. “What a dreary conversation! Can’t we get back to something more cheerful, like the process of mummification?” 

Funtime Foxy put a hand to his arm. “T-The grief is powerful, my dear clown clown. But you are more so. You a-are free to express it as need be.” 

Funtime Freddy’s hat spun atop his head. “I am fine.” 

Millie shook her head. Grief hung like a heavy curtain over them all. And over Millie, a cloud of regret. She wished so desperately she had seen the truth sooner. And--guilt eating at her like maggots--she wished she had never touched the stain. 

The horrors of Fazbear Entertainment should have ended with William Afton perishing at the distribution center. So why was Fazbear Entertainment so desperate to cover it up? 

And why were the horrors continuing? 

Her eyes skipped over to Sarah. A junky, amateur endoskeleton was being slowly built, the chest slowly coming together. Her eyes traveled further to Eleanor’s jar. There was so much less of the shining black. 

She wondered what she’d find if she opened up Freddy’s power module. 

She wasn’t sure if she could stomach the truth. 

Right now, she just wanted to comfort him. Remnant and all. 

XXX

“So there were a lot of secondhand products shipped through the distribution center to this weird doctor’s lab?” 

“It looks like the old address was defunct, and I found his name in the obituaries.” Dylan frowned. “Which, with everything going on, can’t be a coincidence. In the obituary, there was a guy who owns a food truck mentioned though. They were friends...so I tracked him down. He might know something.” He shrugged. 

Millie wrinkled her nose. “And you think it’s a lead, not just some funky collector and his friend?”

“Definitely a lead. With everything going on, once again, there’s no coincidences.” Dylan took a sharp right turn, heading down towards a dock. “But you keep dodging my questions, Millie. I’m worried about you.” 

Millie shrugged. She had told Dylan and Brooke everything she learned through all their memories the morning after, still struggling with the revelations and stumped at what it meant for their investigations. Sure, it solved the missing children cases, but there was no proof. And it didn’t mean jack for the present! 

Plus, it all made her sick. The nightmares had continued, and she worried about her animatronic friends. Both at their own emotional states and the truth in their capacity for change. 

She just wasn’t ready to say it all out loud. 

“Hey.” Dylan pulled over to the curb, stopping to look at her. “It’s okay. I know it’s a lot. Are you still having nightmares about the stain?” 

Millie looked down. She was glad Brooke wasn’t here to see her start to cry. “Yeah.” 

He grimaced, running a hand through his frizzy fire-truck red locks. “It must be horrible, I can’t even imagine. But...we’re here for you. All of us. You know how I feel about the animatronics, but I can tell that they really care about you. All of them. I mean, you brought them together. And it’s like you’re giving them a new life. A happy one, where they can just relax and be themselves. It’s crazy, but it’s true.” He paused. “After meeting you, I don’t think anyone could ever be the same, Mills. You’re a really great friend and an awesome human being.” 

Millie scrubbed at her eyes. “I don’t ever feel like it. You know, I’m always such an asshole. And I’m...I’m always scared.” She hated how her makeup was running, and how her hair was sticking to her forehead with a cold sweat. 

“You  _ were _ an asshole. There’s a difference.” He smirked, then softened. “And it’s okay to be scared. This is scary stuff. Courage is being afraid and still walking through the dark hallway, not even knowing what’s there. And then reaching the end, and turning on the light.” He smiled. “I think you can be the light, Mills. There’s a reason you didn’t die, y’know? We both love poetry. You know there’s always a reason.” 

Millie swallowed hard. “Maybe you’re right. But right now… Let’s just get to the bottom of this Taggart guy and see what we can find out.” She sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her hoodie sleeve. “And...thank you. I needed that. I don’t know how much I believe it though.” 

“Just promise me you’ll try. Or I’ll tell Brooke and get her all over you.” He grinned, one eyebrow raised. 

Millie blushed. “Fine. I’ll try. Just don’t bring mother hen into this.” She laughed. “Now, let’s get doing some detective work.” 

XXX

“We only found out about him too little, too late.” Dylan said somberly, kicking at the planks on the dock. “Our mom had lost contact with him years ago, but once she found out he had died, she was heartbroken. We never really got to know him, but we read about you in his obituary. You were pretty close to our town, so we thought we might drop by and see if you knew anything.” 

Ruben, the owner of the food truck, stared down at the two children with a cocked eyebrow. “He never really mentioned any family. You sure?” 

“Sure as we can get.” Millie said. “Apparently there was a big rift…” 

“He could be a little odd, that’s for sure.” Ruben grumbled. “I bet that was it.” 

“Our mom didn’t say much, but that could be it.” Dylan played along, looking hopeful. “I know it’s been kind of awhile now, but would you know anything about him? Or have anything left?” 

“He was a sweet guy though.” Ruben said, preparing two veggie burgers for them. Millie figured detective work wouldn’t be so swell on an empty stomach, and cash certainly warmed the chef right up to them. “Just an oddball. I’m not really sure how he died… I was the one that found him. I couldn’t stay in that run down factory any longer though, and relocated here. What I found… They said it was electrocution, but...” The large man shuddered, swallowing hard. 

Millie’s stomach twisted. “I’m sorry.” 

“It looked rough. Like he withered right away. He looked like one of those mummies in the museums.” He flipped a portobello mushroom. “But you kids don’t need to hear about that.” 

Millie felt her heart drop.  _ Withered away… _ She couldn’t help but think of the bush in the cemetery, shriveling to black. It was uncanny. 

“He had no family or relatives in his will, so they gave me some of his old stuff, his flowers… My daughter loved those.” Ruben said sadly. “I’m no green thumb, but I’m telling you, she’s kept those puppies thriving. Makes me feel good, you know? He loved his flowers.” 

“Why flowers?” Dylan asked. “Was he a botanist? We heard he used to collect all kinds of funky things… I thought it sounded pretty cool, but I never heard about the flowers.” 

“He was...some other kinda scientist.” Ruben began putting the burgers together, readying the fryer for their sides. “I have some of his old paperwork and notes. I thought my daughter might like to read them since I didn’t have the heart to, but she said a lot of it was crazy talk. I guess you could’ve called him a mad scientist.” He laughed. 

“Notes?” Millie’s heart throbbed. “Do you still have them? I would love...to be able to see his words.” Lying still made her sick, but she had a feeling they were terribly close to something. 

Ruben smiled softly, handing them both a full plate. “You two are some sweet kids. I wish you could’ve known about him while he was still alive. He seemed like a pretty lonely guy. He didn’t deserve to die like that. How about you kids give me your emails and I can mail you the documents? Maybe you’ll find what you need in them, there’s plenty there. Maybe even try out some of his silly experiments for yourselves.” 

Millie beamed, truly thankful. “Thank you, sir. I really think we will.” 

The burgers smelled delicious. 

XXX

“This stuff is insane.” Millie said, poring over the hundreds of scanned pages Ruben had sent her and Dylan on her phone. “This guy was crazy. But I think he might also be a genius. This all might just make some kind of sense.”

“It’s the mad ones that have the genius, Silly Millie!” Funtime Freddy said, bouncing a ball with his single hand between his legs. “That’s what I’ve always said. You won’t find genius in the average, that’s for sure! You’ve got to think outside the box! That’s how you’ve gotten this far, isn’t it?” 

“I guess so.” She grunted, blowing her hair out of her face. “There’s a big focus on the power of emotion in here...mostly agony, specifically. He thought it was the most powerful emotion, even enough to impart life into inanimate objects.” She side-eyed the animatronics. “Sound familiar?”

Funtime Foxy looked down at himself, inspecting his living metal. “U-Uncanny.” 

“He said that agony could settle into objects...the old emotions, the old memories… It could cause a haunting. That’s what I thought about the stain, back at the distribution center, and what Ballora had thought she noticed happening.”

“So Ballora was right! I hate when that happens.” Funtime Freddy huffed. 

“He collected haunted items, listed all throughout these notes.” She paused. “A battery pack from a dog animatronic. That sounds like the animatronic that witness was talking about from that one news story. Maybe it’s a different model, or even the same one. The mask of a doll… An old mirror… A jack in the box…” She stopped, hands shaking. “A Fazbear Entertainment animatronic endoskeleton.” 

“Now  _ that’s _ uncanny.” Bon-Bon said. “It seems that Dylan and Brooke were right. This can’t be a coincidence, dear Millie!” 

“No, not at all…” She leaned back. “I wonder what he was doing though? It’s going to take ages to get through all these papers. Right now I’m at his findings on flowers and the effect they have on emotions with the vibrations and stuff.” 

“You definitely need to be looking into that, sunshine.” Funtime Freddy beamed. “Maybe you can get some sunflowers and cheer up a little.” 

“Oh shut it, rustbucket.” She stuck out her tongue. “I’m trying to do serious work here.” 

“As serious as a sapling!” He laughed, bouncing his ball off the wall. “You know, I found this perfectly good ball right on someone’s lawn.” 

“You mean,  _ I  _ found it! And you keep hogging it!” Bonnet said. “Give it here!” 

“Not my fault you’re so short, honey.” Funtime Freddy giggled, much to the rabbit’s disdain. 

Millie frowned, looking up from the paperwork. “You realize that’s stealing, right, you two?” 

“It’s not stealing!” Bonnet cried, hopping for the ball. “It’s borrowing!” 

Millie grunted. She made a note to herself to ask Bon-Bon where they had found it so she could make the trip to return it later. Until then, it was all time for research. Lots and lots of research. 

XXX

“I think I get it now.” Millie’s hair was sticking out in bed-head style spikes, bags under her eyes. The moon was still high in the sky, but after waking from another nightmare, she put the last of the pieces together. “I’ve been reading all of Taggart’s notes, and I think I’ve figured it out.” 

“Well, spill it!” Bonnet said. “This is what we’ve been waiting for, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah…” Millie took a deep breath. “So he was using all these “haunted” objects, things imparted with a lot of agony to try and give new life to inanimate objects. Prove his theories about a different form of motion. Of life.” She clenched her phone. “It worked. All the parts he wrote about, everything he ordered… I think he might have made the Stitchwraith. They thought he died from electrocution, but based on what Ruben told us… I think the Stitchwraith killed him. Makes sense, if it’s just an amalgamation of pure agony. Taggart didn’t count on the agony making it dangerous, which I don’t understand… Then we have the urban legends of people spotting the Stitchwraith, collecting things from trashcans and stuff. What if it was trying to find more items?” 

“Why would it do that?” Bon-Bon asked. “If it’s already alive?” 

“I don’t know. But looking into all his notes… He played around with the power of different emotions using his flowers. Agony was always the strongest. There’s been a lot of agony involved with Fazbear Entertainment… A lot of stories have surfaced recently, all with leads back to there…” 

“I think I see what you’re getting at at!” Funtime Foxy said. “Funtime Freddy was right, y-you are a genius, Millie!” 

“Not a genius, just good at putting the pieces together.” She forced a small smile before returning back to the phone, looking over the notes. “William Afton died there, at the distribution center. Based on news articles and the obituary, it happened long before Taggart died. Which means he got parts from the distribution center for his experiments after Afton’s death. And when Afton was in the hospital, there’s stories online that reported two brain waves… And there was a child ghost spotted in the hospital, gone after Afton left… I think, based on the memories from the stain, one of his victims hung on, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Funtime Freddy would’ve been smirking had his mouth allowed it. 

“I think… I think William used the agony of the child he killed. He let the child hitch a ride. When he got to the distribution center, he forced the kid out. And the kid...his agony, the memory of his death infected the distribution center. All the items, and the pieces that would eventually become the Stitchwraith. It’s like all of Afton’s evil work is still continuing, even though he’s dead.” 

“If he’s dead.” Funtime Foxy said gravely. “The man has b-been known known to hang a-around.” 

“Maybe. He just might be.” She said. “But Afton used remnant...I think part of remnant, maybe even the key component, might be agony. The energy of it. If agony can be used to give things motion, it’s not a stretch that it can give things life. Just look at you guys!” 

Funtime Freddy hummed, faceplates swinging open and closed. “Yes, Silly Millie… It does seem like it all makes sense. Perhaps your scientist wasn’t so crazy after all.” 

“It’s just a crossing of science and the occult.” Millie said, almost to herself. “And I’ve read plenty about that. This isn’t too much of a stretch, I think. It’s the experience of the human soul, but…” She put a hand to her forehead, forcing her head to think. “The Stitchwraith always confused me. What Ballora said confused me even more. How it almost seemed scared. And I never mentioned it before but… It still had my journal. It was shoving it towards me, trying to get me to look at it. Kept pointing to hope.” 

“Hope…” Bonnet whispered, the word like a song. 

“I think hope might be stronger than Taggart realized. Or at least, I believe so.” Millie said. “I think… The spirit of that child might be in the Stitchwraith. They’re still being used by the founder. I think...we need to figure out how to put the spirit to rest.” 

“And then perhaps everything e-else will fall into place place.” Funtime Foxy said, tail swaying behind him hopefully. 

“They always say, take the head off and the body will follow! Ala the guillotines!” Funtime Freddy sang, shrill as ever. “Perhaps that’s the way to end the infection. Wonderful work, Silly Millie!” 

“I couldn’t do it without you guys.” She breathed, sliding into the workshop chair. “I’m exhausted… I never would’ve figured all this out without touching the stain. Or Dylan and Brooke putting two and two together about the shipments to Taggart’s lab.”

“Are you okay, dear Millie?” Bon-Bon asked, ears fidgeting nervously. “You seem tired… You’ve really been poring through all those notes. Have you rested?”

“No.” She said honestly. “You should see _ my _ notes! But we’re going to get there. I’m just...a little overwhelmed right now. But also relieved.” She laughed dryly. “Would you guys mind if I slept in here tonight? I uh… Don’t want to be alone.” 

“Sure thing, Silly Millie! Why don’t you grab a pillow and come on inside? I’ve been feeling a little empty lately.” Funtime Freddy’s eyes glinted as the door to his stomach cavity unhinged and swung open. 

“I may take you up on that. I could do with being locked away for awhile.” She sighed. “Thanks guys. For everything. I’ll call Dylan and Brooke in the morning and we’ll go from there.”

It had been a long, confusing week. An even more confusing summer. And an infinitely confusing...almost seven months now. 

But now, she had some semblance of answers. And now, even better, she had a goal. The Stitchwraith wasn’t as evil as they had thought. It was the founder, William Afton, that was the true evil, still leeching into the land of the living and continuing his mad science. 

Millie would make sure he was erased though. Permanently. All these horrors would end, and no one would suffer like she, or Sarah, or Dylan, or anyone else had ever again. 

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I've really been struggling with work and my sciatic nerve pain/mental health, so updates might be a little slower for awhile. Plus I'm celebrating my eleven year anniversary this month and I'll be gone for a week camping and being in the wilderness. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for bears of all kinds! But thank you guys so much for all the love and support. I hope you've enjoyed this newest chapter and the revelations it has brought!


	18. The Cask of Amontillado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is hope?

“I don’t know why you bother with those flowers.” Andrew’s tiny voice said, sharp with anger. “There’s so much else for us to do, and still you bother with them!” 

“There’s something special about flowers. I remember fields of them, so pretty…” Jake whispered to him. “Next to a baseball field. I can remember, just barely. Can you remember?” 

“I can’t remember anything but  _ him. _ ” Andrew hissed. “Him, and being stuck in here. We’re never going to have fields of flowers or baseball fields ever again, Jake. When are you going to get that through your head?” 

The Stitchwraith sagged forward, hunched over a small flower pot, two little red flowers poking out of the soil. Jake, in control of the animatronic body, longed to brush the petals with his metal fingers. He resisted though, knowing that his touch would only crumple them. And even if it didn’t, his metal hide wouldn’t feel like human skin. Andrew was right. 

“I know you’re angry, Andrew.” Jake said softly. “I know it’s hard. There’s so much I wish I could remember. But here, right now… We’re together. We’re at peace. It’s gonna be okay.” 

“You don’t know anything. You’re just a dumb little kid.” Andrew snarled, and it felt as if Jake had been slapped, incorporeal as he was. “We will never be safe, ever again.” 

It felt as if pure agony, thick and black, was unfurling from the boy in the empty space between the children. Trapped inside the metal husk that was the Stitchwraith, they felt as if every free inch was taken up by pain. 

Desperately, Jake tried to hope. He knew that if they kept collecting the parts, everything that had been infected, and destroyed it, that they could fix everything. If they kept trying, they could remove the infection and maybe Andrew would be happy again. His friend. 

But it seemed that the infection just seemed to grow. Like a hydra, everytime they found broken pieces of old toys and robots, it seemed they heard of something new, whispered on the fringe of old towns or in newspapers that came whisking by on the wind. 

It grew, and grew and grew and grew. Just like Andrew’s anger. Just like his sorrow. 

The Stitchwraith, guided by Jake’s consciousness, brushed its fingers along the rim of the flowerpot. The floor around it was littered with old animatronic parts--part of a jack in the box, a toy’s jaw, an old Chica the Chicken doll, a pirate hook, a doll’s arm… They had been staying in an empty warehouse at the edge of town, hiding away in a shed. Andrew had demanded they destroy the components they collected in the nearby trash compactor, but Jake found they were unable to without the proper key and was rather dubious of the idea in the first place. 

Really, he feared that destroying the items like that would just release the evil. And once it was free… He didn’t know what would happen. 

So there the items sat, ringed around them. A shack full of nothing but pain and misery. 

And two little flowers, sitting next to a journal with weathered edges. It had a black faux leather cover embossed with a tree, its branches bare with a snake looping over them. The Stitchwraith had flipped through the empty pages over and over, always returning to the soft scrawl in the very front of the journal. The poem.

Jake remembered the girl from the cemetery. She looked a little scary with her clothes and makeup, but she had a kind face. She had been terrified of them, but she had also given Jake his lifeline. When he couldn’t remember anything else, he turned back to the poem to remind himself why he was still here. Why he was helping Andrew, and why he hoped for a better tomorrow despite the circumstances. 

“Andrew?” Jake said. “I know you’re not feeling good, but can I read the poem to you again? Maybe it’ll help you feel better. You’re not bad, and it’s not your fault. Remember that, okay?” His voice was soft and sweet, that of a child. A child touched by tragedy. 

“Whatever.” Andrew grunted, and it felt like he shuffled away despite not having a body. “Knock yourself out.” 

_ “I am an old gnarled oak tree,  _

_ Bent from the weight of an aching heart.  _

_ The sun shines above me,  _

_ And yet my leaves will not unfold _

_ To feast on the kindness of its light.  _

_ Who am I _

_ To deserve peace,  _

_ As an eyesore _

_ Among of meadows full of  _

_ Daisies and spring-green saplings?  _

_ I am bare,  _

_ And broken,  _

_ And there is an axe coming for my wood.  _

_ And yet,  _

_ The axe is stopped _

_ By a hundred ghostly hands _

_ So much kinder than my own _

_ That I have never even opened my eyes _

_ To see before.  _

_ The rain falls _

_ And drives the lumberman away.  _

_ The water reaches my ancient roots,  _

_ And eases my thirst.  _

_ I tilt my oaken face up to the cloudy sky _

_ And for the very first time,  _

_ I think…  _

_ That even the oldest of trees can grow.  _

_ And even the most broken of people _

_ Can hope.” _

“You know, you said she was scared of us. No actual human being would ever help us again.” Andrew said slowly. “We’re all alone. There isn’t hope here. Maybe there is for her, or for someone else… But we’re already dead and gone. We can’t even stop the spread. We’re just damned to stay here forever, trying and failing, trying and failing.” 

“Andrew…” Jake felt himself grow even colder. Here came the things he didn’t want to remember, like lying sick in bed, unable to move or even use the bathroom on his own. His father missing, his mother gone, his caretaker crying. The pain. 

The dying. 

“There is no hope.”

“But we have to keep trying.” Jake said, using the Stitchwraith’s hands to place the flowers back on the windowsill, gripping the journal as hard as he could. 

“Whatever.” 

Something dark swelled around them, dangerous. Even when it was just Jake and Andrew, Jake never quite felt like they were alone. Especially in times like this, when the darkness--the sheer emptiness of the Stitchwraith’s body--seemed to wrap them up in a great hug and begin to crush them. 

It felt as if Andrew was turning away. 

Jake let the journal fall to the floor. 

Agony filled every empty space and crevice between them, and even though it felt as if they weren’t really there, it also felt as if they were being crushed together by some cosmic force, infinite in its dark humor. 

Jake thought he might have heard Andrew start to make noises like crying. 

He tried to hold his own tears back. 

He didn’t want to think about the possibility of Andrew being right. 

  
**XXX**

“I...have come to regret what I have done.” Eleanor’s voice crackled out of the voice box Millie had been working on so she could communicate easier. “After it all, you still have hope in me, Millicent Fitzsimmons. I have listened to all of you in here, and seen the tenacity and modesty of human emotion. Humanity is more than I thought. I never really knew it at all, did I?” 

“No, you didn’t.” Millie said slowly. “But it’s okay that it’s not okay. You’ll never be able to change what you did to Sarah, Eleanor. But you can help us fix her now. Give her a new life. Maybe even bring her home.” 

“I would like that.” Eleanor said. “I would like that...very much. She was a good girl. A good friend. I want to do right by her. I want to be better.” 

Millie thought that Eleanor’s voice sounded ragged, and on the edge of tears, if she had been capable of such a thing. “You can, Eleanor. And she may never want to be your friend ever again, after everything you’ve taken from her. But together, we may be able to give her a new life.” 

“I do not care what she thinks of me.” Eleanor said, her voice hushed. “Only that she is given the slightest bit of justice. Only that she may live. You see, Millie, I have gotten to see what humanity is, here in this workshop. You are right, that it starts with compassion. The other animatronics have been birthed into something far greater than their creator could have hoped for--they are well and truly alive. No matter how much I chased humanity, I could not grasp it in my hands. But they… They are not human, but they are free. One day, I too wish to be redeemed and clean as they.” 

Millie stared at the power module and AI core, the only pieces left of Eleanor. She didn’t think she’d feel safe enough to rebuild Eleanor for a very long time, but she did have hope that Eleanor could be redeemed. In fact, it looked as if much of the darkness had receded around her core--where there was once shimmering blackness, there was now only the sheen of metal and circuitry. 

“You have shown me kindness, but not without a price. You have given me hope, but not without consequences.” Eleanor said. “Let me help Sarah. Let me save her.” 

“Yes.” Millie crossed her hands, feeling a heavy mixture of sorrow and relief creep over her skin. “Let’s do it.” 

XXX 

Millie worked long and hard into the night with Eleanor’s instruction and the other animatronics’ assistance. She soldered wire after wire, bolted piece after piece, and assembled circuit board after circuit board. Funtime Freddy offered his discerning eye, Bon-Bon instruction on assembly, Funtime Foxy his cleaning duties and precisely pointed claws, and Bonnet scurrying back and forth with tools. 

She worked on the battery source, pulling it apart and putting it back together better than ever before, scanning over books and online articles until her fingers and eyes ached. She refused to stop working though, and with the animatronics’ help, she soon found that her work was becoming something solid and real.

At the end of it all, a basic endoskeleton sat, sans a head. It was rough and rugged, but it was connected and clean of rust, the joints freshly greased and the circulatory circuitry all connected. “It’s beautiful,” Millie breathed. “But will we ever be able to give her a better endo than this?” 

“I don’t think so.” Bonnet mumurmered somberly. “Her spirit is in this metal. To try and extract it...would destroy her.” 

“We’ll give her a choice.” Millie said. “But first, she’ll need to move, and then she’ll need a voice.” 

“We will get there,” Eleanor promised. “She will have a new heart, a new shell, and then the illusion disc will take care of the rest. I will help you reprogram it so she may select a new phrase to activate it, one of her choosing.” 

“Good.” Millie said plainly, feeling the slightest bit frustrated. She had never properly met Sarah, but she loved her. Looking at the vaguely humanoid junky endoskeleton made her heart clench--she wanted so much more for the girl. But looking down at her own hands, rough from work, and her arms, etched with aged white lines, made her realize… We only did the best with what we have. 

She looked up and around her, at the myriad of company she had come to know, from Funtime Freddy all the way to the in-process-of-being-redeemed Eleanor. She thought of Grandpa, her parents, her human friends. Being called Dracula’s Daughter and having her books shoved out of her arms, being left behind by Hannah, and even her parents leaving across the country all seemed so small to her now. She had known trauma, but she had also come to know the process of healing. Overcoming. 

She looked back down at Sarah’s endoskeleton and smiled, grabbing the metal hand and holding it tight. 

With not only her loved ones, but her own tenacity… Millie knew she could do anything. 

She just couldn’t wait to tell Sarah all about it, whenever that day would come. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much much shorter chapter, but one of contrast and introspection. I hope you all enjoy it! :) 
> 
> I had a rough few days with the winter storm crisis over here in Texas, especially with trying to keep my snakes warm and alive, but things are much better and safe now and I'm settling down to write a bit more! I'll be gone for a few days to travel/go camping for my eleven year anniversary, but I'm hoping to take some time to finish some more of Lost and Found during this break too! I hope you're all safe and well, and I thank you all again for the lovely support!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in many many many years, and I'm super excited to share it with you guys! I thank you so so much for reading, and assure that there will be more to come! Millie's story in Count the Ways really resonated with me, an adult who endured childhood mental illness, depression, trauma and abandonment-even a murder attempt. And I was goth-y. Still am, and I still struggle with those things even in adulthood. I wanted to explore a continuation of Count the Ways where Millie's quick thinking helps her survive, but she has to face up to her mistakes and struggle with the aftermath of what's happened, then, and earlier on in her life. How will she heal and cope? What will happen to Funtime Freddy? Where is Bon-Bon? Can animatronic superhero cryptids exist? I'm excited to share my exploration of these ideas with you, and hope that you will enjoy the ride. Thanks again!


End file.
